


Wings of love

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Niekanoniczne, Non-Canon Relationship, OOC, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 95,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: "Steve Rogers nigdy nie uwierzył, że Bucky odszedł na zawsze"I faktycznie - pewnego dnia Barnes pojawia się w jego mieszkaniu i za namową Kapitana postanawia przestać uciekać. Teraz Bucky musi zmierzyć się z bolesnymi wspomnieniami, chaosem w głowie i uczuciami, które niezupełnie pojmuje.Jednocześnie w Avengers Tower pojawia się Loki, który pozbawiony mocy jest skazany na roczny pobyt w znienawidzonym Midgardzie. Hydra wzmacnia swoje ataki, co dodaje Avengers wiele problemów.W skrócie? Stucky, ich przyjaciele oraz mniej lub bardziej przyjemne przygody. Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania.Przewidywane sceny +18 (Sceny seksu).Akcja toczy się po zakończeniu "Zimowego Żołnierza". Całość oparta jedynie o filmy Marvela, możliwe nawiązania do faktów z komiksów. Prawdopodobnie duża zmiana charakterów, dużo własnych headcanonów, dużo dram i fluffu.Zapraszam do czytania





	1. I

Steve Rogers nigdy nie uwierzył, że Bucky odszedł na zawsze. Właściwie od chwili, gdy ocknął się w szpitalu zaczął go szukać. Był pewien, że Barnes musiał być gdzieś w pobliżu. Inaczej tydzień po ich ostatnim "spotkaniu" Steve nie znalazłby na kanapie swojej zagubionej w głębinach rzeki tarczy z przyczepioną do niej karteczką "Zacznij pilnować swoich rzeczy, Stevie, jesteś już dużym chłopcem". Z początku spędzał całe dnie i noce na własną rękę szukając jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o Zimowym Żołnierzu w międzynarodowych mediach. W końcu zaniepokojony jego stanem Tony namówił Rogersa, by korzystał z jego bazy danych i wsparcia Jarvisa w Avengers Tower. Próbował go też namówić, by przeniósł się chociaż na jakiś czas do wieży, chcąc mieć go na oku "na wszelki wypadek". Steve nie chciał się na to zgodzić i co wieczór wracał do swojego mieszkania na Brooklynie. Codziennie łudził się, że otworzy drzwi, a w środku, na jego kanapie będzie siedział Barnes. Dni mijały, a o Buckym wciąż nie było żadnej wzmianki. Kapitan wyraźnie zmarkotniał, zaczynał już tracić nadzieję, że go odnajdzie. Aż do tamtego dnia...

Dochodziła dziesiąta wieczór, gdy Steve wracał do mieszkania po całym dniu poszukiwań. Półprzytomnie otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do pokoju... I skamieniał. Na jego kanapie siedział Bucky, który nieudolnie próbował opatrzyć sobie szerokie rozcięcie na ręce. Gdy usłyszał kroki spłoszony uniósł głowę, a jego oczy spotkały się ze wzrokiem Steve'a.

\- Bucky - powiedział niemal mechanicznie blondyn. Barnes obrzucił pokój spojrzeniem, jakby szukając możliwości ulotnienia się.

\- Nie uciekaj, Bucky - Rogers podszedł bliżej. - Proszę.

Ciemnowłosy westchnął, a potem zaklął.

\- Język, Barnes. Daj, pomogę ci z tą ręką.

Bucky w końcu się uśmiechnął. Co prawda było to tylko lekkie wygięcie warg, ale w sercu Steve'a rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Blondyn usiadł obok niego i zaczął obmywać jego rękę zwilżonym wodą utlenioną kawałkiem gazy. Potem zabandażował mu ranę i poklepał po ramieniu.

\- Gotowe - powiedział łagodnie.

\- Dzięki, Stevie - odparł zachrypniętym głosem Barnes.

\- Powiesz mi, czemu tak po prostu zniknąłeś?

\- To długa historia.

\- W takim razie chodź do kuchni. Na pewno jesteś głodny.

Bucky podniósł się z kanapy i od razu zachwiał się. Steve chwycił go pod ramię i utrzymał w pionie, a potem posadził go z powrotem na kanapie.

\- Dawno nic nie jadłeś, prawda?

\- Tyle, ile wyżebrałem na dworcu. Nie chciałem kraść, więc po prostu liczyłem na życzliwość ludzi.

\- Bucky... Czemu nie przyszedłeś tutaj?

\- Nie wiedziałem, czy będziesz... Czy będziesz chciał mnie widzieć. Ostatni raz, gdy się widzieliśmy, chciałem cię zabić.

\- A potem uratowałeś mnie przed utonięciem. I oddałeś mi tarczę. To się chyba wyrównuje, nie sądzisz? - Steve uśmiechnął się lekko. Barnes nie odpowiedział i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Pójdę zrobić Ci coś do jedzenia, potem porozmawiamy, w porządku? - dodał blondyn.

\- Nie musisz... Dam sobie radę, Stevie. Pójdę już.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz. Nie puszczę cię, ledwo trzymasz się na nogach.

Bucky nie odpowiedział, a Steve zniknął w kuchni. Gdy wrócił miał wrażenie, jakby czarnowłosy nie poruszył się nawet o cal.

\- Powiesz mi, jak się tu dostałeś? - zapytał blondyn. Postawił na stoliku talerz z kanapkami i dwa kubki herbaty, a potem usiadł obok Bucky'ego.

\- Drzwiami?

\- Dobrze wiesz, o co pytam.

\- Sam dał mi klucze.

\- Co? - Steve spojrzał na niego w zupełnym szoku. - Sam... Wiedział, gdzie jesteś?

\- Wpadł na mnie kiedyś na dworcu. Uprosiłem go, żeby ci nie mówił i żeby cię przekonał, żebyś mnie nie szukał. Na początku nie chciał się zgodzić, ale potem go przekonałem. W końcu miałem dobry powód.

Rogers pokręcił głową.

\- Mówił, że powinienem sobie odpuścić... Może i częściej niż inni, ale... Nie sądziłem, że miał powód inny niż reszta.

Bucky wzruszył tylko ramionami, ponieważ usta miał zapchane dwiema kanapkami. Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ten widok.

\- Smacznego - rzucił tylko, a Barnes kiwnął głową. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, a Bucky pochłaniał jedną kanapkę za drugą.

\- Jak skończysz, to pościelę ci na kanapie i będziesz mógł się położyć.

\- Wolałbym spać na podłodze, ale bliżej ciebie. Wiem, że to brzmi idiotycznie, ale nie potrafię spać sam - odpowiedział szybko Barnes. Steve spojrzał na niego czujnie, a potem bez słowa zniknął w swoim pokoju. Wyszedł stamtąd po kilku minutach i wręczył drugiemu zestaw czystych ubrań.

\- Idź się przebrać, nie będziesz przecież spał w tych zakrwawionych ciuchach.

Bucky skinął głową i wziął od blondyna ubrania, a potem ruszył do łazienki. Rogers w tym czasie przebrał się w swój strój do snu, sprawdził, czy zamknął drzwi, a potem usiadł na łóżku. Barnes pojawił się tam chwilę później; Steve był zaskoczony widząc, że jego koszulka na nim wisi, nie spodziewał się, że brunet tak schudł.

\- Chodź, kładź się. Chyba, że przeszkadza ci to, że śpię obok, zawsze mogę się wynieść do salonu.

\- Bałem się raczej, że to ja będę przeszkadzał tobie... - odparł niepewnie Bucky.

\- Nie będziesz. Chodź już - Steve uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Barnes powoli wsunął się pod kołdrę i ułożył niemal sztywno na poduszce. Rogers wysłał jeszcze SMS do Sama "Przyjdź jutro rano, chyba go znalazłem", nastawił budzik w telefonie i zgasił światło. Potem sam położył się pod przykryciem.

\- Dobranoc, Stevie - dobiegł go jeszcze głos Bucky'ego.

\- Dobranoc, Bucky.

***

Steve obudził się kilka minut przed budzikiem. Chciał podnieść się z łóżka, jednak uniemożliwiał mu to Bucky. Barnes miał ręce zaplecione wokół jego talii, a głowę opartą na jego piersi. Rogers pogładził chłopaka po włosach i w ciszy czekał. Kilka minut później jego telefon głośnym "Shot thorough the heart and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name" odegrał budzik. Bucky zerwał się gwałtownie, niemal uderzając Steve'a w podbródek. Blondyn sięgnął za siebie i uciszył telefon, a potem popatrzył na Barnesa.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Dobry. Wybacz, że tak... No wiesz. Uczepiłem się ciebie.

\- W porządku. Dobrze spałeś?

Bucky kiwnął głową i zabrał ręce.

\- Posiedź tu chwilę. Sam zaraz przyjdzie, chcę go trochę podręczyć - dodał blondyn.

\- Moja krew - Barnes uśmiechnął się wreszcie. Steve nie powiedział już nic więcej i opuścił pokój. Ledwie zdążył wstawić wodę na kawę gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Blondyn otworzył je i wpuścił Sama do środka.

\- Hej, zamknij za sobą. Chcesz kawy?

\- Nie, dzięki. Do rzeczy, Kapitanie, mam trochę roboty - Sam poszedł za Stevem do kuchni i usiadł przy stole.

\- Tak jak pisałem, jestem prawie pewien, że znalazłem Bucky'ego.

\- Steve, mówiłem ci, że chyba czas odpuścić...

\- Ale chociaż posłuchaj, Sam! Podobno jest na dworcu. Powiem ci więcej, nic mu nie jest. Ostatnio ktoś widział go z kluczami do mojego mieszkania, bardzo podobnymi do tych, które dałem tobie. Ktoś podobno widział też, że z nim rozmawiałeś, a on kazał ci przekonać mnie o bezcelowości poszukiwań...

\- Myślę, że ma dość, Stevie - Bucky wszedł do kuchni i oparł się nonszalancko o framugę. - Dałeś mu nauczkę, myślę, że już wie, że lepiej cię nie okłamywać.

\- Przepraszam, Steve, naprawdę. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, to on mnie zmusił, żebym tego nie robił! - wytłumaczył się Wilson.

\- Poprosiłem, nie zmusiłem. Ale w porządku - stwierdził Barnes. Chwilę później Steve wcisnął mu w dłonie kubek z kawą.

\- Dobra, kapitanie, coś jeszcze? Stark też kazał mi do niego przyjść dzisiaj z rana, więc... - Zaczął Sam.

\- Tak, tak, idź. Możesz mu ode mnie przekazać, że Bucky się znalazł i już nie muszę korzystać z jego sprzętu?

\- Yup. Do zobaczenia, Kapitanie.

Wilson opuścił mieszkanie Steve'a, a w kuchni zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko stukaniem naczyń gdy Rogers przygotowywał śniadanie.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz szykować mi kanapek? - rzucił Bucky, gdy blondyn postawił na stole talerz. - To, że jedną rękę mam ranną, a drugą metalową nie znaczy, że jestem nieprzystosowany do życia.

\- Na razie jesteś gościem, wypada, żebym się tak zachowywał - odparł Steve siadając naprzeciwko Barnesa.

\- Na razie? - Bucky uniósł brwi.

\- W momencie, w którym postanowisz zostać tu na stałe przestanę być taki miły.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo Ci zależy na tym, żebym tu został?

\- Tylko wtedy będę miał pewność, że znowu nie znikniesz. Nie chcę cię znowu stracić, Bucky.

Barnes odwrócił wzrok.

\- Chciałeś znowu zniknąć, prawda? - powiedział cicho Steve.

\- Chciałem. Ale teraz zaczynam mieć wątpliwości.

\- Jeśli znikniesz, znowu będę cię szukał. Nie odpuszczę.

\- Czemu tak bardzo zależy ci na moim towarzystwie? Mam pomieszane we łbie, wystarczy parę odpowiednich słów i poderżnąłbym ci gardło.

\- Nie tak łatwo zrobić mi krzywdę.

Bucky nie odpowiedział. Wbił wzrok w ciemną kawę w swoim kubku, tak bardzo przypominającym jego ulubione naczynie jeszcze sprzed wojny.

\- Zostań na próbę. Kilka miesięcy. Jeśli będziesz się źle czuł, odejdziesz, a wtedy obiecuję, że nie będę cię już szukać. Ale... Chociaż spróbuj wrócić do normalności. Pomogę ci, jak tylko będę mógł - kontynuował łagodnie Steve.

\- W porządku, spróbuję. Trzy miesiące. Uważam, że nie zasługuję na normalne życie po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem... Ale robię to dla Ciebie, Stevie.

\- Zasługujesz na dużo więcej, Bucky - blondyn bez zastanowienia sięgnął po dłoń ciemnowłosego i pogładził ją lekko. Barnes kiwnął bez przekonania głową.

\--------

Cześć!

Zaczynam z epopeją (czytaj długim fanfiction), tym razem padło na Stucky. Głównie dlatego, że moja faza na Marvela wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, a Wen postanowił zacząć wspołpracować. Mam nadzieję, że znajdą się czytelnicy; rozdziały będą co najmniej raz w tygodniu, może częściej, jeśli akurat uda mi się napisać więcej, choć mam kilka rozdziałów na zapas.

Jeśli się podobało, to tradycyjnie chętnie przyjmę gwiadki i/lub komentarze, również z radami ;)

Do następnego!


	2. II

Piec. Zardzewiały. Jeden. Powrót do domu. Bucky miał wrażenie, że słyszał te słowa wyraźnie, jakby ktoś szeptał mu je wprost do ucha. Poczuł, jak jego metalowa dłoń unosi się niemal bez jego zgody.  
\- Nie! Przestań! - krzyknął chcąc uciszyć cichy głos szepczący te przeklęte słowa. Potrząsnął głową, jakby chcąc przerwać trans, w który wpadł i dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy. Siedział okrakiem na biodrach Steve'a, metalową dłoń miał zaciśniętą na jego szyi a drugą uniesioną jak do ciosu. Zmarł, a potem cofnął się gwałtownie niemal spadając z łóżka. Blondyn podniósł się i w ostatniej chwili chwycił Bucky'ego za nadgarstek.  
\- O tym właśnie mówiłem! - krzyknął Barnes wyrywając rękę z uścisku. - Mogłem cię zabić!  
\- Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić - odparł spokojnie Steve.  
\- Stevie, do cholery, przestań! Miałem rękę zaciśniętą na twojej szyi, jeden ruch i zmiażdżyłbym ci krtań!  
\- Nie była zaciśnięta. Gdyby była, zrobiłbym coś. Nie spałem od czasu, kiedy zacząłeś mówić przez sen.  
\- Mogłem cię zabić, Steve - Bucky usiadł na podłodze obok łóżka. - Możesz mówić co chcesz, byłem w stanie cię zabić, bo miałem wrażenie, że ktoś wypowiada to cholerne kilka słów. Ale nikt nie mówił, to tylko ja - głos Bucky'ego zaczął drżeć. Rogers usiadł obok niego i otoczył go lekko ramionami. Ciemnowłosy próbował się wyrwać z uścisku, ale po chwili poddał się i po prostu wtulił twarz w ramię Steve'a, łkając cicho.  
\- Przepraszam cię, Stevie - wyszeptał.  
\- Przepraszam, Bucky. Gdybym wtedy cię złapał...  
\- To tylko moja wina. Chciałem cię zabić...  
\- Już dobrze, Bucky. To był tylko koszmar, zaraz minie.  
Żaden z nich nie wiedział nawet, kiedy po prostu zasnęli.  
***  
\- Nadal uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? - rzucił niemal zaczepnie Bucky, patrząc na siedzącego naprzeciwko Steve'a. Blondyn nie odpowiedział, zajęty konsumowaniem kanapki, ale spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Moje mieszkanie z tobą - sprecyzował Bucky. - Wiesz, po wczoraj mogłeś zmienić zdanie.  
\- Mówiłem ci już, że nie tak łatwo mnie zabić, nawet tobie.  
\- Przestań to ciągle powtarzać! - zirytował się Barnes. - Nie jesteś niezniszczalny Stevie! A ja nie jestem już tamtym Buckym z Brooklynu, który ratował cię z tych wszystkich bójek, w które się pakowałeś - zakończył już spokojniej.  
\- A ja nie jestem tamtym drobnym dzieciakiem, którego trzeba było ratować - odparł łagodnie Steve. - Jestem w stanie sobie z tobą poradzić, jeśli będzie trzeba. Ale wiem, że nie będzie.  
\- Skąd w tobie tyle tego pozytywnego myślenia? - Barnes pokręcił głową.  
\- Znalazłem cię. Nie muszę się martwić, czy zdążę przed Hydrą. Odzyskałem przyjaciela. Na razie jest spokojnie, żadnych misji, żadnej pracy. Czemu miałbym się martwić?  
Bucky milczał przez moment, patrząc nieprzytomnie w okno.  
\- Dalej, jedz. Potem idziemy pobiegać - rzucił blondyn.  
\- Pobiegać? - Barnes spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- No tak. Nie zostawię cię samego, bo pewnie coś głupiego przyjdzie ci do głowy. A ja muszę iść pobiegać, bo zburzę swój perfekcyjny wizerunek kapitana Ameryki.  
\- Ludzie powinni zobaczyć twoje zdjęcia sprzed wojny. Przecież to by zburzyło cały ich światopogląd! - Bucky uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Muszę zobaczyć, czy jakieś gdzieś mi się nie ostały.  
\- Za takim Buckym najbardziej tęskniłem - uśmiechnął się radośnie Steve. - A teraz naprawdę się pospiesz i idziemy.  
***  
Mimo że oboje mogli biec bez przerwy i to dość szybko, przez godzinę truchtali obok siebie w milczeniu. W końcu nigdzie im się nie spieszyło. Gdy dotarli do parku, Steve opadł na ławkę i wydobył z plecaka wodę. Bucky usiadł obok niego i przechylił mu butelkę tak, że blondyn oblał sobie koszulkę zamiast w spokoju się napić.  
\- Zapłacisz za to, Barnes - Steve zmrużył oczy, a potem pozostałą w butelce wodę wylał na jego głowę. Potem zerwał się z ławki i pomknął przed siebie w obawie przed gniewem Zimowego Żołnierza.  
\- Jesteś już martwy, Rogers! - krzyknął za nim Barnes. Steve zaśmiał się tylko i nieznacznie przyspieszył. Wiedział, że nie ucieknie Bucky'emu, ale chciał chociaż zachować pozory. Rzeczywiście ciemnowłosy szybko go dopadł i chwycił go za łokieć.  
\- I co teraz, Stevie? - zapytał.  
\- Berek! - odpowiedział radośnie blondyn, a potem klepnął Bucky'ego w ramię i rzucił się do ucieczki. Barnesowi zajęło chwilę, by zorientować się, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Potem od razu zaczął gonić Steve'a.  
Ganiali się po parku przez dobre pół godziny, śmiejąc się jak dzieci, ku konsternacji i niezadowoleniu starszych ludzi, którzy postanowili wybrać się na poranny spacer. W końcu Steve i Bucky opadli na trawę i zapatrzyli się w niebo.  
\- Wiesz - zaczął Barnes. - Tęskniłem za taką beztroską. Miło czasami się zachowywać jak dzieciak.  
\- Przecież ty jesteś dzieciakiem - Rogers pokazał mu język, a potem zaśmiał się, gdy Bucky dał mu kuksańca w bok.  
\- Dobrze, że mnie wyciągnąłeś z tego mieszkania. Chyba tego potrzebowałem.  
\- Oczywiście że tak. Znam cię już tak dobrze, że wiem, czego ci trzeba.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko i oparł głowę o ramię blondyna.  
\- Co powiesz na lody? - zapytał nagle Rogers.  
\- Teraz? Jest ledwo dziewiąta.  
\- Przecież nie zapraszam cię na wódkę, tylko na lody. No dalej, Bucky, w tej kawiarni za rogiem mają sorbet śliwkowy!  
Barnes podniósł się z ziemi w ciągu kilku chwil, a potem wyciągnął rękę do Steve'a.  
\- To na co czekamy? Wstawaj!  
Rogers zaśmiał się i chwycił jego dłoń, a on pomógł mu się podnieść. Gdy Steve stał już na własnych nogach Bucky przytulił go do siebie.  
\- Dzięki, Stevie. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.  
\- W porządku. Po co są przyjaciele? - blondyn uśmiechnął się odwzajemniając uścisk. Potem razem ruszyli w stronę najbliższej kawiarni.  
Zdecydowanie zasłużyli na wielką porcję lodów.  
***  
Godzinę później opuścili kawiarnię przysięgając sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pochłoną takiej porcji lodów. Cóż, chyba, że owe nigdy straci ważność jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Szli powoli tocząc niezobowiązującą rozmowę gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon Rogersa.  
\- Co jest, Stark? - rzucił odbierając.  
\- Nie miałbyś ochoty na mały zjazd rodzinny?  
\- Co?  
\- Fury ma jakąś robotę wszystko nam wyjaśnił ale powinieneś wiedzieć o co chodzi. Wiesz, zgodził się nie wzywać cię kiedy mu powiedziałem, że sierżant mrożonka wrócił. Pomyślałem, że mogliby nie zareagować na siebie zbyt dobrze. Właśnie, przyjdź z nim, reszta ekipy chce poznać Zimowego Żołnierza z tej lepszej strony.  
\- Czekaj, zapytam czy nie ma nic przeciwko - mruknął. Potem odsunął telefon od ucha i podniósł wzrok na Barnesa.  
\- Hej, Bucky, nie chcesz poznać Avengersów w trochę przyjemniejszych okolicznościach? Tony postanowił zorganizować zjazd rodzinny w Avengers Tower.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł...  
\- Nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy, wszyscy rozumieją, że to nie byłeś do końca ty. To znaczy jeśli nie chcesz...  
\- W porządku. Tylko nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi samego.  
Steve uśmiechnął się tylko i znów przysunął telefon do ucha.  
\- Niedługo będziemy - rzucił.  
\- Świetnie. Wysłać po was kogoś czy dacie radę sami dotrzeć?  
\- Przyjdziemy sami. Jesteśmy dość niedaleko.  
\- W takim razie czekamy... O, chyba nawet sierżant mrożonka będzie mieć okazję spotkać księcia Asgardu... Zaraz, to Loki?! Thor, do diabła, co Ci strzeliło...  
Stark rozłączył się nim Steve zdążył zapytać co właściwie się dzieje.  
\- Chodź, Bucky. Coś mi się wydaje, że będzie ciekawie - rzucił.


	3. III

Jarvis wpuścił ich do wieży i pokierował do miejsca, w których przebywała reszta Avengers. Steve obrzucił pomieszczenie spojrzeniem; teraz wszyscy byli już spokojni, ale pokój wyraźnie nosił ślady wcześniejszych potyczek. 

\- O, kapitan mrożonka i jego sierżant! - krzyknął radośnie Tony podchodząc do nich ledwie minęli drzwi i wyciągając rękę do Steve'a. 

\- Hej, Tony - odparł Rogers ściskając jego dłoń. - Wszystko gra? Przez telefon wydawałeś się być zdenerwowany. 

\- Wiesz, po prostu Barnes będzie miał okazję poznać nie tylko księcia Asgardu, ale też jego... Niezrównoważonego braciszka, który narobił nam tyle problemów jakiś czas temu. 

\- Loki tu jest? - zapytał zdziwiony Steve. 

\- Został wygnany z Asgardu na rok, ma siedzieć tu, na Ziemi i Thor pomyślał, że może zostać tu. Z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że to będzie zabawne. 

Rogers milczał w zamyśleniu, a Tony wyciągnął rękę do Bucky'ego. 

\- Miło spotkać się w okolicznościach, kiedy nie chcesz zabić żadnego z moich towarzyszy, panie Barnes.

\- Po prostu Bucky - ciemnowłosy niepewnie ścisnął jego dłoń. 

\- Chodźcie. Reszta już czeka, a jeszcze muszę cię wprowadzić w szczegóły, Rogers. 

Razem ruszyli w głąb pokoju, gdzie na kanapach rozsiadła się reszta "rodziny". Wszyscy jak jeden mąż pomachali do Steve'a i Bucky'ego, tylko Loki z naburmuszoną miną siedział wciśnięty między swojego brata i Natashę.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - mruknął Bucky tak cicho, że tylko Rogers mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Będzie w porządku. Chodź. I uśmiechnij się chociaż trochę - Steve szturchnął go łokciem. Barnes wykrzywił wargi w parodii uśmiechu. 

Pierwszy podszedł do nich Sam, za co Bucky był niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny. 

\- I co, metalowa ręko, zostajesz już u Steve'a czy znowu będziemy musieli cię szukać? 

\- Na razie zostaję. Kilka miesięcy próby, potem zobaczymy. 

\- Jestem ciekawa, czy mnie też pamiętasz - rzuciła Natasha podchodząc do nich. Bucky obrzucił jej twarz niepewnym spojrzeniem i powoli kiwnął głową. 

\- Pamiętam, chociaż wolałbym mieć przyjemniejsze wspomnienia z naszego ostatniego spotkania - powiedział cicho. Ruda kiwnęła głową, a Steve pokierował Bucky'ego w stronę reszty drużyny. 

\- Ten tutaj, to Clint Barton, znany jako Sokole Oko, facet ma lepszego cela niż ktokolwiek, kogo spotkałem - przedstawił, a Barnes uścisnął mu dłoń. - Obok siedzi Bruce Banner, zawsze wściekły człowiek, który zamienia się w silnego, zielonego ludzika. 

Bruce parsknął śmiechem na te słowa, a potem wyciągnął rękę do Zimowego Żołnierza. 

\- No i Thor, książę Asgardu, syn Odyna, i jego przyrodni brat, Loki Laufeyson. 

\- Kto by pomyślał, że wśród śmiertelników są tacy przystojni mężczyźni - rzucił Loki z zalotnym uśmiechem. Bucky zamrugał z konsternacją i zerknął na Steve'a, który trząsł się od tłumionego śmiechu. 

\- Kto by pomyślał, że jedno z książąt Asgardu jest tak... Niebanalnej urody - odpowiedział niepewnie Barnes. 

\- Ah... Panie Barnes, wie Pan co powiedzieć w każdej sytuacji, nieprawdaż? 

\- Niezupełnie. Nie mam pojęcia, co mógłbym powiedzieć teraz. 

Loki sięgnął do jego twarzy i odgarnął mu kilka niesfornych kosmyków. 

\- Mówią, że jest Pan wybitnie utalentowany w walce. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś przyjdzie mi to ujrzeć i zweryfikować... 

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że wydarzy się to w czasie treningu lub pokazowej walki, nie zaś na polu bitwy. Nie sądzę, by nasza walka była wyrównana. 

Loki nie zabrał ręki, ale przeniósł ją na policzek Barnesa unosząc mu lekko głowę. 

\- Panie Laufeyson...

\- Oh, wystarczy Loki - bóg załopotał rzęsami, na co Stark po prostu parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Zatem Loki... Sugerowałbym zabranie ręki. Oficjalnie jestem niestabilny psychicznie i mam zespół stresu pourazowego, mógłbym zrobić Ci krzywdę nie mając nawet takiego zamiaru. 

Asgardczyk niechętnie cofnął dłoń, a Thor klasnął w dłonie.

\- Wojowniku z metalową ręką, jesteś pierwszym Midgardczykiem, którego mój brat traktuje z sympatią, mam nadzieję, że będziesz bywał tu częściej! 

Bucky kiwnął tylko głową. 

\- No dobrze, Steve, skoro wszelkie powitania mamy już za sobą, to teraz słuchaj - zaczął Tony. - Fury odkrył gdzieś jakąś bazę Hydry i chce, żebyśmy się tym zajęli. Jeśli nie chcesz jeszcze zostawiać Bucky'ego, to pewnie sobie poradzimy... 

\- Chcę wam pomóc - wtrącił Barnes. 

\- Nie ma opcji - odparł szybko Steve. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że znam Hydrę lepiej, niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci. Mogę pomóc. 

\- Nie. Zostajesz tutaj. 

Bucky obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, Rogers chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą w stronę drzwi, by nikt nie mógł usłyszeć ich wymiany zdań. 

\- Czemu niby nie mogę jechać z Wami? - warknął Bucky. 

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj rano kłóciłeś się ze mną, że jesteś niebezpieczny. Że kilka słów i jesteś w stanie mnie zabić. A teraz chcesz jechać na akcję nie tylko ze mną, i to do bazy Hydry. Posłuchaj, Bucky. Oni tam wszyscy o tobie słyszeli, jestem pewien, że każdy z nich zna te kilka słów, które są w stanie aktywować Zimowego Żołnierza. Gdyby chodziło tylko o mnie, to pewnie spróbowałbym cię ogłuszyć gdyby tak się stało, ale reszta... Po prostu nie będzie na to czasu. Nie chcę cię znowu stracić, Bucky - ostatnie słowa Rogers powiedział już zupełnie cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- W porządku. Rozumiem, Stevie... Ja też nie chcę cię stracić, dlatego wolałbym jechać i cię pilnować. 

\- Jestem już dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie - blondyn uśmiechnął się. 

\- Oby. Tylko daj się zranić, to dam Ci popalić jak tylko wrócisz! 

Oboje zaśmiali się krótko, a Bucky oparł czoło o bark Steve'a. 

\- Tylko nie zostawiaj mnie samego z Lokim. Mam wrażenie, że by się na mnie rzucił gdyby nikogo tu nie było i to bynajmniej w kontekście walki - mruknął w jego ramię. 

***

Statek powietrzny Tarczy stał na płycie lotniska. Reszta Avengers stała w grupie tuż przy jego schodach i uzgadniała ostatnie szczegóły czekającej ich misji. Tylko Bucky i Steve, już w stroju Kapitana Ameryki stali z boku. 

\- Uważaj na siebie, Stevie - powiedział cicho Barnes, czochrając mu włosy.

\- A ty nie rób nic głupiego kiedy mnie nie będzie. 

\- Nie mogę, całą głupotę zabierasz ze sobą.

Oczy Steve'a rozszerzyły się w szoku. 

\- Pamiętasz? - zapytał niepewnie, a Bucky kiwnął głową. 

\- Od czasu, gdy z tobą mieszkam przypominam sobie coraz więcej. Sprzed wojny... I z czasów, gdy zabijałem dla Hydry. Czasami mnie to męczy, ale po prostu się cieszę. Może kiedyś jeszcze wrócę do normalności. 

\- Na pewno - Steve uśmiechnął się ciepło. 

\- Pospiesz się, Rogers! Musimy już ruszać! - krzyknął Tony. 

\- Zaraz! - odkrzyknął mu blondyn, a potem znowu skupił wzrok na Buckym. 

\- Wracam za dwa dni. Uważaj na siebie, nie rób nic głupiego, nie dobijaj się. Zostawiłem Ci obiad w lodówce... 

Barnes przytulił go. 

\- Poradzę sobie, Stevie. Z nas dwóch to ty byłeś tym bardziej ciapowatym, pamiętasz? 

Steve westchnął i ukrył twarz w jego szyi. 

\- Wybacz. Po prostu... Czasem się boję, że wrócę, a ciebie nie będzie. 

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Stevie. Obiecałem ci, że zostanę na te trzy miesiące, i nie zamierzam uciekać, w porządku?

\- W porządku. 

\- To teraz już idź, zaraz reszta cię znienawidzi, że opóźniasz - Bucky odsunął się i posłał blondynowi lekki uśmiech. - Pilnuj tarczy, tam nie zdołam ci jej przynieść! 

\- Będę pamiętał - Steve podniósł torbę z ziemi. - Do zobaczenia za dwa dni, Bucky.

\- Wróć w jednym kawałku, Stevie! 

Rogers zaśmiał się i biegiem ruszył w stronę statku. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i zaczął przeszukiwać torbę w poszukiwaniu szkicownika. Oprócz niego znalazł niewielką, papierową torbę. Były w niej śliwki i kilka kanapek, a także kartka "Miłej misji, Słońce! Baw się dobrze zabijając ludzi!". 

Steve nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu, który wkradł mu się na usta, jednak pytania od reszty zbył tylko szybkim "nieważne". 

\-------

Dzisiaj się już nie rozpisuję, wyrażę tylko nadzieję, że się podobało ^^  
I przekazuję, że rozdziały jak na razie będą we wtorki i soboty :D

Do następnego!


	4. IV

Misję udało im się wykonać bez zbędnych problemów. Gdy tylko wylądowali w Nowym Jorku, Steve zadzwonił do Bucky'ego, że wszystko w porządku i wróci wieczorem, bo wcześniej Fury żąda raportu. 

Steve pchnął drzwi do mieszkania i od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Z kuchni dobiegł go nieco bełkotliwy śpiew Bucky'ego. 

\- I wanna know what love is~

\- Bucky? - rzucił blondyn. Barnes wyszedł z kuchni zataczając się lekko. Na widok Rogersa uśmiechnął się, a potem wskazując na niego dłonią zaczął śpiewać dalej. 

\- I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me. 

\- Ile wypiłeś? - zapytał Kapitan, nieudolnie próbując ukryć śmiech. 

\- Troszkę - odparł ciemnowłosy. Steve zerknął na stolik i zobaczył niemal opóźnioną litrową butelkę po polskiej wódce. 

\- Troszkę? Oj, Bucky, powinieneś się położyć. 

\- Zatańcz ze mną, Stevie! - Barnes podszedł do niego i uwiesił się na jego szyi. 

\- Nie sądzę, żeby... - zaczął blondyn, ale Bucky znów zaczął śpiewać. 

\- Oh don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!

\- Zdecydowanie nie powinieneś pić - Steve pokręcił głową. 

\- Ty za to zdecydowanie powinieneś pić. Jesteś strasznie sztywny! 

\- A Ty pijany, Buck. No już, idziemy spać. 

\- Pocałuj mnie, Stevie. Proszę? 

Rogers zamarł słysząc słowa przyjaciela. Nim zdążył wyartykułować jakąkolwiek logiczną odpowiedź, poczuł usta Bucky'ego na swoich i jego dłonie wsuwające mu się pod koszulę. Blondyn nie przerwał pocałunku od razu, właściwie nie był pewien dlaczego. Od razu zmusił jednak ciemnowłosego, by ten zabrał ręce, a po chwili odepchnął go od siebie. 

\- Jutro mi za to podziękujesz - powiedział cicho. Potem zaprowadził zamroczonego alkoholem przyjaciela do sypialni i wpakował do łóżka. Gdy upewnił się, że Barnes śpi, poszedł wziąć długi zimny prysznic, by skutecznie pozbawić się dręczących go po tym zdarzeniu myśli. Mimo tego nie był w stanie zmyć z siebie ciepła ust Bucky'ego. Wyszedł z łazienki ubrany w piżamę, choć nie zamierzał spać. Zamiast tego usiadł na podłodze ze szkicownikiem i zaczął rysować pogrążonego we śnie Barnesa. Wyglądał na zupełnie spokojnego, jakby nic nie zaprzątało jego myśli, na co Steve uśmiechnął się lekko. I wtedy właśnie dotarło do niego, czemu od razu nie przerwał pocałunku. Zakochał się. 

Zakochał się w Jamesie Buchananie Barnesie. W Buckym.

Kurwa. Czy można bardziej skopać? 

***

Przy śniadaniu oboje zachowywali się, jakby wczorajsze wydarzenia nie miały miejsca. 

\- Jak misja? Wszystko w porządku? - zainteresował się Barnes. 

\- Tak, na szczęście obyło się bez problemów. Mam wrażenie, że było aż za dobrze. 

\- Przesadzasz. W końcu jesteś kapitanem Ameryką, tobie miałoby się coś nie udać? - Bucky uśmiechnął się. 

\- Może i masz rację - rzucił z zamyśleniem Steve. Niemal na oślep sięgnął po kubek, ale ledwie go podniósł, upuścił go z syknięciem bólu. Ciemna kawa rozlała się po stole. 

\- Stevie... 

\- Nic mi nie jest - odparł szybko blondyn. 

\- Nie kłam, Rogers. Co. Się. Stało? 

Steve westchnął cicho. 

\- Skręciłem nadgarstek. Ale to nic, niedługo powinno wrócić do normy. 

\- Idiota - burknął Bucky. Potem wstał od stołu i wyciągnął z jednej z szafek apteczkę. Tam odnalazł bandaż elastyczny i przyklęknął przy Stevie. 

\- Daj rękę - zażądał. 

\- Bucky... 

\- Nie dyskutuj, po prostu daj tą rękę, bo sam ją wezmę a wtedy będzie boleć - warknął ciemnowłosy. Steve podał mu rękę, a Bucky ostrożnie zaczął owijać jego nadgarstek bandażem. Gdy skończył, wrócił na swoje miejsce i spojrzał łagodnie na blondyna. 

\- Czemu ty ciągle udajesz niezniszczalnego, Stevie? Przecież to nic złego przyznać się do tego, że coś Ci się stało. To nie umniejsza twojej roli we wszechświecie, wiesz? 

\- Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś ty się zbytnio przejmował moim losem - odparł cicho Steve.

\- Głupi jesteś. Zawsze będę się przejmował. Przyjaźnimy się w końcu - Bucky chwycił go lekko za zdrową rękę, która spoczywała na stole. Steve kiwnął tylko głową i uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej, Tony chciał, żebyśmy dzisiaj przyszli do wieży. Mówił coś o jakiejś imprezie powitalnej, ale chyba niezbyt zrozumiałem, o co mu chodziło - powiedział po chwili. 

\- Tylko, jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie zostawisz mnie samego z Lokim - odparł Bucky. Steve parsknął śmiechem. 

\- W porządku, nie zostawię cię z Rogaczem bez opieki. 

Dopiero wtedy Barnes odetchnął z ulgą.

***

Gdy weszli do salonu w Avengers Tower, siedzący na kanapie Loki rozpromienił się i od razu podniósł z miejsca. 

\- Pan Barnes! - powiedział. Potem spojrzał na Steve'a i skinął głową. 

\- Kapitanie Rogers. 

\- Możesz mi mówić Steve - odparł blondyn. 

\- A mi James. Czuję się stary, kiedy ktoś mówi do mnie używając nazwiska - dodał od razu Barnes. 

\- Już nie Bucky? - rzucił Tony, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. 

\- Bucky mówią do mnie przyjaciele. Z Lokim nie jestem tak blisko - odparł ciemnowłosy. - Jeszcze, ale liczę, że to się zmieni - dodał szybko, widząc zawzięte spojrzenie boga kłamstw. 

\- I ja mam taką nadzieję - rzekł z uśmiechem Loki. 

\- W takim razie posiedźcie tutaj i nie wiem, pogłębiajcie swoją znajomość, a ja idę szukać Tashy, muszę z nią pogadać. 

\- Steve! - w oczach Bucky'ego było widać nieme "nie zostawiaj mnie" gdy Loki usiadł niebezpiecznie blisko, ale Rogers uśmiechnął się tylko przepraszająco i zniknął w windzie. 

W sali treningowej oprócz Natashy był też Sam, oboje odbywali teraz sparing. 

\- Hej! - rzucił podchodząc bliżej. Oboje od razu przerwali atak i zerknęli w stronę drzwi. 

\- Kogo tu przyniosło, Steve! - odparła Romanoff. 

\- Dobrze, że jesteście tu oboje. Musimy pogadać. 

\- Oho, grubsza sprawa, skoro sam Kapitan potrzebuje rozmowy - powiedział Sam. Rogers kiwnął tylko głową. Usiedli pod ścianą; Wilson i Natasha dyszeli ze zmęczenia po zakończonej niedawno walce. 

\- No to co się dzieje? - zapytała w końcu Tasha widząc, że Steve nie garnie się do odezwania się, mimo że sam chciał porozmawiać. 

\- Zakochałem się - wyrzucił z siebie Rogers. 

\- I tym aż tak bardzo się przejmujesz? Daj spokój, jesteś kapitanem Ameryką, każda będzie chciała z tobą być! - odpowiedział Sam. 

\- Wczoraj kiedy wróciłem do mieszkania, Bucky był pijany - kontynuował Steve, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał słów Wilsona. - Pocałował mnie, a ja... Nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. Nie spałem przez całą noc, myślałem o tym wszystkim i teraz już rozumiem. Kocham Bucky'ego, zawsze go kochałem ale schowałem to gdzieś głęboko w sobie, żeby nie cierpieć, kiedy zginął. Ale teraz wszystko wróciło bo Bucky wrócił. Co ja mam robić? 

Przez moment panowała między nimi zupełna cisza. 

\- Nie tego się spodziewałem - powiedział powoli Sam. - Hej, ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem. 

\- Nie wiem, czy jestem. Ale wiem, że jestem zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, który ma luki w pamięci. I naprawdę nie wiem, co z tym wszystkim zrobić. 

\- Musisz z nim porozmawiać - zadecydowała Natasha. 

\- Ale... On się zachowuje, jakby nie pamiętał. 

\- A dziwisz mu się? Stary, jemu jest po prostu głupio. Podejrzewam, że każdemu by było - dodał Sam. 

Zanim Steve zdążył się odezwać, Jarvis poinformował go, że "Pan Stark prosi, żeby natychmiast wrócili na górę" i że "to ma coś wspólnego z Panem Barnesem.". Rogers spojrzał na towarzyszy i cała trójka pomknęła do windy. 

\- Co z Buckym? - zapytał szybko Steve, gdy wysiedli. 

\- Uciekł. Zabrałem go na dół, żeby mógł trochę poszperać w naszej bazie danych. Pomyślałem, że może to mu pomoże przypomnieć sobie, co się działo. Nagle zapytał o szesnasty grudnia dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego. Powiedziałem mu, że to data śmierci moich rodziców, a on spojrzał na mnie tak jakoś dziwnie, a potem rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie zdążyłem go zatrzymać, ani zamknąć budynku, zanim wybiegł - wyjaśnił Tony. Stał w pełnej zbroi Iron Mana, miał jednak odsłoniętą twarz. 

\- Musiał sobie przypomnieć - powiedział cicho Steve. - Musimy go znaleźć. 

\- Właśnie dlatego jestem w zbroi. Ja i Wilson lecimy na zwiad, rozejrzymy się po mieście, może go gdzieś przyuważymy. Ty biegnij do mieszkania, prawdopodobnie i tak tam właśnie pobiegł. Nawet jeśli chciałby uciec na stałe, nie zrobiłby tego bez swoich rzeczy. Będziemy w kontakcie. 

Rogers kiwnął głową i bez słowa skierował się do wyjścia z budynku. 

\-----

I Cliffhanger :D Lubię to robić, chociaż pewnie mnie za to nienawidzicie.   
Chciałabym też prosić o komentarze; co Wam się podobało, co nie i dlaczego. No, to tyle, dzięki za przeczytanie.   
Do następnego!


	5. V

Drzwi do ich mieszkania nie były zamknięte na klucz, a Steve był pewien, że zamknął je, gdy wychodzili. Z bijącym sercem wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi na zasuwę. 

\- Bucky?! - rzucił. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Powoli ruszył do sypialni. Kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy zobaczył skulonego w kącie Bucky'ego. Szybko wysłał Starkowi informację, że go znalazł i że ma przylecieć, a potem podszedł bliżej Barnesa. 

\- Hej, blaszaku, co jest? - zażartował nieudolnie. Potem przykucnął przy nim i dotknął jego ramienia. 

\- Bucky, co jest?

\- Jestem złym człowiekiem - odparł cicho ciemnowłosy. 

\- Nieprawda - Steve objął go lekko. 

\- Zabiłem tylu ludzi... Wyrządziłem tyle krzywdy... A to wszystko przez tą cholerną Hydrę! 

Nagle ktoś zadzwoń do drzwi.

\- To pewnie Tony - wyjaśnił Rogers. 

\- Po co on tu przyszedł? 

\- Uznałem, że powinniście porozmawiać - Steve wzruszył ramionami. Potem ostrożnie wypuścił Bucky'ego z uścisku i ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych, by wpuścić Iron Mana. Gdy zaprowadził go do salonu, siedział już tam Bucky. 

\- Słuchaj, Barnes, czy ja Ci coś zrobiłem? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Wolałbym wiedzieć, za co oberwie mi się od twojego kapitana - zapytał Tony zakładając ramiona na piersi. 

\- To ja zabiłem twoich rodziców. Kiedy o tym wspomniałeś, coś się odblokowało, przypomniałem sobie wszystko - głos Bucky'ego drżał gdy wyrzucił z siebie te słowa. 

\- Wiem - odpowiedział spokojnie Stark. - I gwoli ścisłości, nie ty, tylko Zimowy Żołnierz. 

\- Wiesz? I... Nie czujesz do mnie nienawiści? 

\- To nie byłeś ty. Tak, kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem, chciałem cię zabić. Nienawidziłem cię. Ale potem zacząłem się zastanawiać... Dostałem trochę informacji od pojmanych przez nas agentów Hydry. Wiem, co oni tam robią z ludźmi. To nie byłeś ty, i chociaż długo nie chciałem tego przyjąć do wiadomości, nie mogę cię winić. Wtedy, kiedy Rogers pierwszy raz przyszedł z tobą do wieży... Spodziewałem się kogoś innego. Ujrzałem przerażonego dzisiejszym światem mężczyznę, który boi się, że będziemy go oceniać. To nie ty zabiłeś moich rodziców, to był agent Hydry. 

\- Ten agent Hydry nadal we mnie żyje - powiedział gorzko Bucky. 

\- Nad tym też się zastanawiałem. Skoro program Zimowego Żołnierza można aktywować kilkoma słowami, to musi być hipnoza, albo coś na tej zasadzie. Mogę poruszyć swoje kontakty, może uda mi się ci z tym pomóc.

\- Mógłbyś? Naprawdę? 

\- Nie obiecuję cudów. Spróbuję odkryć co dokładnie sprawia, że zmieniasz się w maszynę do zabijania... Ale musisz mi zaufać i powiedzieć mi, co to są za słowa.

\- Nie mogę. To... Po prostu się boję, boję jak cholera, że kiedyś ktoś to znajdzie... Nie zniosę, jeśli znowu będę zabijał. 

\- Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żeby nikt się do tego nie dostał. Bez tego będzie mi ciężko cokolwiek osiągnąć. 

Bucky westchnął cicho. 

\- Dasz mi parę dni do namysłu? 

\- Jasne. Możesz mi dać odpowiedź na tej imprezie, którą planuję na weekend, co ty na to? 

\- Jaka impreza? - wtrącił Steve. 

\- Impreza powitalna dla twojego przyjaciela. Nikt obcy, tylko Avengers. No i Loki, nie można go zostawić bez nadzoru. 

\- Nie podoba mi się obecność Lokiego, ale w porządku - rzucił Barnes. Potem uśmiechnął się pierwszy raz od ucieczki z wieży. 

***

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę tam iść - powiedział nagle Bucky. Stali już pod drzwiami Avengers Tower i czekali, aż Tony zejdzie na dół i ich wpuści. 

\- Będzie dobrze. Jak ci się nie spodoba, to po prostu wrócimy do siebie, w porządku? - Steve objął go lekko ramieniem. 

\- Okej - odparł niezbyt przekonany Bucky. Szybko wymusił uśmiech gdy drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich ubrany w garnitur Tony. 

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście. Czekaliśmy tylko na was, jakbyście zapomnieli - rzucił. 

\- Już jesteśmy, więc możesz dalej marudzić, albo nas wpuścić - odparł mało przyjemnie Barnes. Stark bez słowa przesunął się w drzwiach, by mogli dostać się do środka. Steve widział, że Bucky jest spięty ale liczył, że po kilku drinkach mu przejdzie. 

Barek, a raczej szeroka szafa wypełniona różnej maści alkoholami stała wzdłuż najdłuższej ściany salonu wieży. Reszta Avengers, a także James Rhodes siedzieli na rozstawionych pod ogromnym oknem kanapach. Większość miała już w dłoniach szklanki z, jak Rogers się domyślał, alkoholem. Steve przywitał się z Rhodesem, przedstawił mu Bucky'ego, a potem zajął się rozmową. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie zorientował się nawet, że Barnes nie stoi już obok niego. Dopiero gdy usłyszał podniesione głosy urwał zdanie w pół słowa i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Loki, do diabła, czemu ty się uczepiłeś akurat mnie?! – warknął Bucky, odtrącając spoczywającą na jego nadgarstku dłoń boga kłamstw.

\- Myślałem, że się... dogadamy. Zwłaszcza, że nas oboje uznano za złoczyńców, sądziłem, że to stworzy między nami jakąś nić porozumienia.

\- Ty jesteś złoczyńcą, rozpieprzyłeś połowę Nowego Jorku sprowadzając tu jakichś cholernych kosmitów. A ja? Ja mam po prostu pomieszane we łbie – odparł gorzko Barnes. – Prawdopodobnie jeszcze pożałuję tego, co powiedziałem, ale teraz chciałbym po prostu odrobiny spokoju – dodał, a potem sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu butelkę i wyszedł na balkon. Steve przeprosił Rhodesa i ruszył za Buckym. 

\- Mówiłem, że chcę... Och, to Ty, Stevie - powiedział cicho Barnes gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Stał oparty o barierkę, obserwując oświetloną panoramę miasta. 

\- Wszystko gra? 

Ciemnowłosy pociągnął łyk z butelki i uśmiechnął się krzywo. 

\- Niezupełnie. Ale nie martw się, alkohol wszystko naprawi. 

Steve wyciągnął mu z dłoni butelkę i sam się napił. Nie mógł jednak ukryć niezadowolonego grymasu i kaszlu, który wywołał drapiący smak w gardle. Bucky roześmiał się. 

\- Może i jesteś super żołnierzem, ale pić nadal nie umiesz - rzucił. Steve uśmiechnął się tylko. 

\- O co poszło z Lokim? - zapytał po chwili. Uśmiech spłynął z twarzy Bucky'ego ledwie Steve skończył to zdanie. 

\- Znowu się przystawiał. Ciągle gadał, jak to jesteśmy podobni, dwie połówki czegoś tam, nie pamiętam, próbowałem go ignorować. Ale kiedy zaczął mnie obmacywać, miałem ochotę go uderzyć. Stwierdziłem, że lepiej tego nie robić ze względu na Thora, ale musiałem coś zrobić. 

\- Nie tylko to Cię gryzie. Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko? 

\- Po prostu... Nadal uważam, że to, że zabijałem tych wszystkich ludzi jako Zimowy Żołnierz mnie nie usprawiedliwia. Zwłaszcza, że zaczynam sobie to wszystko przypominać... I nadal się boję, że to się kiedyś powtórzy. Że ktoś znów aktywuje Zimowego i będę musiał walczyć. Nie chcę już walczyć. 

Steve objął go, zamykając w szczelnej klatce swoich ramion, dając mu do zrozumienia, że może go obronić przed wszystkim. 

\- Hej, czemu nikt mi nie powiedział, że impreza przenosi się na balkon? - rzucił Tony, który nie wiadomo kiedy pojawił się tuż obok nich. - Czy może Kapitan znowu zamierza skakać z dużej wysokości bez spadochronu? 

\- Steve? Czy nie chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? - Bucky odsunął go od siebie na odległość ramion. 

\- No dobrze, raz mi się zdarzyło wyskoczyć z budynku. Ale miałem tarczę! 

Barnes uderzył go w tył głowy otwartą dłonią. 

\- Cholerny samobójca. Raz się rzuca na granat, raz skacze z budynku, rozbija samolot w którym siedzi... 

\- Taki urok bycia Kapitanem Ameryką - Rogers parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Wracacie na imprezę? - zapytał Tony. 

\- Chyba. Znudziło mi się siedzenie tutaj - odparł Barnes. 

Razem weszli do środka; Stark od razu gdzieś zniknął. Steve i Bucky nalali sobie whisky i usiedli w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty. Pili w milczeniu, zerkając tylko na siebie znad szklanek. 

\- Hej, Bucky, chodź zatańczyć - powiedział Steve, jakby to było zupełnie naturalne. Barnes od razu ruszył z nim na parkiet. Wtedy muzyka zmieniła się; stała się dużo wolniejsza i Rogers był pewien, że powinien winić za to Sama. Chciał wrócić na swoje miejsce, ale Bucky przytrzymał go za ramię. 

\- Gdzie idziesz? Mieliśmy przecież tańczyć. 

\- Ale ta muzyka... 

\- Muzyka jak muzyka. Chodź tu, Stevie. 

Objął go ramionami za szyję, a blondyn chwycił go w pasie. 

Turn around

Every now and then I get a little bit lonely

And you're never coming round

Powoli bujali się w rytm muzyki; ich serca biły szaleńczo. Bali się popatrzeć sobie w oczy, choć żaden z nich nie wiedział dlaczego. 

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And I you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

Steve, jakby podążając za słowami piosenki zacieśnił uścisk na talii Bucky'ego, a przez to zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej. 

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

Cały świat przestał istnieć. Byli tylko oni; Steve Rogers i Bucky Barnes. Tylko oni, uścisk rąk, powolny ruch, melodia i słowa piosenki, która ich prowadziła. 

\- There's nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart - wyszeptał Bucky razem z nagraniem, wreszcie patrząc Rogersowi w oczy. A potem uniósł się lekko i złączył ich usta. Tym razem Steve się nie wahał, od razu zaczął oddawać pocałunek, przenosząc ręce na kark Barnesa i przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Bucky powoli otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

\- Dobrze, że już nie masz astmy. Wtedy to na pewno nie trwałoby tak długo. 

Steve parsknął śmiechem, a potem przygarnął go do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy. Reszta obecnych w wieży ludzi, o których obecności oboje zupełnie zapomnieli, przypomniała im o sobie, zaczęła bić brawo i wiwatować. 

\- Stucky w końcu razem! Bruce, wisisz mi kasę! - rzucił radośnie Clint.

Tylko Loki nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. Jednak gdy Steve był tak szczęśliwy, że od uśmiechu bolały go policzki, był skłonny zignorować całe niezadowolenie świata. Miał Bucky'ego, tylko to się liczyło. 

***

\- Nie powinieneś chodzić bez koszulki - rzucił Bucky, gdy tego wieczoru kładli się do łóżka. Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Bo?

\- Bo wyglądasz tak, że kiedyś się nie powstrzymam i się na ciebie rzucę – odparł Barnes z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Potem roześmiał się, gdy Steve zrobił się czerwony i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. 

\- Jesteś zbyt uroczy - rzucił Bucky, a potem chwycił Rogersa w pasie i pociągnął za sobą na łóżko. 

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? - Steve uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Ja ciebie też - Barnes pocałował go w nos, a potem okrył ich oboje kołdrą. 

\- Dobranoc, Bucky. 

\- Dobranoc, Stevie. 

Tej nocy spali przytuleni ściśle do siebie i żaden z nich nie miał złych snów. 

\-----

Jestem naprawdę dumna z tego rozdziału. Jest chyba najdłuższy i wydaje mi się, że wyszedł całkiem nieźle.   
Wiecie, był moment, kiedy chciałam to opowiadanie zakończyć w tym momencie, ale potem wpadłam na jeszcze kilka(naście) pomysłów więc postanowiłam dalej w to brnąć. Mam nadzieję, że to nie była zła decyzja :D  
Do następnego!


	6. VI

Steve leżał na kanapie pogrążony w lekturze. Gdy trzasnęły drzwi, nie uniósł nawet głowy; był pewien, że to Bucky wrócił z zakupami. Gdy minęło kilka minut, a Barnes nie odezwał się, Rogers podniósł się z kanapy.

\- Bucky? To ty? 

\- W korytarzu - padła odpowiedź. Szybko ruszył w tamtą stronę, gdzie zastał niespodziewany widok. Siatki z zakupami stały zapomniane pod ścianą, a Bucky przeszukiwał szafkę. W prawej ręce trzymał zawiniątko zrobione z jego bluzy. 

\- Nie mogłem go tam zostawić, padłby - powiedział cicho Barnes. - To tylko szczeniak, a ktoś zostawił go tam na śmierć. 

Steve wyjął zawiniątko z jego dłoni i przytulił spoczywającą tam puchatą kulkę do piersi. 

\- Trzeba było od razu przyjść z nim do pokoju, tu jest zimno. Zobacz, cały się trzęsie. 

\- Myślałem, że nie zgodzisz się, żeby tu został. 

\- I co, zamieszkałbyś z nim na korytarzu? Czasami jesteś strasznie głupi, Bucky - poinformował go Rogers. - Weź zakupy do kuchni i zgrzej trochę mleka dla naszego nowego członka rodziny, a potem wrzuć tam trochę bułki. Ja spróbuję znaleźć jakiś koszyk, w którym będzie mógł na razie zamieszkać, w porządku?

\- Dzięki, Stevie. Kocham cię – Bucky pocałował go w policzek, a potem zniknął w kuchni razem z zakupami. Steve tymczasem wyciągnął z szafki pudełko po butach, wymościł je dwoma starymi koszulkami, a potem wsadził do środka szczeniaka. Dopiero teraz mógł mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Był niemal zupełnie biały, jedynie na uszach miał kilka czarnych ciapek... i nie miał przedniej lewej łapki.

\- Pewnie dlatego cię tam zostawili – powiedział cicho, głaskając go po łepku. Szczeniak polizał jego dłoń i zaskomlał cicho.

\- Chyba jest głodny! – krzyknął do Bucky'ego. Podniósł pudełko i postawił je na kanapie. Barnes wyszedł z kuchni trzymając w dłoni miseczkę wypełnioną ciepłym mlekiem, którą postawił na podłodze. Steve wyciągnął szczeniaka z pudełka i postawił go przy misce, a ten zaczął jeść. Bucky tymczasem przyniósł sobie i Rogersowi po kubku herbaty. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że chcesz mieć psa - rzucił po chwili blondyn. 

\- Też nie wiedziałem, że chcę, ale kiedy go tam zobaczyłem w tym kartonie... Nie mogłem go tam zostawić. 

\- Widziałeś, że jest kaleką? 

Bucky spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. 

\- To znaczy? 

\- Nie ma łapki, zupełnie jak ty - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Będzie do ciebie pasował. 

\- Jesteś okropny - mruknął Barnes. 

\- Ale i tam mnie kochasz - odparł Rogers, a potem pocałował go krótko. - Wymyśliłeś mu już jakieś imię? 

\- Nie sądziłem, że go zatrzymamy, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. 

\- Więc lepiej coś wymyśl, nie możemy mieć bezimiennego psa. 

\- Moglibyśmy nazwać go Dymitrij. 

\- Brzmi dobrze. Hej, futrzaku, pasuje ci Dymitrij? 

Pies, jakby w odpowiedzi zaszczekał cienko. 

\- Podoba mu się. Jutro pójdziemy kupić mu wyprawkę, będzie jej potrzebował, skoro ma tu zostać - uśmiechnął się Bucky. 

\- Możemy też poprosić Starka, żeby zrobił mu jakąś protezę. Przynajmniej te jego miliardy na coś się przydadzą. 

Oboje roześmiali się głośno, nieopatrznie budząc szczeniaka, który zdążył już zasnąć. 

\- Czas spać. Dla Dymitrija i dla nas, już późno - powiedział Steve. 

Wsadzili psa do pudełka, a potem razem z nim zniknęli w sypialni. 

***

\- Co byś powiedział na piknik? - zapytał w czasie śniadania Steve. Bucky podniósł głowę znad miski płatków. 

\- Piknik? 

\- No tak. Pies by się dotlenił. Tobie też się przyda - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Nie patrz tak na mnie - blondyn zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Jak niby na ciebie patrzę? - Bucky uniósł brwi. 

\- Jakbyś chciał mnie zjeść czy coś. 

\- Może chcę? - Barnes wyszczerzył się, a Steve trzasnął go w potylicę. 

\- No już nie bądź taki święty, Stevie. Pójdziemy na ten twój piknik. 

Twarz Steve'a rozświetlił uśmiech. 

\- No to nie jedz tyle, bo piknik będzie mijał się z celem. 

Bucky parsknął tylko śmiechem. 

***

Znaleźli dość przyjemne miejsce gdzieś na uboczu parku. Rozłożyste drzewo dawało im cień gdy Steve ułożył pod nim koc. Spuścili Dymitrija ze smyczy, a pies radośnie kuśtykał wokół nich. Bucky usiadł obok blondyna na kolorowym kocu i wyciągnął z koszyka termos z herbatą i papierowe kubki. 

\- Za nas - rzucił, gdy oboje trzymali już wypełnione ciepłym napojem kubki. 

\- Za nas - odparł Steve. Wypili herbatę w kilku łykach, a potem Bucky chwycił go łagodnie za podbródek, odwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę i pocałował. Steve położył dłonie na jego piersi i odsunął go od siebie lekko. 

\- Nie tutaj - powiedział. - Przecież to miejsce publiczne. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że to już legalne. Stevie, przecież nie zamierzam się tu z tobą kochać, choć Bóg mi świadkiem, że bym chciał, ale nie zamierzam naciskać. Ale chyba mogę pocałować swojego chłopaka w parku, skoro zgodnie z prawem mogę go poślubić na terenie całych Stanów? - odpowiedział Bucky splatając razem ich dłonie. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Steve. - Chyba mój mózg nadal jest w latach czterdziestych. 

\- Będziemy musieli coś z tym zrobić - Bucky uśmiechnął się, a potem znowu przyciągnął blondyna do pocałunku. Tym razem Steve nie protestował, ale chętnie oddał pocałunek, zatracając się w przyjemnym doznaniu. Odrywali się od siebie co kilka sekund by zaczerpnąć powietrza, a potem znów łączyli swoje usta. 

\- Musicie robić to przy ludziach? - dobiegł ich czyjś głos. Steve szybko przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się od Bucky'ego. Barnes otoczył go lewą ręką w pasie jakby chciał go ochronić przed możliwym atakiem i zarazem powstrzymać przed zbytnim oddaleniem się od niego. 

Przy ich kocu stał młody chłopak z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. 

\- Możesz powtórzyć, palancie? - zapytał ostro Bucky. 

\- Mówiłem, że rzygać mi się chce, jak widzę dwóch facetów, którzy obnoszą się ze swoim zboczeniem. 

Barnes zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy. 

\- Posłuchaj mnie, gówniarzu - mimo, że chłopak wyglądał na tylko kilka lat młodszego od Bucky'ego, to bądź co bądź Barnes miał na karku setkę. - Przede wszystkim nikt nie każe ci tu łazić i patrzeć na ludzi, a potem wyrażać swoją opinię, która i tak nikogo nie obchodzi. Nie jesteś ani dla mnie, ani dla mojego chłopaka żadnym autorytetem, żeby twoje słowa mogły cokolwiek zmienić w naszym życiu. I wiesz co, dzięki tobie będziemy to robić jeszcze częściej, żeby tacy jak ty przestali wychodzić z domu i zatruwać ludzi swoją nienawiścią. Cholera, nie po to walczyłem z nazistami i dałem sobie wyprać mózg, żeby teraz musieć się użerać z idiotami w parku. 

Chłopak patrzył na niego najwyraźniej zaskoczony otrzymanym kazaniem. 

\- No już, przedszkolaku, zmiataj stąd - dodał Barnes. 

\- A jeśli nie? 

\- To poruszę swoje rozległe kontakty i zamienię twoje życie w piekło - Bucky uśmiechnął się, choć nie było w tym uśmiechu krzty radości, jedynie coś na kształt satysfakcji.

Chłopak mierzył go jeszcze przez chwilę wzrokiem, a potem odszedł klnąc pod nosem. 

Bucky westchnął i popchnął Steve'a tak, że blondyn leżał na kocu, a potem ułożył głowę na jego piersi. 

\- Robię się na to za stary. Ludzie są okropni, czemu ty tak lubisz ich ratować? - mruknął. Steve zaśmiał się cicho i przesunął dłonią po jego włosach. Robił to przez dłuższą chwilę, aż Bucky'emu zamknęły się oczy a on sam przysnął na chwilę. Steve ostrożnie zsunął go ze swojej piersi i ułożył ostrożnie na kocu, a potem zaczął zbierać rosnące niedaleko kwiaty. Gdy zgromadził ich już wystarczająco dużo, zaczął zaplatać warkoczyki na włosach Bucky'ego i wplatać pomiędzy nie kwiaty. 

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytał nagle Barnes uchylając jedno oko i zerkając na pochylającego się nad nim Rogersa. 

\- Właściwie to tak. Do twarzy ci z kwiatami - Steve uśmiechnął się. 

\- Chyba boję się spojrzeć w lustro - zażartował Barnes. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, a potem położył się obok niego i zrobił im razem zdjęcie. 

\- Wyglądam jak jakaś nimfa - powiedział Bucky, gdy Steve pokazał mu fotografię. 

\- Wyglądasz uroczo - poprawił go Rogers, a potem przyciągnął go do pocałunku. 

Chwilę później musieli go jednak przerwać. Dymitrij, dotychczas siedzący grzecznie na brzegu koca i pijący wodę z miseczki, nagle rzucił się do ucieczki, gdy zainteresowało go coś po drugiej stronie parku. Cała reszta obecnych tam ludzi mogła później przez dobre pół godziny podziwiać Kapitana Amerykę i jego ukwieconego towarzysza, którzy z dość mizernym skutkiem próbowali dogonić swojego psa. 

\------

Dzisiaj raczej bardziej uroczo niż mniej, a dopiero się rozkręcam :D

Do następnego!


	7. VII

Pierwszy i zapewne ostatni raz Bucky cieszył się, że Steve pojechał na misję razem z resztą Avengers. Inaczej nie byłby w stanie skończyć prezentu urodzinowego, który dla niego przygotowywał. Owe urodziny wypadały za nieco ponad dwa tygodnie, a zawieszka z koralików na siatce żyłek, którą przygotowywał była ledwie zaczęta. W końcu mógł nad nią pracować tylko, gdy Steve dawał się przekonać, że nie wpadnie na żaden głupi pomysł gdy on będzie biegał.

Teraz siedział przy stole i raz po raz klął na fakt, że z żyłka zaczepia się o segmenty metalowej ręki. Dymitrij siedział mu na kolanach i przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem walizeczce, w której Bucky trzymał materiały. Nagle zadzwonił jego telefon. Odebrał, ale nie zdążył się odezwać usłyszał tylko głos Starka. 

\- Słuchaj Barnes i nie przerywaj, bo nie mamy czasu. Weź najważniejsze rzeczy swoje i Rogersa, najlepiej spakuj je w jakąś torbę, psa, zamknij drzwi na klucz i za pięć minut masz być na dole. Zgarnę cię i wszystko Ci wytłumaczę, rozumiesz?

\- Jasne - odparł. Tony od razy się rozłączył, a Bucky wsunął telefon do kieszeni i ruszył do sypialni, zarzucając psa z kolan. Jego torba, spakowana na wypadek chęci ucieczki stała pod łóżkiem. 

Przynajmniej się przyda, ale kiedy to się skończy, pozbędę się jej obiecał sobie. Dorzucił tam trochę ubrań Steve'a, i posłanie Dymitrija, a potem zapiął psu smycz i wyszedł z nim z mieszkania. Zamknął drzwi na klucz, jak kazał mu Stark, a potem stanął przed budynkiem. Chwilę później podjechał pod niego jeden z samochodów Tony'ego. 

\- Wsiadaj! - Iron Man wychylił głowę z samochodu. Bucky posłusznie rzucił torbę na tylne siedzenie i usiadł obok, sadzając psa na kolanach. 

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co ci chodziło? Co się dzieje? - zapytał 

\- Steve jest w śpiączce, oberwał czymś, jeszcze niezupełnie wiemy czym. Jest w szpitalu, który zorganizowaliśmy w wieży, żeby móc go pilnować. Banner sprowadził jakąś swoją znajomą i pracują nad tym, żeby go wybudzić. Nie znam szczegółów, Natasha była z nim, kiedy to się stało, pewnie ci opowie. Wiemy tylko, że Hydra poluje na ciebie, więc musisz na razie zostać z nami. 

Bucky poczuł, że po twarzy płyną mu łzy, a psa ściskał tak mocno, że ten zaczął piszczeć. Szybko poluzował uścisk na ciele Dymitrija, nie chcąc zrobić mu krzywdy. 

\- Co z nim? - zapytał cicho. 

\- Nie wiem. Oddycha, tyle zdążyłem się zorientować. Nie wiemy, co się stało, czym oberwał, i jak to cofnąć, ale cały czas pracujemy. Znajdziemy sposób, obiecuję ci to. 

Barnes kiwnął tylko głową. Gdyby próbował się odezwać, głos i tak by go zawiódł, wolał więc milczeć. 

***

Steve wyglądał strasznie. Niby w jego wyglądzie niewiele się zmieniło, prócz kilku zadrapań na twarzy i sińców pod oczami. Jednak gdy Bucky zobaczył go podłączonego go do kilku pikających sprzętów monitorujących funkcje życiowe, jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie, a łzy znów błysnęły w kącikach oczu. Usiadł obok łóżka i ostrożnie chwycił nieprzytomnego blondyna za rękę. 

\- I co, Stevie, zapomnę ci powiedzieć, że masz na siebie uważać i robisz taki numer? - zapytał łamiącym się głosem. Przez moment patrzył na jego twarz i spostrzegł, że Steve zmarszczył brwi, jakby go słyszał. Bucky otarł oczy rękawem i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdzie stała Natasha. 

\- Mogę wejść? - zapytała. Barnes kiwnął tylko głową i przeniósł wzrok na Steve'a. 

\- Co tam się stało? - rzucił cicho, nie patrząc na kobietę. 

\- Byliśmy tam, bo dostaliśmy informację, że są tam jakieś dzieciaki z dziwnymi mocami. Steve uparł się, że musimy zejść na dół, bo tam są archiwa i może znajdziemy coś o projekcie Zimowego Żołnierza. Znaleźliśmy jakieś akta, ale kiedy mieliśmy uciekać, pojawił się jakiś człowiek. Zaczął mówić Steve'owi, że wie, czego szuka i że to mu się nie uda. A potem... Wspomniał, że wiedzą, gdzie jest "jego Bucky", i że Hydra już po ciebie idzie. Steve się wściekł, rzucił się na niego. Wtedy tamten wbił strzykawkę w ramię kapitana, zanim go zastrzeliłam zdążył wstrzyknąć mu większość... A potem Steve stracił przytomność. 

\- Więc właściwie to moja wina... - zaczął Bucky. 

\- Nawet nie waż się obwiniać - warknęła ruda. - To nie jest niczyja wina, ewentualnie samego Steve'a, bo powinien był od razu go zabić, albo moja, bo mogłam strzelać wcześniej. Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Teraz możemy tylko czekać, aż się obudzi. 

\- A jeśli się nie obudzi? - zapytał cicho Bucky. 

\- O to nie musisz się martwić - odpowiedział Bruce, który właśnie niezauważony wszedł do pokoju. - Jego organizm walczy z toksyną, którą mu wstrzyknięto, i prędzej czy później sobie z nią poradzi. A ja i tak próbuje stworzyć odtrutkę na bazie resztek toksyny ze strzykawki. Steve na pewno się obudzi, ale nie wiadomo kiedy. 

\- Mogę z nim zostać? 

\- Jak długo chcesz. Obok masz łóżko, gdybyś chciał się trochę przespać - odparł Banner. - Gdyby coś się działo, będę o tym wiedział i od razu się pojawię. 

\- Ktoś z naszych cały czas będzie przy drzwiach, gdyby Hydra chciała dokończyć dzieła, więc tym też nie musisz się przejmować - dodała Natasha. Bucky kiwnął głową. 

\- Dzięki - odparł ochryple. Znów zerknął na Steve'a, który niespokojnie poruszał głową, a na twarzy błyszczały mu krople potu. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął chusteczkę, którą otarł mu twarz. 

\- Gdybyś kogoś potrzebował, będziemy na górze - powiedziała jeszcze Natasha, a potem razem z Brucem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Dopiero wtedy Bucky pozwolił sobie na chwilę załamania. Nie powstrzymywał już łez, które spływały mu po twarzy.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie, Stevie - wyszeptał, opierając czoło o dłoń blondyna. - Nie dam sobie rady bez ciebie. Tylko ty mi zostałeś. 

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedział, szepcząc do nieprzytomnego przyjaciela i mocząc kołdrę swoimi łzami. Nie było mu lepiej, ale przynajmniej miał wrażenie, że wypłakał już wszystkie łzy. Sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z niej wciąż niedokończony prezent dla Steve'a. Puścił dłoń blondyna i zaczął pracować. Z początku dłonie mu drżały tak mocno, że nie mógł nawet nawlec koralików. Z czasem jego ruchy stały się machinalne, automatyczne. Czasem żyłka rozcinała mu dłoń, zostawiając cienką, krwawiącą przez moment ranę. Czasem zaczepiała się jeszcze o metalowe palce, ale po kilku godzinach pracy niemal mu się to nie zdarzało. Nim się spostrzegł, był już wieczór i pojawił się Loki, który postanowił skłonić go do zjedzenia czegoś. Bucky nie wydawał się zainteresowany, póki Asgardczyk nie powiedział, że nie wyjdzie, póki Barnes nie zje całego przyniesionego przez niego posiłku.

\- Zjadłbym wszystko, bylebyś tylko zostawił mnie samego - mruknął i zabrał się za jedzenie. 

\- Nadal aż tak bardzo Ci przeszkadzam?

\- Każdy mi przeszkadza. Po prostu... Nie chcę, żeby ktoś mnie teraz widział. 

Loki poklepał go po dłoni.

\- Obudzi się, na pewno. A ty powinieneś trochę odpocząć, James. Kapitan nie będzie zachwycony, jeśli się obudzi, a ty będziesz bardziej zmizerniały niż zazwyczaj - powiedział uśmiechając się lekko. Bucky odwzajemnił go słabo. 

\- Dzięki Loki. Ale mógłbyś... 

\- Iść sobie, jasne. Ale gdybyś chciał z kimś porozmawiać, możesz przyjść nawet w środku nocy. 

Bucky kiwnął głową, a potem wrócił do posiłku, nie patrząc Lokiego. Chwilę później trzasnęły drzwi, a Barnes został sam z nieprzytomnym Stevem i mrocznymi myślami nie dającymi mu spokoju. 

\--------------

I znowu drama, bo nie może być zawsze kolorowo :D  
Mam nadzieję, że nie zabijecie mnie za to, bo mam jeszcze wiele do powiedzenia w tej historii :D  
Reflektowałby ktoś na mały maraton rozdziałów? Tzn przez tydzień byłby jeden rozdział dziennie? Trochę mi się ich nazbierało więc mogłabym :D


	8. VIII

Nie było odzewu, ale i tak zrobię maraton rozdziałów, głównie dlatego, że aktualizuję tu i na wattpadzie jednocześnie, i potem bym się pogubiła xd Zatem od dzisiaj będzie codziennie jeden rozdział :D po cichu liczę, że to wyzwoli większą aktywność z Waszej strony ^^  
Maraton #1

Bucky przysnął tylko na chwilę, ledwie godzinę. Kiedy się obudził, Steve, nadal nieprzytomny szeptał coś niespokojnie i potrząsał głową. Barnes był w stanie zrozumieć ledwie kilka słów; wyraźnie słyszał swoje imię, a także "zostaw go", "Weź mnie, zamiast..." i "Kocham cię". Bucky nie wiedział co robić. Gdyby to był zwykły senny koszmar, mógłby go po prostu obudzić, ale teraz... Właściwie mógł tylko patrzeć jak Steve cierpi. W końcu ułożył się ostrożnie obok niego i objął, tak, jak zazwyczaj, gdy kładli się spać. 

\- Spokojnie, Stevie, to tylko koszmar. Przejdziemy przez to razem - szepnął. - Jestem tu, Stevie. 

Barnes przez dłuższą chwilę powtarzał te słowa, głaszcząc go jednocześnie po włosach. Blondyn powoli milknął, a w końcu uspokoił się zupełnie i znów wyglądał, jakby po prostu spał. Znajome ciepło jego ciała sprawiły, że chwilę później Bucky zasnął. 

***

Po trzech dniach niemal nieustannego siedzenia przy Stevie, Bucky był zmuszony opuścić swoje "stanowisko", by porozmawiać z Brucem. 

\- To możliwe, żeby miał koszmary? - zapytał Bannera.

\- Wszystko jest możliwe. Nadal nie wiem, jakie cholerstwo mu wstrzyknęli, ani jak działa. 

Przez moment oboje milczeli. Dopiero po chwili Bruce podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Bucky'ego. 

\- Jadłeś coś? - zapytał. 

\- Taak. Loki przychodzi trzy razy dziennie i zmusza mnie do jedzenia - Barnes uśmiechnął się krzywo. 

\- Aż tak ci to przeszkadza?

\- Nie, już nie. Przestał się do mnie przystawiać, teraz nasze "relacje" układają się całkiem dobrze.

\- Mógłbyś mu to powiedzieć, pewnie by się ucieszył. Nadal mu się wydaje, że jest dla ciebie uciążliwy. Wiesz, słyszałem, jak rozmawiał ze swoim bratem. 

\- Może tak zrobię. Ale teraz muszę wrócić do Steve'a. Może już się obudził. 

Bruce kiwnął tylko głową. Nie chciał odbierać mu tej iskierki nadziei, którą dostrzegł w jego oczach. 

***

\- Naprawdę ci na nim zależy, prawda? - zagaił Loki stawiając na stoliku talerz z obiadem. - Siedzisz przy nim dzień i noc, prawie nie śpisz, gdybym nie przynosił ci jedzenia, pewnie byś nie jadł. 

\- On zawsze we mnie wierzył. Po tym wszystkim, po tym jak odzyskałem świadomość... Naprawdę chce ci się tego wysłuchiwać? 

Loki usiadł obok niego. 

\- Lubię słuchać. A ty wyglądasz na kogoś, kto chciałby mówić. Może zrobi ci się lżej. 

\- Wiesz... Tylko on przez ten cały czas widział we mnie tamtego Bucky'ego, którego zostawił na Brooklynie. Nawet ja cały czas widziałem w sobie Zimowego Żołnierza... Kiedyś przez koszmary chciałem go zabić, chciałem uciec, bałem się, że zrobię mu krzywdę... A on po prostu powiedział, że mam się nie przejmować, że przejdziemy przez to razem. Kilka tygodni przed tym, jak mnie znalazł chciałem go zabić, nawet nie pamiętałem, że się znaliśmy... A on po prostu mnie przygarnął. Zawsze go kochałem, nawet przed wojną. Tylko wtedy to nie było takie proste, można było za to zginąć... Ale zawsze byliśmy dla siebie. Był mały i chudy, wiecznie chory, męczony przez astmę... A pomimo tego zawsze był silniejszy ode mnie. Wszyscy myśleli, że to ja wspieram jego, ale było odwrotnie. To dzięki niemu jestem teraz właśnie taki. To dzięki niemu wracają mi wspomnienia, chociaż czasem nie chcę pamiętać. I wiesz, teraz boję się go zostawić samego, nawet na moment. Nie mogę go stracić... 

Bucky potarł twarz i dopiero wtedy wyczuł wilgoć na policzkach. Nawet nie zorientował się, że płacze. Westchnął cicho, to wyznanie kosztowało go stanowczo za dużo nerwów. 

\- Obudzi się. Na pewno się obudzi, a wtedy będziesz mógł to wszystko powiedzieć jemu - Loki poklepał go po ramieniu. 

\- Wszyscy tylko powtarzają, że się obudzi, ale to się nie dzieje! Zaczynam już tracić nadzieję!

\- Nie możesz jej tracić - powiedział cicho Asgardczyk. - Czekanie może być trudne, rozumiem, ale nadzieja to jedyne, co teraz masz. 

Bucky odwrócił wzrok. 

\- Zostawię cię już samego. I tak pewnie za długo tu byłem - Loki podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. 

\- Poczekaj - rzucił Bucky. Laufeyson spojrzał na niego, a Barnes podszedł do niego i przytulił go lekko. Loki zesztywniał zaskoczony, ale po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk. 

\- Dzięki. Chyba naprawdę musiałem z kimś pogadać - powiedział odsuwając się. 

\- Mówiłem, że gdybyś chciał porozmawiać, to zawsze jestem otwarty. 

\- Sądziłem, że nie będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać po tym, co mówiłem na imprezie u Starka.

\- Może mogłeś mieć trochę racji. Nie powinien był się tak narzucać ze swoją obecnością. 

\- Lokiego, który nie narusza przestrzeni osobistej chyba mógłbym nawet polubić - powiedział Bucky uśmiechając się. 

\- Jakby nie patrzeć ty też naruszyłeś moją przestrzeń osobistą. W końcu nie zapytałeś, czy możesz mnie objąć. 

\- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś miał mi to za złe. 

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że mam, James. Ale teraz naprawdę już pójdę do siebie. Prędzej czy później zainteresują się, czy przypadkiem cię nie zabiłem.

Asgardczyk skierował się do wyjścia. 

\- Loki! Jeszcze jedno. Mów mi Bucky - powiedział szybko Barnes. Asgardczyk uśmiechnął się do niego. 

\- Zatem do zobaczenia przy okazji kolacji, Bucky. 

***

Steve był nieprzytomny od jedenastu dni i Bucky zaczynał wpadać w panikę. Z tego względu Loki zdecydował się na spożywanie posiłków razem z nim by choć trochę rozproszyć jego mroczne myśli. Była właśnie pora obiadu i Asgardczyk próbował wciągnąć Barnesa w jakąś niezobowiązującą rozmowę, gdy zawyła syrena. Loki zerwał się z miejsca.

\- Co to znaczy? - zapytał Bucky. - Ta syrena? 

\- Nic dobrego. Znak, że wszyscy mają stawić się na górze. Nie jestem pewien, czy ciebie też to obejmuje, więc zostań tutaj. 

Barnes kiwnął głową i usiadł obok Steve'a, chwytając go za rękę. 

\- Nie martw się, Stevie, i tak tu zostanę - mruknął. Miał wrażenie, że kąciki ust blondyna uniosły się lekko. Syrena zawyła znowu, a potem Barnes usłyszał rumor dochodzący z wyższych pięter. Puścił dłoń Steve'a i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby posłużyć mu za broń. Jego wzrok padł na tarczę kapitana stojącą pod ścianą. 

\- Chyba znowu muszę ją pożyczyć, Stevie - rzucił do nieprzytomnego przyjaciela, a potem wziął tarczę w dłoń. Kilka chwil później drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna. Na widok Bucky'ego uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. 

\- Proszę, proszę. Kto by pomyślał, że nasz kochany Kapitan ma... Ochronę. 

Bucky mocniej zacisnął palce na tarczy. - Nie zbliżaj się tu - warknął. 

\- Bo co? Powstrzymasz mnie? 

\- A żebyś wiedział. 

Mężczyzna rzucił się na niego z nożem. Bucky zasłonił się metalową ręką i zaatakował tarczą. Przeciwnik zrobił unik i wyprowadził serię ciosów zarówno nożem jak i pięścią. Bucky bronił się, choć mężczyzna był dość podobnie wyszkolony do niego. Bucky zorientował się, że musi być agentem Hydry. Zaatakował ze zdwojoną siłą, przyciskając mężczyznę do ściany a potem uderzył go tarczą w głowę. Potrzebował aż trzech ciosów by ten stracił przytomność i osunął się na ziemię. Bucky wypchnął go na korytarz, odgarnął włosy z czoła i zerknął na Steve'a by upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest. W chwili gdy miał już odetchnąć z ulgą, cała otaczająca Steve'a maszyneria zaczęła piszczeć. Barnes spanikował, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, do środka wpadł Bruce. Wyminął Bucky'ego i dopadł do Rogersa, sprawdzając mu puls. 

\- Idź na górę, Bucky. Zamówili pizzę, musisz coś zjeść. 

\- Ale Steve... Hydra... Jeden z nich jest tu, nieprzytomny! - odpowiedział nieskładnie 

\- Więc przyślij tu kogoś żeby go zabrał, ja muszę zająć się Stevem, i nie potrzebuję ciebie wiszącego mi nad głową! 

Bucky kiwnął głową, a potem ruszył na górę. 

\- Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić, co tu się stało? - zapytał, gdy zobaczył kompletny chaos w salonie wieży, wybite okno, przewróconą kanapę i resztę Avengers siedzących przy stole. 

\- Hydra się stała. Chcieli się dostać do kapitana - odpowiedziała mu Natasha. - Chodź, dla ciebie też starczy. 

\- Cóż, jednemu się udało - odparł Barnes. - Dobrze, że tam byłem. Na razie ten gnojek leży tam nieprzytomny. 

\- Pójdę po niego. Może dowiem się czegoś ciekawego - stwierdził Tony, a potem ruszył na dół. Bucky usiadł z resztą Avengers przy stole, ale nie miał ochoty jeść. Żołądek skręcał mu się na myśl o Stevie, bał się o niego. Ciągle nerwowo zerkał w stronę windy wypatrując Bruce'a, który mógłby mu udzielić jakichś informacji. W końcu Banner dołączył do nich przy stole i spojrzał na Bucky'ego. 

\- Obudził się - powiedział. Kamień spadł Barnesowi z serca i wreszcie mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. 

\- Mogę do niego pójść? 

\- Najpierw coś zjedz. I tak na razie znowu zasnął. Ale pytał o ciebie, Bucky. 

\- Naprawdę?

\- Pierwsze co powiedział, gdy odzyskał świadomość to "Gdzie on jest? Gdzie jest Bucky?". 

Barnes poczuł, że znów chce mu się płakać, tym razem ze szczęścia, ale jednak udało mu się powstrzymać emocje. 

\- Ale dlaczego on znowu śpi? - spytał jeszcze zaniepokojony.

\- W czasie tej śpiączki prawdopodobnie zmęczył się bardziej, niż podczas misji podczas której oberwał. Za dwie, trzy godziny będziesz mógł z nim porozmawiać już normalnie. Ale najgorsze już za nim. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się. 

\- Dzięki - powiedział. Przez moment wszyscy milczeli. Barnes próbował zmusić się do sięgnięcia po kawałek pizzy, ale jego myśli wciąż wędrowały do Steve'a. 

\- No idź już do niego! - huknął w końcu Loki. - Prawie słyszę, jak intensywnie o nim myślisz. Idź, przyniosę ci coś potem do zjedzenia. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. 

\- Dziękuję, Loki - odparł. Potem niemal biegiem ruszył w stronę windy. 

\-----

Urzekła mnie idea friendshipu Lokiego i Bucky'ego, więc możecie się tego spodziewać w dalszej części opowiadania :D  
Liczę na jakieś komentarze, będę wdzięczna :D  
Do następnego!


	9. IX

#2 Maraton   
\---  
Steve powoli wracał do żywych, czy też raczej przytomnych. Otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy, by przywrócić jasność widzenia. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie i napotkał spojrzenie siedzącego obok Bucky'ego. 

\- Hej - powiedział ochryple.

\- Hej - odparł Barnes. Był świadom, że po twarzy spływają mu łzy, ale zamierzał to zignorować. 

\- Czemu płaczesz? Przecież nie umarłem. Chyba że umarłem i nic o tym nie wiem. 

Bucky przytulił go mocno, ukrywając twarz w jego ramieniu. 

\- Nienawidzę cię - mruknął. Steve objął go i pogładził po włosach. 

\- Też cię kocham, Bucky.

***

\- Miałem dziwne sny kiedy spałem - powiedział nagle Steve. Siedzieli obok siebie na szpitalnym łóżku blondyna, chcąc nadrobić dni, kiedy nie mogli być blisko. 

\- Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że mówisz, że mnie nienawidzisz, bo cię nie złapałem. 

Bucky otoczył go mocniej ramionami i położył mu głowę na barku blondyna. 

\- To były bardzo głupie sny. Nigdy nie miałem ci tego za złe - odparł. 

\- Wiesz, że czasem słyszałem, co mówiłeś? I jednego nie mogę przeżyć - Steve przesunął się na łóżku tak, by móc spojrzeć na Bucky'ego. - Czy ty naprawdę musiałeś mnie obgadywać z Lokim? 

\- Wcale nie rozmawiałem o tobie z Lokim! To znaczy... Może i rozmawiałem ale... 

Steve chwycił go za podbródek i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Bucky przymknął oczy i zaczął go oddawać. 

\- Tęskniłem za tym - mruknął Barnes, gdy w końcu rozłączyli usta. Oparł wygodnie głowę na piersi Steve'a i uśmiechnął się. 

\- Ja też. Dlatego potrzebowałem powodu, żeby to zrobić - Rogers odwzajemnił uśmiech. 

\- Nie potrzebujesz powodów, żeby mnie pocałować - odparł Bucky. 

\- Nie? Dobrze wiedzieć - Steve pochylił się i złączył ich usta, jednocześnie wsuwając mu dłoń we włosy. Bucky rozsunął mu wargi językiem. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny gdy Barnes odsunął się gwałtownie. 

\- Za chwilę naprawdę się nie powstrzymam - powiedział cicho. - Boże, Stevie, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa - dodał, opierając swoje czoło o jego. 

\- Kocham cię, Bucky - mruknął Rogers w jego usta. Barnes nie zdążył odpowiedzieć mu tym samym, bo Steve znów go pocałował, stęskniony znajomego dotyku warg. Resztę wieczoru spędzili na rozmowach o niczym i okazjonalnych pocałunkach. Nikt nie przeszkadzał im nawet w sprawie kolacji. Żaden z nich nie był głodny, w końcu oboje spijali najsłodszy nektar bogów z ust drugiego. 

***

Gdy dwa dni po przebudzeniu Steve'a on i Bucky weszli do salonu wieży (Bruce uparł się, że Steve musi zostać pod jego opieką jeszcze przez kilka dni żeby mieć pewność, że śpiączka nie powróci) powitała ich cisza. Reszta Avengers patrzyła na nich w milczeniu wyglądając na jakby obrażonych. Rogers popatrzył na nich niepewnie. 

\- Cześć?

Przez moment nikt nie odpowiedział, ale potem... 

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kapitanie! - huknęli wszyscy naraz. Steve zamrugał zaskoczony. 

\- To już? - zapytał. 

\- Przespałeś jedenaście dni, wiesz, wtedy czas mija szybciej - wyjaśnił sarkastycznie Tony. 

\- Nie bądź nieprzyjemny dla jubilata - rzuciła Natasha. - Dwieście lat, kapitanie. 

\- To od nas - dodał Sam, podając Rogersowi duże pudełko owinięte w papier z wzorem flagi USA. Steve postawił je na stole i ostrożnie pozbył się opakowania, a potem otworzył karton. W środku znalazł zestaw ołówków i obity skórą szkicownik. 

\- Przecież to musiało kosztować fortunę - powiedział cicho patrząc na przyjaciół. 

\- Wszystko dla naszego kapitana - odpowiedział Clint szczerząc się radośnie. 

\- To pewnie nie zrobi na tobie większego wrażenia, ale... To ode mnie. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Stevie - powiedział Bucky podając blondynowi pudełeczko. Steve otworzył je i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. 

\- Jest śliczna - powiedział, wyciągając zawieszkę będącą miniaturką jego tarczy przyczepioną do srebrnego łańcuszka. - Nie wiedziałem, że sprzedają coś takiego - dodał, oglądając ją ze wszystkich stron. 

\- Bo nie sprzedają - wtrącił Loki. - James... Bucky zrobił ten wisiorek sam, z koralików na żyłce. I pewnie by ci o tym nie powiedział, więc musiałem zainterweniować. 

Steve spojrzał na Bucky'ego, który spuścił wzrok na swoje buty.

\- Pomożesz mi go założyć? - zapytał. Barnes wyglądał na zaskoczonego ale pokiwał głową. Wyciągnął wisiorek z pudełeczka i zapiął go na szyi Steve'a. Przy okazji musnął ustami jego kark, a blondyn zadrżał. 

Thor postawił trzymanego na rękach Dymitrija na ziemi, a ten podbiegł radośnie do swoich właścicieli. Steve od razu zauważył zmianę w wyglądzie psa. 

\- Oh, zapomniałem wspomnieć. Można rzec, że to druga część prezentu - powiedział Tony. - Zauważyłem, że zwierzak nie ma łapy, więc zrobiłem dla niego protezę, a potem poruszyłem swoje kontakty... Mój dobry przyjaciel, Stephen Strange, światowej sławy chirurg pomógł mi wszczepić Dymitrijowi protezę. Jest tak zbudowana, że będzie się rozciągać w miarę rośnięcia reszty psa. 

Steve uśmiechnął się, patrząc na biegającego wokół nich psa. Wziął go na ręce by przyjrzeć się protezie i roześmiał się. 

\- Wielkie dzięki, Tony, ale jesteś tak bardzo martwy - rzucił. Bucky zbliżył się do niego chcąc zrozumieć, o czym mówi Steve. Gdy spojrzał na protezę, jego oblicze stało chmurne. Była ona niemal idealną kopią jego metalowej ręki; Tony nie odpuścił nawet domalowania czerwonej gwiazdy. Potrząsnął głową, patrząc z mordem w oczach na Starka.

\- Uciekaj - powiedział cicho. Tony rzucił się do ucieczki, a Bucky ruszył za nim. Reszta Avengers roześmiała się widząc, jak Dymitrij pomknął za nimi szczekając radośnie. 

***

\- Jak wyglądam? - zapytał Steve wychodząc z sypialni. On i Bucky szykowali się na imprezę urodzinową Rogersa organizowaną przez Starka w wieży. Odbywała się tydzień po faktycznym dniu urodzin Steve'a, ale Bruce chciał mieć pewność, że z Rogersem wszystko w porządku nim pozwoli mu na imprezowanie. 

Bucky już chciał warknąć na Rogersa, że aż tak długo zajęło mu ubranie się, ale gdy zobaczył blondyna, głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Steve miał na sobie ciemne, dopasowane jeansy i grantową koszulę opinającą wszystkie mięśnie kapitana Ameryki. Bucky najchętniej zerwałby ją z niego i zaciągnął do sypialni, ale cóż. Już byli spóźnieni na imprezę, a Steve nadal nie wydawał się gotowy do kochania się z nim. Oblizał wargi lustrując blondyna wzrokiem. 

\- Wyglądasz zabójczo - powiedział. Steve uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Ty też wyglądasz niczego sobie... To moja koszulka? 

\- Lubię ją - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. - Mogę ją zmienić. 

\- Wyglądasz w niej zbyt seksownie, żebym miał ci na to pozwolić - odparł Rogers. Pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i przyciągnął Bucky'ego do pocałunku. Ten został przerwany przez dzwoniący telefon Steve'a. Blondyn westchnął z poirytowaniem i odebrał.

\- Słuchaj, kapitanie, masz zamiar pojawić się na własnej imprezie urodzinowej czy mam ją zwijać? - odezwał się bez przywitania Tony. 

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, zaraz wychodzimy, niedługo będziemy.

\- Za pięć minut przyjedzie po was Rhodes, i lepiej dla was, żebyście już na niego czekali na dole.

\- Tak jest, blaszaku - odpowiedział Bucky, który zdążył wyrwać Steve'owi telefon. Potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź rozłączył się.

\- Na czym to skończyliśmy? - zapytał, nim pocałował blondyna. 

Rhodes musiał dzwonić domofonem, by po kwadransie wreszcie zeszli na dół. I nie zamierzał uwierzyć, że nie mają za sobą szybkiego numerka. 

\-----  
Mam nadzieję, że Maraton, jak i rozdział Wam się podoba :D  
Nadal chętnie przyjmę komentarze, głównie te z opiniami dotyczącymi samej treści :D  
Do następnego!


	10. X

#3 maraton   
\----

\- Proszę, proszę, kogo moje oczy widzą, kapitan mrożonka i jego metaloworęki towarzysz postanowili zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością - rzucił na ich widok Tony. 

\- Pohamuj złość, człowieku z żelaza i napij się, a świat stanie się przyjemniejszy - powiedział Thor, podając Starkowi szklankę z whisky. 

\- Może i masz rację - Tony wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk z podanego mu naczynia. - Bawcie się dobrze, dzieciaki - dodał i stracił zainteresowanie nowoprzybyłymi. Bucky parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Kto by pomyślał, że tak niewiele mu trzeba do szczęścia - powiedział do Steve'a. Blondyn uśmiechnął się tylko. 

Zrobili sobie po drinku i usiedli na kanapie obok Lokiego. Uwagę Steve'a przykuły dwie postaci w kącie pomieszczenia. 

\- Kto to? - zapytał Asgardczyka. 

\- Nowe nabytki Starka. To te dzieciaki, które Avengers przejęli w czasie tej akcji, kiedy zostałeś ranny. Wanda i Pietro Maximoff. 

\- To zwykłe dzieciaki? 

\- Czy Stark interesuje się zwyczajnymi ludźmi? - Loki uśmiechnął się. - Ona potrafi manipulować rzeczywistością, a on... 

Pietro nagle zniknął im z pola widzenia, a gdy zobaczyli go znowu, trzymał w ręce drinka, którego miał wcześniej Loki. 

\- A on jest szybszy niż powinien - dopowiedział bóg. - Wydaje mi się, że jesteś za młody na alkohol! - krzyknął do chłopaka, który tylko się roześmiał. Potem kurtuazyjnie podał szklankę siostrze, która wreszcie się uśmiechnęła. 

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że podoba ci się tutaj - zauważył Bucky, patrząc na Lokiego.

\- Głupstwo. Nie jestem zadowolony z ani jednej minuty mojego pobytu w Midgardzie, ale staram się robić dobrą minę do złej gry jak to mówicie - obruszył się Asgardczyk. Barnes roześmiał się. 

\- Oczywiście - rzucił. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie dalej jak wczoraj mówiłeś, że Midgard nie wydaje się być taki zły i przynajmniej nikt nie próbuje cię tu zabić - wtrącił się przechodzący obok Bruce. - Ale co ja tam wiem. 

Loki posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, a potem z miną niczym urażona księżniczka poszedł zrobić sobie nowego drinka. 

***

\- Bucky? – zagaił Sam. 

\- Hmm?

\- Pamiętasz, jak po twoim powrocie mieliśmy tutaj zjazd rodzinny? Wiesz, wtedy, kiedy rogata księżniczka z Asgardu do nas dołączyła.

\- Pamiętam, ale nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz.

\- Mówiłeś wtedy, że zostajesz u Steve'a na parę miesięcy na próbę. Okres próbny już minął?

\- Jakieś... trzy miesiące temu? Wiesz, chyba tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciałem wracać do tego całego uciekania, poza tymi momentami, kiedy przestraszyłem się, że mogę komuś zrobić krzywdę.

\- Steve i tak by cię znalazł – Sam uśmiechnął się. – A tym razem na pewno bym cię nie krył.

\- I całe szczęście, nie chcę znowu weryfikować twojej przydatności – Wtrącił Steve, który niezauważony się przy nich pojawił. Sam tylko wybuchnął śmiechem.

***

\- Hej, Stark, a to co, twoje nowe hobby? - zapytał Bucky wskazując na sięgającą sufitu metalową rurę przytwierdzoną do podłogi. Był już po trzech drinkach i przyjemnie huczało mu w głowie. 

\- Pozostałość po poprzednich imprezach. Wiesz, striptizerki musiały się czegoś trzymać - odpowiedział Tony. 

Bucky spojrzał na rurę z ukosa, a potem, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, chwycił się jej obiema rękami i zawisnął do góry nogami.

\- Wspomnienia wracają - stwierdził, patrząc na Steve'a. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - zapytał. 

\- Wiesz, zanim wróciłem do ciebie musiałem się jakoś utrzymać, a tylko do takiej pracy chcieli mnie przyjąć - odparł żałośnie Barnes. Trzymał się teraz na rurze tylko dzięki zaciśniętym na niej kolanom, a resztę tułowia odchylił w stronę Steve'a.

\- Yhym. A tak naprawdę? 

\- Odbierasz mi marzenia - Bucky zeskoczył na ziemię. - Po prostu czasem podczas misji dla hydry musiałem włazić po rynnach. Chciałem stworzyć sobie bardziej pozytywne wspomnienia z takimi rurami. 

\- Nie kazałem ci schodzić, możesz sobie tam wisieć - Steve roześmiał się. Barnes rozpromienił się, a potem znowu wdrapał się na rurę. 

\- Hej, Barnes, jestem już martwy, prawda? - zapytał go Stark. 

\- Prędzej czy później tak, a co? - Bucky spojrzał na niego z góry. 

\- Więc to nie wpłynie na nasze relacje? - rzucił Tony, a potem przyłożył coś do podstawy rury. W tej samej chwili metalowa ręka Bucky'ego przyczepiła się do niej jak do magnesu. Zawisnął do góry nogami ciskając błyskawice z oczu. 

\- Przysięgam ci, ty cholerny blaszaku, jak tylko stąd zejdę, po prostu cię zabiję i nic mnie nie obchodzi, że nie wolno! - krzyknął. Tony roześmiał się, a potem odłączył urządzenie. Barnes spadł obijając sobie boleśnie miejsce, w którym plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Steve pomógł mu wstać, a potem, by chronić resztę przed gniewem byłego Zimowego Żołnierza wyciągnął Bucky'ego na balkon.

\- Nie cierpię go. Zepsuł mi zabawę - mruknął niezadowolony Barnes gdy zostali już sami. 

\- On też próbował się bawić - wytłumaczył Steve. Bucky burknął coś pod nosem, a potem przytulił się do blondyna. Jego ręce zaczęły błądzić po plecach Steve'a, czasem zapuszczając się niżej. Jednocześnie pocałował go w szyję. 

\- Zachowuj się, Buck, tu są dzieci - mruknął Rogers, a Barnes zaśmiał się cicho w jego szyję, na co Steve zadrżał i mimowolnie przyciągnął go bliżej. Chłodne powietrze otrzeźwiło ich umysły; nie było w nich śladu wcześniejszego upojenia alkoholowego. 

\- Hej, gołąbki, nie przenoście imprezy na balkon, nie pomieścimy się tam wszyscy! - krzyknął do nich Clint. Steve niechętnie puścił Bucky'ego i zmusił go, by się odsunął. 

\- Wracajmy do środka. Wszyscy są już pijani, długo to nie potrwa - mruknął mu do ucha, a potem pociągnął go z powrotem do wieży. 

***

Rogers miał rację; reszta Avengers była już, łagodnie mówiąc, wstawiona. Prym wiódł Tony, który miał problemy, by utrzymać się w pionie. Steve podniósł się w końcu z zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca. 

\- Ja i Bucky już pójdziemy, wydaje mi się, że to koniec imprezy - powiedział.

\- Zostańcie, Tony przeznaczył dla was pokój, żebyście nie wracali po nocy - odparł Bruce, który był bardziej trzeźwy niż reszta jego towarzyszy. - Jarvis, wskażesz im drogę? 

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia przy śniadaniu! - rzucił blondyn, a potem razem z Buckym ruszył za wskazówkami przekazanymi im przez Jarvisa. Barnes cieszył się, że pokój, w którym mieli przenocować znajdował się na innym piętrze niż salon, w którym odbywała się impreza. 

\- Spokojnej nocy kapitanie Rogers, panie Barnes - powiedział jeszcze Jarvis gdy już dotarli do pokoju. 

\-----

W następnym rozdziale będzie scenka +18, mój debiut w tego typu rzeczach. Ktoś czeka? :D

 

Do następnego!


	11. XI

#4 maraton  
-  
UWAGA! Ten rozdział zawiera tylko i wyłącznie opis sceny seksu, więc jeśli ktoś nie ma ochoty jej czytać, to można spokojnie zignorować ten rozdział, nic nie straci :D  
Pozostałych zapraszam ^^ Dość się boję bo pierwszy raz nie piszę takiej sceny tylko do szuflady więc mam nadzieję, że będzie okej :D  
\----

Ledwo zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, a Bucky przycisnął Steve'a do ściany całując go. Rogers objął go za szyję i przyciągnął go bliżej, tak, że między ich ciałami nie było wiele przestrzeni. Dzięki temu mógł wyczuć erekcję Barnesa na swoim udzie. 

\- Steve... Musimy przestać, bo za chwilę naprawdę się nie powstrzymam - wyszeptał między pocałunkami Bucky. 

\- Więc się nie powstrzymuj - odparł Steve, po raz kolejny sięgając jego ust. Barnes jednak odsunął się od niego. 

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał. 

\- Bardziej już nie będę. Chcę tego, to napięcie mnie zabija - Steve uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Tylko... bądź ostrożny. 

Bucky znów go pocałował, jednak teraz był to dużo łagodniejszy i czulszy pocałunek. Oboje pozbyli się butów i opadli na łóżko. Barnes zawisnął nad Rogersem i zaczął obsypywać jego twarz pocałunkami, omijając jednak usta, co doprowadzało Steve'a do szału. 

\- Bucky... - jęknął w końcu żałośnie. 

\- Cierpliwość jest cnotą, Stevie - odparł Barnes uśmiechając się złośliwie, ale pochylił się i złączył ich wargi. Jednocześnie wsunął dłoń pod koszulę Rogersa, muskając palcami jego brzuch. Steve mruknął w jego usta, a potem przeniósł dłonie na plecy Bucky'ego, zaciskając je na jego koszuli. Barnes zszedł z pocałunkami niżej, przenosząc usta na szyję Rogersa. Zassał wrażliwą skórę, zostawiając tam wyraźny, czerwony ślad i wydobywając z gardła Steve'a cichy jęk. Bucky przesunął się na łóżku i musnął ustami ucho blondyna. Jednocześnie szarpnął za guziki jego koszuli. 

\- Mogę? - zapytał cicho. Steve pokiwał głową, a potem znów złączył ich wargi. Bucky zaczął rozpinać mu koszulę. Przesuwał ustami po każdym odsłoniętym kawałku skóry, zostawiając wilgotny ślad na jego torsie. W końcu zsunął z niego górną część ubrania do końca i rzucił ją na podłogę. Obrzucił jego półnagie ciało spojrzeniem i mimowolnie oblizał usta. 

\- Erskine zrobił naprawdę dobrą robotę tworząc ciebie w tym wydaniu - rzucił. Steve parsknął śmiechem, jednak ów dźwięk uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy Bucky położył rękę na jego kroczu. Barnes rozpiął mu spodnie i zsunął je do kolan, a potem zaczął masować jego męskość przez materiał bokserek. Steve jęknął cicho i szarpnął biodrami. Bucky uspokajająco pogładził go po udzie, na co blondyn zadrżał. 

\- To nieuczciwe, że ja jestem prawie nagi, a ty nadal masz na sobie większość ubrań - poskarżył się. Potem z szybkością, której Bucky się po nim nie spodziewał szarpnął go za ramię i rzucił na łóżko tak, że znalazł się nad nim. Znów się całowali, Steve zaczął błądzić dłońmi po koszulką Bucky'ego, pieszcząc brzuch i czasem zahaczając o sutki. W końcu Steve rozłączył usta, tylko po to, by zdjąć z Bucky'ego koszulkę. Obrzucił jego tors spojrzeniem i spochmurniał. Ostrożnie przesunął dłonią po wszystkich bliznach szpecących jego ciało. Barnes podniósł się i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie. 

\- To nic, Stevie - wyszeptał. - To już przeszłość. W tej chwili liczy się tylko tu i teraz - pocałował go delikatnie, jednocześnie popychając do pozycji leżącej. Nie przerywając pocałunku sięgnął między jego nogi. Pieścił go zdecydowanymi ruchami metalowej dłoni, co w połączeniu z jej chłodem wydarło z gardła Steve'a serię urywanych jęków. Chwilę później Bucky pozbawił blondyna bielizny i, nim Rogers zdążył zareagować, wziął jego członka w usta. Steve odrzucił głowę do tyłu i jęknął głośno. Szybko jednak zasłonił sobie usta, by nie wydobył się z nich żaden niepożądany dźwięk. Wsunął drugą dłoń we włosy Bucky'ego. Barnes zerknął na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek nadal z jego penisem w ustach... I Bóg Steve'owi świadkiem, że to najseksowniejszy widok, jaki przyszło mu oglądać. 

Rogers był już blisko orgazmu gdy Bucky wysunął jego członka z ust i wychylił się poza łóżko szukając czegoś w kieszeni spodni. 

\- Naprawdę mnie teraz zostawisz? W takim stanie?! - rzucił żałośnie Steve. - Nienawidzę cię. 

\- Więc to - Bucky pokazał mu trzymaną w ręku prezerwatywę i buteleczkę lubrykantu. - Nie będzie nam potrzebne bo już się obraziłeś? 

\- Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj - odpowiedział Rogers i przyciągnął go do siebie za nadgarstek, łącząc ich wargi. Dotyk rozgrzanego ciała drugiego podziałał na nich pobudzająco; pocałunek był bardziej chaotyczny, zderzały się języki i zęby, Bucky'emu zdarzało się przygryzać wargę Steve'a, jednak blondyn nie narzekał. 

Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, Rogers szarpnął za szlufkę spodni Bucky'ego. 

\- Zamierzasz to kiedyś zdjąć? 

\- Może. Zależy, czy mi pomożesz - Barnes uśmiechnął się lekko. Steve od razu rozpiął mu spodnie i bez ceregieli zsunął je razem z bielizną. Nie zdążył przejąć inicjatywy na dłużej, bo Bucky znów popchnął go na łóżku i usiadł między jego nogami. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić, Stevie? - zapytał poważniejąc. - Wiesz, że nie musimy.

\- Chcę - odpowiedział Rogers, choć głos nieco mu zadrżał. Barnes kiwnął głową i otworzył buteleczkę lubrykantu i wylał go sobie trochę na palce. 

\- Powiedz, jeśli zaboli - powiedział jeszcze, a potem wsunął w niego jeden palec. Steve wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. 

\- Czuję się dziwnie - mruknął. Bucky nie skomentował tego, ale zaczął poruszać palcem wokół napiętego kręgu mięśni. Po chwili dodał kolejny palec, tym razem manewrując tak, by trafić w prostatę Steve'a. Wiedział, że mu się to udało, bo blondyn odrzucił nagle głowę do tyłu z głośnym jękiem. Bucky nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy Steve wydyszał "Jeszcze raz", a potem chętnie spełnił tę prośbę. Przez dobrych kilka minut rozciągał go, czasem sięgając do prostaty, by pomóc mu oswoić się z bólem, gdy dodał trzeci palec. 

\- Bucky, zaraz dojdę, zanim w ogóle zdążysz we mnie wejść, więc po prostu to zrób, nie jestem z porcelany, jestem cholernym superżołnierzem! - wyrzucił z siebie w końcu Steve. Barnes posłusznie wyjął z niego palce, a potem założył prezerwatywę. Jęknął cicho, gdy zaczął nakładać lubrykant na swojego członka, który był pobudzony już od dawna i teraz reagował na najlżejszy dotyk. 

\- Połóż się na boku - mruknął do Steve'a. Gdy ten wykonał polecenie, ułożył się za nim i wszedł w niego powoli. Rogers syknął z bólu. Bucky pocałował go w szyję i pogładził po brzuchu, chcąc pomóc mu się rozluźnić. Nie poruszył się, póki Steve nie dał mu znaku, że może, ale nawet wtedy robił to powoli. Jednocześnie sięgnął między nogi blondyna, drażniąc jego członka. Kochali się powoli, nie chcąc skończyć zbyt szybko, by móc nacieszyć się tą wyjątkową chwilą. Steve doszedł pierwszy, przytłoczony podwójną stymulacją, zaciskając dłoń na ręce Bucky'ego i jęcząc głośno. Bucky dołączył do niego w uniesieniu chwilę później, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie szyi blondyna by stłumić dźwięki wydobywające się z jego ust. Potem wysunął się z niego, wyrzucił prezerwatywę do stojącego przy łóżku kosza na śmieci i przytulił Steve'a do siebie. 

\- Tak strasznie cię kocham, Stevie - wyszeptał w jego mokre od potu włosy. Blondyn uniósł głowę i pocałował go delikatnie.

\- Ja ciebie też, Bucky - odpowiedział równie cicho między pocałunkami. Całowali się niespiesznie jeszcze przez kilka minut, rozłączając usta tylko na krótkie momenty potrzebne do zaczerpnięcia powietrza. 

W końcu zasnęli wtuleni w siebie mocno, jak gdyby zależała od tego stałość ich świata. 

\----

Chętnie przyjmę jakieś opinie dotyczące tego fragmentu (jak wspominałam wcześniej to mój debiut w tego typu "treściach") no i do następnego!


	12. XII

#5 maraton   
\-----  
Gdy Steve się obudził, Bucky'ego nie było obok niego w łóżku. Nie było go też w zasięgu wzroku, co napełniło serce blondyna niepokojem. 

\- Bucky? - rzucił w przestrzeń, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział 

\- Już jestem - Barnes pojawił się chwilę później i pocałował go w policzek. Steve wtulił głowę w jego ramię.

\- Nie było cię, kiedy wstałem więc myślałem... 

\- Że cię wykorzystałem i zostawiłem? - dokończył za niego Bucky. Rogers nieśmiało pokiwał głową, a Barnes westchnął. 

\- Myślałby kto, że prawie stuletni człowiek jest mądrzejszy - rzucił, a potem chwycił Steve'a za podbródek. - Kocham cię, tak ci było wczoraj dobrze, że zdążyłeś zapomnieć?

Steve uderzył go w ramię. 

\- Palant - mruknął. Chwilę później Jarvis zakomunikował, że śniadanie odbędzie się za godzinę.

\- Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Jakieś pomysły, na co możemy go spożytkować? - zapytał sugestywnie Bucky. 

\- Cóż, ja myślałem, że pójdę pod prysznic - Steve wyplątał się z jego ramion i kołdry, a potem ruszył w stronę znajdującej się w pokoju łazienki, zbierając po drodze ubrania. Bucky odprowadził go zawiedzionym wzrokiem. Rogers stanął w drzwiach łazienki i oparł rękę na biodrze. 

\- Idziesz ze mną czy nie? - zapytał z udawanym zniecierpliwieniem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ktoś tak szybko wyskoczył z łóżka. 

Na śniadanie dotarli spóźnieni o piętnaście minut. 

***

Przy śniadaniu wszyscy byli dość milczący, zapewne z powodu męczącego ich kaca. Ożywili się jednak wyraźnie, gdy przy stole pojawili się Steve i Bucky. 

\- Dzień dobry, gołąbki, jak się spało? - zapytał Tony przesłodzonym głosem. 

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział Steve siadając przy stole. 

\- Wiemy. Było słychać - odpowiedział Clint. Rogers spuścił głowę, chcąc ukryć wpływający mu na twarz rumieniec. 

\- Nie dręcz naszego drogiego kapitana, jeszcze się obrazi i nie będzie chciał się z nami przyjaźnić - rzuciła Natasha. Bucky parsknął śmiechem i chwycił pod stołem dłoń Steve'a. Na pewien czas zapadła cisza. Zmieniło się to dopiero, gdy Rogers dokonał zuchwałej kradzieży kanapki, którą zrobił sobie Bucky. 

\- Ej, widzieliście to? Ukradł mi kanapkę! - poskarżył się Barnes reszcie siedzących przy stole. 

\- Ty ukradłeś jego dziewictwo, wydaje mi się, że jesteście kwita - rzucił Loki nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad talerza. Steve zakrztusił się pozyskaną kanapką Bucky zaśmiał się krótko a reszta Avengers wbiła wzrok w Asgardczyka. Laufeyson zaskoczony podniósł głowę. 

\- Naprawdę myśleliście, że jemu udało się kiedykolwiek z kimś przespać? Cnotliwemu kapitanowi Ameryce? Ludzie są jednak dziwni - stwierdził, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do jedzenia. 

***

\- Steve, kup mi śliwki jak będziesz w sklepie - powiedział Bucky widząc, że blondyn szykuje się do wyjścia na zakupy. 

\- Nie ma mowy. Chcesz śliwki, to pójdziesz ze mną i sobie je weźmiesz - odparł Rogers. 

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie wychodzę z domu, kiedy jest zbyt ciepło na ubranie z długim rękawem - mruknął Barnes. Steve westchnął, przykucnął przy siedzącym na kanapie Buckym i chwycił go za dłonie. 

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz się rzucać w oczy. Ale przecież nie możesz się zamknąć w domu i udawać, że nie istniejesz. 

\- Czemu nie mogę? - Barnes wydął wargi.

\- Bo ci na to nie pozwolę. Mogę cię cały czas trzymać za rękę, jeśli to ci pomoże. 

\- Naprawdę? 

\- Jeśli to sprawi, że wyjdziesz i przestaniesz marudzić, to tak - Steve uśmiechnął się. 

\- Ale ta gwiazda... 

Rogers podniósł się z ziemi i zniknął w sypialni, a po chwili wyszedł z niej z pudełkiem farb. 

\- Teraz siedź spokojnie, to nie będziesz musiał martwić się o gwiazdę. 

Bucky kiwnął głową i przez najbliższe pół godziny oboje milczeli; czasem tylko Steve'owi zdarzało się zanucić coś pod nosem. 

\- No, koniec. Chodź do lustra - powiedział w końcu. Bucky niepewnie ruszył za Stevem i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył, że już nie ma czerwonej gwiazdy na ramieniu. Teraz widziała tam miniaturowa tarcza Kapitana Ameryki. 

\- Dzięki, Stevie - Bucky pocałował blondyna w policzek. 

\- Teraz możemy iść do sklepu? 

\- Możemy. Tylko pamiętaj, że obiecałeś trzymać mnie za rękę. 

*** 

Całą drogę do sklepu Steve zgodnie z obietnicą nie puścił metalowej dłoni Bucky'ego nawet na moment. Dopiero w sklepie rozdzielili się; Barnes poszedł szukać swoich ukochanych śliwek, a Rogers zajął się resztą zakupów, bardziej niezbędnych niż same śliwki (choć nie odważył się powiedzieć tego Bucky'emu, bo gotów był się obrazić). 

\- Steve! - usłyszał nagle za sobą. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł stojącą obok Sharon.

\- Hej - powiedział z uśmiechem. 

\- Cześć - Carter nerwowo odgarnęła włosy z czoła. - Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tutaj spotkam.

\- Co u ciebie? 

\- Dużo pracy. Wiesz, po rozpadzie Shieldu próbujemy go odbudować od zera. A ty? Jak się trzymasz po tym wszystkim? 

\- Nie najgorzej. Czasem jakaś misja, impreza u Starka. Nie narzekam na brak zajęć. 

\- Skoro już cię spotkałam... Tak pomyślałam, czy nie miałbyś ochoty wyjść ze mną na drinka?

Bucky'emu bardzo nie podobał się widok, który zobaczył gdy odnalazł Steve'a. Ta blond flądra wyraźnie flirtowała z jego chłopakiem i nawet, jeśli Rogers się nie zorientował, to Barnes wciąż nie był zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Spojrzał na półkę, przy której stał i w głowie zaświtał mu pewien pomysł. 

'Stevie mnie zabije' przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale i tak postanowił wprowadzić plan w życie. Wziął z regału paczkę prezerwatyw i lubrykant, a potem ruszył w stronę Steve'a.

\- Wróciłem! - rzucił radośnie. Objął blondyna w pasie i machnął mu ręką przed oczami. 

\- Pomyślałem, że nam się to przyda, Stevie - dodał, zanim wrzucił wszytko, co trzymał w rękach do koszyka. Spojrzał na stojącą obok kobietę, która wyglądała na dość zdezorientowaną. 

\- Och, Sharon, wybacz - Steve szybko odzyskał rezon. - Mój chłopak, Bucky. Bucky, to Sharon Carter.

\- Carter? Jakaś rodzina Peggy? - zainteresował się uprzejmie. 

\- Peggy była moją ciotką - odpowiedziała oschle. - Nie będę wam już zakłócać sielanki. Miło było cię zobaczyć, Steve - dodała, a potem odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła między półkami. Rogers zwrócił wzrok na Bucky'ego.

\- Naprawdę musiałeś tak bardzo zaakcentować swoją obecność? 

\- Podrywała cię. Jest ładna, trochę się wystraszyłem. Mam wrażenie, że już mnie nienawidzi. 

\- Nie ma powodów do obaw. Kocham cię, Bucky, i żadna blond grzywka nie zawróci mi w głowie bardziej niż ty - odpowiedział Steve, a potem pocałował go w policzek. - Chodź, musimy skończyć zakupy. 

\- I uważać, żeby nie natknąć się znowu na Sharon. I pomyśleć, że Peggy była miła - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko. 

Steve złapał go za rękę. 

\- Sharon też była, dopóki się nie pojawiłeś. Chyba faktycznie ze mną flirtowała. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ale ty nie zauważyłbyś podrywu nawet, gdybyś oberwał nim w twarz. 

\- Głupek. 

\- Palant. Ale i tak cię kocham.

\- Większy głupek. Ale ja ciebie też. 

Bucky tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

***

Sharon Carter wpadła do siedziby Shield niczym huragan. 

\- Znalazłam Zimowego Żołnierza - rzuciła do jednego ze współpracowników. - Rogers go ukrywa. Pewnie pod kołdrą też, bo chyba ze sobą sypiają. 

\- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? 

\- Oskarżyć go. Zimowy Żołnierz zabił więcej ludzi, niż umiesz zliczyć. Nawet, jeśli obecnie jest grzeczny... Możemy wytoczyć sprawę. Udowodnimy mu wszystkie winy, a za to jest tylko jedna kara - Carter uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie. - W końcu się go pozbędziemy. 

\-----

Z góry przepraszam tych, którzy lubią Sharon Carter. Ja za nią nie przepadam, chociaż doceniam jej działania, więc tutaj raczej zbyt dobrym charaktertem nie będzie :D

Do następnego!


	13. XIII

#6 Maraton  
-  
UWAGA! Mniej więcej w połowie rozdziału pojawia się opis czynności seksualnych, jeśli ktoś nie ma ochoty go czytać to można pominąć do kolejnego fragmentu, tzn do następnych gwiazdek.

\------

Jedenaście. Tyle dokładnie dni spokoju dał im Stark, Bucky skrupulatnie to liczył, żeby móc mu to kiedyś wypomnieć. Zaczął się sierpień i Iron Man wpadł na kolejny "genialny" pomysł. Kazał jemu i Steve'owi spakować się na kilka dni, oddać psa pod opiekę sąsiadki i "zameldować się" w Avengers Tower. Bucky miał złe przeczucia, ale Steve stwierdził, że przecież wszystko będzie w porządku, nie zapytał nawet o żadne szczegóły planowanej wyprawy . Okazało się, że Stark postanowił zorganizować dla całej drużyny spływ kajakowy na rzece Delaware. Bucky nie miał najmniejszej ochoty brać udział w tym wydarzeniu z przyczyn, o których nie chciał nawet pamiętać, ale Steve wydawał się być zachwycony, więc Barnes nie zamierzał psuć mu tej radości. Mógł się przecież dla niego poświęcić. 

Trudno opisać rozpacz Thora gdy Loki oznajmił mu, że woli płynąć z Tonym niż z przybranym bratem; sam wynalazca nie wydawał się być jakoś szczególnie zaskoczony. Długo trwały jeszcze dyskusje o tym, kto z kim ma dzielić kajak; Thor odmówił współpracy z kimkolwiek, dopiero Bruce przekonał go, że dobrze będzie im się płynąć razem. W końcu zapakowali się do nich według ustaleń i ruszyli przed siebie. Bucky niemal do końca pierwszego etapu ich przeprawy siedział naburmuszony po tym, jak został wyśmiany przez resztę towarzyszy. Owszem, miał mały atak paniki gdy wpadł do wody, mimo że sięgała mu ona ledwie do kolan, ale gdyby oni przeżyli to, co on, zrozumieliby. Oni nie słyszeli tego cichego "Witamy z powrotem, panie Barnes". Nie mógł też przeboleć tego, że nawet Steve, jego Steve zaczął się śmiać gdy on hiperwentylował się siedząc w wodzie, próbując odzyskać równowagę psychiczną. Bucky siedział więc teraz z przodu kajaka i podziwiał niewątpliwie piękną okolicę okazjonalnie używając wioseł, by pomóc blondynowi zmienić kierunek, choć Steve sam radził sobie całkiem nieźle. 

\- Hej, Bucky, nie bocz się na mnie - powiedział w końcu Rogers. - Wiem, nie powinienem się śmiać, jakoś tak wyszło. 

\- Yhym - mruknął Barnes. Żałował, że nie może zobaczyć teraz twarzy blondyna, jednak zbyt bał się wywrócenia kajaka i ponownego wylądowania w wodzie by się odwrócić i na niego spojrzeć. 

\- Buck, słońce... 

\- W porządku. Niedługo mi przejdzie - rzucił jeszcze Bucky. Steve zamilkł i byli jedyną "parą", która płynęła w zupełnej ciszy. Barnes w ciszy kontemplował piękno przyrody, starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie zarzucających jego głowę wspomnień. Ani tego cichego głosu, który sprawiał, że tracił oddech. 

***

W końcu Tony zarządził postój i rozbicie obozu. Był to najwyższy czas by to zrobić; powoli robiło się ciemno, a musieli jeszcze rozbić namioty, co byłoby trudne, gdyby zapadł mrok. 

Steve wysiadł z kajaku, a potem wciągnął go w całości na brzeg, by Bucky znów nie wpadł do wody, a gdy ten wysiadł, przytulił go lekko.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam - powiedział cicho. - Nadal jesteś zły? 

\- Już w porządku - Bucky uśmiechnął się szczerze. Złe wspomnienia już go opuściły i teraz nie żywił już urazy do Steve'a ani reszty towarzyszy. - Chodź, musimy postawić namiot, albo będziemy spać pod gołym niebem. 

Steve pocałował go krótko w usta, a potem zabrał się za rozstawianie namiotu. Szło mu dość opornie, a Barnes, zamiast mu pomóc, stał z boku i śmiał się pod nosem. 

\- To jest zemsta za wcześniej, prawda? - zapytał go Rogers. - Nie powinienem był się wtedy śmiać, teraz będziesz się mścił. 

\- Nie, skądże. Po prostu twoje nieudolne próby okropnie mnie bawią - odparł Bucky. - Daj, pomogę ci, w takim tempie namiot będziemy mieli jutro. 

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się postawić tymczasowe schronienie w słusznej odległości od pozostałych. Potem życzyli towarzyszom dobrej nocy i zniknęli w swoim namiocie. Tam pozbyli się przemoczonych ubrań i zostali w samych bokserkach i podkoszulkach; noc była ciepła, a oni i tak mieli śpiwory wypadek nagłego pojawienia się chłodu. Zamieszanie na zewnątrz wywołane przez resztę Avengers ucichło co oznaczało, że wszystkim szczęśliwie udało się rozstawić namioty, które się na nich nie zawaliły, a potem do nich wejść. Bucky przysunął się bliżej blondyna i pocałował go, od razu rozsuwając mu wargi językiem. Steve nie protestował, mruknął tylko w jego usta i zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Jednocześnie Barnes wsunął dłoń pod bieliznę Rogersa drażniąc jego męskość boleśnie powolnymi ruchami.

\- Bucky... Przecież oni wcale nie są tak daleko - wyszeptał blondyn w jego usta. - Usłyszą nas. 

\- Więc musisz być cicho, Stevie - Barnes uśmiechnął się, przyspieszając jednocześnie ruchy dłoni. Znał wszystkie najwrażliwsze punkty na ciele Steve'a, więc przyssał się do jego szyi, zostawiając tam wyraźny ślad (za który Steve jutro go zabije), a drugą rękę przeniósł na jego tors, pieszcząc sutki. Rogers doszedł szybko i zagryzł zęby na dłoni, by stłumić jęk gdy ciepło rozlało mu się po podbrzuszu. Potem przelotnie pocałował usta Bucky'ego i usadowił się między jego udami. Zsunął mu bokserki do kolan i przysunął usta do jego penisa, liżąc powoli całą jego długość. 

\- S-stevie - zaczął cicho Bucky. - Nie... 

\- Shh. Musisz być cicho, albo będę musiał przestać - Steve posłał mu pewne spojrzenie. Barnes kiwnął głową i zakrył sobie usta dłonią. Rogers wrócił do pieszczenia ustami jego męskości, ssał i lizał, a gdy Bucky był już blisko wziął go w usta najgłębiej jak był w stanie. Przełknął całe nasienie, skrzywił się nieznacznie i zaczął się krztusić. 

\- Chyba tego nie polubię - stwierdził. Barnes parsknął śmiechem, a potem chwycił go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Nawet, gdy rozłączyli usta leżeli tak blisko siebie, że czuli swoje oddechy. 

\- Dobranoc, Bucky - powiedział w końcu Steve. 

\- Dobranoc, Stevie - Barnes przytulił go do siebie lekko. Mimo że oboje byli rozgrzani nie chcieli odmówić sobie tej odrobiny bliskości. 

***

Następnego dnia wszyscy wstali w dobrym humorze. Głos w głowie Bucky'ego przywołujący bolesne wspomnienia umilkł w końcu i Barnes miał nadzieję, że już nie wróci. Właściwie pomijając niewielką awanturę, którą zrobił Starkowi Loki ("Anthony, wziąłeś ze sobą pół torby żelastwa, ale nie mogłeś już zabrać moich płatków?!") poranek minął im spokojnie. Po śniadaniu (Laufeyson w końcu zadowolił się kanapką z czekoladą, choć do końca posiłku siedział obrażony na Tony'ego) wsiedli do kajaków i ruszyli przed siebie. Początkowo podróż nie zapowiadała problemów, rzeka była spokojna a oni nigdzie się nie śpieszyli. 

\- Uważajcie, za kilkanaście metrów rzeka będzie rwąca, może was wywrócić, a jak wiemy niektórzy z nas nie lubią lądować w wodzie! - krzyknął Tony, który płynął na przedzie. Bucky zmarszczył brwi słysząc ten prztyczek niewątpliwie wymierzony w jego stronę, jednak postanowił nie odpowiadać. 

Oboje ze Stevem wyczuli, że prąd staje się silniejszy. Barnes skupił się na wiosłowaniu, ale wciąż było im ciężko utrzymać kajak w pozycji pionowej. Zaaferowani synchronizacją ruchów nie zauważyli znajdującego się przed nimi kamienia, a gdy go zobaczyli, było już za późno, by go ominąć. Kilka chwil później oboje siedzieli w wodzie obok przewróconego kajaka. Steve roześmiał się tylko, najwyraźniej rozbawiony całą sytuacją. W Buckym chłodna woda wywołała najgorsze wspomnienia... I coś jeszcze. Podniósł wzrok na blondyna, a w jego głowie odezwał się znajomy choć tak znienawidzony głos. 

'On jest tylko twoją misją. Twoim celem. On i reszta. Masz ich zabić'

\-----

I cliffhanger :D  
Tym samym kończymy maraton i wracam do normalnego harmonogramu dodawania rozdziałów. Nie wiem czy następny pojawi się jutro czy dopiero w sobotę, więc bądźcie czujni.  
Do następnego ^^


	14. XIV

\- Bucky? Wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoił się Steve.

\- Nie - warknął Barnes. Nie była to jednak odpowiedź na jego pytanie, mężczyzna próbował odpowiadać głosowi.

\- Bucky?

\- Zamknij się!

Rogers cofnął się nieznacznie patrząc na Bucky'ego z ukosa. Barnes opadł na kolana i zasłonił uszy dłońmi. Cały czas szeptał coś gorączkowo, a metalowa ręka zaciskała się w pięść jakby bezwiednie. Steve przybliżył się, by go objąć, ale gdy był już blisko Bucky uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch. Rogers skulił się z bólu, a Thor szybko znalazł się przy Barnesie, jakby chcąc w razie potrzeby go spacyfikować. Bucky potrząsnął nagle głową, jego wzrok stał się mniej zacięty, a gdy spojrzał na Steve'a, na jego twarzy pojawił się strach.

\- Stevie, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał podnosząc się z kolan.

Ruszył w stronę blondyna, ale na jego drodze stanął Tony.

\- Przed chwilą go uderzyłeś, kiedy się do ciebie zbliżył. Coś jest nie tak i nie pozwolę ci do niego podejść, dopóki nie będę wiedział co - rzucił patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Zimowy się obudził - warknął Bucky. - Ale już go nie ma, znowu zasnął.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien - stwierdził Stark.

\- Daj mu spokój, Tony, nic mi nie jest - wtrącił słabo Steve stając obok Iron Mana.

\- Hej, czyli co, zimna woda budzi zimowego żołnierza? Śnieg też tak działa? - zażartował Tony chcąc rozładować atmosferę.

\- Gdyby nie ten twój genialny pomysł na wyjazd tutaj w tajemnicy, to by się nie wydarzyło - powiedział cicho Bucky. - Żartujesz na temat rzeczy, o których nie masz prawa się nawet wypowiadać. Nie wiesz, co oni mi zrobili tam, w Hydrze. Nie wiesz, że trzymali mnie w cholernej zamrażarce i wypuszczali tylko, gdy byłem im potrzebny. Nie wiesz, że za każdym razem, gdy odzyskiwałem świadomość podtapiali mi głowę w lodowatej wodzie, a potem prali mi mózg prądem, żebym znowu zapomniał kim jestem. A teraz ty sobie z tego żartujesz, bo tak, ciebie bawi moja panika was wszystkich bawi! Tylko wam nikt nie wyprał mózgu. Nikt was nie witał zimnym "Witamy z powrotem, panie Barnes" a potem nie kazał wam zabijać, nazywając niewinnych ludzi celami. Słuchaj, Stark. Gdyby nie ten twój idiotyczny pomysł, żeby nic nam nie mówić, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Gdybym wiedział, co planujesz, nie ruszyłbym się z domu. Tylko że postanowiłeś zrobić fantastyczną niespodziankę, a ja nie miałem serca zostawić tu Steve'a. Tylko on trzyma mnie przy życiu, jest jak kotwica i gdybym mógł, to nieba bym mu przychylił. A przez twoje idiotyczne tajemnice mogłem go zabić. Mogłem zrobić mu krzywdę. Mogłem mu zrobić krzywdę przez ciebie, a tego bym nie przeżył - całą tę przemowę Bucky niemal krzyczał, ale gdy zaczął mówić o Stevie, głos mu się załamał, a po twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy. Steve, nie powstrzymywany już przez nikogo podszedł do niego i przytulił go do siebie. Bucky z początku próbował się wyrwać, mrucząc coś o byciu zagrożeniem, ale potem po prostu wtulił się w niego łkając cicho. Blondyn głaskał go po przemoczonych włosach i szeptał coś do ucha. Reszta Avengers bez słów zgodziła się w jednym; to już koniec spływu. Wyciągnęli kajaki na brzeg, a Stark zabrał się za rozpalanie ogniska.

\- Choć, Bucky, jesteś cały przemoczony, musisz się przebrać - powiedział w końcu Steve, poluźniając uścisk na jego ramionach. Barnes bez przekonania kiwnął głową i posłusznie wyszedł z wody podtrzymywany przez blondyna. Pozwolił się przebrać w suche ubranie, usadzić niedaleko ogniska i otulić kocem. Dopiero wtedy powróciło do niego jeszcze jedno wspomnienie, jeszcze z czasów wojny...

_\- Sierżant James Buchanan Barnes - dobiegł go czyjś głos. Otworzył oczy i odruchowo chciał się podnieść, ale uniemożliwiły mu to skórzane pasy, którymi był przypięty do kozetki._

_\- Nie mam w zwyczaju rozmawiać z nieznajomymi - odpowiedział Bucky starając się zachować spokój i tym wyprowadzić mężczyznę z równowagi. Ten jednak uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem i podciągnął mu rękaw, a potem wyciągnął strzykawkę, i wbił ją w jego ramię. Bucky syknął z bólu i szarpnął się w bok._

_\- Spokojnie, panie Barnes. Jak Pan się czuje?_

_\- Jakbym miał jeszcze większą ochotę cię uderzyć, popaprańcu._

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a potem przywołał stojących obok żołnierzy._

_\- Podnieście go._

_Naziści odpięli trzymające Bucky'ego pasy i podnieśli go do pionu. Barnes wyrwał im się i splunął w twarz mężczyzny, który wcześniej z nim rozmawiał. Uśmiech spłynął z jego twarzy._

_\- Zabrać go. Zacząć procedurę elektrowstrząsów. Zobaczymy, czy nadal będzie taki hardy._

_Potem James Buchanan Barnes pamiętał już tylko ból..._

\- Bucky?

Głos wyrwał go ze wspomnień. Barnes rozejrzał się niespokojnie, ale uspokoił się wyraźnie gdy dostrzegł kucającego obok Steve'a.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał blondyn.

\- Wspomnienia wróciły. Ale zaraz będzie dobrze - Bucky zmusił się do uśmiechu.

\- Mam nadzieję - Rogers otoczył go ramionami. - Chodź, ognisko już rozpalone, zjesz coś.

\- Chyba nie jestem głodny - mruknął Barnes.

\- Powinieneś coś zjeść. Proszę.

Bucky westchnął cicho.

\- Dobrze - powiedział w końcu.

\- Hej, słońce, co jest? - blondyn chwycił go za podbródek zmuszając, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Po prostu... Wolałem nie pamiętać, co się działo kiedy byłem przetrzymywany przez Hydrę. Już wolałem mieć te dziury w pamięci - Bucky otulił się ramionami.

\- Spójrz na to z innej strony. Może w końcu przypomnisz sobie coś sprzed wojny, a tam już masz lepsze wspomnienia - Steve posłał mu lekki uśmiech. Barnes w końcu odwzajemnił go szczerze.

\- No, od razu lepiej. Chodź, znajdziemy coś dla siebie do zjedzenia.

Zostawili koc i ruszyli do ogniska. Tam, w radosnym gwarze wywołanym przez resztę Avengers oboje chociaż na chwilę zapomnieli o problemach.

***

Bucky obudził się gdy było jeszcze wcześnie, ale Steve'a nie było już w łóżku. Barnes wyplątał się z kołdry by znaleźć blondyna i namówić go na powrót do łóżka, które wydawało mu się zbyt szerokie, gdy był tam sam. Stanął w progu sypialni i dzięki temu usłyszał, jak Steve rozmawia przez telefon.

\- Stark, do diabła, nie jesteśmy twoimi nadwornymi klaunami! Ciągle włazisz z butami we wspólne życie moje i Bucky'ego, zrozum wreszcie, że mamy prawo do spokoju, nie musisz ciągle zajmować nam czasu! Wreszcie odzyskałem Bucky'ego, daj mi się tym nacieszyć. Słuchaj, Tony. Od teraz możesz dzwonić tylko i wyłącznie gdy czyjeś życie jest zagrożone, albo potrzebna jest interwencja kapitana Ameryki. A jeśli nie dasz nam przestrzeni, to twoje życie będzie zagrożone. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz. A teraz wracam do łóżka, nie zamierzam wstawać o siódmej. Dobranoc.

Steve odłożył telefon na szafkę, a po chwili namysłu wyłączył go. Odwrócił się z zamiarem powrotu do sypialni i niemal wpadł na Barnesa.

\- Oh, Bucky. Nie śpisz?

\- Obudziłem się, a ciebie nie było. Wiesz, że nie umiem spać sam więc poszedłem cię szukać. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, musiałem tylko uświadomić Tony'emu kilka rzeczy. Ale teraz wracam spać, i tobie też to radzę.

Razem wrócili do sypialni i przytuleni ułożyli się w łóżku. Rogers obawiał się, że nie zaśnie, skoro zazwyczaj o tej godzinie wstawał by pobiegać. Bucky zasnął niemal od razu, Steve zdążył chwilę pokontemplować jego uśpioną twarz nim sam wrócił do krainy snów.

\------

Ogólnie to wydaje mi się, że widać, że traktuję Zimowego Żołnierza jak taką ukrytą osobowość Bucky'ego, którą budzą określone rzeczy i zachowania. Od samego początku myślałam, że tak właśnie to wygląda, więc tak to tutaj wygląda.

Do następnego ^^


	15. XV

Ostatnia scena chyba odsłania moją niepoczytalność, przepraszam? :D  
\------

Tony nie odważył się już zakłócać im spokoju, co oboje przyjęli z radością. Nie musieli robić właściwie nic, zdarzały im się leniwe popołudnia spędzone na kanapie przed telewizorem, gdzie do późna oglądali głupawe komedie romantyczne albo seriale kryminalne. Czasem nie opuszczali sypialni przez większość dnia zajmując się tylko i wyłącznie sobą nawzajem. Bucky nazwał to kiedyś "prawie małżeńską sielanką" a Steve nie mógłby się bardziej zgodzić. 

***

Steve siedział obok Bucky'ego na parkowej ławce. Ich dłonie były lekko splecione, a głowa blondyna opadała na ramię Barnesa. Bucky miał na sobie tylko kamizelkę, przez co jego metalowa ręka była doskonale widoczna. Oboje z przymkniętymi oczami napawali się spokojem i ostatnimi zapewne tak ciepłymi dniami. Nagle usłyszeli w pobliżu odgłosy kłótni i rumor. Steve od razu usiadł na ławce prosty jak struna i mocniej zacisnął palce na dłoni Bucky'ego, gotowy do walki, jakby ta się wydarzyła. 

Obok nich stali dwaj chłopcy, wyglądający na nie więcej niż dziesięć lat. Jeden z nich podszedł nagle do Barnesa i bezceremonialnie zastukał w jego metalową rękę. Gdy rozległ się głuchy odgłos, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, a potem zwrócił się do drugiego z chłopców. 

\- Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że jest metalowa, to mi nie wierzyłeś! 

Steve wybuchnął śmiechem, a Bucky patrzył to na niego, to na chłopców z wyrazem kompletnego zaskoczenia na twarzy.

\- James! Jonathan! Powiedziałam wam, że nie wolno wam podchodzić i zawracać głowy Bogu ducha winnym ludziom tylko dlatego, że znowu się kłócicie o głupstwa! - krzyknęła kobieta, która właśnie do nich podeszła, zapewne matka chłopców. - Naprawdę pana przepraszam, uciekli mi, zanim zdążyłam ich powstrzymać. 

\- Ale mamo... - zaczął jeden z nich. 

\- Stevie, czy ta ręka naprawdę wygląda aż tak źle, że nie widać, że nie jest z plastiku? - zapytał powoli Bucky patrząc na blondyna. Potem, widząc zdziwienie na jego twarzy sam się roześmiał. 

\- Niech pani na nich nie krzyczy, nie chowam urazy - powiedział po chwili. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze przepraszająco, a potem zabrała synów, zostawiając Bucky'ego i Steve'a samych. 

\- Mieliśmy tyle samo lat, kiedy się poznaliśmy - powiedział cicho Rogers. - Pamiętasz? 

Barnes pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał zobaczyć zawodu w oczach Steve'a. 

\- Nie pamiętam. Przepraszam, Stevie.

Rogers pogładził go po dłoni. 

\- Przecież to nie twoja wina - odpowiedział. - Wiesz, tak pomyślałem... Moglibyśmy iść zobaczyć razem tę wystawę w Smithsonianie. Może to pomoże ci sobie coś przypomnieć. To znaczy jeśli nie chcesz....

\- Chcę - Bucky zacisnął palce na jego dłoni. - Chodź, pójdziemy tam nawet teraz. Mam dość dziur w pamięci. - Dodał uśmiechając się lekko. Steve odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem razem ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia z parku. 

***

Muzeum było zatłoczone, jak zawsze zresztą. Bucky nie puszczał dłoni Steve'a; bał się, że się rozdzielą, a do niego wrócą jakieś bolesne wspomnienia i zrobi komuś krzywdę. Sama myśl o tym powodowała, że wpadał w panikę. 

Rogers poprowadził go do samego początku wystawy, gdzie znajdowały się zdjęcia Steve'a sprzed wojny, gdy jeszcze był chudym, chorowitym nastolatkiem, który ciągle wdawał się w bójki. Bucky uśmiechnął się na ten widok; kochał współczesnego Steve'a, ale tęsknił za tym miniaturowym, który potrzebował jego opieki. Nagle powróciła do niego jedna scena sprzed wojny... 

'- Hej, Stevie! - rzucił od progu Bucky. Razem ze swoim towarzyszem weszli do mieszkania i zostawili ośnieżone płaszcze w korytarzu. 

\- Hej, Bucky! - odkrzyknął z kuchni Rogers. Po chwili wyszedł z niej, by tradycyjnie uścisnąć przyjaciela. Wyraźnie zdziwił się, że ktoś mu towarzyszy. 

\- Nie mówiłeś, że będziemy mieć gościa, zrobiłbym więcej zupy - powiedział niepewnie gdy Bucky go puścił. - Będziesz musiał oddać mu coś ze swojej porcji. 

\- Znając ciebie i tak nagotowałeś jak dla armii wojska - Barnes uśmiechnął się lekko. Szybko jednak spochmurniał gdy przyjrzał się twarzy Steve'a, na której wyraźnie były ślady pobicia. 

\- Znowu bawiłeś się w bohatera? 

\- Przecież ci obiecałem, że już nie będę. Jakiś chłopak mnie zaatakował, kiedy poszedłem po zakupy, zwyzywał i uderzył parę razy. Ale to nic. Siadajcie, zjemy. 

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu... - zaczął Bucky, ale Steve już zniknął w kuchni. Barnes westchnął tylko ale razem z towarzyszem posłusznie zajął miejsce przy stole. Chwilę później Rogers postawił przed nimi garnek z zupą i miski, a potem cała trójka w ciszy zajęła się posiłkiem. 

\- Wiecie, zachowujecie się trochę jak małżeństwo. Steve siedzi w domu, gotuje, robi zakupy, jak przykładna żona, a Ty, Buck, pracujesz na utrzymanie "rodziny" - rzucił ich gość. 

\- Nie chcieli mnie przyjąć do pracy, musieliśmy sobie jakoś radzić - odpowiedział niepewnie Steve. 

\- Przecież to nic złego, podziwiam, jak dobrze sobie radzicie. I że naprawdę dobrze gotujesz, zupa jest świetna. 

Blondyn uśmiechnął się tylko. Po skończonym obiedzie pozbierał naczynia i zapowiedział "zniknięcie w swoim pokoju". Bucky z trudem powstrzymał się przed poprawieniem go; w końcu i tak spali w nim razem, więc był on raczej "ich". 

Gdy odprowadzał znajomego do drzwi, ten spojrzał na niego czujnie.

\- Ty i Steve jesteście razem? To znaczy... Czy jesteście parą? - zapytał. 

\- Co? Nie, skąd ten pomysł? 

\- Mieszkacie razem, śpicie pewnie też, bo jakoś nie widziałem innego pokoju. Troszczysz się o niego. Wiesz, nie mam nic przeciwko, możecie sobie być razem, tylko pamiętaj, że za to nadal można być ukaranym. Do zobaczenia jutro - odpowiedział, a potem wyszedł z mieszkania, zostawiając Bucky'ego w zupełnym szoku.

Potem wrócił do pokoju i usiadł na kanapie obok Steve'a. 

\- A teraz masz mi powiedzieć, kto ci to zrobił - powiedział.'

\- Bucky? 

Barnes zamrugał powracając do rzeczywistości. Nadal stał przed planszą przedstawiającą Steve'a jeszcze sprzed wojny. Rogers współczesny był tuż obok szarpiąc go za ramię. 

\- Bucky? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zaniepokojony. 

\- Tak... Wiesz, wspomnienia wracają. Ale teraz te lepsze, więc nie narzekam - Barnes uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Opowiesz mi?

\- Jasne. Ale nie tutaj. Wracamy do domu? 

Steve kiwnął głową i razem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z muzeum. Bucky sięgnął po jego dłoń, a Rogers splótł z nim palce. Przez moment Barnes poczuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy, jakby żadna bolesna przeszłość mu nie ciążyła.

***

Steve siedział na kanapie i czekał na powrót Bucky'ego. W pokoju panował mrok, rozproszony jedynie kilkoma świeczkami stojącymi na stole. Oprócz nich była tam butelka szampana i dwa kieliszki. Rogers denerwował się coraz bardziej, szarpiąc w zamyśleniu brzeg sukienki. Tak, Steve miał na sobie sukienkę. Właściwie do teraz nie wiedział co mu odbiło że ją kupił (prawdopodobnie wpływ na to miały wspomnienia z czasów wojny, bo jego obecny strój przypominał ten, który nosiły towarzyszące mu wtedy tancerki), ani co skłoniło go do ubrania jej teraz, w oczekiwaniu na Bucky'ego. Właściwie cały czas miał wątpliwości co do tego, czy Barnes nie wyśle go do szpitala psychiatrycznego gdy go zobaczy. W chwili gdy doszedł do wniosku, że musi się przebrać i podniósł się z kanapy, usłyszał szczęknięcie klucza w zamku. Zaskoczony chciał jak najszybciej ukryć się w sypialni i rzucił się w tamtą stronę, ale potknął się o zagięty dywan i runął jak długi na ziemię. Ten moment właśnie wybrał Bucky by wejść do mieszkania. 

\- Hej, Stevie, to ty? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. - Cholera, czemu tu jest tak ciemno... 

Barnes zapalił światło a Steve był skłonny znienawidzić tę cholerną lampę za to, że działa. 

\- Steve? Nic ci nie jest? - Bucky przyklęknął przy nim. Wyraz niepokoju na jego twarzy szybko zmienił się w rozbawienie. 

\- Czy ty masz na sobie sukienkę? - zapytał szarpiąc lekko za wstążki przy jego rękawach. 

Przez głowę Steve'a przeleciało kilkanaście myśli co zrobić i co powiedzieć. 

\- Musiałeś zapalić światło? Zepsułeś cały nastrój! - powiedział w końcu. 

Bucky roześmiał się siadając obok niego na ziemi. 

\- Powiedz mi, Steve, co Ci strzeliło do głowy żeby ubrać taki właśnie strój? - zapytał. 

\- Nie wiem, okej? Nawet nie wiem, po co kupiłem tę cholerną sukienkę. Pójdę się przebrać czy coś. 

\- O nie, nie - odpowiedział Bucky powstrzymując go przed wstaniem z dywanu. - Nigdzie beze mnie nie idziesz. 

Wstał, a potem podniósł Steve'a z podłogi i wziął go na ręce. 

\- Chodź, księżniczko. Twój książę się tobą zajmie. 

Zaniósł go do sypialni i zamknął drzwi. A tam Steve dostał dokładnie to, czego chciał. Tylko sukienki trochę żal, bo po tym wszystkim nie nadawała się już do niczego.  
\----  
Mam wrażenie, że nie wiem co myśleć, o tym rozdziale więc po prostu, tradycyjnie, Do następnego!


	16. XVI

Steve leżał na ziemi w kałuży własnej krwi. 

\- Nie! - krzyknął Bucky. Rzucił się na kolana obok Steve'a, chcąc znaleźć źródło krwawienia. Przycisnął obie dłonie do szerokiej rany na jego boku czując pod powiekami palące łzy. Po chwili poczuł przerażająco chłodne ręce Steve'a na jego własnych.

\- To już koniec, Bucky – powiedział cicho. – Już za późno, żeby mi pomóc. Tylko... zostań ze mną do końca...

Blondyn zaczął się krztusić, a Barnes przeniósł jedną dłoń na jego twarz, brudząc mu policzek krwią.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie, Stevie – wyszeptał. Steve uśmiechnął się tylko lekko, a potem jego oczy się zamknęły, a klatka piersiowa przestała się unosić.

\- Nie. Nie, to niemożliwe, on nie mógł.... Nie mógł mnie zostawić – szeptał Bucky, potrząsając blondynem jakby chcąc go obudzić.

\- To twoja wina. Widzisz, do czego doprowadziłeś? – rzucił Tony, który właśnie wylądował obok niego w pełnej zbroi Iron Mana.

\- Nie cierpię się z nim zgadzać, ale ma rację – dodała Natasha.

\- Zanim się pojawiłeś, zawsze był maksymalnie skupiony – powiedział Sam. – A teraz co? Dał się podejść jak szczeniak.

\- I teraz nie żyje. I to wszystko przez ciebie – drążył Clint. – Zabiłeś go.

\- Pewnie i tak się tym nie przejmie. To Zimowy Żołnierz, ma krew setek ludzi na rękach, jeden więcej nie zrobi mu różnicy – prychnął Rhodes. Wszyscy stali teraz w okręgu wokół Bucky'ego klęczącego przy Stevie. Barnes pokręcił głową i ukrył twarz w zakrwawionych dłoniach. Miał wrażenie, że metalowa ręka zaciska się na jego własnej szyi odcinając dopływ powietrza.

Jesteś swoją własną misją, żołnierzu usłyszał w głowie nim wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

***

Bucky obudził się z krzykiem. Rozejrzał się po ciemnym pokoju i spanikował nie widząc obok siebie Steve'a. Chciał sięgnąć po ukryty w szufladzie przy łóżku nóż (trzymał go tam, choć obiecał Rogersowi, że się go pozbędzie, jednak trudno wyzbyć się starych przyzwyczajeń) ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że Steve'a nie ma już od kilku dni. Wyjechał na misję razem z resztą Avengers i na pewno był bezpieczny. Bucky westchnął cicho i wygrzebał się z pościeli. Zerknął na zegar; dochodziła czwarta nad ranem. Usiadł w salonie z telefonem, który Rogers kupił mu jakiś miesiąc temu z zaznaczeniem, że może do niego dzwonić zawsze, kiedy będzie tego potrzebował. Nie mówił, czy obowiązuje to także podczas misji, więc Bucky postanowił zaryzykować. Wybrał numer Steve'a i z wahaniem podniósł telefon do ucha. Blondyn odebrał po kilku sygnałach, a w jego głosie słychać było zaniepokojenie.

\- Hej, Bucky, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

\- Chciałem zapytać o to samo, Stevie – odparł Barnes. Ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca gdy usłyszał w telefonie głos Rogersa.

\- Bucky?

\- Koszmary – uciął cicho Barnes. – Śniło mi się, że coś ci się stało... a reszta Avengers mnie o to obwiniała. Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku.

\- Nic mi nie jest, i tak już wracamy więc myślę, że tak już zostanie – powiedział Steve. – Będę w domu jutro przed południem. 

\- Okej... Steve?

\- Co jest?

\- Mógłbyś... mógłbyś mi coś opowiedzieć, żebym zasnął? – zapytał niepewnie Bucky. – Nie wiem, coś z naszej przeszłości...

\- Jasne – Barnes niemal był w stanie usłyszeć, że blondyn się uśmiechnął. Potem zaczął opowiadać. Bucky ułożył się na kanapie i nakrył kocem, wsłuchany w uspokajający głos Steve'a. Niektóre sytuacje, o których mówił wyświetlały mu się w głowie jak dawno zapomniany film, inne wydawały się zupełnie nowe. W końcu powieki mu opadły i zasnął. Steve zorientował się, że jego oddech się uspokoił i przerwał opowieść.

\- Śpij spokojnie, Bucky. Kocham cię – powiedział jeszcze nim się rozłączył. 

***

Gdy Steve wrócił do domu, Bucky nadal spał na kanapie. Blondyn podszedł bliżej, by poprawić mu koc gdy dostrzegł, że Barnes śpi wtulony w jedną z jego koszul. Rogers uśmiechnął się z czułością na ten widok i pogładził Bucky'ego po policzku, a potem ruszył do łazienki. Po drodze pogłaskał jeszcze Dmitrija, który zamerdał radośnie ogonem jednak nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, jakby nie chciał obudzić Bucky'ego. Biorąc prysznic Rogers zaczął zastanawiać się nad wczorajszą propozycją Clinta. 

Steve schował telefon do kieszeni i westchnął cicho. 

\- Znowu ma koszmary? - zapytała Natasha. Rogers kiwnął głową. 

\- Ten człowiek się wykończy. Naprawdę nie da się z tym nic zrobić? Wilson, pracowałeś z weteranami, nie wiesz, co jeszcze mogłoby mu pomóc? - wtrącił Tony. 

\- Musiałby zupełnie odizolować się od obecnej sytuacji, odpocząć, wyjechać gdzieś. Tylko w jego przypadku to trudne - odpowiedział Sam. 

\- Hej, a może przyjechałbyś z nim do nas? - rzucił Clint. - Wiesz, cisza, spokój. Laura pewnie nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, może nawet się ucieszy. Dzieciaki cię lubią, jego pewnie też polubią, a on trochę odreaguje. No i Shield nie będzie się zastanawiał gdzie jest, jesteśmy ukryci. 

\- Nie boisz się, że... No wiesz. Bucky nadal... 

\- Bucky nadal ma zespół stresu pourazowego. Jeśli oboje będziecie ciągle wspominać zimowego, to nigdy się od niego nie uwolnicie. Przemyśl to, ja wieczorem porozmawiam z Laurą i dam ci znać. A ty pogadaj z Buckym, przekonaj go, żeby się zgodził. 

\- Porozmawiam z nim, ale nie wiem, czy się uda. Wiesz, że on nadal myśli, że jest zagrożeniem - odpowiedział Steve. 

\- Więc czas dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest. 

\- Steve? To ty? - usłyszał blondyn zza drzwi łazienki. 

\- Nie, to tylko dziwny włamywacz, który kąpie się w domach, które okrada! - odkrzyknął. Bucky zaśmiał się cicho a potem bezceremonialnie wszedł do łazienki.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Rogers - rzucił. - Tęskniłem. 

\- Więc czemu stoisz w drzwiach zamiast do mnie dołączyć? - uśmiechnął się Steve. Bucky pozbył się ubrań i kilka chwil później całowali się zachłannie w strugach gorącej wody. Dłonie błądziły po nagich ciałach a westchnienia i jęki mieszały się z szumem wody. Przez moment zapomnieli o całym otaczającym ich świecie. 

***

\- Nie chciałbyś gdzieś wyjechać? - zapytał Steve gdy pół godziny później siedzieli w kuchni. Rogers szykował obiad a Bucky śledził w milczeniu jego ruchy, głaszcząc psa, który siedział na jego kolanach. 

\- Wyjechać? Masz jakiś konkretny kierunek na myśli? 

\- Wiesz... Wczoraj, gdy skończyliśmy rozmawiać, reszta zainteresowała się twoim stanem psychicznym. Martwią się, tak samo jak ja... 

\- I urządziliście sobie radosną burzę mózgów debatując jak bardzo jestem popieprzony?! - syknął ze złością Bucky. Wystraszony pies zeskoczył z jego kolan i uciekł na korytarz. 

\- Nie wściekaj się na mnie, chciałem dobrze! Może po prostu się martwię tym, że ciągle masz koszmary i wydaje ci się, że jesteś zagrożeniem dla całego wszechświata! Może po prostu chciałbym, żebyś się w końcu od tego uwolnił, i tak, rozmawiałem z nimi bo po prostu brakuje mi pomysłów co zrobić! 

\- Steve... - zaczął niepewnie Bucky zaskoczony tym wybuchem, ale Rogers nie pozwolił mu sobie przerwać, choć mówił już spokojniej. 

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Jamesie Buchananie Barnesie, kocham cię, bardziej, niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić. I chciałbym, żebyś po prostu był szczęśliwy więc robię wszystko, żeby do tego doprowadzić. Ale jeżeli ty będziesz strzelał fochy jak obrażona księżniczka za każdym razem, kiedy poruszę temat dotyczący ciebie z kimkolwiek, to będzie ciężko. Pozwól sobie pomóc i to nie tylko mi, ale reszcie. Oni naprawdę nie chcą źle. 

Bucky spuścił wzrok na kafelki. Poczuł się niewyobrażalnie głupio przez tę całą awanturę, którą wywołał właściwie bez powodu. 

\- Hej, tylko się teraz nie dołuj - powiedział Steve kucając przy nim.

\- Jak ty ze mną wytrzymujesz? - zapytał cicho Barnes. 

\- Przestań, Bucky. Wiedziałem, na co się piszę, kiedy cię znalazłem. Wiedziałem, że może być ciężko. Tylko... Musisz pozwolić sobie pomóc - Rogers otoczył go ramionami. Bucky pokiwał głową i wtulił ją w ramię Steve'a. Trwali tak przez chwilę nim blondyn odsunął się i podniósł z podłogi. 

\- Gdzie chciałeś wyjechać? - zapytał niepewnie Barnes. 

\- Clint zaproponował, żebyśmy przyjechali do niego. Mieszka na farmie z żoną i dwójką dzieci. Naprawdę piękna okolica, byłem tam kiedyś... Wiesz, jakiś czas po wojnie z Lokim w Nowym Jorku, miałem koszmary, musiałem odreagować. Pomogło - blondyn uśmiechnął się. 

\- Jego rodzina wie, kim jestem? I nadal nie mają nic przeciwko? 

\- Dzieciaki są za małe, żeby im to tłumaczyć. Ale Laura wie, i rozumie. Clint pisał, że moglibyśmy przyjechać nawet dziś. 

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? 

\- Sam mówił, że przy zespole stresu pourazowego zmiana otoczenia pomaga. Może powinniśmy chociaż spróbować. 

Bucky milczał przez moment ale w końcu kiwnął głową. 

\- W porządku. Jedźmy tam, może faktycznie to pomoże - powiedział uśmiechając się lekko. 

\- W takim razie zjemy coś i możemy jechać, zaraz dam znać Clintowi. A ty idź nas spakować, ja skończę obiad. 

Bucky pocałował go w policzek. 

\- Dzięki, że jesteś, Stevie - powiedział. Steve uśmiechnął się tylko, a potem wrócił do przygotowywania posiłku. 

\------

Podsunięto mi pomysł, aby ten rozdział zakończyć po pierwszym fragmencie i czekać z następnym do przyszłego tygodnia, ale postanowiłam nie być tak okrutna :D  
Od poniedziałku zapewne większość z Was zaczyna szkołę (ja po raz pierwszy nie, jestem szczęśliwą studentką archeologii), więc pomyślałam, że może Zrobiłabym jeszcze jeden maraton rozdziałów. Są chętni? :D


	17. XVII

No to zaczynamy maraton!   
#1   
\--  
Było po szóstej wieczorem gdy zajechali na farmę. Clint stał przed domem i uśmiechnął się do nich, gdy wsiedli. 

\- Cześć, kapitanie, Bucky - rzucił. - Chodźcie, kolacja na stole. 

Barnes wziął torbę i wypuścił z samochodu psa, który radośnie pobiegł przed siebie. 

\- Nie zgubi się, wybiega się i wróci - dodał Barton widząc zaniepokojony wzrok Bucky'ego. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i razem z Rogersem i Clintem ruszył do domu. 

\- Wujek Steve! - krzyknęli radośnie Cooper i Lila. Rogers uśmiechnął się lekko i przykucnął, by dzieci mogły go przytulić. Barnes patrzył na to zza framugi i przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Steve'owi jest do twarzy z dziećmi. 

\- Ty musisz być tym sławnym Buckym - kobieta zaskoczyła go samym faktem, że się do niego odezwała. - Laura Barton, żona tego tam - dodała, wskazując na Clinta. 

\- Bucky Barnes - odpowiedział niepewnie ciemnowłosy. 

\- Mogę do ciebie mówić wujku? - zapytała Lila, która nie wiadomo kiedy pozostawiła Steve'a i razem z bratem podeszła do Bucky'ego. 

\- Jeśli chcesz - odpowiedział Barnes. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, a potem chwyciła go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła do kuchni. 

\- Musisz umyć ręce, inaczej mama nie pozwoli ci jeść kolacji - poinformowała go. Bucky kiwnął głową i podszedł do kuchennego zlewu. Z wahaniem zsunął z ramion kurtkę i zdjął rękawiczkę z lewej ręki, odsłaniając jej metalową fakturę. Czuł wzrok całej rodziny Bartona na sobie gdy mył prawą rękę. 

\- Wow - powiedział cicho Cooper. - Fajna ręka, mogę dotknąć? 

\- Nie będziesz pierwszy, który chce, ale przynajmniej zapytałeś - uśmiechnął się Bucky. Chłopak ostrożnie podszedł bliżej i powoli dotknął jego metalowego ramienia. Po chwili wahania to samo zrobiła Lila. 

\- No dobrze, koniec traktowania naszego gościa jak eksponatu w muzeum, siadajcie do stołu! - powiedziała w końcu Laura. Dzieci cofnęły się i zaczęły myć ręce, chlapiąc wodą na wszystkie strony. Bucky odsunął się gwałtownie bojąc się, że może oberwać zimną wodą. Steve znalazł się przy nim i otoczył go ramieniem w pasie. 

\- Mówiłem, że będzie dobrze - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Chodź do stołu. 

Bucky odwzajemnił uśmiech i tym razem nie był on wymuszony. 

Po posiłku Laura zaproponowała, że wskaże im pokój, co oboje przyjęli z radością.

\- Będziecie spać razem? - zapytała Steve'a Lila. 

\- Będziemy - potwierdził. 

\- W jednym łóżku? 

Rogers kiwnął głową ciekawy, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. 

\- Jesteście małżeństwem jak mama i tata? 

Bucky parsknął śmiechem, na co Steve spojrzał na niego z udawanym oburzeniem. 

\- Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem, ale jesteśmy razem, jak wasi rodzice - wyjaśnił łagodnie. 

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak można. Mamo, mogę sobie znaleźć żonę skoro wujek Steve ma prawie-męża? 

Teraz roześmiali się wszyscy dorośli, a najmłodsi patrzyli na nich z niezrozumieniem. 

\- No dobrze, dzieciaki, czas spać. Wujek Steve i Bucky też na pewno są zmęczeni - powiedział w końcu Clint. 

\- Dobranoc! - rzucili chórem Lila i Cooper odprowadzając Barnesa i Rogersa spojrzeniem. 

***

\- I jak pierwsze wrażenie? - zapytał Steve gdy leżeli już w łóżku. Bucky oparł głowę na jego piersi. 

\- Te dzieciaki są szurnięte. Ale chyba je polubię - odparł. 

\- Przygotuj się na pobudkę o szóstej rano - rzucił Rogers. 

\- Zamierzasz wstawać jeszcze wcześniej niż w Nowym Jorku? - zapytał zaskoczony Bucky.

\- Ja nie. Ale dzieciaki już tak. I na pewno wyciągną cię rano na obchód po okolicy. 

\- I zostawisz mnie z nimi samego? 

\- Nie, idę z wami - odpowiedział Steve. - Wiesz, muszę cię mieć na oku, na wszelki wypadek. 

\- Jasne - Bucky nie wydawał się być zdziwiony, ale ku radości Steve'a nie stracił humoru. - W takim razie powinniśmy iść spać, inaczej będziemy nieprzytomni - dodał, całując go. 

\- Dobranoc, Bucky. 

\- Dobranoc, Stevie. 

***

\- Wujku Steve! - dobiegło zza zamkniętych drzwi. Rogers obudził się i wyplątał się z ramion Bucky'ego i kołdry. Barnes mruknął coś przed sen i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, chcąc powstrzymać go przed wstaniem. 

\- Śpij, Bucky. Obudzę cię jak śniadanie będzie gotowe - powiedział cicho Steve. 

\- Zostań - burknął Barnes. 

\- Muszę zająć dzieciaki, żebyś mógł jeszcze trochę pospać - Rogers uśmiechnął się, a potem pocałował go w czoło. Śpiący dotychczas przy łóżku Dymitrij ożywił się i zaszczekał radośnie. 

\- Wujku Steve! - usłyszał znowu. 

\- Zaraz przyjdę, bądźcie cicho, Bucky śpi - odpowiedział szybko blondyn. Narzucił na ramiona koszulę, zmienił spodnie od piżamy na dżinsy i razem z psem wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając drzwi. 

\- Naprawdę nie możecie dłużej pospać? - zapytał stojących pod drzwiami Lilę i Coopera. 

\- Ale my musimy ci powiedzieć coś ważnego! - odpowiedziała dziewczynka. 

\- Ale to tajemnica - dodał chłopiec. 

\- I jesteście pewni, że możecie mi ją zdradzić? - zapytał. Dotarli już do kuchni i blondyn spojrzał na stojącą tam Laurę. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i kiwnęła głową. 

\- No dobrze, powiedzcie. Ale później będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać o tym, co to znaczy trzymać coś w sekrecie - powiedziała.

\- Będziemy mieli rodzeństwo! - krzyknęli chórem Cooper i Lila. Rogers uśmiechnął się. 

\- Nic dziwnego, że nie mogliście dłużej pospać - odpowiedział. Potem podniósł wzrok na Laurę. 

\- Gratuluję - rzucił. 

\- Dzięki - odparła. - Wiesz, rozmawiałam z Clintem, i... Nie chciałbyś zostać ojcem chrzestnym? 

\- Ja? - zdziwił się. - Byłbym zaszczycony. 

Kobieta roześmiała się. 

\- Cieszę się. A teraz chodźcie wszyscy do stołu, zrobię wam płatki. 

\- Też mogę? - zapytał niepewnie stojący dotychczas w drzwiach Bucky. Miał na sobie błękitną koszulę, którą podprowadził Steve'owi. 

\- Przepraszam, że się tak czaję, ale... 

\- W porządku - Laura uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. - Chodź, miejsca starczy dla wszystkich.

\- I słyszałem, co mówiły dzieciaki. Też chciałem pogratulować. 

\- Dziękuję. Wiesz, wydajesz się całkiem miły, chociaż trochę zbyt nieśmiały. Nikt cię tutaj nie będzie oceniał, spróbuj się trochę otworzyć, bo inaczej to nic nie pomoże. 

Bucky kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Kobieta zajęła się szykowaniem śniadania, a dzieci rzuciły się, by jej pomóc. Barnes zamyślony usiadł obok Steve'a przy stole. 

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał półgłosem blondyn. 

\- Nie chciałbyś mieć dzieci? 

Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. 

\- A pytasz o to ponieważ? 

\- Widziałem, jak dobrze radzisz sobie z dziećmi Clinta. I jak się ucieszyłeś, że masz być ojcem chrzestnym. I tak pomyślałem...

\- Kiedyś na pewno chciałbym mieć dziecko, może nawet dwójkę. 

\- Ze mną będzie ciężko, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- Nie gadaj, nie możesz zajść w ciążę? - zapytał z udawanym zdziwieniem Steve, a potem zaśmiał się widząc minę Bucky'ego. 

\- Przecież wiem. Ale zawsze możemy adoptować... Stworzyć dom dla jakiegoś dziecka po przejściach. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie chcę się nacieszyć tym, że cię mam. A potem... Potem pomyślimy - Rogers uśmiechnął się. Bucky nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Lila i Cooper postawili przed nimi miseczki i mleko. Potem sami zajęli miejsce przy stole i zabrali się za jedzenie śniadania. Barnes i Steve wzięli z nich przykład i w kuchni na moment zapadła cisza. 

\- Wujku Steve, pójdziesz z nami nad jezioro się wykąpać? - zapytała dziewczynka. - I z wujkiem Buckym! 

\- Jeśli wasza mama się zgodzi, to jasne - odparł Rogers. 

\- Też mogę pójść, ale raczej żeby was pilnować, nie będę wchodzić do wody - dodał Bucky. 

\- Idźcie, przyda mi się cały dzień wolnego bez waszych kłótni - stwierdziła Laura. - A chyba mogę zaufać, że wujek Steve się wami zaopiekuje. 

Dzieciaki wydały z siebie radosny okrzyk i rzuciły się na jedzenie, by przyspieszyć moment wyjścia nad jezioro. Bucky zaśmiał się tylko i sam zajął się posiłkiem.  
\-----  
Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, chętnie przyjmę komentarze z opinią, następny rozdział jutro ^^


	18. XVIII

Maraton #2  
\---  
Steve pilnował, żeby Lila i Cooper nie odbiegli za daleko gdy szli nad jezioro. Sam znał drogę i najwyraźniej również cieszył się na tę wyprawę, bo Bucky musiał iść naprawdę szybko by za nim nadążyć. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Barnes rozejrzał się urzeczony. 

\- Pięknie tu - powiedział cicho. 

\- Prawda? - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Znajdź sobie miejsce gdzieś w cieniu, a ja pójdę z dzieciakami do wody, nie mogą się już doczekać.

\- Nie utop się - rzucił jeszcze Bucky, całując go w policzek. Steve chwycił go za podbródek i złączył na moment ich wargi. 

\- Jakbyś jednak chciał wejść do wody, to po prostu mnie zawołaj - dodał, nim razem z młodymi Bartonami pobiegł w stronę wody. Bucky tymczasem rozłożył koc blisko brzegu, by mieć Lilę i Coopera na oku i rozsiadł się na nim wygodnie. 

Steve od razu odpłynął dość daleko od brzegu nie odwracając się ani razu. Na szczęście dzieci siedziały dość blisko brzegu i niestety znalazły sobie dość kiepską zabawę. 

\- Hej, Cooper, nie podtapiaj jej! - rzucił ostro Bucky.

\- Ale przecież uważam! To tylko zabawa - zaprotestował chłopiec. 

\- Teraz uważasz, a za chwilę stanie się tragedia. Nie wiesz, jaką krzywdę możesz jej zrobić - wyjaśnił łagodnie Barnes. 

\- Ale mi to nie przeszkadza, to zabawne - wtrąciła się dziewczynka. 

\- Nie będę się z wami kłócić, mam was pilnować, więc znajdźcie sobie jakąś normalną zabawę - uciął ostro. Lila i Cooper spuścili głowy ale posłusznie zaczęły bawić się w bardziej bezpieczny sposób. 

Steve zdążył przypłynąć do brzegu, porozmawiać z Buckym i znów ruszyć daleko w jezioro. Barnes podnosił wzrok znad książki dość często, by kontrolować czy z dziećmi wszystko w porządku. Dzięki temu od razu zorientował się, że nigdzie nie widać dziewczynki. 

\- Gdzie Lila? - zapytał szybko podchodząc do samej wody. 

\- Przed chwilą była obok - mruknął Cooper nie patrząc mu w oczy. Bucky szybko zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

\- Znowu się podtapialiście, prawda? 

Chłopiec kiwnął tylko głową a Bucky spanikował.

\- Szybko, wyłaź z wody - warknął. Wzrokiem odszukał Steve'a; był za daleko, by zdążył zareagować. 

\- Steve! Szybko! - krzyknął. Rogers zaczął płynąć w stronę brzegu najszybciej jak mógł, ale to wciąż było zbyt wolno. Bucky nie wahał się już i po prostu wskoczył do wody. 

Chłodna woda wywołała u niego milion myśli na sekundę, ale zmusił się, by je odegnać. Skupił się na szukaniu Lili w mętnej wodzie. Znalazł ją niedaleko od miejsca, w którym wszedł do jeziora, nieprzytomną. Chwycił ją pod ramiona i wyciągnął na brzeg. Nie oddychała. 

\- Lila! - krzyknął Cooper. Chciał podejść do siostry, ale Bucky popchnął go na koc. 

\- Dość już zrobiłeś, siedź tam - warknął. Przyklęknął przy dziewczynce i wykonał wdechy ratownicze. Odczekał chwilę, a mała zakrztusiła się i wypluła trochę wody. Potem otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła na Bucky'ego. 

\- Umarłam? 

Barnes odetchnął z ulgą, a potem zdjął koszulę i owinął nią dziewczynkę. Lila przytuliła się do niego cała drżąc. 

\- Już spokojnie - wyszeptał do niej. W tej samej chwili Steve wybiegł z wody. 

\- Przepraszam! - krzyknął. - Nie powinienem był odpływać tak daleko. 

\- W porządku - odpowiedział cicho Bucky. 

Nie myślałeś żeby skręcić tej małej kark? Ufa ci, nawet się nie zorientuje usłyszał z tyłu głowy. 

\- Zamknij się - mruknął pod nosem. - Nie po to ją ratowałem. 

\- Wracamy do domu - powiedział Steve. - Opowiesz mi po drodze co się stało? 

Bucky kiwnął głową. Podniósł się z ziemi biorąc dziewczynkę na ręce. 

\- Dziękuję, Wujku - powiedziała cicho prosto do jego ucha. - Jesteś zły? 

\- Mówiłem wam, że macie się tak nie bawić - odpowiedział na tyle głośno, żeby Cooper też go usłyszał. - Co, gdybym nie zauważył, co się dzieje? Gdybym nie umiał pływać? Wujek Steve mógłby nie zdążyć dopłynąć. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Copper. - Naprawdę przepraszam. 

Mogłeś jego też wrzucić do wody. Albo podciąć mu gardło jakimś kamieniem. Czemu nic nie zrobiłeś?!

\- Wracamy - uciął Bucky. Zignorował głos i cała czwórka powoli ruszyła w stronę farmy Bartona. 

\- To moja wina, obiecałem, że będę ich pilnować, a tymczasem... - zaczął Steve, ale Barnes potrząsnął głową. 

\- Później o tym porozmawiamy - powiedział łagodnie. - I tak będziesz musiał tłumaczyć się Laurze i Clintowi. Rogers kiwnął głową i zamilknął. 

***

\- Co wam strzeliło do głowy, żeby tam idiotycznie się bawić?! Co, zgubiliście mózgi gdzieś po drodze?! Gdyby nie Steve, to może Lili już by z nami nie było! 

\- Ale to wujek Bucky wyciągnął mnie z wody - powiedziała cicho dziewczynka. - Wujek Steve poszedł popływać. 

\- Przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina, zachowałem się jak skończony kretyn, obiecałem ich pilnować - Steve nie odważył się spojrzeć na Laurę i Clinta. 

\- Bucky? - Clint spojrzał na ciemnowłosego, który nadal trzymał Lilę w ramionach. - To ty ją uratowałeś? Wyciągnąłeś ją z wody? 

\- A miałem inne wyjście? Dzieciaki zrobiły głupotę, ale musiałem jej pomóc. 

\- A zimowy? - zapytała niepewnie Laura. Oboje z Clintem ustalili, że nie będą wspominać przy Buckym o jego przeszłości, ale teraz pytanie samo cisnęło im się na usta. 

\- Próbował. Ale miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż przejmowanie się nim, więc w końcu się zamknął. Może w końcu się obrazi i przestanie się w ogóle odzywać. 

\- Tato, kto to zimowy? - zapytała Lila. 

\- Nie interesuj się - odpowiedziała za męża Laura. - Oboje przebrać się i marsz do pokoju Coopera, potem przyjdę z wami porozmawiać. 

Bucky postawił dziewczynkę na ziemi i przez moment odprowadzał dzieci wzrokiem. Do momentu, gdy Laura nie rzuciła mu się na szyję. 

\- Dziękuję. Gdyby nie ty... Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by się stało. 

Barnes nie odpowiedział ani w żaden sposób nie zareagował na tę falę wdzięczności. 

\- Zrobiłem tylko to, co do mnie należało - powiedział cicho gdy kobieta już go puściła. 

\- Ale... Clint wspominał, że masz jakąś traumę związaną z wodą. 

\- Mam, ale musiałem coś zrobić. Przynajmniej odkryłem, że jestem w stanie walczyć z Zimowym - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale nadal jestem zły, mówiłem im, że mają się nie bawić w podtapianie. 

\- Chodźcie, zrobię wam herbaty na rozgrzewkę - rzucił Clint. 

\- Im też zrób. Zachowały się głupio, ale to wciąż tylko dzieci - wtrącił Barnes. 

\- Jakim cudem ktoś, kogo nazywali największy zbrodniarzem Hydry może mieć takie serca? - powiedziała bez zastanowienia Laura. 

\- Wystarczyło, żeby się obudził - odpowiedział Bucky. 

***

Po wypiciu herbaty Bucky niemal od razu wstał od stołu. 

\- Będę na zewnątrz - powiedział tylko, a potem zawołał psa i opuścił dom. Steve odprowadził go wzrokiem. 

\- Chciałem z nim porozmawiać - powiedział cicho.

\- Daj mu czas, dużo się dzisiaj wydarzyło, on też musi to przemyśleć - odpowiedział Clint.

\- I to przeze mnie. Jestem idiotą. 

\- Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę. Naprawdę mogła stać się tragedia. Gdyby Bucky'ego tam nie było... - zaczęła Laura. 

\- Gdyby go tam nie było, nie ruszyłbym się z brzegu - przerwał jej. - Ale straciłem czujność bo pomyślałem, że skoro on tam jest, to nic się nie stanie. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby... 

\- Nie mówmy już o tym. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Nie chcę się zastanawiać, co by było gdyby - przerwał mu Clint. Rogers kiwnął tylko głową i spojrzał za okno. Bucky robił już drugie kółko dookoła farmy, a Dymitrij biegał tuż przy nim szczekając na ptaki, które ośmieliły się podejść bliżej. 

\- Nie dręcz się. Daj mu trochę przestrzeni, a potem porozmawiacie na spokojnie - dodała jeszcze Laura. - Chodź, pomożesz mi z obiadem, przynajmniej się czymś zajmiesz.

\-----

Powyższy rozdział skomentowałabym "Jestem zawiedziona swoim idolem, oraz Bucky Superbohater".  
Chętnie przyjmę komentarze, to strasznie motywuje do pisania :D  
Do następnego ^^


	19. XIX

#Maraton 3  
\---  
Pół godziny później Bucky nadal nie wrócił, wciąż biegał na zewnątrz. Nawet pies już się zmęczył i usiadł pod drzwiami czekając, aż Barnesowi się znudzi. Steve niemal się o niego potknął gdy wychodził z domu by doprowadzić do konfrontacji. 

\- Bucky! - zawołał. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i przez moment Rogers myślał, że go zignoruje. Barnes jednak po chwili ruszył w jego stronę. 

\- Byłem na ciebie zły, wiesz? - powiedział cicho, gdy tylko Steve mógł go usłyszeć. Przykucnął, by pogłaskać psa, który od razu do niego pobiegł. Wsunął metalową dłoń w miękkie, białe futro i westchnął cicho. 

\- Bucky... 

\- Nie, teraz ja mówię - jego głos był spokojny, ale stanowcze spojrzenie, które posłał Steve'owi skutecznie go uciszyło. 

\- Byłem na ciebie zły, bo zachowałeś się jak szczeniak, który zerwał się ze smyczy. To ty obiecałeś, że będziesz pilnować Lili i Coopera, ja tam byłem tylko dla towarzystwa. Znam te dzieciaki od wczoraj, mogłem po prostu cię zawołać i czekać, co się wydarzy. Ale nie, rzuciłem się do tego jeziora, żeby wyciągnąć małą. Nawet nie wiesz, jak cholernie się bałem, że zimowy się obudzi i zamiast ją uratować, zrobię jej krzywdę. Mogłem nic nie zrobić i nikt nie miałby mi tego za złe, w końcu wiedzieli, że zimna woda nie działa na mnie dobrze, a to ty miałeś ich pilnować. Nikt oprócz mnie, nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby któreś z nich utopiło się na moich oczach, będąc właściwie na wyciągnięcie ręki. 

\- Przepraszam cię, Bucky. Wiem, że zawaliłem. Ale... Wiem, że to nie jest żadne wytłumaczenie, ale czasem zachowujesz się tak normalnie, że zapominam, że nadal masz jakieś bariery. 

Bucky podniósł się by popatrzeć Steve'owi w oczy. 

\- Masz rację, marne wytłumaczenie - powiedział uśmiechając się. - I pewnie gdybyś przyszedł i powiedział mi to zaraz, kiedy wyszedłem, dostałbyś w twarz. Ale teraz jestem już spokojny i po prostu mnie to bawi. 

Roześmiał się, widząc niepewną minę Rogersa, a potem objął go lekko. 

\- Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział o tym, co czuję. Ale teraz mam lepszy humor niż na spływie, bo udało mi się przekonać Zimowego, że ma się zamknąć. Mały, osobisty sukces. 

Steve pocałował go w czoło. 

\- Naprawdę przepraszam - mruknął jeszcze. 

\- No już, przestań się tym tak przejmować. Było, minęło, czasu nie cofniesz. Tylko wyciągnij wnioski na przyszłość - przy ostatnich słowach Bucky pogroził mu palcem. Rogers chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go. Barnes wsunął dłoń w jego włosy przyciągając go bliżej. 

\- Muszę być częściej na ciebie zły. Lepiej wtedy całujesz - stwierdził Bucky gdy przerwali pocałunek. 

\- Głupek - mruknął Rogers. 

\- Też cię kocham, Stevie - Barnes uśmiechnął się szeroko. Potem skierowali się do drzwi, a Steve sięgnął po jego dłoń, ale Bucky odsunął się nieznacznie. 

\- Steve, zachowuj się, tu są dzieci - rzucił. Rogers wywrócił oczami, a potem splótł razem ich dłonie.

***

\- Hej, Bucky... - zaczął Steve, gdy siedzieli w łóżku tego wieczoru. Barnes zerknął na niego z zainteresowaniem. 

\- Hmm? 

\- Clint wspominał, że jest tu niedaleko takie piękne, dość odludne miejsce... Moglibyśmy jutro wziąć samochód i pojechać tam razem... Tylko ty i ja... 

\- Podoba mi się to "tylko ty i ja" - Bucky uśmiechnął się. - Masz jakiś pomysł, co będziemy robić?

\- Wiesz... Możemy pojechać gdzieś daleko od farmy, gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał... 

-... I zrobimy sobie piknik - dokończył za niego Barnes, a potem roześmiał się na widok zawodu na jego twarzy. 

\- No dobrze, może coś więcej niż piknik - zapewnił go. - Tylko na litość Thora, Stevie, przejmij czasem inicjatywę. A nie tylko rumienisz się jak dziewica, którą swoją drogą już nie jesteś, bo sam tego dopilnowałem! 

Steve wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, chcąc ukryć wpływający mu na twarz rumieniec. Bucky pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w szyję. 

\- No już, nie znienawidź mnie, bo nigdzie jutro nie pojedziemy - mruknął. Rogers parsknął śmiechem a potem obrócił się twarzą do Barnesa. 

\- Jeśli mamy gdzieś jechać, to chyba czas spać - powiedział. 

\- Więc śpij. A ja popatrzę jak ty śpisz. 

Steve pocałował go krótko, jednak gdy się odsunął, Bucky jeszcze raz złączył ich usta w dużo namiętniejszym pocałunku.

\- Teraz mogę iść spać - powiedział cicho, gdy w końcu rozłączyli wargi. - Dobranoc, Stevie.

\- Dobranoc, Bucky. 

***

Tony siedział w warsztacie dłubiąc w jakichś nic nie znaczących wynalazkach. Pracował nad nimi tylko po to, by czymś się zająć. Było już sporo po północy, ale nie czuł się zmęczony. 

\- Anthony? - usłyszał nagle. Odwrócił się stając niemal oko w oko z Lokim.

\- O, to ty. No tak, nikt oprócz ciebie nikt tak do mnie nie mówi. 

\- Jeśli ci przeszkadzam... 

\- Kto powiedział, że przeszkadzasz? Wchodź, usiądź sobie... Gdzieś. 

Wszelkie stołki i krzesła, gdzie Loki mógłby usiąść były zawalone różnymi mechanizmami i elementami. Tony bezceremonialnie zrzucił wszystko z jednego z krzeseł na ziemię. 

\- Ta da - mruknął. - Siadaj. 

Loki niepewnie zajął miejsce i rozejrzał się po warsztacie, a Tony wrócił do pracy. 

\- Nad czym pracujesz? - zapytał. 

\- Nic konkretnego. Po prostu tak sobie dłubię, żeby jeszcze się nie kłaść.

\- Nie jesteś zmęczony? 

\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo - Tony spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. 

\- Nie mogłem spać - odpowiedział cicho Loki. 

\- Cóż, możesz to posiedzieć, w końcu pewnie poczujesz, że zasypiasz i wrócisz do łóżka. 

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebym tu został? 

\- Nie, raczej nie. Chyba każdy z naszych kiedyś tu wylądował bo nie mógł spać. Z jakiegoś powodu to częsty kierunek nocnych wędrówek. Bruce stwierdził kiedyś, że te wszystkie mechaniczne dźwięki go uspokajają. Nawet twój brat kiedyś tu był. 

\- On nie jest moim bratem - syknął czarnowłosy. Stark uniósł dłonie w uspokajającym geście. 

\- W porządku, księżniczko, już cię nie denerwuję - rzucił. 

Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli, a Tony wrócił do pracy. 

\- Anthony? - odezwał się niepewnie Loki. 

\- Co jest? - Stark spojrzał na niego. 

\- Dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłeś się, żebym tu został? Po Nowym Jorku... Po tym wszystkim, co zapewne naopowiadał ci Thor. 

\- Po pierwsze, tak jakby nie miałem innego wyjścia. Gromowładny przyszedł i zarządził i właściwie niezbyt miałem coś do gadania. A po drugie... Wiesz, byłeś inny niż wtedy, kiedy próbowałeś nas wszystkich zabić. Możesz sobie być bogiem kłamstwa, iluzji, ognia i czego tam jeszcze chcesz, swoją drogą mogli ci też dać pod opiekę AIDS, byłoby zabawniej. Sens w tym, że... Wyglądałeś jak zagubiony dzieciak. Jakbyś niezupełnie wiedział, co się dzieje.

\- I to cię przekonało? 

\- To mi dało nadzieję, że nie będziesz próbował nas zabić. A potem zacząłeś się zachowywać, jakbyś wcale nami nie gardził. Nie zamykałeś się w pokoju, przychodziłeś żeby z nami poprzebywać... Pomogłeś Barnesowi. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie by się załamał. 

\- Zdążyłem go polubić - przyznał Loki. - Was wszystkich. 

\- Cieszę się - Tony uśmiechnął się. - Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, czy mogę już wracać do pracy? 

Czarnowłosy już się nie odezwał, więc Stark znowu zaczął dłubać w mechanizmie. 

Jakiś kwadrans później zerknął na Lokiego i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że bóg śpi. Przez sen kiwał się lekko na krześle i był niebezpiecznie blisko od spadnięcia z niego. Tony wywrócił oczami. 

\- Jarvis, otwórz przejście do moich kwater - powiedział. Nie zamierzał iść przez całą wieżę, żeby odstawić Lokiego do jego pokoju, więc zamierzał go przenocować w swoim, do którego miał najbliżej. Potem wytarł brudne od smaru dłonie w ścierkę i podszedł do czarnowłosego. Ostrożnie wziął go na ręce; zaskoczyło go, że jest taki lekki. Loki mruknął coś przez sen i wtulił głowę w jego pierś. Tony powoli ruszył do swojego pokoju. Gdy tam dotarł, położył Laufeysona na łóżku i okrył kocem. W duchu podziękował sobie, że zainwestował w bardzo szerokie łóżko. Nie zamierzał spać na podłodze, i tak miał wystarczająco dobre serce, że go nie obudził i nie wysłał do jego pokoju. 

Bez zbędnego zastanawiania się nad całą tą niewątpliwie niecodzienną sytuacją położył się obok Lokiego i przykrył kołdrą. Kilka minut później już spał.

\------

Będę tak skakać między farmą i Avengers Tower :D  
Nadal liczę na trochę większą aktywność z waszej strony czy coś :D  
Do następnego ^^


	20. XX

#Maraton 4  
\--  
\- Wujku Bucky, nadal jesteś na nas zły? - zapytała Lila przy śniadaniu. Barnes podniósł wzrok znad kubka z kawą. 

\- A uważasz, że powinienem być? - odparł. 

\- Nie wiem. Ale naprawdę przepraszamy - odpowiedziała dziewczynka. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że to ostatni raz, kiedy się tak bawiliście nad wodą. A ja już nie jestem zły, właściwie w ogóle nie byłem, po prostu się martwiłem. 

Lila zamilkła i do końca posiłku nikt się nie odezwał. Bucky i Steve już myślami byli w samotnym miejscu, gdzie mieli spędzić razem cały dzień z dala od wszystkich. 

\- Dzieciaki do pokoi i nie wolno wam wychodzić, tak jak mówiłem wczoraj - odezwał się w końcu Clint. Cooper i Lila nawet nie zaprotestowali, pożegnali się tylko ze Stevem i Buckym i zniknęli w swoich pokojach. 

\- My chyba też już pójdziemy - powiedział Rogers. 

\- Spakowałam wam trochę prowiantu - Laura podała Barnesowi torbę. 

\- I tak nie będą mieli czasu jeść - wtrącił się Barton. 

\- Niby dlaczego? 

\- Oh, kochanie. Pierwszy raz od kilku dni będą mieli czas tylko dla siebie, bez nikogo w pobliżu. Jak myślisz, co będą robić? 

\- Hej, to brzmi, jakbyśmy byli niewyżytymi nastolatkami, którzy tylko czekają na chwilę samotności, żeby się na siebie rzucić - zaprotestował Rogers. 

\- A nie jest tak? - zapytał Bucky, a potem parsknął śmiechem. Steve roześmiał się. 

\- Tak, definitywnie nie będziemy mieli czasu jeść - stwierdził w końcu. 

*** 

Przy stole brakowało tylko Tony'ego i Lokiego. Thor wyszedł kilka minut wcześniej by odszukać brata. 

\- To, że nie ma tu Starka jakoś mnie nie dziwi. Ale Rogaś raczej pojawiał się tu pierwszy - rzuciła Natasha. 

\- Lokiego nie ma w pokoju, a nie może opuszczać wieży bez nadzoru - oznajmił Thor pojawiając się w kuchni. 

\- Jarvis, znajdź Lokiego - polecił Sam. 

\- To nie będzie potrzebne - usłyszeli. Bóg kłamstwa wszedł na pomieszczenia. 

\- Bracie! Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał Thor. 

\- U mnie - wtrącił się Tony, który wszedł do kuchni razem z Lokim niezauważony jednak przez nikogo. Natasha uniosła brwi. 

\- U ciebie? Całą noc? 

\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo - Loki wywrócił oczami. - Nie mogłem spać i przyszedłem do warsztatu Anthony'ego. Musiałem tam zasnąć, bo obudziłem się w jego kwaterach. 

\- I spaliście w jednym łóżku? - zainteresował się Sam. 

\- A co, miałem mu odstąpić całe łóżko? I tak jest wystarczająco szerokie, że w ogóle zapomniałem, że on tam jest - stwierdził Tony. - Matko, czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu na policji. Możemy już skończyć temat? Nie naruszyłem jego nietykalności cielesnej, żyje i ma się dobrze, więc zluzujcie. 

\- Loki, jeśli człowiek z żelaza coś ci zrobił... - zaczął Thor, ale Loki znów wywrócił oczyma. 

\- Nic mi nie zrobił. Może i nie mam już swojej magii, ale wciąż potrafię się obronić. 

\- Widzisz? Nie skrzywdziłem go. Możemy już zająć się śniadaniem? - zapytał Tony. Nikt już się nie odezwał i wszyscy zabrali się za jedzenie.

***

Zapakowali torbę do bagażnika i wsiedli do samochodu. Steve rzucił jeszcze plecak na tylne siedzenia i odpalił silnik. 

\- Co tam masz? - zainteresował się Bucky. - Myślałem, że wszystko spakowaliśmy do torby razem z prowiantem. 

\- Ubranie na zmianę, mam przeczucie, że może nam być potrzebne. I wiesz... Parę innych rzeczy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to takie rzeczy, o których myślę - Bucky uśmiechnął się sugestywnie. 

\- Myślę, że dobrze myślisz - odpowiedział Steve. - Będzie ciekawie, obiecuję ci to - dodał. 

\- Nie wiem, co planujesz, ale jestem całym sercem na tak. 

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz. 

***

\- Clint miał rację. Naprawdę tu pięknie - stwierdził Bucky. Zatrzymali się niedaleko skrytej pośród drzew polany. Słońce przebijało się przez ich korony sprawiając, że miejsce wyglądało magicznie. 

\- To ty podziwiaj widoki, a ja rozłożę koc - rzucił Steve. Pocałował go w policzek i zabrał się za rozkładanie obozowiska. Bucky jeszcze przez chwilę rozglądał się po okolicy nim postanowił pomóc Steve'owi. Rogers jednak nie potrzebował już większego wsparcia. Oboje rozsiedli się wygodnie na kocu jak najbliżej siebie. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli ciesząc się spokojem. W końcu Bucky chwycił blondyna za podbródek i ostrożnie złączył ich wargi. Rogers przyciągnął go bliżej, przesuwając dłonie na jego kark. Nie pogłębiali pocałunku;. mieli dużo czasu i nie zamierzali się spieszyć. 

\- Tęskniłem za tym - powiedział cicho Steve gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali. 

\- Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, nie potrzebujesz powodu, żeby mnie pocałować - Bucky wtulił się w jego pierś. 

\- Wiem. Ale przy dzieciakach i Clincie jakoś mi niezręcznie - odpowiedział Rogers. Barnes parsknął śmiechem.

\- Stevie, tobie jest niezręcznie robić wszystko, co zakłada bliższe integracje z ludźmi - poinformował go, przyciągając do kolejnego pocałunku. Kolejne zetknięcie warg podziałało na nich elektryzująco i coraz trudniej było im się powstrzymać od pójścia krok dalej.

\- Zjemy coś? Czy może masz jakieś inne, ciekawsze pomysły? – zapytał Bucky odsuwając się w końcu.

\- Zjedzmy. Coś mi się widzi, że będziemy potrzebować dużo siły - stwierdził Steve.

\- Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia - Bucky pocałował go przelotnie, a potem sięgnął po torbę. 

\- Patrz, Stevie, Laura spakowała nam śliwki! - ucieszył się ciemnowłosy. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że jest tam coś oprócz nich. Pewnie zaraz nic z nich nie zostanie - zaśmiał się blondyn. Bucky nie odpowiedział, zajęty konsumowaniem owoców. Steve sięgnął po torbę i wyłowił z niej czekoladowego batonika, z którego wydawał się być dosyć zadowolony.

\- Spróbuj, dobre – powiedział nagle Barnes podsuwając mu połowę śliwki.

\- Świat się kończy, Bucky Barnes dzieli się swoją śliwką. Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim chłopakiem? – odpowiedział ze śmiechem Steve. Bucky wsunął mu owoc między rozsunięte wargi.

\- Głupek –mruknął jeszcze. Rogers zakrztusił się zanim udało mu się przełknąć śliwkę. 

\- Faktycznie smaczna – stwierdził. – Ale wolałbym jej spróbować w inny sposób – dodał, całując go gwałtownie, do utraty tchu. Nie przerywając pocałunku popchnął go lekko, by ten położył się na kocu, a potem wsunął mu dłonie pod koszulkę. Bucky nie pozostał mu dłużny, przesuwając ręce na pośladki blondyna, a usta na jego szyję. 

\- I co się stało z tym naszym pójściem powoli? – wydyszał Steve odsuwając się lekko.

\- Wszystko przez ciebie – odparł Bucky. – A teraz się zamknij i mnie pocałuj.

Kilka chwil później oboje byli już nadzy od pasa w górę i usilnie starali się, by zmienić ten stan i żaden z nich nie zamierzał już zwalniać. Nie powstrzymywali się przed zostawianiem znaków na ciele drugiego (w czym szczególnie lubował się Bucky), chodź wiedzieli, że najprawdopodobniej czeka ich odpowiadanie na trudne pytanie z nimi związane. Teraz jednak liczyła się dla nich tylko bliskość drugiego ciała i wypełniająca ich przyjemność i podniecenie. Każde zetknięcie warg, każdy dotyk, muśnięcie było dla nich magią w najczystszej postaci, magią miłości.  
\----  
Na końcu rozdziału miała być bardziej opisana scena zbliżenia, ale, że tak powiem stchórzyłam i zostało tak :D  
Do następnego!


	21. XXI

#Maraton 5  
\------  
\- Wiesz... Nie byłem przekonany do tego wyjazdu, ale teraz... Naprawdę się cieszę, że tu przyjechaliśmy - powiedział Bucky. Już po wszystkim leżeli na kocu rozmawiając. Steve miał głowę opartą na kolanach przyjaciela, a ten gładził go lekko po włosach. 

\- Też trochę się obawiałem. Ale chyba nie jest tak źle - odpowiedział blondyn uśmiechając się lekko. - Hej, spójrz, ta chmura wygląda jak drzewo! 

\- Naprawdę chcesz się teraz w to bawić? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Bucky. 

\- A masz jakieś ciekawsze pomysły? 

\- Myślę, że mógłbym na coś wpaść - ręce Barnesa przeniosły się z blond włosów na brzuch Steve'a. Zanim jednak zdążył przesunąć je niżej, Rogers uderzył go lekko w dłonie. 

\- Uspokój się, Bucky, bo pomyślę, że naprawdę jesteś niewyżytym nastolatkiem - stwierdził z uśmiechem. Splótł razem ich palce i ułożył je na swoim brzuchu. Barnes pochylił się i pocałował go czule. Pocałunek przerwał im dźwięk telefonu.

\- Aha, koniec sielanki - mruknął Steve. Odsunął się niechętnie od Bucky'ego i sięgnął do torby po telefon. Zmarszczył brwi gdy spojrzał na wyświetlacz. 

\- To Tony... 

\- Odbierzesz? - zapytał Barnes. - Wydaje mi się, że nie dzwoniłby, gdyby nie miał powodu. 

Rogers kiwnął głową i odebrał. 

\- Halo?

\- Hej, Steve. Słuchaj, masz tam koło siebie gdzieś swojego blaszaka? Głupie pytanie, pewnie się z nim nie rozstajesz... Daj mi go na chwilę. Muszę z nim pogadać. 

Steve popatrzył na Bucky'ego i podał mu telefon.

\- Chce rozmawiać z tobą - powiedział. Barnes nie wydawał się zadowolony, ale wziął od niego telefon i przyłożył go do ucha.

Rogers obserwował, jak jego twarz zmienia się; spochmurniał, a w jego oczach pojawił się niepokój. 

\- Nie, nie teraz. Porozmawiam z tobą, jak wrócimy. To nie jest coś, co powinieneś ruszać - powiedział ostro do telefonu, a potem oddał go Steve'owi. 

\- Chyba się rozłączył - skomentował z wymuszonym uśmiechem. 

\- Bucky... - zaczął Steve, ale Barnes pokręcił głową.

\- Nie pytaj - odpowiedział. - Wszystko w porządku, to nic, o czym musisz wiedzieć. 

\- Może i nie muszę, ale chciałbym. Zrobiłeś się smutny. 

\- To nic - Bucky chwycił go za podbródek. - Będziemy tak rozprawiać czy wreszcie dokończymy to, co przerwał nam Stark? 

Niepokój Steve'a został tymczasowo uciszony pocałunkiem. A potem jeszcze jednym, dzięki któremu zapomniał o całym świecie. 

***

Na farmę wracali wieczorem, słońce już zachodziło. Bucky zamyślony patrzył w okno, a Steve w jego odbiciu widział, że na jego twarzy króluje niepokój. 

\- Hej, Buck... Powiedz mi, czego tak naprawdę chciał od ciebie Tony? I nie mów, że to nic, bo przysięgam ci, że zatrzymam się na środku drogi i nie ruszę, dopóki mi wszystkiego nie wyjaśnisz. 

Barnes westchnął cicho i spojrzał na niego. 

\- Stark obiecał mi kiedyś, że jeśli znajdzie cokolwiek dotyczącego Hydry, powiadomi mnie. Dzisiaj powiedział, że znalazł jakieś ich akta, właściwie zastanawiam się gdzie, bo to nie jest coś, co mógłby znaleźć na wystawie w antykwariacie. Wszystko jest po rosyjsku i chciał to dać Tashy, ale powiedziałem mu, żeby tego nie robił - wyjaśnił. - Byłem zły, że nawet teraz przypomniał mi o Hydrze. 

Steve zerknął na niego. 

\- To nie wszystko, prawda? 

\- Nie odpuścisz, prawda? - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko. - W końcu jesteś Steve Rogers, oczywiście, że nie odpuścisz. 

\- Więc co cię tak męczy? 

\- Zanim do mnie zadzwonił, Jarvis przetłumaczył kilka pierwszych stron... To są akta dotyczące projektu Zimowego Żołnierza. Po prostu się boję, co tam może być. Boję się, że Stark postanowi to jednak odczytać... 

\- Nie myśl o tym na razie. Tony cię posłucha, znam go. W takich sprawach nie jest tak arogancki, jak zazwyczaj - Steve poklepał go po dłoni. - Cokolwiek tam jest, poradzimy sobie z tym razem. 

\- I za to właśnie cię kocham - odpowiedział Barnes.

\- Też cię kocham, Bucky. 

Na farmie czekała na nich kolacja i seria pytań "jak wielki był komar, który zostawił ci taki ślad na szyi, wujku?" czy "Wydaje mi się, kapitanie, że kiedy wyjeżdżaliście, mieliście na sobie inne ubrania". Bucky stwierdził potem, że odpowiadając weszli na wyżyny kreatywności. 

***

\- Naprawdę musicie już jechać? - zapytała Lila. 

\- Byliśmy tu ponad tydzień, naprawdę nie masz nas dość? - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Nie. Jesteś fajny, wujku. 

\- Przypomnę ci kiedyś, że to powiedziałaś - stwierdził ze śmiechem Steve. - Żałuję, że tego nie nagrałem. 

\- Przyjeżdżajcie, kiedy będziecie chcieli - rzuciła Laura obejmując blondyna. 

\- Tylko zadzwońcie wcześniej, żebyśmy mogli się przygotować - dodał Clint. - Bezpiecznej drogi. 

Po ostatnich pożegnaniach i uściskach Bucky i Steve wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli w drogę do domu. 

\- Będę za nimi tęsknić - powiedział cicho Barnes patrząc w okno. - Dzięki, że mnie tu zabrałeś. 

\- Drobiazg, słońce - odpowiedział z uśmiechem blondyn. - Spróbuj się trochę przespać, w domu będziemy nad ranem. 

Bucky kiwnął głową. Oparł głowę o chłodną szybę i zamknął oczy. Ukołysany miarowym ruchem samochodu w końcu zasnął

***

\- Jarvis, przetłumacz "Ochistit'" - rzucił Bucky. Siedział w warsztacie Tony'ego próbując tłumaczyć znalezione przez Starka akta. Na górze Avengers mieli zebranie z Furym, co najprawdopodobniej oznaczało kolejną wyprawę. 

\- Oczyścić, usunąć, panie Barnes - odpowiedział Jarvis. 

\- Dzięki - Bucky poprawił okulary, które nieco pomagały mu się skupić, a potem powrócił do czytania dokumentów. 

\- Na pewno nie chcesz, żeby Jarvis przetłumaczył całość? - Tony właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. 

\- Nie, dzięki. Wszystko, co by odczytał, musiałby gdzieś zapisać, a tak łatwiej to wykraść. Wolę nie ryzykować - odpowiedział Bucky.

\- A twoje ręczne notatki można wykraść - stwierdził Stark. Poszedł bliżej i zerknął mu przez ramię, ale Barnes zasłonił tekst. 

\- Nie patrz - warknął. 

\- W porządku - Tony cofnął się. - Zamierzasz zostać w wieży, kiedy wyjedziemy? 

\- Macie misję? 

\- Tak, Fury coś znalazł - odpowiedział Steve, który niezauważony pojawił się przy Buckym i nachylił się nad nim, a potem pocałował go w policzek. - Do twarzy ci w okularach, wiesz? 

\- Dzięki - Barnes uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Zapytam o to samo, co Tony. Zostaniesz tu, kiedy mnie nie będzie? Wolałbym, żebyś nie był sam, kiedy wyjadę. 

\- Nie zostanę w wieży - odpowiedział stanowczo Bucky. - Poradzę sobie, Stevie, nic mi nie będzie. 

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz - blondyn westchnął. - Wracamy do domu? Muszę jeszcze spakować parę rzeczy, a jutro wyjeżdżam.

\- Jasne - Bucky zdjął okulary i zamknął akta. Zebrał kartki ze swoim tłumaczeniem, wrzucił je do plecaka i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Potem razem ze Stevem opuścił pomieszczenie.   
\---  
Bucky w okularach to mój headcanon 


	22. XXII

#Maraton 6  
\---  
\- Naprawdę musisz jechać? - zapytał cicho Bucky. Steve przytulił go lekko.

\- Też wolałbym zostać - mruknął. - Ale niestety świat wzywa, a jako bohater muszę ruszyć do akcji. 

Ciszę, która zapadła po ich słowach przerwało pukanie do drzwi. 

\- Spodziewasz się kogoś? - zapytał Bucky. Steve przytaknął, a potem wypuścił go z ramion i ruszył, by wpuścić przybysza. Barnes ruszył za nim i zamarł, gdy w progu mieszania zobaczył Lokiego. 

\- Hej, Bucky - rzucił czarnowłosy. 

\- Co ty tu robisz? - Bucky zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Mam cię pilnować, żebyś nie siedział sam, kiedy kapitana nie ma w domu - odpowiedział Laufeyson. 

\- Steve? Wiedziałeś o tym? 

\- Wiedziałem, zgodziłem się na to. Naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś został sam - odpowiedział blondyn. 

\- Reszta brała pod uwagę przysłanie tutaj Wandy, ale cóż, Steve był przeciwko. 

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Bucky. 

\- Zazdrość - na wargach Lokiego błąkał się uśmiech. - Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, dziewczyna jest ładna, kapitan się przestraszył. 

\- Zamknij się - mruknął Steve. Potem chwycił Bucky'ego za nadgarstek i pociągnął go do sypialni. Tam przyciągnął go do długiego pocałunku. 

\- Będę tęsknił. Możesz dzwonić, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał, jeśli akurat nie będę walczył, to odbiorę. Loki ma rejestrator położenia, więc jeśli coś się będzie działo, będziemy wiedzieć - wyrzucił z siebie, gdy przerwali pocałunek. 

\- Uważaj na siebie, Stevie. Nie chcę żyć w świecie, w którym ciebie nie będzie - odpowiedział cicho Bucky wtulając się po raz kolejny w tors blondyna. 

\- Nic mi nie będzie, Bucky. Wrócę cały i zdrowy, zanim zdążysz się zorientować - Steve pocałował go w czoło, a potem odsunął się. - Muszę iść, Tony pewnie już czeka na dole. 

Barnes kiwnął głową i razem opuścili pokój. Odprowadził blondyna do samych drzwi, a potem pomachał mu powoli.

\- Do zobaczenia, Stevie - powiedział jeszcze.

\- Do zobaczenia, Bucky. 

***

Bucky przygotował Lokiemu posłanie na kanapie w salonie, a potem przystanął przy wejściu do sypialni i obrzucił salon niepewnym spojrzeniem. 

\- Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś? - zapytał. 

\- Nie, wszystko mam. Idziesz się już położyć? 

Barnes kiwnął głową, wyraźnie unikając wzroku Lokiego.

\- Dobranoc - mruknął jeszcze, zanim zniknął w sypialni. 

\- Śpij dobrze - odpowiedział Laufeyson. Czarnowłosy zauważył, że Bucky nie zamknął za sobą drzwi, a nawet otworzył je szerzej. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym już dłużej, ale położył się i próbował zasnąć. 

***

"Życzenie. Zardzewiały. Siedemnaście. Jutrzenka. Piec. Dziewięć. Dobroczynny. Powrót do domu. Jeden. Wagon ciężarowy."

Z każdym kolejnym słowem Bucky coraz mocniej rzucał się w więzach, które trzymały go na miejscu. Kiedy Rosjanin wypowiedział ostatnie, Barnes spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. 

\- Żołnierzu? 

\- Nie! 

Bucky obudził się z krzykiem. W głowie cały czas słyszał opis kolejnych celów, które przybliżano mu przez lata, przeplatane z głosem Zimowego gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Wyplątał się z kołdry i narzucił sobie na ramiona koszulę Steve'a, wdychając jego zapach. Potem na drżących nogach wyszedł z pokoju. Starał się być jak najciszej, by nie obudzić Lokiego. Laufeyson, pomimo hałasu, który zrobił po przebudzeniu Bucky, zdawał się nadal spać spokojnie. Barnes wszedł do kuchni i wstawił wodę w czajniku. Otworzył szafkę i zaczął szukać w niej swojego ulubionego kubka. 

\- Już nie śpisz? - usłyszał nagle, przez co niemal wypuścił naczynie z rąk. 

\- Loki, do diabła, nie strasz mnie tak - warknął obracając się do niego. - Wracaj do łóżka. 

\- Po pierwsze śpię na kanapie, nie na łóżku, a po drugie...nie. 

\- Loki...

\- Jestem tu, żeby cię pilnować. I tak nie spałem, więc wiem, że znowu miałeś koszmar. 

Bucky westchnął cicho. 

\- Chcesz herbaty? 

Czarnowłosy kiwnął głową i usiadł przy kuchennym stole. 

\- Co ci się śniło? 

\- Nieważne. 

\- James, w ten sposób sobie nie pomożesz. 

\- Ty mi też nie pomożesz, więc po co mam przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz, żeby zaspokoić twoją ciekawość?! 

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc? 

Bucky wreszcie na niego spojrzał, z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy. 

\- Możesz? 

\- Nie wiem. Ale jeśli powiesz mi, o czym był twój koszmar, może będę mógł. 

Bucky pokręcił głową i oparł się o ścianę. 

\- Ten sen... Mam wrażenie, jakby to było prawdziwe. Jakby programowali mnie przez sen. Śni mi się, że jestem przywiązany do fotela, a ktoś recytuje te słowa. Potem się budzę i mam taki cholerny mętlik w głowie! To nie był pierwszy raz, ale zawsze to się zdarza, kiedy Steve wyjeżdża. Myślałem, że to kwestia tego, że zostaję sam, ale teraz... 

\- Może masz rację. Może naprawdę ktoś namieszał ci w głowie i próbują obudzić Zimowego kiedy ty śpisz.

\- Myślisz, że to możliwe? 

\- Wystarczy, że mają kogoś o umiejętnościach podobnych do Wandy. Ktoś taki minie cię w tłumie i może zrobić wszystko, a ty nawet się nie zorientujesz. Gdybym miał swoją magię, mógłbym to sprawdzić, ale Odyn mi ją odebrał, zanim mnie tu wysłał. 

\- Nie, żeby to było dziwne - stwierdził Bucky, a Loki uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Mam pomysł - powiedział nagle. Wstał i spojrzał w górę tak przenikliwie, jakby chciał spojrzeć przez sufit, a nawet jeszcze dalej. 

\- Odynie! Wiem, że mnie obserwujesz, i że mnie słyszysz, nie zostawiłbyś mnie bez nadzoru! Muszę z tobą pomówić, poślij mi posłańca, który będzie mógł przekazać ci wiadomość! - krzyknął. Bucky spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. 

\- Myślisz, że to pomoże?

\- Kiedyś na pewno kogoś tu przyśle. Pewnie jutro... 

Loki urwał, gdy oboje usłyszeli głośny trzask i rumor dochodzący z korytarza. Bucky wyciągnął z szuflady pistolet i skontrolował kompletność magazynka.

\- Naprawdę trzymasz broń w kuchni? - czarnowłosy parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Trzymam tam dużo więcej niż jeden pistolet, i chętnie cię z nimi zapoznam, jeśli się nie zamkniesz - syknął Barnes. Powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych, ale nim tam dotarł, do salonu wtoczył się wysoki, siwy mężczyzna z opaską na oku. 

\- Kim jesteś?! Co tu robisz i czemu bezceremonialnie pakujesz mi się do domu?! Gadaj! - Bucky zbliżył się do niego z pistoletem wyciągniętym w jego stronę. Loki chwycił go za nadgarstek, próbując wytrącić mu broń z ręki. 

\- Bucky... James, przestań! 

\- Bo co? - warknął Barnes. 

\- Bo to Odyn. Władca Asgardu, wszechojciec i tak dalej we własnej osobie. 

\- Oh - Bucky opuścił pistolet i zamrugał zaskoczony. - Widzisz, pomyliłeś się. Nie przysłał posłańca.

\------

Początkowo miałam opisać misję, na którą pojechała reszta, ale jakoś mi to nie szło, więc zostałam na Brooklynie :D


	23. XXIII

#Maraton 7  
\---  
Loki i Odyn mierzyli się spojrzeniami w salonie. Bucky wycofał się do kuchni i zaparzył herbatę w dzbanku.

\- Chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać. Mów, o co chodzi - odezwał się w końcu wszechojciec. 

\- Chcę, żebyś oddał mi część mojej mocy... 

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Loki. 

\- Mógłbyś chociaż posłuchać do końca, co mam do powiedzenia? - Laufeyson nieznacznie podniósł głos. Odyn skinął głową. 

\- Chcę, żebyś oddał mi część magii, tej, dzięki której mogę zajrzeć do czyjegoś umysłu. Tylko na chwilę, w użyję jej w twojej obecności, a potem będziesz mógł mi ją odebrać i więcej się mną nie przejmować. Wiesz, że nie zależy mi na twoim zainteresowaniu. 

\- Dlaczego jej potrzebujesz?

\- James ma koszmary. Są tak realistyczne, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy ktoś nie namieszał mu w głowie. Wiesz, że niektórzy z naszych są w stanie to zrobić.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś by się odważył? - zagrzmiał Odyn.

\- Thor współpracuje z Avengers. Jaką mamy pewność, że ktoś inny nie jest przeciwko nim?

\- Dlaczego w takim razie sam nie mogę sprawdzić, czy w głowie tego całego Jamesa nikt nie namieszał? 

\- Sęk w tym, że on ci nie pozwoli, żebyś się do niego zbliżył. Wiesz, złe wspomnienia z ludźmi i problemy z zaufaniem.

\- Tu się zgodzę - rzucił Bucky wchodząc do pokoju z dzbankiem. Loki i Odyn spojrzeli na niego; ten pierwszy z miną „dlaczego nie mogłeś siedzieć cicho", drugi zaś zaskoczony, że w ogóle ktoś niepytany się do niego odezwał.

\- Chce ktoś herbaty? - zapytał jeszcze Barnes.

Kwadrans później siedzieli przy stole, każdy z kubkiem w ręce.

\- Wiecie, gdyby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że przyjdzie dzień, gdy będę sączyć herbatkę z Lokim, nordyckim bogiem kłamstwa, i wszechojcem Odynem, który rozwalił mi drzwi wejściowe parę minut wcześniej, to prawdopodobnie wysłałbym go na oddział zamknięty. A teraz proszę, taka rzeczywistość. Swoją drogą, panie wszechojcze Odynie sądziłem, że w Asgardzie znajoma jest wam technologia pukania do drzwi, ale najwyraźniej nie. Cóż, czeka mnie jutro wycieczka w poszukiwaniu nowych.

\- James! - warknął Loki, chcąc go uciszyć.

\- No co? Po prostu stwierdzam fakt. Jest czwarta nad ranem, a ja zastanawiam się, skąd mam wziąć drzwi. I to nie jest moja wina. 

Loki wywrócił oczami, ale potem uśmiechnął. 

\- Powiedz mi, co się stało z tym Lokim, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu chciał zniszczyć Nowy Jork? Z tym, który spiskował? Który uważał Midgardczyków za gorszych? - zapytał Odyn. 

\- Wystarczy spędzić tu trochę czasu niczym się od nich nie różniąc. Kiedy jesteś od nich zależny, zaczynasz rozumieć, z czym oni muszą się mierzyć. Lekcja pokory, najwyraźniej tego mi było trzeba. Wiesz, wszechojcze, kiedy skazałeś mnie na pobyt tutaj, byłem wściekły, ale też się bałem. Byłem bezradny tu, na Ziemi, liczyłem na pogardę... A oni mi pomogli. Tak po prostu. Zacząłem ich podziwiać za to, jak sobie radzą bez mocy, którą my mamy. A potem zakochałem się w jednym z nich... I to chyba najbardziej sprawiło, że się zmieniłem. 

Przez dłuższą chwilę po wyznaniu Lokiego panowała zupełna cisza. W końcu Odyn spojrzał na czarnowłosego. 

\- Matka będzie z ciebie dumna, kiedy jej o tym opowiem - powiedział. 

\- A ty? 

\- Ja już jestem. 

Czarnowłosy wydawał się zaskoczony słowami wszechojca. 

\- Wstań, Loki. 

Laufeyson posłusznie podniósł się z krzesła a to samo zrobił Odyn. Wszechojciec chwycił go za podbródek, a drugą dłoń położył na jego piersi, a potem popchnął go lekko. Loki syknął z bólu i zamknął oczy. Czuł okruchy magii przenikające jego ciało. W końcu Odyn odsunął się. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że to, co mówiłeś, nie było oszustwem - powiedział. Potem skinął głową Bucky'emu i opuścił mieszkanie. 

Loki opadł ciężko na krzesło; jego dłonie drżały gdy na próbę wytworzył między palcami niewielką niebieską chmurę. Bucky przyglądał się temu z błyskiem w oczach. 

\- To niesamowite - powiedział cicho. Loki uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Tęskniłem za nią. To dziwne mieć ją znowu z powrotem. 

Barnes kiwnął głową, obserwując, jak czarnowłosy okręca chmurę dookoła palców. 

\- Możesz teraz sprawdzić, czy ktoś nie namieszał mi w głowie? - zapytał po chwili. 

\- Jeszcze nie. Kiedy Odyn zabrał mi magię, zanim mnie tu wysłał, zrobił to brutalnie. Jest okakeczona, musi się trochę zregenerować, żebym mógł jej użyć. 

\- W porządku, mamy czas. I tak już dzisiaj nie zasnę. Już po czwartej, nie ma sensu. 

\- Powinieneś chociaż spróbować. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. 

\- Nic mi nie będzie, był czas, kiedy nie spałem po kilka dni. 

\- Chociaż spróbuj - naciskał Loki. 

\- Mam wrażenie, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć. 

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś trochę odpoczął. 

Bucky westchnął cicho, a potem położył się na kanapie. Zwinął się w kłębek i zamknął oczy. Chwilę później już spał. Loki uśmiechnął się tylko, posyłając niebieski obłoczek dookoła pokoju. 

***

\- Musisz się uspokoić - powiedział Loki, kucając przed siedzącym na kanapie Buckym. 

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu... Boję się, że kiedy zaczniesz, odblokujesz Zimowego. 

\- Nie będę nic robił na siłę. Jeśli coś będzie mnie blokować, po prostu się cofnę. Chyba, że w ogóle się wycofujesz, nie muszę tego robić. 

\- Nie... W porządku, postaram się być spokojny. 

Loki kiwnął głową i machnął dłonią przed jego twarzą. Bucky zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Chwilę później odpłynął.

***

\- James... James! 

Barnes z trudem otworzył oczy. Napotkał zaniepokojone spojrzenie Lokiego, który klepał go po policzku. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytał. 

\- Chyba straciłeś przytomność. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie miałeś wcześniej kontaktu z magią. 

\- Nieważne, żyję. Udało ci się czegoś dowiedzieć? 

Loki pokręcił głową. 

\- Coś mnie odpycha. Właściwie to dobrze, że straciłeś przytomność, bo wydaje mi się, że uruchomiłem program Zimowego. Chyba nawet mamrotałeś coś przez sen, nie skupiałem się na tym. Ale jest coś jeszcze, jakby tarcza w twojej głowie. Chyba moje przypuszczenia były słuszne chociaż wolałbym się mylić. 

\- Jesteś w stanie coś z tym zrobić? 

Czarnowłosy potrząsnął głową i usiadł obok Bucky'ego na kanapie. 

\- Moja magia nadal jest zbyt słaba. Nawet, kiedy będzie zupełnie odbudowana nie będę w stanie zrobić wiele - odparł. - Przepraszam - dodał po chwili. 

\- W porządku. I tak dużo już dla mnie zrobiłeś, dzięki - Barnes uśmiechnął się lekko. Nim Loki zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zadzwonił telefon Bucky'ego, a ten od razu odebrał. 

\- Hej, Stevie - rzucił. 

\- Hej, Bucky. Obudziłem cię? 

\- Nie, już nie spałem... 

\- Znowu miałeś koszmary? - zapytał ze smutkiem w głosie blondyn. 

\- Tak, ale to nic. To znaczy chyba już wiem, czemu się zdarzają. 

\- Wszystko u was w porządku?

\- Poniekąd. Porozmawiamy, jak wrócisz, nie będę cię denerwował, bo się rozproszysz, okej? 

\- Bucky... Wiesz, że teraz będę się martwił jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Nie masz o co. Hej, Loki, daj głos! - Bucky odsunął lekko telefon od ucha. Laufeyson wywrócił oczami słysząc uwagę Barnesa.

\- Cześć, kapitanie, u nas wszystko gra - powiedział na tyle głośno, by Steve po drugiej stronie go usłyszał. 

\- No dobrze - stwierdził niezbyt przekonany Rogers. 

\- Właśnie, Stevie, mogę wziąć Lokiego poza mieszkanie? Skończyły mi się śliwki. 

\- Dopóki ma lokalizator, może wychodzić, ale to ty jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. 

\- Może założę mu smycz - rzucił jakby w zamyśleniu Bucky, a potem roześmiał się na widok oburzonej miny Lokiego. Steve, ku jego radości również zaczął się śmiać.

\- A co u was? Wszystko w porządku? - zainteresował się jeszcze Barnes. 

\- Wylądowaliśmy. Reszta teraz się kłóci o najlepszy moment na atak, więc postanowiłem zadzwonić. 

\- Nie kłócisz się z nimi? 

\- I tak nikt mnie nie słucha. 

\- Biedactwo - Bucky zaśmiał się. 

\- Muszę kończyć. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to za dwa dni będę z powrotem. Uważaj na siebie, kocham cię. 

\- Ja ciebie też, Stevie. I ty też masz na siebie uważać, rozumiemy się? 

\- Tak, tak. Do zobaczenia, Bucky. 

Barnes wrzucił telefon do kieszeni, a potem podniósł się z kanapy.

\- Hej, Loki, jesteś w stanie stworzyć jakąś iluzję drzwi na czas, kiedy wyjdziemy? - zapytał. 

\- Mogę spróbować, ale niczego nie obiecuję - odpowiedział Laufeyson. - Wiesz, mogę tu po prostu zostać kiedy ciebie nie będzie. 

\- Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, więc muszę mieć cię na oku. Czyli musisz iść ze mną. Albo dobrowolnie albo na smyczy. Wydaje mi się, że mam jeszcze pierwszą Dymitrija, krótszą, niż ma teraz. 

\- Obroże i smycze zostaw dla swojego chłopaka, może akurat mu się spodoba, ja pójdę dobrowolnie. 

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz. No to idziemy - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Bucky. Loki wywrócił oczami (Barnes zauważył, że bóg lubi to robić). 

\- Zaczynam żałować, że zgodziłem się na niańczenie ciebie. 

Odpowiedziała mu tylko śmiech Bucky'ego i szczekanie Dymitrija.

\------

Niezupełnie wiem, czy Loki miał tylko magię lodu czy ogólną też, więc postanowiłam dać mu dużo magii bo na nią zasługuje :D  
I tym rozdziałem kończę maraton, mam nadzieję, że się podobało ^^  
Nie wiem, czy następny rozdział będzie we wtorek czy w sobotę, więc bądźcie czujni :D  
Tradycyjnie chętnie przyjmę opinie :D  
Do następnego!


	24. XXIV

\- Loki?

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na Bucky'ego pytająco. Wracali właśnie ze sklepu, Barnes zakupił drzwi, które miały zostać dostarczone do jego domu wieczorem. Trzymał też w ręce papierową torbę pełną śliwek, które kupił na pobliskim targu.

\- Wczoraj w rozmowie z Odynem powiedziałeś, że zakochałeś się w midgardczyku. Nie chodzi o mnie, prawda? 

\- A jeśli o ciebie? 

\- Moje serce należy do Steve'a, więc... 

Loki uśmiechnął się lekko; Bucky zauważył to pomimo wysokiego kołnierza płaszcza czarnowłosego, który zakrywał większą część twarzy. 

\- Nie chodziło o ciebie. 

\- Więc o kogo? 

\- Nieważne - Loki odwrócił wzrok. 

\- Loki... 

Bucky nie zdążył znów zapytać boga o kogo chodzi. Nagle przebiegł obok niego chłopak, który wyrwał mu z ręki torbę. 

\- Moje śliwki! - jęknął żałośnie. - Wrócimy do tej rozmowy - rzucił przez ramię, a potem puścił się biegiem za złodziejem. Loki ruszył za nim, starając się nie stracić go z oczu, skoro nie był w stanie za nim nadążyć. 

Gdyby pościg odbywał się na otwartej przestrzeni, Bucky szybko dogoniłby chłopaka. W tłumie jednak złodziej miał przewagę; był nie tylko szybki ale też niski i zwinny. Barnes zaczynał już tracić nadzieję, że odzyska pakunek, rozpaczał tym bardziej, że razem ze śliwkami w torbie był też portfel. Nagle z budynku zeskoczyło coś czerwonego, przewracając złodzieja na ziemię. Bucky przyspieszył i chwilę później znalazł się przy ubranej na czerwono postaci. 

\- Przepraszam? Czyja to torba? - zapytał pogromca złodzieja. 

\- Moja! - odpowiedział od razu Bucky. - W środku jest portfel, możesz sprawdzić.

\- Nie, ufam panu. Kiedyś ktoś mi powiedział, że odbije mi się to czkawką to ufanie ludziom, ale na razie jeszcze się nie zdarzyło - chłopak podał Barnesowi torbę. 

\- Dzięki - Bucky uśmiechnął się. - Nazywają cię jakoś, dzieciaku? 

\- Spiderman. I dlaczego wszyscy od razu zakładają, że jestem młodszy od nich? 

\- Brzmisz na młodszego ode mnie. Zresztą bycie starszym byłoby trudne. Jeszcze raz dzięki - Barnes wyciągnął do niego rękę. Spidermana uścisnął ją, i wtedy na dłoń Bucky'ego spadło coś białego i kleistego.

\- Cholera, przepraszam! To się rozpuści, naprawdę, przepraszam, czasami jeszcze nad tym nie panuję! 

\- W porządku - Bucky zaśmiał się. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest to, na co to wygląda. 

\- Co? Nie, nie, to sieć, czysta chemia, obiecuję! 

\- Nie chciałbym ci przerywać pogawędki z nowym znajomym, ale nie będę w stanie utrzymać iluzji już dużo dłużej, więc jeśli chcesz dłużej porozmawiać ze swoim nowym znajomym, to musisz go zaprosić do siebie - rzucił Loki, któremu wreszcie udało się przebić przez tłum i dostać do Bucky'ego. 

\- Ja i tak muszę już znikać - odpowiedział Spiderman. - Muszę jeszcze dokończyć patrol po mieście, śliwki same się nie uratują - Barnes mógłby przysiąc, że chłopak pod maską uśmiecha się. 

\- Miło było poznać, Spidey. Może spotkamy się jeszcze kiedyś w przyjemniejszych okolicznościach. 

\- Może - odpowiedział chłopak, a potem zniknął w tłumie.

\- Wracamy - rzucił przez ramię Bucky, a potem ruszył przed siebie. Nie odwrócił się nawet by sprawdzić, czy Loki za nim podąża. 

***

Barnes nie poruszył tematu obiektu uczuć Lokiego przez całą podróż powrotną. Właściwie milczeli przez całą drogę. Nie żeby Laufeyson narzekał, nie miał większej ochoty rozmawiać o tym z nikim, ale wiedział, że to tylko cisza przed burzą i prędzej czy później temat wróci. 

Gdy dotarli do mieszkania Loki zdjął iluzję, a Bucky powiesił we framudze stary koc. Potem Barnes zniknął w kuchni. 

\- Wiesz, Loki, i tak zachowujemy się jak typowe przyjaciółeczki z tych bezsensownych filmów dla dziewczyn - stwierdził, wchodząc do salonu z dwoma kubkami herbaty. - Więc nie odpuszczę ci tego tematu. I pewnie lepiej rozmawiałoby się przy jakimś winie, ale Steve zabronił mi pić alkoholu kiedy go nie ma, więc herbata musi nam wystarczyć.

Loki westchnął cichu, gdy Bucky usiadł obok niego na kanapie i podał mu kubek. 

\- Czemu tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytał go. 

\- Bo ty zawsze byłeś gotowy mnie wysłuchać. A skoro masz taki problem z tym, żeby mi powiedzieć o kogo chodzi, to znaczy, że cię to męczy. Chcę tylko pomóc. 

\- A gdybyś miał zgadywać? - Loki uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Chodzi o Starka, prawda? 

Uśmiech spłynął z twarzy Asgardczyka i zastąpił go wyraz bezbrzeżnego zdumienia. 

\- Jak... 

\- Wczoraj powiedziałeś, że to Midgardczyk, więc odrzuciłem Tashę i Wandę. A teraz kazałeś mi zgadywać więc pomyślałem o osobie, którą wziąłbym pod uwagę na końcu. Poza tym Jarvis wspominał, że często siedzisz u niego w warsztacie zamiast spać - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Bucky. 

Loki wbił wzrok w herbatę i skulił się lekko, jakby chciał zniknąć. 

\- Nie wiem dlaczego - powiedział nagle nie podnosząc wzroku. - To nie jest tak, że tego chciałem. Po prostu kiedyś na niego popatrzyłem i zacząłem się zastanawiać, jakby to było gdybym go pocałował. Przychodzę do tego warsztatu, bo jego obecność mnie uspokaja. Jest blisko, ale wiem, że nigdy dostatecznie. Tak, zakochałem się w Anthonym Starku i naprawdę nie wiem, co mam z tym zrobić. 

Bucky przez moment milczał, popijając herbatę i patrząc w przestrzeń. 

\- Powinieneś mu powiedzieć - rzucił. 

\- Niby co to da?

\- Ja powiedziałem Steve'owi i sam wiesz, jak to się skończyło. 

\- Po pierwsze ty go pocałowałeś, a nie powiedziałeś. A po drugie... Do diabła, James, kiedy wy patrzyliście na siebie to dookoła latały pieprzone serduszka! To, że się kochacie po prostu było pewne, to była kwestia czasu, kiedy wreszcie przestaniecie robić z siebie nawzajem idiotów. A ja zakochałem się w największym playboyu ostatnich lat, jeśli w Stanach jest jakaś kobieta, której nie zaliczył, to albo jest lesbijką, albo nieletnia. To się po prostu nie uda - Loki pokręcił głową. 

\- Nawet nie spróbowałeś. Porozmawiaj z nim, nie rzucaj mu się od razu na szyję, ale postaraj się wypadać teren. Stark przestał sypiać z przypadkowymi panienkami od czasu twojego ataku na Nowy Jork, jego sekretarka pytała nawet Steve'a czy nie wie, co się z nim dzieje. Wszyscy myśleli, że jest chory albo coś w tym rodzaju - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- To nic nie znaczy - Loki zacisnął usta w cienką linię. 

\- Pozwolił ci zostać w wieży. Nie traktuje cię jak powietrze, pozwala ci przesiadywać ze sobą kiedy pracuje. Przenocował cię w swoim łóżku zamiast cię obudzić i wysłać do łóżka! To nic nie znaczy? Loki, nie mówię, że on cię kocha na zabój miłością najczystszą. Ale na pewno traktuje cię inaczej, niż resztę ludzi. 

Czarnowłosy upił kilka łyków herbaty, chcąc zebrać myśli i uniknąć konieczności odpowiadania. Kiedy James wyłożył mu to wszystko czarno na białym, to zaczynało nabierać sensu. Może faktycznie miał jakąś szansę? Może powinien spróbować?

\- Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film, czy wolisz dalej się nad sobą użalać? - zapytał Bucky. Loki zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Możemy coś obejrzeć - odparł. - Masz już jakiś pomysł czy będziesz szukał teraz? 

\- Jak przystało na spotkanie przyjaciółek, trzeba obejrzeć komedię romantyczną - rzucił Barnes z radosnym uśmiechem. - Obejrzysz ten film i będzie ci się zdawało, że twoja relacja ze Starkiem jest książkowym romansem, tak bardzo to jest popieprzone. 

\- Chyba mnie zaciekawiłeś - Loki posłał mu uśmiech. - Włącz film, ja zrobię popcorn. 

\- Gdyby ktoś nas teraz widział... 

\- Nie marudź, sam chciałeś oglądać. A ja chyba potrzebuję rozproszenia. 

Bucky kiwnął tylko głową i odprowadził go wzrokiem, a gdy zniknął w kuchni, zajął się szukaniem filmu w podręcznej filmotece.

\-------  
Już się nie rozpisuję, tradycyjnie poproszę tylko o komentarze/opinie/kudosy ^^  
Do następnego!


	25. XXV

Kiedy Steve Rogers wrócił do domu z misji, zaniepokoiło go wiele rzeczy. Próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale klucz nie pasował do zamka, a same drzwi wyglądały nieco inaczej. W końcu zadzwonił do mieszania, a wtedy zaniepokoiła go kolejna rzecz. Drzwi otworzył mu Loki z kocem narzuconym na ramiona niczym peleryna.

\- Cześć, kapitanie - powiedział czarnowłosy uśmiechając się słabo. Steve zauważył, że jest blady, a sińce pod oczami sięgają połowy policzków. 

\- Cześć, Loki. Bucky śpi? 

\- Nie, został na kanapie, nie chce ci się pokazywać "w takim stanie" - Laufeyson uczynił cudzysłów w powietrzu. Rogers zbladł i uderzyła go kolejna fala niepokoju. 

\- Co mu jest? - zapytał ostro. Ku jego zdziwieniu Loki zaśmiał się krótko. 

\- Nic, czym powinieneś się martwić. Poruszył go film dla dziewczynek i siedzi w rozsypce na kanapie bo wystraszył się, że go kiedyś zostawisz. 

Rogers wywrócił oczami i wszedł do salonu. 

\- Stevie! - Bucky zerwał się z kanapy. Steve przytulił go do siebie mocno. W tle usłyszał płynącą z telewizora piosenkę. 

'I've got to move on and be who I am 

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand'

\- Oglądacie High school musical? Ciekawie - rzucił Rogers, wypuszczając Barnesa z ramion. Bucky chwycił go za podbródek i pocałował czule. 

\- Hej, Stevie - wyszeptał, gdy się odsunął. 

\- Hej, Bucky - odpowiedział równie cicho Steve. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy? 

Usiedli na kanapie a Loki wyłączył telewizor i oparł się o framugę, zakładając ramiona na piersi. 

\- Dlaczego klucz nie pasuje do zamka? - zapytał w końcu Rogers.

\- Bo tak jakby... Drzwi są nowe? Twoje klucze są w szufladzie przy łóżku - odpowiedział Barnes.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Bucky, co tu się do cholery dzieje? 

\- Język, Stevie - Barnes zaśmiał się. - A co twojego pytania... Długa historia. 

\- Mamy czas - Steve zmarszczył brwi, głównie po to, by ukryć niepokój.

\- Zaraz gdy wyjechałeś, miałem kolejny koszmar. Ktoś... Ktoś mnie programował. Loki powiedział, że może to nie są tylko sny, ale nie mógł tego sprawdzić bez swojej magii. Poprosił Odyna o kontakt... Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale on po prostu popatrzył w sufit i krzyknął, że chce z nim porozmawiać. I on przyszedł, i tak właśnie straciliśmy drzwi. Wiesz, myślałem, że on je po prostu rozwalił, ale tak się teraz zastanawiam, czy nie próbował zapukać, ale mu nie wyszło. Ten gość jest mniej więcej postury Thora! 

Loki parsknął śmiechem, przerywając opowieść Bucky'ego. Steve podniósł na niego wzrok i zauważył, że Laufeyson przesuwa między palcami niebieski obłoczek. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. 

\- Zaraz... Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Loki odzyskał swoją magię?! I nie wpadłeś na to, że powinienem o tym wiedzieć?!

\- Martwiłbyś się - odpowiedział Bucky wzruszając ramionami. Był wyraźnie zdziwiony reakcją Steve'a. 

\- Odzyskałem tylko niewielką część mojej magii - sprecyzował Loki. - Nie jestem w stanie zrobić nikomu większej krzywdy. Gdybym chciał, mógłbym trochę namieszać w głowie, ale efekt byłby krótkotwały. Moja moc jest słaba. 

Rogers nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. 

\- Tak czy siak, Loki ma swoją magię z powrotem i okazało się, że miał rację. Nawet na odległość, przez sen, mogą mnie kontrolować. Pewnie gdybym nie budził się z tych koszmarów tak szybko, to już miałbym nową krew na rękach. 

\- Nie rozumiem tylko jednego. Dlaczego te koszmary nie zdarzają się, kiedy jestem w domu, ale nie działa na nie obecność Lokiego? - zapytał Steve. 

\- Twoja obecność mnie uspokaja, wiesz, że to tobie ufam najbardziej. A Loki... Z nim nigdy nie będę tak blisko. Myślę, że to o to chodzi. 

\- Przez ostatnie dni też miałeś te sny?

\- Loki usypiał mnie zaklęciem, więc nie śniłem o niczym. I pewnie on wtedy nie spał, dlatego wygląda tak źle. 

\- Hej, James, stoję obok! - rzucił Laufeyson z udawanym oburzeniem. 

\- Wiem, i zastanawiam się, jak długo jeszcze. Wiesz, mój chłopak wrócił i chciałbym z nim robić rzeczy, do których nie potrzebuję widowni! 

Loki roześmiał się, Bucky pokazał mu język i mu zawtórował, a Steve ukrył twarz dłoniach nie wiedząc, czy powinien się śmiać czy płakać. 

\- Ale tak szczerze, to dzięki, Loki, że tu ze mną siedziałeś - powiedział Barnes, gdy wszyscy się uspokoili. 

\- I tak nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty, jeśli mam być szczery - Laufeyson uśmiechnął się. - A teraz naprawdę was zostawię. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co tu się będzie działo - dodał jeszcze, a potem opuścił mieszkanie. Przez moment między Stevem i Buckym panowała cisza. 

\- Tęskniłem - powiedział w końcu Barnes, przysuwając się bliżej blondyna. 

\- Serio? To może pokażesz mi, jak bardzo? - Rogers uśmiechnął się lekko. Bucky wsunął mu się na kolana i otoczył jego szyję ramionami, a potem pocałował go mocno, od razu rozsuwając mu wargi językiem i wywołując cichy jęk Steve'a. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że finalnie kochali się na podłodze; kanapa była za wąska, a do sypialni było już w tym momencie zbyt daleko.

***

\- To twoja wina, wiesz? - powiedziała nagle Natasha. Steve spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- O co ci chodzi? 

\- O Bucky'ego. To przez ciebie ma te koszmary. Jesteś jedyną rzeczą, która łączy go z przeszłością. Sam kiedyś mi mówił, że wracają do niego wspomnienia. On przez ciebie cierpi, Steve. Czemu nie pozwoliłeś mu odejść? 

\- Tasha, dobrze wiesz, że mi na nim zależy! 

\- Jemu na tobie też. Albo po prostu sobie to wmówił, żeby się nie męczyć. 

Steve odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał wierzyć w to, co mówiła Rosjanka, ale chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyznać jej rację. 

\- Gdyby zniknął... Gdyby się odciął, może wreszcie byłby szczęśliwy. 

\- Jest szczęśliwy. Rozmawiałem z nim. 

\- I myślisz, że powiedziałby ci prawdę? 

Rogers westchnął cicho, ale nie odpowiedział. Natasha miała rację, Bucky nie powiedziałby mu prawdy. Nawet jeśli był dla niego powodem bólu i koszmarów, to przecież go kochał. A może to też sobie wymyślił? 

\- Musisz pozwolić mu odejść. Twoja obecność przypomina mu tylko, o wojnie, Hydrze i bólu. 

Steve nie słuchał już dalej; wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę drzwi. 

\- Możesz uciekać, ale wiesz, że mam rację! - usłyszał jeszcze, nim zatrzasnął je za sobą.


	26. XXVI

\- Dobry wieczór, Anthony. 

Tony odwrócił się i posłał czarnowłosemu uśmiech. 

\- Cześć, Loki. Zastanawiałem się, czy dzisiaj też przyjdziesz. 

\- Zawsze przychodzę. 

\- Zauważyłem. Wiesz, nie da się nie zauważyć, że prawie nie śpisz. Powiedz mi tak szczerze, kiedy ostatnio przespałeś co najmniej sześć godzin bez przerwy? 

Loki mruknął coś zajmując swoje stałe miejsce w warsztacie. 

\- Nie dosłyszałem - Tony, ku zdziwieniu Laufeysona przerwał pracę nad naprawą zbroi i usiadł naprzeciw niego. 

\- Mówiłem, że nie pamiętam - powtórzył głośniej Loki. 

\- I to jest właśnie problem. Słuchaj, może ja powinienem załatwić ci jakiegoś specjalistę? Psychologa czy coś w tym rodzaju? 

\- Nie potrzebuję psychologa, Anthony, mam ciebie. 

\- Nie jestem psychologiem, jestem raczej przeciwieństwem psychologa, mam więcej problemów niż statystyczny psycholog. 

\- W tej twojej telewizji mówili, że najlepszym psychologiem jest ten, który sam ma problemy, dzięki temu lepiej może zrozumieć pacjenta i mu pomóc. 

\- Ewidentnie powinienem odciąć ci programy naukowe. A poza tym hej, nie przypominam sobie, żebym ci pomógł. 

\- Twoja obecność mi pomaga - wyrwało się Lokiemu. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jak to zabrzmiało i odwrócił wzrok. Tony wydawał się zaskoczony. 

\- Moja obecność... Czekaj, już rozumiem. Nie mogłeś tak od razu? Spałbyś spokojnie już sporo czasu temu. 

Loki popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. 

\- Co? - zapytał mało elokwentnie, ale Stark zdawał się nie zwracać na niego większej uwagi. 

\- Jarvis, otwórz przejście do moich kwater! 

Gdy z boku warsztatu otworzyły się drzwi, Tony spojrzał na pozostającego w szoku Lokiego. 

\- Chodź, księżniczko. Naprawdę czas, żebyś trochę odpoczął - rzucił. Czarnowłosy posłusznie ruszył za nim do jego pokoju zastanawiając się w duchu, o co chodzi Starkowi. 

\- No, jesteśmy. Pakuj się do łóżka - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Tony'ego. 

\- Po co? 

\- Cóż, jedyny moment, kiedy na pewno spałeś był wtedy, kiedy przenocowałem cię tutaj. Wychodzi na to, że potrzebujesz towarzystwa. Więc jeśli chcesz, możesz spać ze mną, sam widzisz, że łóżko jest na tyle duże, że nie będziemy wchodzić sobie nawzajem w drogę. Chyba, że coś źle zrozumiałem a ty zaraz własnoręcznie mnie wykastrujesz.

Loki zamrugał. 

\- Mogę? 

\- Wydaje mi się, że mówiłem dość wyraźnie. Jeśli to ci pomoże, to możesz tu spać. Tylko daj znać Thorowi, bo znowu będzie się martwił. I tym razem pewnie mi nie uwierzy, że nic ci nie zrobiłem i oberwie mi się za dobre serce. 

\- Dziękuję - Laufeyson odwrócił głowę, bojąc się napotkać spojrzenie Tony'ego. Podszedł do łóżka i wsunął się pod przykrycie, starając się zająć jak najmniej miejsca. Stark ściągnął koszulę i spodnie, a potem w samych majtkach i podkoszulku położył się. Laufeyson obrócił się do niego plecami chcąc ukryć rumieniec wpływający mu na twarz. 

\- Dobranoc, Loki. 

\- Dobranoc, Anthony. 

Loki nie zamierzał nikomu mówić o tym, że to była pierwsza spokojna noc od dawna. Ani o tym, że gdy nad ranem przebudził się w ramionach Tony'ego i obudził go, chcąc się odsunąć, ten objął go tylko mocniej i kazał "Iść spać do jasnej cholery bo jest czwarta rano". 

***

Steve zerwał się z łóżka. Nienawidził takich snów bardziej niż najstraszniejszych koszmarów. Głównie dlatego, że później przez długi czas nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że wszystko, co tam było to prawda. Słowa Natashy, których ta realna przecież nigdy by nie powiedziała, huczały mu w głowie. 

Spojrzał na Bucky'ego; ten na szczęście nadal spał spokojnie. Steve odgarnął mu kilka kosmyków z twarzy, a potem pocałował go w czoło i najciszej jak mógł opuścił sypialnię. Zniknął w łazience i spojrzał na ogromne lustro, na którego zakup uparł się niedawno Bucky. Ku swojemu przerażeniu nie dostrzegł tam swojego odbicia. Zobaczył Steve'a, którym kiedyś był, drobnego, w białej koszuli i spodniach na szelkach. A za plecami odbicia dostrzegł Zimowego Żołnierza, w masce i z bronią w ręku.

\- To twoja wina - usłyszał jego głos, choć nie mógł zobaczyć czy jego usta się poruszają. - To przez ciebie się tym stałem. Przez to, że mnie wtedy nie złapałeś.

\- Przepraszam! 

\- To przez ciebie! 

Steve nie mógł tego dłużej słuchać, ani patrzeć na pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie Zimowego. Uderzył pięścią w lustro, a to z głośnym trzaskiem rozpadło się na kawałki. Rogers osunął się na kolana, zasłaniając uszy.

Bucky obudził się w chwili, gdy Steve wyszedł z sypialni ale liczył, że szybko wróci. Zaniepokoił go dopiero podniesiony głos dochodzący z łazienki, a gdy usłyszał tłukące się lustro, bez wahania wyszedł z łóżka. 

\- Stevie? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał przez drzwi. Rogers nie odpowiedział, a do Bucky'ego dotarło stłumione łkanie. 

\- Stevie, wchodzę! 

\- Nie! Nie wchodź, proszę, to nic, zaraz wyjdę. 

Barnes nie dał się zwieść i nie zważając na prośbę Steve'a otworzył drzwi. Widok, który tam zastał przeraził go. Rogers siedział zapłakany na podłodze wśród kawałków strzaskanego lustra. Miał zakrwawione dłonie i ślady łez na policzkach. Bucky przykucnął przy nim i uniósł jego twarz. 

\- Stevie... Co się stało? 

Steve nie odpowiedział, jakby był zupełnie w innym świecie. Barnes westchnął cicho, a potem chwycił go za ramię i podniósł go z podłogi. 

\- Chodź, Stevie - powiedział cicho. Otoczył go ramieniem w pasie, wyprowadził z łazienki i zabrał do sypialni.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, idę po apteczkę, muszę ci to opatrzyć. 

\- Nie.

Bucky spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. 

\- Steve... 

\- Zasłużyłem, żeby bolało. Powinienem był cię wtedy złapać. To przeze mnie. 

\- Stevie, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nie mam, i nigdy nie miałem ci za złe tamtej sytuacji. Nie miałeś szans mi pomóc. A poza tym, co by to dało? Może nie dożylibyśmy końca wojny i nie mielibyśmy tyle czasu. Nawet, gdybyśmy wrócili na Brooklyn, nie moglibyśmy być razem, ludzie by nas zlinczowali. Zrozum w końcu, to wszystko nie jest twoją winą. Wszystkiemu winna jest Hydra. I nie, koszmary i wspomnienia też nie pojawiają się przez ciebie, bo to pewnie też przyszło ci do głowy.

Steve popatrzył na niego, jakby właśnie odkrył przed nim największe tajemnice wszechświata. Już nie płakał, więc Bucky mógł bezpiecznie opuścić pokój i iść po apteczkę. Gdy wrócił, usiadł obok blondyna, ostrożnie ujął jego dłoń i zaczął obmywać rozcięcia. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział nagle Steve tak cicho, że Bucky ledwo go usłyszał. 

\- Rozbiłeś lustro, czeka nas siedem lat nieszczęścia, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? - Barnes skończył obmywać jedną dłoń i zaczął owijać ją gazą. Potem to samo zrobił z drugą. Gdy skończył, Steve popatrzył na niego czujnie, a potem zaczął opowiadać Bucky'emu, co doprowadziło go do zbicia lustra. 

\- Powinieneś był od razu mnie obudzić, kiedy miałeś ten sen - powiedział Barnes, gdy Rogers zamilkł. - Obiecaj mi, że następnym razem tak zrobisz, w porządku? 

\- Okej - Steve nie wydawał się przekonany. 

\- Stevie. Obiecujesz? 

\- Obiecuję - Rogers oparł głowę o jego ramię, a Bucky pogładził go po włosach. 

\- Idziemy spać, co? 

Steve nie odpowiedział, ale kiedy Barnes pociągnął go do pozycji leżącej, wtulił się w niego. Bucky okrył ich kołdrą, a potem otoczył Rogersa ramionami, ostrożnie, by nie sprawić mu bólu. Chciał sięgnąć do szafki i zgasić lampkę nocną, ale Steve chwycił go za nadgarstek, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby tego nie robił. Bucky pocałował go w czoło i pogładził uspokajająco po plecach. Kilka minut później Steve już spał. Barnes jednak już do rana nie zmrużył oka.

\---------

#FrostironSięDzieje jakby to powiedziała moja przyjaciółka :D

Strasznie emocjonalny wyszedł mi ten rozdział, mam wrażenie, że czasem robię za psychologa fikcyjnych postaci :D


	27. XXVII

\- Bracie, znowu nie było cię w łóżku dziś rano - odezwał się Thor przy śniadaniu. Loki posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie. 

\- Naprawdę codziennie sprawdzasz, czy grzecznie śpię? - warknął. - I ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jesteśmy braćmi?! 

\- Mam obowiązek cię pilnować. 

\- Cały czas mam ten lokalizator - Laufeyson wyciągnął z kieszeni urządzenie i pomachał nim przed oczami blondyna. - Jak postanowię uciec, i tak mnie znajdziecie. 

\- Wiesz, Loki, gdybyś po prostu mu powiedział, gdzie jesteś, kiedy nie ma cię w pokoju, to może przestałby cię o to pytać - wtrącił Tony. - Przestań się dąsać, księżniczko i jedz swoje płatki. 

\- Człowieku z żelaza, czy masz jakieś informacje o tym, gdzie przebywa mój brat kiedy go szukam? - Thor zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Loki? - Stark spojrzał na czarnowłosego chcąc mieć pewność, że ten go nie zabije jeśli wyjaśni sytuację. 

\- Dobrze, dobrze, powiedz im - mruknął Laufeyson zabierając się za posiłek.

\- Jeśli ktoś będzie szukał Lokiego w godzinach nocnych i porannych, to powinien szukać go u mnie. Wczoraj okazałem się być psychologiem i doszedłem do wniosku, że bez towarzystwa Loki nie śpi, albo przynajmniej niezbyt spokojnie, więc nocuje u mnie. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? 

\- Nieźle, Stark, upolowałeś księżniczkę, jakim cudem? - rzucił ze śmiechem Sam. 

\- Nikt nikogo nie upolował. To że śpimy w jednym łóżku nie znaczy, że musimy uprawiać seks. 

Loki zakrztusił się płatkami, a potem spojrzał z mordem w oczach na Tony'ego. 

\- Ale pewnie byś chciał, co, zboku? - wtrącił się Clint.

\- Na litość Wszechojca, musicie o tym rozmawiać? Nie, nie sypiam z Anthonym w takim kontekście. Dziękuję za obrzydzenie mi śniadania! - warknął Loki, a potem zabrał miskę i wyszedł z kuchni. Przy stole zapadła cisza, którą przerwał dopiero dźwięk telefonu Starka. 

\- Steve? 

\- Cześć, Tony.

\- O, to ty, Bucky. 

\- Możemy przyjść do wieży koło południa?

\- Jasne, przecież oboje jesteście mile widziani. Wszystko w porządku? 

\- Steve musi porozmawiać z Wilsonem. Jest tam, prawda? 

\- Jasne, już od rana zdążył wkurzyć Lokiego. 

\- W porządku, w takim razie do zobaczenia. 

\- Cześć, blaszaku. 

Tony wrzucił telefon do kieszeni i popatrzył na siedzących przy stole towarzyszy. 

\- Steve i Bucky wpadną. Idę do warsztatu, niech ktoś da mi znać jak już przyjdą - rzucił, a potem pozostawił niemal nietknięte śniadanie i z kubkiem kawy ruszył do siebie. 

***

\- Po śniadaniu idziemy do Avengers Tower - powiedział przy jedzeniu Bucky. Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. 

\- Po co? 

\- Musisz porozmawiać z Samem o tym, co się wydarzyło w nocy. 

\- Bucky, to był incydent, więcej się nie powtórzy - Steve spuścił wzrok na swój posiłek. 

\- Tego nie wiesz - Barnes chwycił go za nadgarstek chcąc go skłonić do ponownego podniesienia głowy. - Jak mocno to musiało w tobie siedzieć, że doprowadziło do czegoś takiego? 

\- Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Idziemy do wieży i koniec. Zresztą już dzwoniłem do Starka, czeka na nas. 

\- Dzwoniłeś? 

\- Tak, z twojego telefonu. Powiedziałem mu, że chcesz pogadać z Wilsonem. 

\- Nie chcę...

\- Steve, zachowujesz się jak naburmuszone dziecko! Nawet ja swego czasu rozmawiałem z Samem i prosiłem go o pomoc, a wiesz, że raczej za sobą nie przepadamy. Więc przestań się ze mną kłócić i po prostu z nim pogadaj. Opowiedz mu o tym, co się stało, co widziałeś, co ci się śniło. Jeśli to jednorazowa sytuacja to dobrze. Ale jeśli nie, to on będzie wiedział jak ci pomóc. 

Steve westchnął cicho.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział w końcu. - Porozmawiam z nim. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego. 

\- W takim razie kończ śniadanie. Muszę ci jeszcze zmienić opatrunki na rękach. 

\- Możesz je po prostu zdjąć, w końcu się zagoją. 

\- Nie kłóć się już dzisiaj ze mną, Stevie. Zawsze się mną opiekowałeś, pozwól mi na to samo. 

Rogers pokiwał tylko głową. Nie był przekonany do wszystkich pomysłów Bucky'ego, ale postanowił się zgodzić. Jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla niego. 

***

Gdy Steve i Bucky weszli do wieży, w salonie znajdowali się niemal wszyscy jej mieszkańcy. Po chwili dołączył do nich Tony i brakowało już tylko Lokiego. 

\- Stark wspominał, że chciałeś pogadać. Wszystko w porządku? - zagaił Sam patrząc na Steve'a. Blondyn zerknął niepewnie na Bucky'ego jakby szukając wsparcia. Barnes ostrożnie ścisnął jego dłoń. 

\- Tak, chciałem porozmawiać... Gdzieś w cztery oczy? - odpowiedział Rogers. 

\- Jasne, chodź na górę, tam nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. 

Steve kiwnął głową, a potem puścił dłoń Bucky'ego i ruszył za Samem. Barnes odprowadził go wzrokiem, a potem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. 

\- Gdzie Loki? - zapytał. 

\- Za tobą. Dzień dobry, James.

Bucky obrócił się i uśmiechnął się do czarnowłosego. 

\- Cześć, Loki. Wydaje mi się, że mówiłem ci, żebyś mówił do mnie Bucky. 

\- Mówiłeś. Ale jakoś mi to nie pasuje, więc zostanę przy Jamesie. 

Barnes wywrócił oczami.

\- Hej, mam pomysł. Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu wspominałeś, że chciałbyś zobaczyć mnie w walce. Może trochę potrenujemy razem? Wiesz, skoro nie jesteś w stanie obronić się przy pomocy magii, to może nauczę cię trochę walczyć? 

\- Sądzisz, że jako książę Asgardu nie mam podstawowych umiejętności walki? - Loki uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Walki włócznią, mieczem i czymś tam jeszcze na pewno. Ale nie podejrzewam, żeby uczono cię walki wręcz. A jeśli się mylę... Cóż, i tak chciałbym się z tobą zmierzyć. 

\- W porządku - Laufeyson spojrzał na stojącego przy stole Tony'ego. - Anthony? Możemy skorzystać z sali treningowej? 

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz, księżniczko - Stark wyszczerzył się do niego, a potem już mniej przychylnie spojrzał na Bucky'ego. - Nie zrób mu krzywdy, ani specjalnie, ani przypadkiem. 

\- Jasne - Barnes kiwnął głową, a potem razem z Lokim ruszyli w stronę windy. 

***

\- To o czym chciałeś pogadać, kapitanie? - zapytał Sam gdy dotarli do jego pokoju. Steve nerwowym ruchem rozczochrał sobie włosy, a drugi mężczyzna wskazał mu krzesło, na którym miał usiąść. 

\- Prawdę mówiąc nie chciałem, ale Bucky mnie zmusił... - zaczął Rogers. 

\- Czyli koszmary, wspomnienia albo problemy z ogarnięciem dzisiejszego świata, prawda? - rzucił Wilson, a widząc zdziwioną minę Steve'a postanowił wyjaśnić. 

\- To są jedyne rzeczy, o których nie chcesz rozmawiać z nikim, może oprócz Bucky'ego. A jeśli nawet on cię do mnie wysłał to znaczy, że się martwi. Czyli najpewniej koszmary. 

Steve pokiwał głową i odwrócił wzrok w stronie okna.

\- W tej chwili mamy sesję terapeutyczną z tobą jako weteranem i nic, co powiesz, nie opuści ścian tego miejsca, w porządku? - powiedział spokojnie Sam dotykając nadgarstka blondyna. 

\- W porządku - padła odpowiedź. Potem Steve powoli zaczął mówić, z każdym kolejnym słowem zrzucając ciężar ciążących mu myśli.


	28. XXVIII

Bucky był pod wrażeniem umiejętności Asgardczyka. Loki naprawdę nieźle radził sobie przy powtarzaniu jego ruchów. Barnes zapobiegawczo związał sobie lewą rękę za plecami; w razie potrzeby byłby w stanie jej użyć, ale bał się, że przez jakiś odruch zrobi Lokiemu krzywdę. 

\- James, mam dosyć powtarzania twoich ruchów. Nie możemy zrobić jakiejś udawanej walki? - rzucił w końcu Laufeyson. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? - Bucky uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - A jak zrobię ci krzywdę? 

\- Nie zrobisz, masz jedną rękę, mam przewagę - Loki odwzajemnił uśmiech. - No dalej, James, bo pomyślę, że się boisz. 

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... Zobaczymy, czego się nauczyłeś - odpowiedział Barnes, a potem bez ostrzeżenia zaatakował. Loki zrobił unik, uchylając się przed ciosem. Laufeyson preferował uderzać pięściami, Bucky, z racji wyłączenia jednej ręki z użycia wolał kopać. 

\- Trzymaj gardę! - rzucił w końcu. - Uniki nic ci nie pomogą! 

Loki posłusznie uniósł rękę, zasłaniając się na wysokości piersi. Ten moment wykorzystał Barnes, by wyprowadzić cios na jego twarz... I trafił. Laufeyson zatoczył się, trzymając się za twarz. 

\- Cholera, Loki! Mówiłem, że masz trzymać gardę! - Bucky poszedł do niego. 

\- Trzymałem - odpowiedział spokojnie czarnowłosy. Na jego twarzy tuż pod lewym okiem wykwitał powoli duży, ciemny siniec. 

\- Tak, ale nie tam, gdzie powinieneś! Cholera, Stark mnie zabije... 

\- Nic mi nie jest, nadal jestem w pełni sił - stwierdził Loki, a potem, jakby chciał to udowodnić, zaatakował zbliżającego się Bucky'ego. Barnes zareagował szybko, zadziałał instynkt zabójcy wytworzony przez lata w walki w imię Hydry. Zerwał sznurek, przytrzymujący jego rękę za plecami i zasłonił się nią. Niemal usłyszał, jak trzaskają kości Lokiego gdy jego dłoń zetknęła się z metalowym ramieniem Bucky'ego. Czarnowłosy krzyknął z bólu. 

\- Szlag! - Barnes był zdenerwowany. - Jarvis, sprowadź tu Tony'ego i poproś, żeby wziął apteczkę. 

\- Oczywiście, panie Barnes - odpowiedział głos. 

\- Oszalałeś? - syknął Loki, który siedział teraz pod ścianą i przyciskał do piersi obolałą dłoń. Palce zaczynały już puchnąć, a wcześniejszy siniak na twarzy stał się już fioletowy. 

\- Ja nic nie zrobię. On chociaż coś zdziała, nawet jeśli mnie potem zabije.

\- Nie zabiję, Thor to zrobi - w sali treningowej pojawił się Tony. - Ktoś mi wyjaśni, co tu się stało? Mówiłem ci, że masz go nie uszkodzić. 

\- To moja wina, Anthony. Uparłem się na walkę z Jamesem, mimo że wiem, że jest dużo lepszy ode mnie. Mam za swoje - Loki podniósł się z ziemi. Stark podszedł do niego i chwycił go ostrożnie za podbródek, przyglądając się sińcowi. 

\- To nie wygląda najciekawiej, nie sądzę, żeby dało się to jakoś zamaskować. Coś jeszcze ci się stało? 

\- Ręka - odparł krótko Loki, unosząc lekko wspomnianą kończynę. Tony przeniósł dłoń z jego twarzy na palce uszkodzonej ręki. Laufeyson skrzywił się na ten dotyk, który, choć delikatny i tak wywołał ból. 

\- Świetnie, najpewniej masz połamane palce. Czyli czeka cię parę tygodni w gipsie. I po ci to było? 

Loki nie odpowiedział, a Stark puścił jego dłoń. Podszedł do niewielkiej skrzynki w ścianie, której Bucky nawet nie zauważył wcześniej, i pociągnął ją do siebie, wysuwając coś, co wyglądało jak posrebrzany blat stołowy. Z wnęki wyciągnął też apteczkę, a potem gestem przywołał Lokiego do siebie. 

\- Połóż tu rękę - zakomenderował wskazując na stół. Laufeyson obrzucił sprzęt niepewnym spojrzeniem. 

\- Po co? - zapytał. 

\- Sprawdzimy, czy połamałeś sobie palce, czy tylko obiłeś. Miejmy nadzieję, że to drugie, nie jestem pewien, czy jestem w stanie cię zagipsować. 

Laufeyson położył opuchniętą dłoń na blacie, a Tony zaczął coś wpisywać w konsolę znajdującą się przy ścianie. Bucky obserwował ich w milczeniu. Był na siebie zły, że tak dał się podpuścić Lokiemu i zgodził się na ten przeklęty sparing. 

\- Niespodzianka księżniczko, jednak nic nie złamałeś! - rzucił entuzjastycznie Tony, wyrywając Barnesa z zamyślenia. - Masz konkretnie obite kości ale jakimś cudem nic się nie przestawiło. Ale i tak lepiej będzie, jeśli ci je unieruchomię.

Loki skinął głową i cofnął rękę znad urządzenia. Stark wyciągnął z apteczki bandaż elastyczny i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Laufeysona. 

\- Pozwolisz mi to zrobić, czy wolisz, żeby zrobił to Barnes? - zapytał. Loki bez wahania wyciągnął do niego rękę. 

\- Ufam ci, Anthony - powiedział cicho. Tony ostrożnie ujął jego dłoń i zaczął powoli unieruchamiać każdy palec z osobna. Laufeyson krzywił się czasem, gdy poczuł ból, a Stark posyłał mu wtedy przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- No, gotowe - powiedział w końcu Tony puszczając jego rękę. - Postaraj się nie używać tej ręki częściej, niż potrzeba. Jesteś praworęczny, ale musisz sobie jakoś radzić, z większością mogę ci pomóc. Z sińcem nic nie zrobię, mogę ci jedynie dać trochę lodu z lodówki. A teraz proponuję wracać na górę, i tak już nie będziecie trenować, prawda? 

Loki i Bucky skinęli głową w tym samym momencie, a potem razem z Tonym wsiedli do windy. 

Gdy opuścili ją na górze, natknęli się na Thora, który rozmawiał z Natashą. 

\- Loki, bracie! - rzucił entuzjastycznie, gdy zobaczył czarnowłosego. - Właśnie dowiedziałem się, że wojownik z metalową ręką postanowił z tobą potrenować i... - Thor urwał gdy dostrzegł, w jakim stanie znajduje się Loki. W tej samej chwili ruszył w stronę Bucky'ego. 

\- Co zrobiłeś mojemu bratu?! - zagrzmiał. Na jego drodze pojawił się nagle niebieski obłok. 

\- Nie zbliżaj się do niego - syknął Loki. Thor skierował się w jego stronę. 

\- Zrobił ci krzywdę! 

\- Zrobił to, czego ty nigdy nie chciałeś. Potraktował mnie jak równego sobie. Pomyślał o mnie, o tym że JA powinienem umieć się bronić nie tylko wtedy, kiedy mam broń czy magię. Ty tylko mówisz na prawo i lewo, jak to jesteśmy braćmi, ale wiesz co? Nigdy nimi nie byliśmy. Zawsze traktowałeś mnie gorzej. Możesz sobie robić co chcesz, ale spróbuj tknąć ludzi, na których mi zależy, a przysięgam, że pożałujesz - wyrzucił z siebie Loki, a potem odwrócił i ruszył korytarzem. 

\- Pójdę z nim pogadać - powiedział Bucky, ale Tony chwycił go za nadgarstek. 

\- Nie. Ja z nim porozmawiam. 

Barnes kiwnął głową a Stark ruszył śladem Lokiego. 

\- Oj, Bucky, coś ty znowu nabroił? - zapytał niezauważony przez Barnesa wcześniej Steve. Bucky wzruszył tylko ramionami. 

***

Tony dotarł do drzwi pokoju Lokiego i nasłuchiwał przez moment, czy ktoś tam jest. 

\- Loki, to ja, Tony, wpuść mnie! 

\- Idź sobie, Anthony! 

Stark westchnął cicho. 

\- Jarvis, otwórz drzwi do kwater pana Laufeysona! 

Chwilę później pokój stał przed Tonym otworem. Wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

\- Loki, możemy porozmawiać? 

Laufeyson był zajęty demolowaniem pokoju za pomocą magii by przejąć się obecnością Starka. Tony chwycił go za nadgarstek zdrowej ręki. 

\- Anthony, po prostu zostaw mnie samego - warknął Loki, ale Stark pokręcił głową.

\- Rozwalanie pokoju nic ci nie pomoże. Spróbuj się uspokoić. 

Czarnowłosy obrócił się twarzą do niego i przez moment stali tak blisko, że stykali się klatkami piersiowymi. 

\- Usiądź, porozmawiaj ze mną - Stark cofnął się kilka kroków, nie chcąc naruszać przestrzeni osobistej Lokiego. Laufeyson kiwnął głową i opadł na łóżko, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

\- Czego chcesz? - warknął. 

\- Czemu tak bardzo się wściekłeś na Thora? Okej, próbował zagrozić Barnesowi, ale mam wrażenie, że nie o to chodziło. 

Loki pokręcił głową, a potem gestem pokazał mu, żeby usiadł obok. 

\- Nawet w takim momencie musiał mi udowodnić, że jestem gorszy od niego, słabszy, że nie mogę sam się obronić. Ktoś mnie uderzył? Nie ma opcji, żebym sam się zemścił, on, wielki gromowładny musiał to zrobić za mnie. Zawsze musiał mi pokazywać, że nie jestem tak dobry jak on, zresztą wszyscy tak robili. I Odyn i cała reszta dworu. Tylko matka traktowała nas równo... Po prostu kiedy postanowił w moim imieniu rozprawić się z Jamesem, nawet nie wiedząc, co się wydarzyło, po prostu szlag mnie trafił, bo to znowu mi przypomniało, jak beznadziejny jestem w oczach innych. 

\- Nie wszystkich - Tony sięgnął dłonią, żeby ogarnąć mu kilka kosmyków za ucho. - Jesteś dosyć wyjątkowy. I w tajemnicy powiem ci, że wolę ciebie od Thora.

Loki zaśmiał się tylko, nie spuszczając wzroku z drugiego mężczyzny. 

\- Dlaczego właściwie poszedłeś za mną? - zapytał.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś przypadkiem zrobił coś, czego będziesz żałował - odparł szybko Tony. Za szybko.

\- A tak naprawdę?

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś siedział tu sam po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałeś. Chciałem żebyś wiedział, że jesteś ważny. 

\- Problem w tym, że nie jestem - Loki spuścił wzrok. - Cóż, Thor udaje, że tak, ale...

\- Dla mnie jesteś. 

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i napotkał spojrzenie Tony'ego. Pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy zamieszkał w wieży widział go tak niepewnego, choć Stark próbował to zamaskować. Loki zawahał się, a potem przybliżył się do Tony'ego. Chciał go objąć, ale Stark był szybszy. Chwycił go za podbródek i ostrożnie złączył ich wargi. Oczy Lokiego rozszerzyły się w szoku, był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie oddał pocałunku, co jednak uświadomił sobie dopiero, gdy Tony odsunął się. 

\- Przepraszam, ja... Nie powinienem tego robić, zapomnij - powiedział spuszczając wzrok. 

\- Nie - Loki pokręcił głową. - Gdybym wiedział, że mogę, że nie dostanę w twarz, sam bym to zrobił - dodał, a potem pocałował go, tak samo ostrożnie, jak chwilę wcześniej Stark całował jego. Tony nie wahał się i niemal od razu oddał pocałunek, obejmując go lekko za szyję. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo tego chciałem - powiedział Loki gdy się odsunął. Stark otoczył go tylko ramieniem, a Laufeyson wtulił się w jego tors. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu póki Jarvis nie przekazał im, że reszta Avengers zaczyna się niepokoić ich nieobecnością.

\-----

I Frostiron się zadział. Nie wiem, jakoś podoba mi się ten rozdział, mam nadzieję, że nie tylko mi :D


	29. XXIX

UWAGA! Na początku rozdziału pojawia się scena seksu z, moim zdaniem, dość konkretnym wyjściem poza charakter postaci :D Można ją bezpiecznie pominąć :D  
\-----

 

Steve wrócił z zakupów wczesnym wieczorem i nie spodziewał się niczego niezwykłego po powrocie. Był w sklepie sam, Bucky wolał zostać w domu, a Rogers nie zamierzał go za sobą ciągnąć na siłę. 

\- Hej... - zaczął wchodząc do salonu, jednak głos uwiązł mu w gardle gdy jego wzrok padł na leżącego na kanapie Bucky'ego. Mężczyzna był nagi, przykrył się jednak w pasie kocem, zasłaniając strategiczne miejsca. 

\- Hej, Stevie - odpowiedział jakby od niechcenia. - Tak sobie myślałem... Nie chciałbyś mnie narysować? - dodał, posyłając mu półuśmiech. Steve odstawił zakupy na kuchenny stół, a potem przykucnął przy Buckym i pocałował go mocno. Jednocześnie wysunął dłoń w jego włosy, zsuwając z nich rzemyk, którym Barnes przytrzymywał opadające na twarz włosy. Teraz ciemne kosmyki opadły mu na policzki i szyję łagodną kaskadą. 

\- Tak lepiej - stwierdził Rogers uśmiechając się. - Poczekaj, idę po szkicownik. 

Steve opuścił pokój, z niewiadomych przyczyn zamykając za sobą drzwi do sypialni. Bucky zrzucił koc na ziemię i czekał na blondyna, wpatrując się uparcie w drzwi sypialni. W końcu Rogers powrócił do salonu, a wtedy to Bucky wpatrywał się w niego, jakby był ósmym cudem świata. Steve pozbył się dżinsów a koszulę przytrzymywało tylko kilka guzików, dzięki czemu jego klatka piersiowa była kusząco odsłonięta. W dłoni trzymał szkicownik i ołówki, te same, które dostał od reszty Avengers na urodziny. Blondyn usadowił się wygodnie na podłodze na zrzuconym przez Bucky'ego kocu i obrzucił nagiego mężczyznę spojrzeniem. Oblizał usta, zrobił to specjalnie wiedząc, że Bucky na niego patrzy, a potem przytknął rysik do papieru. Siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy, a Steve, jakby chcąc zrobić Barnesowi na złość, pracował najwolniej jak się da. W pewnym momencie przeciągnął się i postanowił rozpiąć koszulę do końca, a po chwili zsunął ją z ramion. Bucky miał już dość prowokowania i podniósł się z kanapy, ale Steve gestem i twardym spojrzeniem powstrzymał go. 

\- Zostań gdzie jesteś, jeszcze nie skończyłem - rzucił, uśmiechając się lekko. 

\- Ale... 

\- Nie ma żadnego ale, Bucky. Sam chciałeś, żebym cię narysował. 

Barnes posłał mu urażone spojrzenie, ale posłusznie wrócił na swoje miejsce. Steve nadal go prowokował rzucając niewybrednymi komentarzami, co doprowadzało ciemnowłosego do szaleństwa. 

\- No, skończyłem - powiedział w końcu Steve, odkładając szkicownik na ziemię. W następnej chwili Bucky znalazł się przy nim, przyciskając usta do jego warg. Rogers chwycił go za pośladki i podniósł się razem z nim z podłogi. Barnes otoczył go nogami w pasie ułatwiając mu zadanie. Steve ruszył do sypialni, gdzie rzucił Bucky'ego na łóżko. Potem pozbył się ostatniej części garderoby i dołączył do niego, od razu całując go tak, że pozbawił go tchu. Później usadowił się wygodnie między rozłożonymi nogami Barnesa i sięgnął po śliski olejek i prezerwatywy do szuflady przy łóżku. 

\- Steve, robiliśmy to dwa dni temu, nie musisz mnie znowu rozciągać - zaprotestował Bucky, gdy Rogers wylał sobie olejek na palce.

\- To kara dla ciebie - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Za to, że cały ten czas mnie kusiłeś.

\- Ja ciebie? - zaczął hardo Barnes, ale reszta słów utonęła w jęku, gdy Steve wsunął w niego pierwszy palec. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak chciałem rzucić ten szkicownik w kąt, a potem zaciągnąć cię do sypialni. Ale pomyślałem, że skoro sam chciałeś, żebym cię narysował, to ja mogę się powstrzymać jeszcze te kilka minut. 

Bucky rzucał biodrami do góry za każdym razem, gdy Steve dodawał kolejny palec, który przesuwał się tuż obok prostaty. W końcu blondyn zdecydował, że Barnes ma już dość. Wysunął z niego palce, na co Bucky zareagował zawiedzionym jękiem. Steve pocałował go krótko, a potem zabrał się za zakładanie prezerwatywy. Potem pokrył ją resztą olejku i powoli wszedł w Bucky'ego. Barnes objął go za szyję i poruszył biodrami dając blondynowi do zrozumienia, że może, a nawet powinien się poruszyć. Steve zrobił to, ale boleśnie powoli, drażniąc się z wyraźnie pobudzonym szatynem. W końcu jednak Rogers postanowił skończyć zabawę i przyspieszył gwałtownie ruchy bioder, jednocześnie drażniąc dłonią członka Barnesa. Kilka chwil później Bucky doszedł z głośnym jękiem, a Steve pocałował go, czym stłumił własny jęk gdy mu zawtórował. Potem wysunął się z niego i wyrzucił zużytą prezerwatywę do kosza na śmieci przy łóżku. Bucky oparł głowę na jego piersi i otoczył go ramionami w pasie.

\- W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że możesz w ogóle być taki pewny siebie w takich sprawach - powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. 

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło - powrócił stary, zmieszany Steve i blondyn odwrócił głowę, chcąc uniknąć spojrzenia Bucky'ego. Szatyn chwycił go za podbródek zmuszając, by na niego spojrzał, a potem pocałował go, najpierw w policzek, a potem w usta. 

\- Po prostu musisz częściej mnie rysować - stwierdził z uśmiechem. - A teraz po prostu śpij, co? 

\- Dobranoc, Bucky. 

\- Dobranoc, Stevie. 

***

Tony zadzwonił do Steve'a następnego dnia rano, gdy on i Bucky jedli śniadanie i poprosił, by pojawili się w wieży. Starkowi wyraźnie zależało na obecności Barnesa więc szatyn domyślił się, że chodzi o Lokiego. Ani on ani Steve nie mieli żadnych planów na ten dzień, więc po śniadaniu ruszyli do wieży. 

Do Halloween zostały tylko dwa tygodnie, więc wystawy większości sklepów, które mijali, były okupowane przez dynie z finezyjnie wyciętymi twarzami, szkieletami, nietoperzami i innymi maszkarami. 

\- Tylko mi się to nie podoba? - zapytał Steve, odwracając wzrok od figury wykrzywionego ducha.

\- Daj spokój, Stevie, to tylko zabawa - Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem splótł z nim dłonie. - Chodź już, reszta już pewnie na nas czeka - dodał, ciągnąc go za sobą. 

***

Pozostali mieszkańcy wieży faktycznie czekali już na nich w salonie. Wszyscy, oprócz Laufeysona. 

\- Gdzie Loki? - zainteresował się Bucky. 

\- To jest właśnie problem. Od czasu tej waszej walki prawie zupełnie mnie ignoruje, a ja naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego - wyjaśnił Tony. 

\- Nie wydarzyło się nic, co mogłoby sprowokować takie zachowanie? 

\- No właśnie nie - odpowiedział szybko Stark. Bucky wiedział, że kłamie, bo niemal od razu odwrócił wzrok, ale nie zamierzał drążyć tematu. 

\- Pogadam z nim - rzucił, a potem ruszył w stronę kwater Lokiego. Zapukał, jednak odpowiedział mu tylko poirytowany głos Laufeysona. 

\- Idź stąd, Anthony, mówiłem, że wszystko w porządku! 

\- Tu James - odpowiedział mu licząc, że Loki dobrowolnie go wpuści. Nie mylił się; czarnowłosy stanął w drzwiach i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. 

\- Anthony'ego z tobą nie ma? - zapytał. 

\- Nie, ale jestem tu głównie przez niego. Twierdzi, że go ignorujesz. 

Loki westchnął, a potem gestem zaprosił go do środka. 

\- Dobrze, że przyszedłeś - rzucił zamykając za nim drzwi. 

\- To co się dzieje? Nie wiem, Stark cię obraził, kiedy tu za tobą przyszedł czy jak? 

\- Anthony... Anthony mnie pocałował. 

\- Zaraz, co? On ciebie? 

Loki kiwnął głową i odwrócił wzrok. 

\- Poczekaj, bo chyba niezbyt rozumiem. Pocałował cię ktoś, kogo kochasz. A ty zamiast się cieszyć, powiedzieć mu, co czujesz... Chowasz się w pokoju i udajesz że wszystko w porządku? 

\- To nie takie proste - Loki potarł skronie. 

\- Więc mi wyjaśnij. 

\- Przez pierwszy dzień naprawę byłem szczęśliwy. Cieszyłem się, że mnie pocałował, że ja mogę całować jego, że mogę spać obok niego... A potem się obudziłem i zrozumiałem, że to nie będzie trwało wiecznie. James, przyjdzie dzień, kiedy moje zesłanie tutaj się skończy, a ja będę musiał wrócić do Asgardu, ojciec... Odyn nie pozwoli, żebym tu został. Liczyłem, że przemęczę się te kilka miesięcy udając, że wcale nie kocham Antony'ego, a potem wrócę do Asgardu i będę leczył złamane serce. Ale teraz, kiedy okazało się, że on czuje to samo... Ja mogę cierpieć, przyzwyczaiłem się, ale jeśli wrócę do swojego świata, to Anthony też będzie. Więc pomyślałem... Że będę udawał, że tamten pocałunek nic nie znaczył, odsunę się, a on znajdzie sobie kogoś, kto go nie zostawi. 

Bucky westchnął ciężko, a potem przykucnął przy siedzącym na łóżku Lokim i chwycił go za podbródek, tak, że czarnowłosy musiał na niego spojrzeć. 

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Loki, bo nie będę się powtarzał. Unikanie uczuć nie jest rozwiązaniem, musisz porozmawiać z Tonym. I nie tylko z nim. Porozmawiaj z wszechojcem, może zrozumie i pozwoli ci zostać. Ale ukrywanie się w pokoju ci nie pomoże, a raczej nie ma szans, żeby Stark o tobie zapomniał. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że będzie tu przychodził kilka razy dziennie i cię męczył tak długo, aż w końcu mu nie powiesz - dopiero po ostatnich słowach Loki uśmiechnął się. 

\- Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że Odyn pozwoli mi tu zostać, ale chyba masz rację. Powinienem chociaż spróbować - stwierdził w końcu. 

\- I wreszcie gadasz do rzeczy - ucieszył się Bucky. - Chodź, idziemy do reszty. I nie przyjmuję odmowy! 

Loki roześmiał się i posłusznie ruszył za Barnesem korytarzem. Przez chwilę pomyślał nawet, że może wszystko się ułoży.   
\------  
Miałam trochę tremę przed dodaniem tego rozdziału ze względu na pierwszą scenę.   
Mam nadzieję, że jednak się podobało ^^  
Tradycyjnie chętnie przyjmę opinie :D  
Do następnego ^^


	30. XXX

Tony wyraźnie się ucieszył gdy dostrzegł, że Loki wkracza do salonu razem z Buckym.

\- Cześć, księżniczko. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, nie sądzisz? – rzucił sarkastycznie.

\- Wybacz, Anthony. Musiałem sobie to wszystko trochę przemyśleć, ale chyba już nie muszę – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem czarnowłosy.

\- Czyli znowu będziesz spać w nocy, bo podejrzewam, że przez ostatnie dni raczej ci to nie wychodziło. Chyba że coś się zmieniło?

\- Prawdę mówiąc... wieczorem zawsze przychodziłem do ciebie, kiedy już spałeś, a potem wychodziłem zanim zdążyłeś się obudzić – wyjaśnił niepewnie Loki odwracając wzrok. 

\- Hej, to znaczy, że siedziałeś w moim pokoju, kiedy ja spałem? Powinienem czuć się zagrożony! – Tony dramatycznie złapał się za dziurę po reaktorze w swojej piersi. – Mogłeś mnie wykorzystać. Nie, żebym czuł się urażony, gdybyś to zrobił, ale jednak...

Loki roześmiał się czując, jak całe napięcie z ostatnich dni opuszcza jego ciało.

\- Zmieniając temat... - rzucił w końcu Tony. - I korzystając z okazji, że wszyscy tu jesteśmy... Podejrzewam, że wiecie, że co roku organizuję imprezę z okazji Haloween, i ten rok nie będzie inny. Ale nie martwcie się, tylko w naszym, kameralnym gronie. W każdym razie wpadłem na to, żebyśmy w tym roku wszyscy się przebrali, i to w stroje nieadekwatne do faktycznej płci. 

\- Zaraz. Sugerujesz, że mam się przebrać za kobietę? - Steve zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Nie powinno ci to przeszkadzać, Stevie. Przecież już kiedyś wcisnąłeś się w sukienkę i to wydaje mi się dobrowolnie - odpowiedział Bucky, z trudem hamując śmiech. 

\- Tej historii nie słyszałem - Clint uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Nic dziwnego, bo NIKT nie miał o niej słyszeć - warknął Rogers. 

\- Daj spokój, Steve, przecież to nic takiego, możemy się z tego razem pośmiać - Barnes uśmiechnął się. 

\- Nie chodzi o to, czy możemy czy nie - Steve wydawał się teraz zrezygnowany, nie zły. - Chodzi mi o to, że prosiłem cię, żebyś nikomu o tym nie mówił. Bucky, jak ja mam ci ufać, skoro nie umiesz utrzymać w tajemnicy tak błahej sprawy? - zapytał gorzko obracając się do niego plecami. 

Uśmiech spłynął z twarzy Bucky'ego. Steve wyglądał na zranionego, a jemu zrobiło się głupio, że zdradził jego sekret. 

\- Stevie... - zaczął. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że Rogers płacze i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to nie płacz, a śmiech. Steve popatrzył na niego, ale nie mógł się odezwać z powodu ataku śmiechu. 

\- Powinieneś widzieć swoją minę - powiedział w końcu. - Po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby tego nie zrobić! 

\- Jarvis na pewno nagrał całe zdarzenie, zrobię ci odbitki jego twarzy - rzucił radośnie Tony. 

\- Nienawidzę cię - poinformował go Bucky. Potem popatrzył na Steve'a i wyciągnął w jego stronę palec. 

\- Zemszczę się, bój się. 

\- Czekam z niecierpliwością - Rogers uśmiechnął się. - Wracamy do domu? 

Bucky, nadal naburmuszony kiwnął głową i posłusznie ruszył za Stevem w stronę wyjścia. 

\- Nie zapomnijcie o imprezie! - krzyknął jeszcze za nimi Tony.

***

Do Halloween zostały ledwie dwa dni, a Steve zaczynał się niepokoić. Jakiś tydzień wcześniej razem z Buckym wybrał się do sklepu z przebraniami, by znaleźć coś odpowiedniego na zbliżającą się imprezę u Tony'ego. Wcześniej umówili się, że stroje wybiorą sobie wzajemnie, ale pokażą je sobie dopiero w dniu Halloween. Od tamtego czasu Barnes był w zaskakująco dobrym humorze, co niepokoiło Rogersa. Miał przeczucie, że Bucky znalazł dla niego jakieś naprawdę okropne przebranie w ramach zemsty. Cóż, on ze strojem dla niego miał ogromny problem. Przez moment w głowie zaświtała myśl, żeby kupić mundur i przebranie kostki lodu, a potem mówić wszystkim, że jest Sierżantem. Mrożonką. Niestety kłóciło się to z zamysłem Tony'ego o odmiennej płci strojów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Bucky nie zabije go za to przebranie, które w końcu mu wybrał. 

***

W Avengers Tower przygotowania do wieczornej imprezy Halloweenowej trwały od wczesnego popołudnia. Wszyscy oprócz Natashy swoje stroje mieli już wcześniej, Romanoff wyszła rano, by zdobyć jakieś przebranie dla siebie. Tony zamknął się w warsztacie po tym, jak okazało się, że jego strój Wonder Woman okazał się być inny, niż na aukcji. Pietro biegał po wszystkich piętrach w swoim tempie. Ubrany był w przebranie Elsy z Krainy Lodu i tematycznie śpiewał głośno i nieczysto "Let it go". Wanda z początku próbowała go uspokoić, ale w końcu poddała się i zajęła własnym strojem. Siedziała teraz na kanapie, unosząc wokół siebie drobinki brokatu. Ona wybrała dla siebie przebranie Magnusa Bane'a - ulubionej postaci z serii książek, które znalazła w wieży i które pozwalały jej zabić czas podczas pierwszych tygodni pobytu. Oprócz niej w salonie siedział też Clint w przebraniu Meridy Walecznej. Jego wybór postaci właściwie nie powinien nikogo dziwić, Barton nawet podczas zabawy w głębi serca był łucznikiem. 

\- Nie uwierzycie, jaki strój można znaleźć w mieście - rzuciła Natasha wchodząc do salonu. 

\- Pewnie nie. Jaki? - zainteresował się Clint. 

\- Lokiego. Wiesz, zrobili strój kogoś, kto jakiś czas temu próbował rozwalić Nowy Jork i resztę świata. To ma tak wiele sensu. 

\- Znając ciebie, pewnie go kupiłaś.

Ruda skinęła głową, a potem obrzuciła spojrzeniem sylwetkę łucznika. 

\- Strój z bajki dla dzieci? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem unosząc brwi. 

\- Nie tylko ja, szybki dzieciak jest Elsą!

Romanoff pokręciła tylko głową. 

\- Idę się przebrać, skoro wszyscy już są gotowi. Może zaczniemy wcześniej - stwierdziła. 

\- Nie sądzę, nadal nie ma żadnego odzewu od Kapitana i jego chłopaka - rzucił Pietro zatrzymując się przy nich na chwilę. - Naprawdę jestem ciekawy, w czym oni przyjdą. Może to będzie jeszcze gorsze niż bajka dla dzieci.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że jest coś takiego? - zapytała Natasha, a potem opuściła salon. Pietro wrócił do śpiewania, a Clint postanowił znaleźć coś do jedzenia. 

***

\- Do imprezy zostały dwie godziny, chyba czas się szykować, nie sądzisz? - rzucił Bucky. 

\- Wybrałeś mi aż tak skomplikowany strój, że potrzebuję dwóch godzin? - Steve zaśmiał się. 

\- Nie jest aż tak źle - Barnes wyszczerzył się. - Najwięcej problemu będzie z makijażem. 

\- Czy on jest konieczny? - jęknął Rogers, posyłając Bucky'emu błagające spojrzenie. 

\- Jest. Nie po to uczyłem się przez ostatnie dwa dni, jak go dobrze zrobić, żebyś mi teraz odmówił - powiedział. Potem zniknął w sypialni, a gdy wrócił, trzymał w ręce foliową torbę. 

\- Trzymaj - powiedział, podając ją Steve'owi. - Gdzie mój? 

\- W łazience, w szafce z ręcznikami. 

\- W takim razie widzimy się tu za pół godziny?

Steve kiwnął głową, obrzucając niepewnym spojrzeniem siatkę ze strojem. Potem zamknął się w sypialni, Bucky zaś ruszył do łazienki.

\------

Nie wierzę, że to już trzydziesty rozdział. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to nadal czytają, dają kudosy i komentują :D

Ktoś ma ochotę pozgadywać, jakie stroje będą mieli Steve, Bucky, Thor, Bruce i Sam? :D


	31. XXXI

Steve powoli zaczął wyciągać strój z torby. Najpierw znalazł białe buty na wysokim obcasie i blond perukę, której kosmyki były spięte w dwie kitki o różnokolorowych końcówkach. Następne były czarne kabaretki... Nie zaczynało się zbyt dobrze.   
***  
Bucky w łazience również nie miał dobrych przeczuć, gdy z torby wyciągnął czarne szpilki i sukienkę w czarno-żółte pasy. Reszta elementów składała się jednoznacznie na strój, którego nazwa była zapisana na papierowej ulotce na zewnątrz opakowania. Bucky miał mieć strój cholernej seksownej pszczółki. I nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać, płakać, czy zabić Steve'a.   
***  
Lokiego do salonu wieży zwabiły głośne śmiechy reszty Avengers. Wydawało mu się, że impreza jeszcze się nie zaczęła; miał wziąć w niej udział, ale bez przebrania, był ponad to. Zwłaszcza, że jego brat robił już dość wstydu swoim strojem, by obdarować nim ich oboje. Thor wcisnął się w różową sukienkę, założył sięgającą ziemi perukę i biegał z patelnią co, jak się w końcu dowiedział od Clinta, było przebraniem Roszpunki. Tym samym blondyn dołączył do „zaszczytnego grona” superbohaterów w strojach z bajek dla dzieci. Oprócz niego był tam jeszcze Clint, Pietro i Bruce, któremu Loki sam pomagał się ucharakteryzować na Fionę ze Shreka. Laufeysona niesamowicie bawiła cała ta sytuacja.  
Gdy dotarł do pomieszczenia, z którego dobiegał śmiech, zobaczył scenę, której z pewnością nie spodziewał się ujrzeć. Natasha Romanoff, najlepszy szpieg Rosji… stała w stroju łudząco podobnym do tego, w którym Loki atakował Nowy Jork jakiś czas wcześniej. W dłoni trzymała miotłę, którą uniosła wysoko w górę.  
\- Jestem Loki, wielki i potężny! Nie nazywajcie Thora moim bratem bo dostanę wścieklizny! Miałem magiczne świecące coś, ale mi je zabrali, więc mam miotłę, bójcie się mojej miotły! – odezwała się Natasha, próbując naśladować głos Lokiego, na co wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem m  
\- Hej, ja przecież tak nie mówię – powiedział Laufeyson grobowym głosem wkraczając do pokoju. Romanoff wypuściła z dłoni miotłę i obróciła się do niego. Loki z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy podszedł do niej i dotknął jej czoła. W następnej chwili na głowie Natashy znajdował się złoty, rogaty hełm.   
\- Tego ci brakowało - stwierdził, uśmiechając się. - Nie wiem, jak długo się utrzyma, ale na razie jest dobrze.   
\- Dzięki - Romanoff odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
\- Kiedy będzie reszta? – zainteresował się Bruce. – Zaczyna mi być niewygodnie w tej nieszczęsnej sukience.  
\- A co ja mam  powiedzieć? – mruknął Tony. – Tobie przynajmniej cokolwiek zasłania uda.  
\- Sam wybrałeś taki strój, Anthony – Loki uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. – Nie wygląda tak źle. Choć uważam, że James i kapitan niedługo powinni się już pojawić.   
\- Daję im kwadrans, potem będę ich bombardować telefonami – stwierdził Stark siadając na kanapie pomiędzy Wandą i Clintem.  
***  
Steve powoli wyszedł z sypialni, chcąc przejrzeć się w wiszącym w korytarzu lustrze. Nie było to proste zważając na wysokość obcasów butów, które miał na nogach. Krótkie spodenki nie ograniczały może jego ruchów ale sprawiały, że czuł się nad wyraz niekomfortowo. Siedzący na kanapie w salonie Bucky też nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego strojem, w którym był.   
\- Naprawdę? Seksowna pszczółka? Steve, za co ty mnie tak nienawidzisz? – zapytał, gdy dostrzegł blondyna.  
\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? Harley Quinn? - głos Steve'a brzmiał niemal histerycznie. Bucky podszedł do niego powoli (on też miał problem z utrzymaniem się na obcasach), a potem pocałował go krótko.  
\- Wyglądamy, jakbyśmy urwali się z psychiatryka - stwierdził Rogers.   
\- W sumie Harley ma coś wspólnego z psychiatrykiem - Barnes wyszczerzył się. - Chodź, jeszcze makijaż.   
Steve posłusznie usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko Bucky'ego, a ten wziął do ręki kosmetyczkę. Kolejny kwadrans spędzili w ciszy gdy Barnes robił blondynowi makijaż.   
\- Skończyłem - poinformował go w końcu.   
\- Boję się spojrzeć w lustro - Steve parsknął śmiechem.   
\- Ja tam się boję wyjść na ulicę w tym stroju.   
\- Zadzwonię do Tony'ego, niech nam tu kogoś przyśle - Rogers podniósł się i ostrożnie ruszył w stronę lustra, ściskając w dłoni telefon.   
\- Wyglądam strasznie - powiedział po chwili. - Co jest z nami nie tak?   
\- Z nami jest wszystko w porządku. Problem jest ze Starkiem, skoro wymyśla takie rzeczy - odpowiedział Bucky. - Dzwoń do niego.   
***  
Salon wieży wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Ogromne okno zostało zasłonięte czarnym materiałem, na którym uwieszone były plastikowe, świecące dynie i kościotrupy. Z sufitu zwieszały się pluszowe nietoperze.   
\- Jesteście wreszcie! - Stark od razu do nich podszedł. - Matko, jesteście popieprzeni. A myślałem, że najgorszym pomysłem na strój był pomysł Wilsona.   
\- Hej! Słyszałem to! - Sam w skórzanej sukience i długiej, czarnej peruce przechodził akurat za jego plecami.  
\- I dobrze! Żeńska wersja Nicka Fury'ego nie jest jakimś szczególnym osiągnięciem - odpowiedział mu Tony, a potem znów zwrócił się do Steve'a i Bucky'ego.   
\- Zróbcie sobie drinka czy coś. Niedługo przywiozą pizzę, potem będziemy grać w prawdę czy wyzwanie.   
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mam ochotę w to grać - mruknął Rogers.   
\- Nie przesadzaj - Bucky uśmiechnął się. - Rozluźnij się, przecież to tylko nasi przyjaciele. Poza tym wszyscy wyglądamy jak idioci - dodał, sięgając po lód z zamrażarki. W następnej chwili wypuścił go z dłoni gdy Pietro pojawił się przy nim krzycząc "The cold never bother me anyway".   
\- Nie spodziewałeś się tego, co? - zapytał z radosnym uśmiechem, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic odszedł.   
***  
Nick Fury nie spodziewał się, że po przybyciu do wieży Avengers spotka się z chaosem. Wszędzie panował półmrok i dopiero Jarvis poinformował go, że wszyscy są w salonie z powodu Halloweenowej imprezy zorganizowanej przez pana Starka. Fury'emu było to na rękę; musiał przekazać informację wszystkim, więc skierował się do głównego pokoju wieży. Jeszcze zanim wszedł do środka usłyszał głośną salwę śmiechu. Dostrzegł Sama, który stał wśród pozostałych w skórzanej sukience, peruce i z czarną opaską na oku. Próbował naśladować jego głos w dość nieudolny sposób choć właściwie można było się domyślić, że próbuje udawać Fury'ego.   
\- Uważasz, że to zabawne, Wilson? - zapytał groźnie szef Shieldu wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Wszyscy w jednej chwili zamilkli i odwrócili, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę.   
\- Ja... - zaczął niepewnie Sam.   
\- Mam nadzieję, bo mnie to bawi - dodał Nick z uśmiechem. - Zajmę wam tylko chwilę, możecie usiąść?   
Atmosfera się rozluźniła i wszyscy zasiedli na poduszkach.   
\- Sprawa jest prosta, macie misję. Dość prosta akcja, baza Hydry w górach, niewielkie obłożenie ludźmi. Nie powinno być żadnych problemów, możecie nawet nie jechać wszyscy.   
\- Lepiej się nie rozdzielać - stwierdził Steve. - Pojedziemy razem, prawda?   
\- Skoro kapitan Ameryka tak chce, to kim my jesteśmy, żeby się sprzeciwiać? - odpowiedział Tony. Rogers pokręcił głową.   
\- No dobrze, w takim razie nie przeszkadzam wam w zabawie. Odezwę się za parę dni ze szczegółami - powiedział Fury. - Bawcie się dobrze - dodał jeszcze, a potem opuścił wieżę.   
\------  
Lubię takie radosne rozdziały :D   
Następny będzie trochę dziwny, porąbany ale niewątpliwie zabawny :D  
Do następnego!


	32. XXXII

Oto jest mój chyba najukochańszy rozdział tego opowiadania. Z góry ostrzegam, że to totalna psychoza, dużo alkoholu, podtekstów i tym podobnych. Zapraszam serdecznie :D  
\----  
Minęły dwie godziny od rozpoczęcia imprezy. Wszyscy zdążyli się już najeść i dość konkretnie wstawić. Teraz siedzieli na poduszkach na podłodze w formacji, która miała przypominać okrąg. W środku leżała butelka po whisky.   
\- Zrobimy tak. Pierwsza tura będzie tylko z wyzwaniami, kto kręci, ten wymyśla wyzwanie dla tego, na którego wskaże butelka. Jak już wszyscy będą mieli wyzwanie za sobą, będziemy grać na pytania, musimy odpowiadać szczerze - wyjaśnił Tony. - Jakieś pytania?   
\- Musimy? - zapytał Steve. W tym momencie żałował, że nie może się upić; kiedy wszyscy po prostu dobrze się bawili on za dużo o tym wszystkim myślał.   
\- Daj spokój, będzie fajnie - Bucky posłał mu uśmiech z drugiego końca krzywego koła. Tony uparł się, że pary nie mogą siedzieć obok siebie, więc zostali odizolowani.   
\- No właśnie. Chcesz zacząć? - zapytał uprzejmie Tony.   
\- Nie, lepiej, jeśli ty zaczniesz. Będę mógł popatrzeć - Rogers wymusił uśmiech. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że uda mu się rozluźnić. Stark kiwnął głową i zakręcił butelką, a ta wskazała na Sama.   
\- No dobrze... - zaczął Tony. - Masz oblecieć Falconem wieżę od szczytu do ziemi, taką spiralą...   
\- I to jest to wyzwanie? - Sam uśmiechnął się.   
\- Nie skończyłem. Masz to zrobić nago.   
\- Co? Stark, daj spokój...   
\- No dobra, znaj moje dobre serce. Możesz mieć na sobie gacie. Może to i lepiej, nie wiem, czy chcę cię oglądać bez niczego.  
\- Jesteś walnięty - stwierdził Wilson. - Przyniesie mi ktoś sprzęt?   
\- Ja pójdę - zaoferował Steve. Gdy wrócił po kilku minutach, czarnoskóry był rozebrany do bielizny. Rogers podał mu skrzydła i posłał mu smutny uśmiech.   
\- Powodzenia - rzucił.   
\- Nie będzie mi potrzebne - stwierdził hardo Sam. Tony otworzył balkon a Wilson wyleciał i zaczął wykonywać wyzwanie. Stark włączył obraz z kamery dookoła wieży na telewizorze i wszyscy mogli obejrzeć "lot wstydu" Sama Wilsona. Gdy mężczyzna wrócił do środka, od razu ubrał się i posłał Tony'emu mordercze spojrzenie.  
\- Zemszczę się. Obiecuję - powiedział, a potem zakręcił butelką.   
\- O, Barnes - uśmiechnął się Wilson gdy to na Bucky'ego wskazała.  
\- We własnej osobie - odpowiedział szatyn.   
\- Moje wyzwanie... Pocałuj swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Wilson uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Gdzie haczyk?   
\- Nie możesz brać pod uwagę Steve'a.   
Bucky wywrócił oczami.   
\- Loki, chodź tu. To nic osobistego, po prostu nikogo z nich nie lubię na tyle, żeby się z nim całować.   
Loki parsknął śmiechem, który został jednak stłumiony przez usta Bucky'ego. Pocałunek był krótki a Laufeyson szybko się odsunął, gdy go przerwali.   
\- Nie. To było okropne, jakbym całował Thora. Brr - mruknął. Bucky roześmiał się głośno zanim zakręcił butelką, która pokazała na Tony'ego.   
\- Uh, już się boję - stwierdził Stark pewnym siebie głosem.  
\- Zatańcz. Na tej stylowej rurze, której nadal się nie pozbyłeś - odpowiedział Bucky. - Jarvis, znajdziesz jakąś odpowiednią muzykę?   
Po chwili z głośników zaczęło płynąć "Sweet dreams" a Tony podszedł do rury. Zaczął się wyginać w rytm muzyki, parodiując typowo seksowne ruchy. Raz próbował wdrapać się na rurę, ale po bolesnym upadku, który wywołał salwę śmiechu wśród Avengers, pozostał na ziemi. Kiedy piosenka dobiegła końca Stark ukłonił się, a pozostali zaczęli bić mu brawo.   
\- Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś się przebranżowić - stwierdził Bucky. - Taniec erotyczny jest twoim prawdziwym powołaniem!   
Minęło dobre dziesięć minut, nim wszyscy opanowali śmiech i mogli kontynuować grę. Wtedy dopiero Tony zakręcił butelką, a ta pokazała na Clinta.   
\- Ha, czekałem na to - rzucił radośnie. - Masz zadzwonić do Laury i powiedzieć, że jego jedyną miłością jest Hulk, nie Bruce i że nie wiesz kiedy wrócisz do domu. Bruce, to nic osobistego, po prostu wydaje mi się to zabawne. Aha, Barton, rozmowa ma być na głośnomówiącym.   
Clint wywrócił oczami.  
\- I tak mi nie uwierzy, zorientuje się, że to jakiś głupi zakład albo coś w tym rodzaju - odpowiedział.   
\- Nie gadaj tyle, oszczędzaj głos na rozmowę z żoną - powiedział Tony. Barton wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer Laury.  
\- Halo, Clint?   
\- Cześć - odpowiedział Barton. - Słuchaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Zakochałem się. W Hulku. To chyba dlatego, że tak lubię zielony kolor... W każdym razie nie wiem, kiedy wrócę na farmę...   
\- Jesteś takim idiotą, Clint - przerwała mu kobieta. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż nie pijesz samotnie, bo na pewno nie jesteś trzeźwy, skoro gadasz takie rzeczy. Baw się dobrze - po tych słowach Laura po prostu się rozłączyła.   
\- Masz swoje wyzwanie - Barton schował telefon do kieszeni. - Mówiłem, że potraktuje to jak żart.   
\- Taki był zamiar. Kręcisz? - wtrącił Loki. Clint nie odpowiedział ale zakręcił butelką. Ta wskazała na Natashę.  
\- Zatańcz walca angielskiego z osobą w tym pokoju, z którą się całowałaś - powiedział Barton. Tylko on wiedział, że Romanoff zdarzyło się kiedyś pocałować Steve'a dla dobra zadania i zamierzał z tego skorzystać. Natasha podniosła się z ziemi i wyciągnęła dłoń do Steve'a.   
\- Zatańczysz? - zapytała. - Nie żebyś miał jakiś wybór.   
\- Nie wiedziałem, że się z nią całowałeś, Stevie - rzucił Bucky patrząc przenikliwie na blondyna.   
\- Później ci wyjaśnię - odparł Rogers, a potem podniósł się z podłogi. Z głośników zaczęła płynąć tradycyjna muzyka do walca a Natasha przyciągnęła go do siebie. Zaczęli tańczyć; Steve czuł się niepewnie i przez to był sztywny. Był pewien, że Bucky będzie na niego zły, że nie powiedział mu o pocałunku z Tashą, nawet jeśli Barnes był wtedy na usługach Hydry, a ów pocałunek był tylko metodą kamuflażu. W końcu taniec się zakończył, a Rogers wrócił na swoje miejsce w okręgu. Bucky podszedł do niego i objął go lekko, a potem wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Kilka słów najwyraźniej pomogło mu się rozluźnić bardziej niż alkohol reszcie uczestników. Kiedy Natasha zakręciła butelką, a ta wskazała na Steve'a, blondyn tylko się roześmiał.  
\- No, kapitanie. Opowiedz o swojej niespełnionej fantazji seksualnej - powiedziała Romanoff.   
\- To brzmi jak pytanie, nie wyzwanie - Steve zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Nie jest pytaniem. Moim zdaniem to wyzwanie, żeby opowiedzieć o czymś takim przy wszystkim - odpowiedział za Natashę Tony.   
\- No właśnie. Gadaj, Rogers. Może twój chłopak dowie się czegoś ciekawego - Romanoff uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Nie ma o czym opowiadać, wszystko co wymyśliłem już zdążyliśmy z Buckym zrobić - Steve uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.  
\- Psujesz zabawę - stwierdził Tony.   
\- Mogę już kręcić? Czy ktoś ma jeszcze do mnie jakieś pretensje? - Steve nawet nie poczekał na odpowiedź i wprowadził butelkę w ruch. Ta wskazała na Pietro.  
\- No dobra... Wybierz kogoś i zaśpiewaj z nim w duecie.   
\- Clint! Zaśpiewaj ze mną! - Maximoff nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do wyboru partnera. Jasnowłosy spojrzał na Steve'a.  
\- A piosenka? - zapytał.   
\- Coś z tej bajki, z której masz strój? Nie znam się na tym zbytnio.  
\- Okej - Pietro uśmiechnął się. - Love is an open door? - dodał, patrząc na Clinta. Ten roześmiał się i pokiwał głową.   
\- All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you - zaczął Maximoff.   
\- Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue - dołączył Barton. Ich głosy zupełnie do siebie nie pasowały, a właściwie oboje próbowali się nawzajem przekrzyczeć, co sprawiało, że ich występ był jeszcze zabawniejszy. Gdy piosenka dobiegła końca Clint i Pietro objęli się, a młodszy wycisnął na policzku drugiego soczysty pocałunek, co reszta skomentowała tylko głośnym śmiechem. Potem oboje wrócili do okręgu a Maximoff zakręcił butelką, która wskazała na Bruce'a.   
\- Krótka piłka. Wymień się ze mną częścią garderoby.   
\- Nie mam na sobie zbyt wielu części garderoby.   
\- W tym właśnie tkwi zabawa. Oddawaj sukienkę, wolę zielony.  
Bruce zaśmiał się cicho.   
\- Wyjdźmy, nie mam ochoty robić tego przy nich. Kto wie co im strzeli do głowy - rzucił. Pietro nie podzielał jego obaw ale nie zamierzał się kłócić. Wyszli na korytarz, a gdy po kwadransie wrócili do salonu, Bruce miał na sobie błękitną sukienkę, a Pietro zieloną. Tak zasiedli w okręgu, a Banner zakręcił butelką. Tym razem szkło wskazało na Lokiego.   
\- Załóż majtki na spodnie i udawaj Supermana - odpowiedział od razu Bruce.   
\- Długo nad tym myślałeś? - Laufeyson zaśmiał się.   
\- To był jedyny pomysł, na jaki wpadłem. Niezależnie na kogo by padło, miałby ode mnie takie zadanie. Nie jestem dobry w wymyślaniu tego.   
\- Cóż, przyjemniej będzie zabawnie - skomentował Tony gdy Loki wyszedł z pomieszczenia by wykonać zadanie. Gra aktorska Laufeysona nie była najwyższych lotów i prawdopodobnie nawet sam Superman nie domyśliłby się, że Loki próbuje go udawać, ale, tak jak powiedział Stark scena była bardzo zabawna.   
Po kolejnym obrocie butelki Laufeyson miał wymyślić wyzwanie dla Thora.   
\- Przekonaj Mjolnir, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni - czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się radośnie.   
\- Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że mu się udało? - zainteresował się Tony.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę zaiskrzy.   
Komentarz Lokiego rozbawił wszystkich i właściwie samo wyzwanie nie było aż tak zabawne jak on. Thor mówił do młota z czułością przypominając mu wszystkie wspólne przygody, ale Mjolnir nie zareagował. W końcu Asgardczyk poddał się i wrócił do okręgu. Zakręcenie butelką było jedynie formalnością; jedyną osobą, która nie miała jeszcze wyzwania była Wanda.   
\- Nie chciałbym cię urazić jakimś niewłaściwym wyzwaniem... - zaczął Thor. - Więc może po prostu przybijesz piątkę z każdym w pomieszczeniu?   
\- Dodajmy dreszczyk emocji, masz na to półtorej minuty, a my rozbiegniemy się po pomieszczeniu, co? - zaproponował Pietro. - Może tak być?   
\- A jeśli mi się nie uda? - zapytała dziewczyna.   
\- To musisz próbować, aż się uda - jej brat uśmiechnął się. - Pasuje ci taki układ?   
\- Spróbuję - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.   
Potrzebowała aż sześciu prób zanim jej się udało a i wtedy zdążyła w ostatniej sekundzie i tylko dlatego, że Steve podszedł bliżej by ułatwić jej zadanie. Po kolejnej dawce alkoholu i trzech zamówionych i zjedzonych pizzach, o drugiej w nocy wszyscy wrócili do okręgu i nadeszła tura pytań.   
Wanda zakręciła butelką, która wskazała na Steve'a.   
\- Dobra, kapitanie. Byłeś kiedyś w sklepie z artykułami erotycznymi? Jeśli tak, to po co?   
\- To dwa pytania.   
\- Nie wykręcaj się - rzucił Tony. - Byłeś?   
\- Byłem.   
Reszta Avengers wciągnęła powietrze.   
\- Po co? - zapytał Bucky patrząc na niego zaskoczony.   
\- Jutro się dowiesz - Steve puścił mu oczko, a potem zakręcił butelką, która wskazała na Starka.   
\- Co byś zrobił, gdybyś mógł być niewidzialny przez jeden dzień?   
\- Włamałbym się do twojego domu i szpiegowałbym cię. Mógłbym cię potem szantażować.   
\- Muszę pamiętać, żeby nigdy ci nie ufać - Rogers zaśmiał się. - Jesteś niebezpieczny.   
\- Nie bardziej niż ty - Tony pokazał mu język, a potem butelka poszła w ruch i wybrała Clinta.   
\- Najdziwniejsze miejsce, w którym uprawiałeś seks?  
\- Drzewo.   
\- Oparty o drzewo? - Stark uniósł brwi.   
\- Nie, w domku na drzewie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie był domek twoich dzieci.   
\- Cóż... Chyba jednak był. To aż takie straszne?   
Tony nie odpowiedział więc w jego mniemaniu musiało to przekroczyć skalę rzeczy, które były okej. Clint wzruszył ramionami i zakręcił butelką a ta pokazała Bruce'a.   
\- Uprawiałeś kiedyś seks po pijaku?   
\- Czy wszystkie wasze pytania muszą się opierać o tematy erotyczne? - Bruce wywrócił oczami. - Tak, miałem siedemnaście lat i byłem tak zalany, że pewnie nawet bym nie wiedział, że coś się wydarzyło gdyby nie to, że rano obudziłem się w nie swoim łóżku. Chcesz jeszcze jakichś szczegółów?   
\- Nie, to mi wystarczy. Możesz kręcić - odparł Barton, a Banner to właśnie zrobił. Jego pytanie było skierowane do Sama.   
\- Jakie było ostatnie kłamstwo, które powiedziałeś?   
\- Okłamałem Natashę, że do twarzy jej w rogach. Uważam, że wygląda jak świerszcz.   
Romanoff rzuciła w niego poduszką.  
\- Cholerny wróbel - mruknęła. Sam uśmiechnął się tylko do niej i zakręcił butelką, która wskazała Bucky'ego.   
\- Jak i gdzie uprawiałeś ostatnio seks?   
\- W kuchni. I byłem na górze.   
\- Myślałem, że zawsze jesteś na górze - Sam wyszczerzył się.   
\- Nie, nie zawsze. Steve miałby coś do powiedzenia na tej temat.   
Blondyn był cały czerwony, a gdy Bucky o nim wspomniał, opuścił swoje miejsce w okręgu by uderzyć go w potylicę.  
\- Możesz być pewien, że w najbliższym czasie ani ty ani ja nie będziemy na górze. Nie masz co nawet marzyć - wysyczał, a potem wrócił tam, gdzie siedział ciskając błyskawice z oczu. Bucky patrzył na niego przez moment, ale widząc zacięcie na jego twarzy po prostu zakręcił butelką.   
\- Będę miły - stwierdził, gdy ta wskazała na Wandę. - Jakie jest twoje największe marzenie?   
\- Żeby ocalić więcej ludzi, niż moja moc kiedykolwiek zraniła.   
\- Uh. Zrobiło się melancholijnie - mruknął Barnes, a Pietro objął siostrę ramieniem. Przez moment wszyscy milczeli, do chwili, gdy Wanda nie zakręciła butelką. Ta wskazała na Thora.   
\- Gdybyś miał być zamknięty z jedną z obecnych tu osób w jednym pokoju przez godzinę, to kogo byś wybrał?   
\- Kapitana Rogersa. Jest jedyną osobą, która nie wydaje się być niespełna rozumu.   
\- Dzięki, Thor - Steve posłał mu uśmiech.   
\- Spędziłbyś z nim trochę czasu to nie wydawałby ci się taki normalny - mruknął Bucky.   
\- Naprawdę aż tak podoba ci się wizja celibatu, że chcesz ją przedłużyć? - Rogers posłał mu wymuszony, szeroki uśmiech. Bucky zamilkł, nie chcąc się bardziej narażać. Tymczasem Asgardczyk zakręcił butelką, a na jego pytanie miała odpowiedzieć Natasha.   
\- W jakich okolicznościach całowalaś się z kapitanem?  
\- Chcieliśmy zmylić Hydrę. Jeden z nich szedł za nami, kiedy uciekaliśmy, a publiczne okazywanie uczuć sprawia, że ludzie czują się niekomfortowo i odwracają wzrok. Ot, cała historia.   
\- Myślałem, że po prostu próbowałeś się ustatkować - rzucił Sam patrząc na Rogersa.   
\- Na pewno nie z kobietą. A tym bardziej z Natashą. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Tasha - blondyn spojrzał na rudowłosą. - Chyba bałbym się, że zabijesz mnie przez sen.   
\- Tak jakby Barnes był lepszy pod tym względem - Romanoff roześmiała się, a potem zakręciła butelką, a ta wskazała na Pietro.  
\- Szybkie pytanie. Hetero, Homo czy bi?   
\- Bi. Nie zamierzam się zamykać na żadne możliwości podrywu - chłopak wyszczerzył się. - Nie spodziewałaś się tego, co?   
\- Nikt się tego nie spodziewał - odpowiedziała mu siostra.   
\- Zostałem już tylko ja, więc darujmy sobie kręcenia butelką, co? - odezwał się Loki.  
\- No dobra. Kiedy ostatni raz uprawiałeś seks?   
\- A którą mamy godzinę?   
Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem a właściwa odpowiedź w ogóle nie padła.  
Było w pół do czwartej nad ranem gdy postanowili położyć się spać; Steve i Bucky skorzystali z zaproszenia i przenocowali w wieży.   
Położyli się razem w łóżku, przytuleni, ale gdy Barnes próbował zsunąć ręce niżej, Steve chwycił go za nadgarstki i ułożył jego dłonie na swoim brzuchu.  
\- Mówiłem poważne z tym celibatem - powiedział, posyłając mężczyznie uśmiech przez ramię.   
\- Ale Stevie...   
\- Dobranoc, Bucky. Prześpij się, bo będziesz jutro ponury.   
\- Dobranoc, Stevie - mruknął z niezadowoleniem Barnes przytulając się do jego pleców. Niedługo potem oboje spali.   
\---------  
Najdłuższy rozdział dotychczas, ale nie chciałam go już dzielić na pół. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało, ja miałam straszny ubaw z pisaniem i wymyślaniem prawd i wyzwań :D  
Do następnego! ^^


	33. XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za dzień obsuwy, wyleciało mi wczoraj z głowy dodanie tu rozdziału.

Barnes od samego rana był zdenerwowany. Wieczorem Steve wyjeżdżał na misję i Bucky miał wrażenie, że wydarzy się coś złego. Próbował przekonywać sam siebie, że po prostu martwi się o Rogersa, ale wciąż z tyłu głowy czuł paraliżujący strach. 

\- Stevie... Nie jedź - wyszeptał gdy Rogers szykował się do wyjazdu. - Mam jakieś złe przeczucia, coś się stanie, ja to wiem... 

\- Wiesz, że muszę jechać. Nie mogę tak po prostu zrezygnować, bo masz wrażenie, że coś będzie nie tak - Steve przerwał pakowanie torby i zwrócił twarz w jego stronę, a potem objął go. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Fury mówił, że to prosta akcja. Wrócę za dwa dni, co może się stać? 

Bucky nie odpowiedział, przytulił się do niego mocniej. Nie wiedział tylko, że po raz ostatni. 

***

Steve nie odbierał telefonu od dnia wyjazdu, a Bucky zaczynał panikować. Wybrał się nawet do wieży by porozmawiać z Lokim. Liczył, że kontaktował się z nim Tony, że Laufeyson rozwieje jego wątpliwości i niepokój... Jednak do Lokiego nikt nie dzwonił, a Bucky był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Siedział z Laufeysonem w salonie wieży, a czarnowłosy próbował go uspokoić mówiąc, że nic się nie stało i może po prostu tam, gdzie Avengers odbywają misję nie ma zasięgu. Bucky nie mógł w to wierzyć, ale próbował udawał przekonać sam siebie, że tak właśnie musi być. Niczym w transie głaskał Dymitrija siedzącego na jego kolanach. 

Nagle drzwi do windy otworzyły się i jeden po drugim do pomieszczenia wlali się superbohaterowie. Bucky podniósł się gwałtownie zrzucając psa z kolan. Rozejrzał się wśród wchodzących szukając wzrokiem Rogersa, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. 

\- Steve? - zapytał niepewnie, bojąc się odpowiedzi. Natasha podeszła do niego powoli i podała mu tarczę. 

\- Myślę, że chciałby, żebyś to ty ją miał - powiedziała cicho. 

\- Nie - wyszeptał Bucky kręcąc głową. Tarcza wypadła mu z drżących dłoni. - Nie... To niemożliwe... 

\- To była rutynowa misja... Walczyliśmy, ale... Nagle zeszła lawina - wyjaśnił Sam. 

\- Szukaliśmy go przez całą dobę, ale nigdzie go nie było. Znaleźliśmy tylko tarczę - dodał Tony. 

Loki otoczył Bucky'ego ramionami. Barnes próbował mu się wyrwać, nie chciał wierzyć w to, co mówili Avengers... Nie chciał uwierzyć, że Steve'a już nie ma... Że więcej go nie zobaczy. Nie przytuli. Nie pocałuje. Nie powie, jak bardzo go kocha. Czekał, aż Steve nagle wyskoczy z windy, reszta Avengers krzyknie "Żart! Nabrałeś się, co?" i pewnie wtedy im to nawet wybaczy. Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Wszyscy milczeli i jak jeden mąż unikali jego wzroku. 

\- On nie mógł zginąć - wyszeptał w końcu ramię Lokiego. - Obiecał, że mnie nie zostawi. 

W końcu cisza ze strony reszty bohaterów uświadomiła mu, że to nie jest jakiś okropny żart, że to prawda. Wtedy po prostu się rozpłakał, a Loki objął go jeszcze mocniej. 

\- Thor został na miejscu, nadal szuka. Nie poddamy się, jeszcze nie - powiedział po dłuższej chwili Tony. 

\- Chcę jechać i mu pomóc - odpowiedział Bucky, odsuwając się od Lokiego. 

\- Nigdzie nie pojedziesz - Barnes spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale nie sądził, że odpowie mu Laufeyson. 

\- Niby dlaczego? Powiedz, co mnie tu jeszcze trzyma?! Po co miałbym tu zostać, skoro Steve'a tu nie ma i już nie będzie?! Co mnie tu do cholery trzyma?! 

\- A jak będą wyglądały te poszukiwania? - Loki chwycił go za ramię i potrząsnął nim. - Będziesz biegał po zboczu, krzyczał jego imię i załamywał się coraz bardziej, kiedy nie otrzymasz odpowiedzi?! Po co masz tam jechać? Tylko będziesz utrudniał. Tobie to i tak nie pomoże. 

\- Loki ma rację - powiedziała Natasha. - To nie jest dobry pomysł. 

\- Chodź - Laufeyson objął Bucky'ego ramieniem. - Musisz odpocząć.

\- Nie chcę odpoczywać. Chcę, żeby Steve wrócił - odpowiedział Barnes łamiącym się głosem. - Chcę tylko, żeby wrócił. 

Loki wyprowadził go z pomieszczenia i zabrał do swojego pokoju. Tam bezskutecznie starał się go przekonać, że powinien się położyć. 

\- Nie mogę - powiedział cicho Bucky, podnosząc na czarnowłosego załzawione oczy. - Bo jeśli się położę, to zasnę, a rano... Rano obudzę się w świecie, w którym go nie ma. Nie chcę żyć w tym świecie.

Loki nie odpowiedział. Przez moment patrzył tylko na niego czujnie sprawdzając, czy przyjdzie kolejne załamanie. Bucky jednak wydawał się być spokojny. Tak naprawdę Barnes czuł się pusty w środku. 

\- To zabrzmi brutalnie, ale muszę ci to powiedzieć - odezwał się po chwili Loki. - Nie mamy żadnych powodów żeby sądzić, że Steve przeżył lawinę. Nie ma żadnych śladów, a to, że nadal szukają, jest spowodowane tym, że nikt nie chce w to uwierzyć. James, prawda jest taka, że już żyjesz w świecie, w którym go nie ma, i dopóki Thor go nie znajdzie... 

\- Uwielbiasz odbierać ludziom nadzieję, prawda? - wtrącił gorzko Bucky. 

\- Nie chcę tylko, żebyś cierpiał, bardziej, niż musisz. Będziesz próbował wmówić sobie, że on wróci... Ale jeśli nie, jeśli mu się nie uda, to załamiesz się jeszcze bardziej. Nie życzyłbym tego nawet najgorszemu wrogowi, a tobie tym bardziej. Chciałbym, żeby wrócił, nie mniej niż ty. 

Bucky pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie mam nikogo oprócz niego. Jeśli nie będę wierzył, że wróci, to co innego mi pozostanie?

Loki nie wiedział już, co na to odpowiedzieć więc po prostu usiadł obok Barnesa na łóżku. 

\- Chcesz, żebym zostawił cię samego? - zapytał cicho po chwili. 

\- Samotność to ostatnie, czego bym teraz chciał - Bucky oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Po twarzy szatyna zaczęły spływać kolejne łzy, a on nie miał już siły udawać, że jeszcze ma jakąś nadzieję. Steve nie żył, a on musiał się z tym pogodzić. Poczuł, że Loki obejmuje go ramionami i był mu za to naprawdę wdzięczny. Potem z jego gardła wydarł się szloch. 

***

\- Jak on się czuje? - Tony wszedł do pokoju Lokiego i przeniósł wzrok na leżącego na łóżku Barnesa. Laufeyson siedział na dywanie i zdawał się czytać książkę, jednak wciąż podnosił wzrok na śpiącego Bucky'ego. 

\- A jak ma się czuć? Jest załamany. I tak cud, że zasnął - odpowiedział Loki patrząc na Starka. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie bez pomocy. 

Laufeyson westchnął cicho.

\- Dobra, uśpiłem go. Ale musiałem coś zrobić, musi chociaż trochę odpocząć. Anthony, co tam się wydarzyło? Jakim cudem wam nic nie jest, a Rogers... 

\- Mieliśmy się nie rozdzielać, walczyć w jednym miejscu. Kiedy zaczęła schodzić lawina, ja i Sam próbowaliśmy podnieść z ziemi resztę żeby ich ochronić... A ten idiota stwierdził, że zdąży zejść zanim go dogoni. Mówiłem mu, że ma się nie wygłupiać, ale nie słuchał. Zaczął biec... I nagle zniknął pod śniegiem. Musieliśmy poczekać, aż się skończy, żeby móc zacząć go szukać, ale już go nie znaleźliśmy. 

\- To nie twoja wina - Loki chwycił go za rękę. - Nie mogliście nic zrobić. 

\- Zawsze można coś zrobić. Mogłem go ogłuszyć... Mogłem lecieć za nim, cokolwiek... Nieważne. Idę, może Thor coś znalazł - Stark unikał jego wzroku. 

Loki podszedł do niego, zanim zdążył wyjść z pokoju i objął go lekko. 

\- To nie jest niczyja wina, Anthony - powtórzył z naciskiem.

\- Dzięki, księżniczko - Tony pocałował go w czoło, a potem opuścił pomieszczenie.   
\-----  
Strasznie smutno mi się pisało ten rozdział :c  
Ja się sobie czasem dziwię, że potrafię od popieprzonej imprezy Halloweenowej przejść do czegoś takiego. Chyba jednak jestem dziwna.   
Ale proszę mnie nie mordować i nie wyzywać bo się w sobie zamknę. I opowiadanie też zamknę :D


	34. XXXIV

\- Nie możecie uznać go za zmarłego! - krzyknął Bucky. Obrzucił ostrym spojrzeniem Fury'ego i dwóch innych agentów Shieldu, którzy z nim przyszli.   
\- Minął tydzień. Nawet gdyby Pan Rogers przeżył lawinę, nikt nie jest w stanie przetrwać tygodnia pod śniegiem, bez jedzenia i picia - powiedział jeden z nich.   
\- Opinia publiczna ma prawo wiedzieć, że jeden z Avengers nie żyje - dodał drugi.  
\- Opinię publiczną gówno to powinno obchodzić - wypluł z siebie Barnes. - Jedyne co potraficie, to oskarżać Avengers o to, że gdy ratowali wasze nic nie warte tyłki, narobili "szkód ekonomicznych". Skoro opinia publiczna, jak to ładnie nazywacie, potrafi tylko oskarżać, to nie ma żadnego prawa, żeby wiedzieć takie rzeczy.  
\- Shield sprawuje pieczę nad projektem Avengers i ma prawo informować...  
\- Może i ma, ale nie mamy pewności, że kapitan Rogers nie żyje - rozległ się głos za nimi. Bucky odwrócił się i uspokoił się nieco, widząc Lokiego. Tymczasem czarnowłosy kontynuował.   
\- Powiem panom więcej. Mamy powody przypuszczać, że jednak przeżył lawinę. Mój brat właśnie przekazał mi ważną informację. Podobno niedługo po zejściu lawiny widziano, jak ktoś zabiera mężczyznę o blond włosach z tamtych okolic.   
\- Nie mamy pewności, że to kapitan - odpowiedział jeden z agentów.   
\- Ale nie mamy też pewności, że to nie on. Jak będzie wyglądał Shield w oczach opinii publicznej, jeśli ogłosicie, że Steve Rogers nie żyje, a potem on wróci? - Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.   
\- Pan Laufeyson ma rację - odezwał się Fury. - Musimy czekać na więcej informacji. Panowie, idziemy.  
\- No właśnie, won - warknął Barnes.   
Dwójka agentów posłusznie ruszyła za Furym do wyjścia z wieży. Bucky podniósł wzrok na Lokiego, który nadal opierał się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi.   
\- Powiedz mi, że to nie był tylko twój wymysł na szybko, żeby nie ogłosili jego śmierci - powiedział Barnes, a w jego głosie słychać było niemą prośbę.   
\- Sama prawda - odparł Loki. - Thor mnie powiadomił. Teraz próbuje znaleźć więcej informacji.   
Bucky uśmiechnął się, lekko, po raz pierwszy od tygodnia.   
\- Nazwałeś go bratem, zorientowałeś się chociaż?   
\- Wiesz... Ta cała sytuacja uświadomiła mi jedną rzecz. Thor może sobie być nadętym idiotą, który uważa się za lepszego ode mnie. Ale wychowywaliśmy się razem i traktuję go jak brata, nawet, jeśli nie chcę tego przyznać. Nie chciałbym go stracić.   
\- Chociaż jedna dobra strona tej sytuacji - stwierdził Bucky. - Mówiłeś już komuś? O informacjach od Thora.   
\- Nie, muszę im powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza Tony'emu. Wiesz, że on się obwinia o tę całą sytuację?   
\- Steve mówił, że on zawsze tak miał. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za całe zło tego świata. Ale nie powinien... Tony jest dobrym człowiekiem.   
\- Oh, bo się wzruszę - rzucił ironicznie Stark, który wszedł do pomieszczenia. - Mogę poznać powód, dla którego zaczęliście o mnie rozmawiać?  
\- Mamy nowe informacje od Thora - Loki odwrócił się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem. - Możliwe, że ktoś znalazł Kapitana i go uratował. Mój brat próbuje znaleźć jakieś informacje, gdzie mogli go zabrać... Jeśli to był on.  
Tony pokiwał głową.   
\- Skontaktuję się z nim. Może potrzebuje wsparcia.   
\- Nie potrzebuje, pytałem. Idź się położyć, Anthony.   
\- Nie potrzebuję snu. Mój rekord...   
\- Nie interesuje mnie twój rekord dni bez snu. Chodź, prześpisz się trochę - Loki chwycił go pod ramię, a potem poprowadził do pokoju.   
\- Od kiedy jesteś niańką moją i Barnesa? - zapytał Tony, gdy Laufeyson zmusił go do położenia się, a potem troskliwie okrył go kocem.   
\- James to mój przyjaciel, to normalne, że się o niego martwię. A ciebie kocham, Anthony. Naprawdę się dziwisz, że, jak to powiedziałeś, niańczę cię?   
\- Też cię kocham, księżniczko. Położysz się ze mną?   
\- Jeśli to sprawi, że grzecznie pójdziesz spać... - Loki uśmiechnął się, a potem położył się obok niego na łóżku. Stark chwycił go za podbródek i pocałował go ostrożnie. Całowali się przez moment, a gdy przerwali, Tony oparł Lokiemu głowę na ramieniu.   
\- Dobranoc, Anthony - powiedział cicho Laufeyson. Tony nie odpowiedział mu, bo spał już. Loki objął go w pasie ramieniem i sam zapadł w sen.   
***  
Minął kolejny tydzień, a Thor nie miał żadnych nowych informacji. Właściwie przestał się z nimi kontaktować mówiąc, że odezwie się, jeśli się czegoś dowie.   
\- Jeśli Steve żyje, to czemu się z nami nie skontaktował? - zapytał Tony'ego i Lokiego Bucky.   
\- Czy to nie jest oczywiste? - rzucił poirytowany Stark. - Nie było cię tam, nie widziałeś tej lawiny! Pogódź się z tym, Steve nie żyje a szukamy nadal tylko dlatego, że nikt do końca w to nie wierzy i musimy mieć dowód!   
Loki posłał Tony'emu karcące spojrzenie, a Bucky cofnął się o krok patrząc na niego. Potem powoli pokiwał głową.   
\- W porządku - powiedział cicho. - Pójdę się przejść.   
\- Hej, czekaj! - Tony ruszył w jego stronę, ale Loki przytrzymał go za ramię.   
\- Niech idzie. Potrzebuje tego.   
Bucky zarzucił sobie plecak na ramię, zawołał Dymitrija, a potem zapiął mu smycz i opuścił pomieszczenie.   
\- Nie musiałeś być taki dosadny - powiedział Loki patrząc na Tony'ego.   
\- Wiem. Po prostu... Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni tą sytuacją. Wszyscy chcielibyśmy, żeby Steve wrócił. On był też moim przyjacielem - zakończył niemal żałośnie.   
\- Wiem - Loki otoczył go ramionami.   
\- A on zachowuje się, jakby tylko on mógł po nim płakać. Jakby tylko dla niego on się liczył. Po prostu nerwy mi puściły. Masz rację, nie powinienem był tego mówić.  
\- Jamesowi nic nie będzie - powiedział Laufeyson. - Nie zrobi nic głupiego, bo pewnie o to się martwisz.   
Tony nie odpowiedział i wtulił się w Lokiego nieznacznie mocniej.   
***  
Bucky szedł powoli; nie musiał się nigdzie spieszyć. Nie musiał jak najszybciej wracać do wieży ze spaceru z psem, nie czekała na niego żadna nowa wiadomość od Thora. I nie będzie czekała, Stark dosadnie mu to uświadomił. Spuścił Dymitrija ze smyczy a sam usiadł na ławce. Wyciągnął z plecaka odtwarzacz mp3 i słuchawki, które dostał od Steve'a. Rogers nagrał mu prawie trzysta utworów, które, jak mu powiedział, miały mu pomóc zrozumieć dzisiejszy świat. 

This is gospel for the fallen ones   
locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophy   
from pieces of broken memories

Bucky nie przełączył piosenki, choć podejrzewał, że jej tekst zdołuje go jeszcze bardziej. Po prostu siedział na ławce i patrzył w przestrzeń. Otarł kilka łez, które spłynęły mu po policzku, a gdy piosenka dobiegła końca, gwałtownym ruchem wyszarpnął słuchawki z uszu.   
\- Dymitrij! - zawołał. Pies posłusznie do niego przyszedł, a Barnes pogłaskał go i uśmiechnął się lekko. Znów zapiął go na smycz, ale nie zamierzał jeszcze wracać. Wyciągnął z plecaka różowy, dziecięcy pamiętnik na kłódkę i sam zaśmiał się z komizmu sytuacji. Najlepszy zabójca Hydry siedzący w parku na ławce z puchatym, różowym pamiętniczkiem. Miał tam wszystkie notatki i wspomnienia dotyczące Steve'a, które znalazły się tam zanim postanowił się schronić w jego mieszkaniu pamiętnego dnia. Bucky ściągnął z szyi ukryty pod koszulą łańcuszek z kluczykiem i otworzył pamiętnik. Zaczął go przeglądać pogrążając się we wspomnieniach. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dziecięcy głosik.   
\- Proszę pana?   
Bucky podniósł wzrok na stojącą dobre pół metra od niego dziewczynkę, mającą na oko cztery lata.   
\- Hmm?   
\- Mogę pogłaskać pieska?   
Barnes rozejrzał się i dostrzegł stojącą za dzieckiem kobietę.   
\- Ta pani to twoja mama? - zapytał, a dziewczynka pokiwała głową. Jej matka najwyraźniej usłyszała, że o niej rozmawia i podeszła do nich.   
\- No dobrze, możesz podejść, ale jeśli zacznie szczekać, to nie podchodź, okej? - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko do dziewczynki. Ta wyraźnie się ucieszyła i podeszła bliżej. Dymitrij ożywił się i ruszył w jej stronę, ale Bucky trzymał go mocno, żeby pies nie wystraszył małej. Ta jednak niezrażona podeszła bliżej i przykucnęła przy Dymitriju i zaczęła głaskać miękkie, białe futerko a jej matka podeszła bliżej.   
\- Mogę usiąść obok pana? - zapytała. Bucky zabrał plecak z ławki robiąc kobiecie miejsce. Ta podniosła leżący obok niego pamiętnik.   
\- Chyba jakieś dziecko go zostawiło - skomentowała. Bucky potarł kark niemal zawstydzony.   
\- To akurat moje - powiedział. Kobieta bez słowa oddała mu książeczkę i uśmiechnęła się.   
\- Ojej, Czemu on ma taką dziwną łapkę? - zapytała nagle dziewczynka podnosząc na Barnesa wzrok.   
\- Po właścicielu - Bucky zsunął rękawiczkę by pokazać jej metalową dłoń. - Kiedy go znalazłem, już nie miał łapki, pewnie się taki urodził, protezę zrobił mu przyjaciel. Stevie stwierdził, że pewnie dlatego go wziąłem, bo był do mnie taki podobny... - urwał nagle gdy wspomniał Rogersa.   
\- Mogę zapytać kim jest Stevie?   
\- Mój chłopak - Bucky odwrócił wzrok czując łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Dziewczynka porzuciła głaskanie psa i popatrzyła na Barnesa.  
\- Jest pan smutny? - zapytała, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami. Bucky potrząsnął głową i zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
\- Trochę. Ale to nic - odpowiedział.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby pan pomyślał, że jestem wścibska, ale od razu, gdy pan o nim wspominał, miał pan łzy w oczach... Jeśli on robi panu krzywdę, to musi pan to zgłosić i przestać się z nim kontaktować - powiedziała łagodnie kobieta. Bucky potrząsnął głową.  
\- Steve nigdy nie podniósłby na mnie ręki - odpowiedział. - Po prostu... Dwa tygodnie temu był z przyjaciółmi w górach kiedy zeszła lawina. Nadal nie ma oficjalnego komunikatu, ale to tyle czasu... To niemożliwe, żeby przeżył, a ja niezbyt sobie z tym radzę.   
Właściwie nie wiedział, po co właściwie opowiada o tym obcej kobiecie, ale gdy to zrobił, zrobiło mu się trochę lżej.   
\- Przykro mi - odpowiedziała. - Ale ja na pana miejscu nie traciłabym nadziei, póki nie znajdą ciała. Cuda się zdarzają, może i teraz tak będzie.   
Bucky kiwnął głową i pogłaskał Dymitrija. Pies zaszczekał radośnie i wskoczył mu na kolana. Barnes nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.   
\- Coś panu dzwoni - poinformowała go nagle dziewczynka. Bucky przeprosił kobietę i szybko odebrał.   
\- Po co ci w ogóle telefon, skoro i tak go nie odbierasz?!   
\- Cześć, Tony. Coś się stało?   
\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz! Naprawdę nie mogłeś odebrać? Myślisz, że naprawdę aż tak mi wszystko jedno, co się z tobą dzieje?!   
\- Nie słyszałem telefonu, nie denerwuj się tak - burknął Bucky.   
\- Dobra, mniejsza z tym. Gdzie jesteś?   
Barnes podał mu namiary na swoją obecną pozycję i usłyszał przekleństwo Starka.  
\- Dalej nie mogłeś, co? Idź do wejścia, będę po ciebie za piętnaście minut, i lepiej, żebyś tam był - tymi słowami Tony zakończył rozmowę. Bucky westchnął i wsunął telefon do kieszeni kurtki.  
\- Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść - rzucił, podnosząc się z ławki. - Miło było panie poznać - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. Potem skierował się w stronę wyjścia z parku by czekać na Tony'ego.   
\-----  
Musiałam tu użyć "This is gospel", po prostu zbyt mi to pasowało (i to wcale nie jest tak, że pisałam ten rozdział słuchając tego na zapętleniu) Swoją drogą uwielbiam motyw rozmowy z kimś obcym w parku/restauracji itp :D   
Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał i do następnego ^^


	35. XXXV

Podróż minęła im w zupełnej ciszy. Gdy weszli do wieży, Bucky chciał zniknąć w pokoju, który udostępnił mu Tony, ale Stark chwycił go za nadgarstek.   
\- Cholera, Barnes... Nie strasz mnie tak więcej. Dzwoniłem trzy razy zanim w końcu odebrałeś. Steve by mnie zabił, gdyby coś ci się stało.   
\- Steve nie żyje, sam to powiedziałeś - odpowiedział Bucky ostrzej niż zamierzał. Tony puścił go i nerwowym ruchem przeczesał włosy palcami.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że wcale nie miałem tego na myśli - burknął. - Po prostu... Wszyscy chcemy żeby wrócił. A ty zachowywałeś się ostatnio, jakbyś tylko ty miał prawo opłakiwać jego stratę.   
\- Wy macie siebie nawzajem. A ja... Jeśli nie mam Steve'a, nie mam nikogo - odpowiedział cicho Barnes.   
\- Wiesz co, powinieneś się czasami zastanowić nad tym co mówisz - warknął Tony, a gdy Bucky spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, wyjaśnił. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że jeśli jemu coś by się stało, to nagle przestalibyśmy się tobą przejmować? Jeśli tak, to jesteś głupszy, niż sądziłem.  
Barnes parsknął śmiechem. Przez moment oboje milczeli patrząc jedynie na siebie.   
\- Zanim się znowu pojawiłeś, ja i Steve byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi - powiedział nagle Tony.  
\- Nadal nimi jesteście - Bucky zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu.  
\- Ale teraz ma ciebie. Jest szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. Myślisz, że dlaczego tak bardzo nalegam na ciągłe wspólne spotkania? Czasami boję się, że on wybierze ciebie... Tylko ciebie. Zostawi tarczę i wyniesie się gdzieś tylko z tobą.   
\- Steve by tego nie zrobił, jeszcze nie. On nas potrzebuje. Was i mnie, bez jednego czy drugiego zawsze czegoś mu brakuje - odpowiedział Bucky. - A poza tym on chyba naprawdę kocha ratowanie ludzi - dodał, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Czemu nie odbierałeś? Naprawdę martwiłem się, że Hydra wpadła na twój ślad, a Rogers naprawdę by mi tego nie wybaczył.   
\- Po prostu nie słyszałem telefonu. Kobieta z dzieckiem mnie zagadała, właściwie to ona mi powiedziała, że chyba mój telefon dzwoni. Właściwie to dobrze, przynajmniej nie myślałem o tym wszystkim. Teraz moje pytanie, gdzie Loki?   
Tony potarł kark.   
\- Co do tego... Odzyskał resztę mocy i pojechał pomóc Thorowi w poszukiwaniach.   
\- Zaraz... Jak to odzyskał resztę mocy?   
\- Zszedłem do warsztatu tylko na chwilę, po kawę. Kiedy wróciłem, Loki stał w salonie z jakimś starym piratem... - na te słowa Bucky zaśmiał się. - Potem przedstawił mi go jako Odyna, a mnie... Jako swojego ukochanego. To było dziwne, wiesz? Oni rozmawiali, jakby mnie tam w ogóle nie było. Nagle Odyn chwycił Lokiego i popchnął go. Chciałem zareagować, ale on powiedział, że wszystko w porządku. Potem pirat zniknął, a Loki siedział na ziemi. Nie pozwolił mi podejść, powiedział, że boi się, że zrobi mi krzywdę, bo jeszcze nad nią nie panuje.  
\- Kiedy Odyn oddał mu tylko tę odrobinę magii, Loki bawił się niebieskim obłoczkiem.  
\- Teraz miałem wrażenie, że on sam jest niebieskim obłoczkiem. Powietrze dookoła niego drżało. Kiedy już mu przeszło powiedział, że musi pomóc bratu szukać Steve'a. Powiedział mi jeszcze coś, i to powinieneś usłyszeć.   
Bucky uniósł pytająco brwi.   
\- "Zajmij się Jamesem, a on pomoże tobie. Potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem, kiedy nas nie ma, nawet, jeśli tego nie chcecie" - zacytował Stark.   
\- Chyba miał rację - stwierdził w zamyśleniu Bucky. - To znaczy, że muszę pilnować, żebyś w ogóle spał?   
\- A ja muszę uważać, żebyś budził się z koszmarów. Będzie ciężko - Tony uśmiechnął się.   
\- Możemy też siedzieć u ciebie w warsztacie i w ogóle nie spać. Ten pomysł podoba mi się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Pozwolisz mi zajrzeć do twojej ręki?   
\- Po co?   
\- Jestem ciekaw, co to za technologia. Może to nam pomoże w walce z Hydrą.   
\- W porządku - Bucky nie był zupełnie przekonany, ale zgodził się na pomysł Tony'ego.   
\- Świetnie! - Stark niemal klasnął w dłonie. Był gotów od razu iść do warsztatu ale zawahał się przez moment.   
\- Chyba czas na obiad... Pizza?   
\- Pizza - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko.   
***  
Tamtego dnia jednak nie zeszli do warszatu. Najpierw razem z resztą Avengers zjedli pizzę i wyjaśnili im całą sytuację. Gdy wszyscy przetrawili nowe informacje Clint nie pozwolił Starkowi i Barnesowi zniknąć w warsztacie i uparł się na maraton filmowy. Wszyscy chcieli oderwać myśli od Steve'a i po prostu odreagować dwa tygodnie ciągłego tworzenia czarnych scenariuszy. Zasiedli więc na kanapie i przez kolejne siedem godzin oglądali boleśnie głupie komedie romantyczne. Do łóżek poszli nad ranem; Tony i Bucky zostali w salonie; Stark chciał pilnować Barnesa zgodnie ze słowami Lokiego, a Bucky właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko, skoro mógł nie zostawać sam w nocy.   
***  
\- Po śniadaniu schodzimy na dół, żeby obejrzeć twoją rękę? - zapytał Bucky'ego Tony podczas porannego posiłku.   
\- Po śniadaniu idziemy na spacer - sprostował Barnes. - Loki kazał mi się tobą zająć, co oznacza też pilnowanie, żebyś chociaż raz dziennie wychodził na świeże powietrze.   
\- Mogłem ci nie powtarzać tego, co mówił. Miałbym trochę spokoju - jęknął Stark.   
Bucky uśmiechnął się, a potem wziął na ręce siedzącego przy jego krześle Dymitrija i przystawił go bliżej twarzy Tony'ego.   
\- No weź. Odmówisz takiej uroczej puchatej kulce?   
Stark pokręcił głową.   
\- Dobra. Kończ to śniadanie, pójdę z tobą na ten twój spacer. Ale żeby nie było, nie robię tego dla ciebie, bo cię nie lubię. Robię to dla kulki.   
Bucky wyszczerzył się i postawił psa na ziemi.   
\- Kulka się cieszy, co nie, Dymitrij? - rzucił. Pies jakby na zawołanie zaczął skakać i merdać ogonem.   
***  
\- Co tam się wydarzyło? - zapytał po długiej chwili ciszy Bucky. Siedzieli w warsztacie Tony'ego już dobrą godzinę, a Stark nadal próbował przebić się przez warstwę metalu, która przeszkadzała mu w dotarciu do mechanizmów jego ręki.   
\- Co znaczy "tam"? - Tony nawet na niego nie spojrzał pochylony nad stołem z narzędziami.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Co się wydarzyło na tamtej misji?   
\- Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiać. Steve sam ci opowie, jak już wróci.   
\- Ale...   
\- Nie kłóć się ze mną. Nie powiem ci nic o tamtej misji, zresztą dopóki Steve nie wróci, to nikt nie będzie, sam ich o to prosiłem.   
Bucky westchnął tylko i znów zrobiło się cicho.   
\- Jaki był Steve, którego tylko ty znasz? - zapytał nagle Tony. Barnes popatrzył na niego.   
\- Chodzi ci o to, jaki był przed wojną?  
\- No tak. Wiesz, czytałem coś tam w muzeum, ale tam nie wiedzą wszystkiego. Jestem ciekawy, jak ty go pamiętasz.   
\- Nie pamiętam wszystkiego. Nadal mam dziury w pamięci - odpowiedział. - Ale Stevie sprzed wojny był... Mały, chudy i chorowity - Bucky uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. - Ciągle zgrywał bohatera, zupełnie jak teraz. Tyle że wtedy był raczej mniejszy od wszystkich i musiałem mu ratować tyłek, żeby go nie pokiereszowali bardziej, niż to konieczne. Zresztą i tak ciągle wracał do domu poobijany.   
\- Zaraz, wy mieszkaliście razem? - zapytał zaskoczony Stark. Potem zaklął, gdy wiertło ześlizgnęło się z metalowej ręki Bucky'ego i trafiło go w palec.   
\- Cholera, Jarvis, przeskanuj to i powiedz, czym do diabła mam się przez to przebić.   
\- Język - rzucił Barnes uśmiechając się. Tony wywrócił oczami.   
\- Naprawdę, James - wypowiedział jego imię z naciskiem. - Jak tylko Steve wróci, naskarżę, jaki byłeś okropny.  
'Znowu to zrobił' - pomyślał Bucky. 'Nie powiedział "jeśli Steve wróci". Powiedział "Jak tylko wróci"'. Chyba nie był sam w tej swojej głupiej nadziei.   
\- I tak ci nie uwierzy. A nawet jeśli, to nic nie zrobi, Stevie mnie kocha.   
\- Nadal zastanawiam się, za co - Tony wyszczerzył się. - Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie. Ty i Rogers mieszkaliście razem przed ślubem? I cnotliwy kapitan się na to zgodził?   
\- Nie byliśmy razem przed wojną. Wiesz, to były inne czasy, Steve'owi i tak czasem obrywało się za to, że tamci idioci myśleli, że jesteśmy razem. Ale mieszkaliśmy razem. Z wielu powodów, ale przede wszystkim tak było najłatwiej. Zawsze miałem z nim pełno problemów, bo tak strasznie chciał się dostać do wojska, walczyć, ale był zbyt chory. Czasami tęsknię za tamtym Stevem, ale chyba się cieszę, że nie jest już taki chorowity - Bucky zamyślił się.  - Wybacz, pewnie nie chciałeś tego wszystkiego słuchać.   
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to jakoś szczególnie - stwierdził Tony. - Miło czasem posłuchać o kapitanie, który nie był nadęty. Wiesz, bez urazy, ale kiedy go poznałem, nie zapałałem do niego jakąś szczególną sympatią... Jarvis, jak skan, o który prosiłem?   
\- Panie Stark, musi pan użyć któregoś z najmocniejszych wierteł, myślę, że diamentowe załatwi sprawę.   
\- Dzięki, Jarvis.   
\- Kim tak właściwie jest Jarvis?   
\- Bardziej czym. Jarvis to sztuczna inteligencja. I mój przyjaciel, pomaga mi ogarnąć to wszystko.  
Bucky skinął głową i przymknął na chwilę oczy, opierając się wygodnie w fotelu, na którym usadził go Tony.   
\- Ha, udało się! Jarvis, zanotuj, 16.04, otwarcie ramienia.   
\- Oczywiście, panie Stark.   
\- Czemu nie dogadałeś się ze Stevem przy pierwszym spotkaniu? Wydawało mi się, że to człowiek, którego ciężko jest nie lubić - zapytał Bucky.   
\- Wiesz, może to nie była do końca jego wina. Po prostu... Całe dzieciństwo byłem w cieniu Kapitana Ameryki, ojciec ciągle go wspominał, jaki był wspaniały, i że chciałby, żebym był taki jak on. Więc kiedy wreszcie poznałem tego Kapitana to zareagowałem mało przyjemnie. Teraz wiem, że jednak się pomyliłem.   
\- Nie sądziłem, że Howard będzie kimś takim... Kimś kto będzie tak zafiksowany na punkcie Steve'a, że nie zauważy, że ty też jesteś wyjątkowy, tylko w innym sensie.   
\- Znałeś mojego ojca w czasie wojny? - zdziwił się Tony.   
\- Steve nas zapoznał... Au, to boli - syknął, gdy Stark zaczął grzebać w otwartym ramieniu śrubokrętem.   
\- Wybacz - Tony cofnął się. - Czujesz cokolwiek w tej ręce? To znaczy czułeś, kiedy ją ciąłem?  
Bucky potrząsnął głową.   
\- Nie, to... To jakby ból gdzieś w głowie. Może to jest część programu Zimowego, jakaś ochrona przed tym, żebym nie urwał sobie tej ręki.   
Tony nie odpowiedział, zdawał się być zupełnie zamyślony.   
\- Dobra, pytaj. Wiem, że jest jeszcze coś, co chciałbyś wiedzieć - powiedział w końcu Barnes.   
\- To nic, nie powinienem pytać - odparł Stark.   
\- Nie ma rzeczy, o które nie powinieneś pytać. Dopóki nie zapytasz, będzie cię to męczyć.   
\- Pamiętasz ich? Pamiętasz moich rodziców?  
Bucky westchnął.   
\- Pamiętam wszystkich. Wiesz, to okrutne, prali mi mózg, próbowali skasować pamięć, ale zawsze, kiedy wyciągali mnie z lodówki, pamiętałem ich. Pamiętałem wszystkich, których zabiłem. Każdą jedną ofiarę, każdego, kto prosił o litość. Ale wtedy, kiedy chciałem ich wysłuchać, było już za późno.   
\- Wybacz - powiedział po chwili ciszy Tony. - Naprawdę nie powinienem pytać.   
\- Nic mi nie będzie - Bucky posłał mu lekki uśmiech. - Bawisz się dalej z tą ręką?   
\- Nie, najpierw idziemy coś zjeść. Ty musisz trochę odreagować, a obiad nam nie zaszkodzi. Ręka nie ucieknie.   
Bucky nie zamierzał się kłócić; nie potrzebował przerwy, ale nie przeszkadzała mu ona, zwłaszcza w perspektywie spędzenia kilku następnych godzin w tym fotelu.   
***  
Dochodziła dwudziesta. Tony cały czas otwierał kolejne segmenty ręki Bucky'ego, a Jarvis tworzył skany, z których potem Stark miał skorzystać. Nagle sztuczna inteligencja poinformowała ich, że "Pan Laufeyson i pan Odinson proszą wszystkich o przybycie do salonu". Bucky zerwał się i popatrzył na Tony'ego.   
\- Może mają jakieś nowe informacje i dlatego są oboje - powiedział niepewnie.   
\- Pewnie potrzebują wsparcia - pocieszył go Stark. Oboje wiedzieli, że to nie o to chodzi. Gdyby potrzebowali wsparcia, po prostu by zadzwonili. W milczeniu ruszyli na górę.   
\-------  
I Cliffhanger :D  
Lubię tą znajomość Bucky'ego i Tony'ego, bez wielkiej przyjaźni czy coś, po prostu starają się dogadać. Mam nadzieję, że to nie tylko moje odczucia :D  
Do następnego!


	36. XXXVI

W salonie dostrzegli znajome postacie. Loki był blady, miał sińce pod oczami i ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Thor wyglądał nieco lepiej choć i on zdawał się być osłabiony, oprócz tego miał kilka zadrapań na twarzy. Pomiędzy nimi, podtrzymywany przez ich oboje stał Steve. Bucky zbliżył się do nich niepewnie.   
\- Hej, Stevie - powiedział cicho.   
\- Hej, Bucky. Co ci się stało w rękę?  
Barnes zaśmiał się krótko.   
\- Naprawdę? Wracasz tu po dwóch tygodniach, poobijany, ze złamaną ręką i zarośnięty, i tak po prostu pytasz, co mi się stało w moją metalową rękę, w której i tak nie czuję bólu?   
\- Oj, Bucky. Nic mi przecież nie jest.   
\- Niech cię szlag, Rogers - szepnął, a potem podszedł bliżej, chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i go pocałował. Steve objął go zdrowym ramieniem za szyję i zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Bucky objął go mocno.   
\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz - wyszeptał. - I żeby nie było, na żadną misję już beze mnie nie jedziesz.   
Steve nie odpowiedział, wtulając się ufnie w ramiona mężczyzny. W końcu Barnes odsunął się i przeniósł wzrok na Laufeysona. W tym czasie Natasha wzięła Kapitana za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę kanapy.   
\- Loki, jak... Jak to zrobiłeś?   
\- Robiąc rzeczy, których obiecałem sobie nie robić już nigdy... Ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół? - Laufeyson posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. - W końcu zrobiłbyś coś głupiego próbując go uratować. A teraz przepraszam, muszę się położyć.   
Loki ruszył w stronę korytarza i zatoczył się lekko. Najwyraźniej używał mocy tak długo, że mocno go to osłabiło i w końcu oparł się o ścianę i osunął się po niej. Tony od razu ruszył w jego stronę i wziął go na ręce.   
\- Zajmę się Lokim, potem wrócę. Mam nadzieję, że wtedy opowiesz nam, co się z tobą działo, Rogers.   
\- Jasne - blondyn kiwnął głową.   
\- Zrobię herbaty - zaoferował Bucky, a potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął w kuchni. 

Dłonie mu drżały gdy szykował kubki i parzył herbatę w dwóch dzbankach. Wzdrygnął się, czując czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu, ale nie odwrócił się.

\- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był na niego zły - usłyszał głos Natashy. 

\- On za to zachowuje się, jakby nic się nie stało - warknął pod nosem. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co się wydarzyło, że się z nami nie skontaktował. To musiało być coś ważnego, znasz go. 

\- Wiem - Bucky westchnął i obrócił się twarzą do niej. - Po prostu... On zawsze taki był, nigdy nie przejmował się sobą, a mnie zaczyna to męczyć. 

\- Na pewno zaraz nam wszystko wyjaśni i zobaczysz, że miałam rację. Chodź, wracamy, chyba słyszałam Starka. Pomogę ci z tymi kubkami. 

Bucky z wdzięcznością przyjął jej pomoc i razem ruszyli do salonu. Tak jak mówiła Natasha, Tony był już w pomieszczeniu razem z resztą. Postawili herbatę na stoliku i zajęli miejsca; Romanoff obok Clinta, Bucky przy Stevie, który wtulił się na moment w jego pierś.

\- No dobrze, Kapitanie. Może zanim zaczniesz opowiadać o tym, co działo się kiedy myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz, powiedz, co w ogóle doprowadziło do tej sytuacji. Bucky nadal nic nie wie, uzgodniliśmy, że jego ostatnie dotyczące ciebie wspomnienie nie powinno być takie. Ale skoro żyjesz, to proszę, pochwal się swoim brakiem inteligencji łamane na zaćmienie mózgu bo naprawdę nie wiem – rzucił Tony, zaplatając ramiona na piersi. Steve westchnął i odsunął się lekko od Bucky'ego.

\- Byliśmy na misji i walczyliśmy z niedobitkami żołnierzy Hydry na zboczu. Nagle zaczęła schodzić lawina... Tony, Rhodey i Sam starali się zabrać z ziemi wszystkich naszych...

Steve urwał, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. Bucky wpatrywał się w niego uparcie, ale Rogers nie odważył się odwzajemnić jego spojrzenia.

\- A ja po prostu zacząłem biec, udając, że jestem w stanie zdążyć przed lawiną. Zachowałem się jak idiota, który chciał się popisać, jaki jest mocny, zamiast poczekać na pomoc.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że praktycznie popełniłeś samobójstwo? – wysyczał Bucky. – Nie było łatwiej skoczyć z mostu?

\- Bucky... - Steve spojrzał w pełne złości oczy Barnesa.

\- Nie. Nie odzywaj się do mnie teraz, po prostu... jestem na ciebie wściekły i nie chcę powiedzieć czegoś, czego będę żałował – warknął mężczyzna i odwrócił wzrok. Oczy blondyna zaszły łzami, ale otarł je rękawem koszuli i zaczął mówić dalej. 

\- Obudziłem się dwa dni później w łóżku przykryty kocem. Nad drzwiami wisiał symbol Hydry i wtedy przemknęło mi przez myśl, że może byłoby lepiej, gdybym się nie obudził – powiedział cicho. 

 

'Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna w czarnej kurtce. Mruczał coś po rosyjsku, czego Steve nie był w stanie zrozumieć.

\- Zdrastwujtie- powiedział Rogers, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Udało się; mężczyzna popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Zdrastwujtie – odpowiedział. Potem nastąpiło kilka zdań po rosyjsku, a Steve musiał wydawać się naprawdę zagubiony, skoro Rosjanin urwał nagle i zaśmiał się.

-Nie mówisz po rosyjsku, prawda? – zapytał już po angielsku. 

\- Tylko trochę – odpowiedział Steve. Nie zamierzał się przyznawać, że w tym języku umie tylko się przywitać i używać mało przyzwoitych słów, których nauczył się od Bucky'ego w sypialni.  
\- Mówiłem, że dobrze, że się obudziłeś. Byłeś nieprzytomny przez dwa dni, moja siostra myślała, że już się nie obudzisz.   
\- Może mi pan powiedzieć, co się stało? Nie pamiętam wszystkiego...   
\- Zeszła lawina, jak już się uspokoiło, poszliśmy szukać. Ja, Ivan i Tatiana zawsze wychodzimy po lawinach szukać pogrzebanych, od czasu, kiedy nasz ojciec zginął w lawinie.   
\- Nikt mnie nie szukał?   
\- Nikogo nie widziałem. Zresztą nie rozglądałem się zbytnio, bardziej chciałem, żebyś ty przeżył.   
Steve kiwnął głową, a jego wzrok znów przykuł symbol Hydry na ścianie. Mężczyzna podążył za jego spojrzeniem, a kiedy dostrzegł, gdzie patrzy, pokiwał ze zrozumiem głową.   
\- Nie wiem nawet co to jest. Zajęliśmy pustostan, kiedy wyklęli nas z miasta, to już tu wisiało. Zresztą wisi w większości pomieszczeń. Nieważne, przyniosę ci zupy.   
\- Dziękuję - powiedział szybko Steve. - Za uratowanie mi życia.  
Mężczyzna skinął tylko głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Gdy wrócił, wręczył mu miskę z ciepłym posiłkiem.   
\- Smacznego - rzucił.  
\- Mogę o coś zapytać? - Rogers podniósł wzrok znad obiadu.  
\- Pytaj.   
\- Mogę się jakoś skontaktować z przyjaciółmi? Mogą mnie szukać...   
\- Nie da rady. Tutaj nie ma zasięgu, żaden sprzęt nie ma. Twój komunikator się roztrzaskał, a ty masz złamaną rękę i obity kręgosłup, więc nie ruszysz się stąd przez jakiś czas. Przykro mi.   
Steve kiwnął głową i zajął się jedzeniem.   
Kolejne dni zlewały mu się, bo większość czasu spał albo czuł się jak w letargu. Któregoś dnia obudził go podniesiony, znajomy głos z korytarza.   
\- Z tego, co dowiedziałem się w mieście, mój przyjaciel tu jest. Blondyn, wysoki, dwa tygodnie temu był w górach kiedy zeszła lawina.   
Rogers podniósł się z łóżka i z trudem dokuśtykał do drzwi. Zobaczył Lokiego, wyraźnie górującego nad jego tymczasowym gospodarzem.   
\- Loki - wydyszał. Laufeyson spojrzał na niego, a jego zaciętej dotąd twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi.   
\- Kapitan Rogers. Cieszę się, że ludzie w mieście się nie mylili. Zechcesz wrócić ze mną do wieży?   
Steve kiwnął tylko głową. Nie zapomnieli o nim. Szukali go, chociaż właściwie nie miał szans przeżyć. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem osłabiony osunął na ziemię. Następne co pamiętał, to lot quinjetem w stronę Nowego Jorku. Do domu. Do Bucky'ego.'  
\--------  
No i Stevie wrócił, Tęskniłam za nim :D   
Do następnego!


	37. XXXVII

Rogers zakończył opowieść i w salonie zapadła cisza. Blondyn zerknął na Bucky’ego, ale ten nadal uparcie patrzył w odległy kąt pokoju.  
\- Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz – odezwał się Tony, a wzrok wszystkich oprócz Barnesa przeniósł się na niego. – Co się zmieniło, kiedy Loki się tam pojawił, żeby pomóc w poszukiwaniach? Wiesz, Thor siedział tam dwa tygodnie i nic, a Loki się tam pojawił i nagle wszystkim rozwiązały się języki?  
\- Poniekąd – odpowiedział Laufeyson, który niezauważony wszedł do pomieszczenia. – Ci ludzie, którzy uratowali kapitana, byli wyklęci przez społeczność, uratowali się z jakiegoś niemożliwego wypadku i zaczęto ich oskarżać o stosowanie magii czy coś. Nikt o nich nie rozmawiał, ludzie traktowali ich, jakby w ogóle nie istnieli. Thor mógł pytać, ale nikt nie opowiedział mu o nich, a ja… użyłem magii, żeby powiedzieli mi prawdę, chociaż obiecałem sobie, że więcej tego nie zrobię.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho Steve nie patrząc na niego.   
\- James, możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - Loki przeniósł wzrok na Barnesa.   
\- Jasne - Bucky niemal zerwał się z kanapy. Potem jakby zrobiło mu się żal Steve'a, bo zerknął na niego.   
\- Zaraz wrócę - rzucił, a potem razem z Lokim opuścił pomieszczenie. Szli w milczeniu, póki nie dotarli do kwatery Laufeysona. Tam czarnowłosy niemal wepchnął go do środka.   
\- Gadaj, co się dzieje. Rogers wrócił, a ty zachowujesz się, jakbyś wcale się nie cieszył - warknął. Bucky westchnął cicho.   
\- Po prostu dowiedziałem się, jak w ogóle doszło do tej całej sytuacji... Jestem na niego wściekły, bo to wszystko to właściwie jego wina... On nigdy nie cenił swojego życia i to mnie tak strasznie wkurza!   
\- A ty niby ceniłeś? - syknął Loki mrużąc oczy. - Oboje jesteście popieprzeni pod tym względem, dobraliście się fantastycznie. Posłuchaj mnie. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędziłeś w żałobie, wypłakiwałeś sobie oczy i modliłeś się, żeby Steve wrócił. A teraz, kiedy sprowadziłem go z powrotem, ty strzelasz fochy. Tak, wiem, zrobił głupstwo, Anthony mi opowiadał. Ale do diabła, żyje, właściwie nic mu nie jest, więc przestań się zachowywać, jak zdradzona żona, chociażby przez wzgląd na mnie, skoro już go dla ciebie odzyskałem!  
Bucky spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się tak gwałtownej reakcji Laufeysona.   
\- Pogadam z nim - zapewnił boga. - Ale chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać.   
\- Tak. Słuchaj, jeśli zauważyłbyś... Że kapitan ma jakieś dziury w pamięci, przyjdź do mnie zamiast panikować. Może wtedy będę jeszcze w stanie mu pomóc.   
Bucky zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Jakie dziury w pamięci?   
\- Kiedy go znaleźliśmy, nie pamiętał kilku rzeczy. Nie denerwuj się - dodał szybko, widząc strach na twarzy Barnesa. - To nie jest tak, że nie pamiętał ciebie czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie pamiętał epizodów, prawdopodobnie uderzył się w głowę i przez to stracił część wspomnień. Wszystko przywróciłem, ale może czegoś jeszcze nie pamiętać.   
\- Dzięki, Loki - Bucky z trudem wypuścił powietrze, a potem uśmiechnął się. - Naprawdę nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.   
\- Skoczyłbyś z mostu dawno temu - zaśmiał się Laufeyson. - Chodź, wracamy, Kapitan pewnie się niepokoi, a ty masz z nim porozmawiać jeszcze dzisiaj.   
\- Obiecuję - powiedział. Loki kiwnął głową, a potem razem wyszli na korytarz.   
***  
Gdy weszli do pokoju, Steve miał w głowie milion rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć. Zanim jednak zdążył otworzyć usta, Bucky chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i gwałtownie pocałował, przyciskając go do ściany. Rogers zesztywniał zaskoczony, by po chwili zacząć oddawać pocałunek.   
\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Barnes, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. - Nie powinienem był... Po prostu byłem zły, że tak mało cenisz swoje życie, ale przecież najważniejsze jest to, że żyjesz.  
\- Ja też przepraszam - odpowiedział równie cicho Steve.   
\- Nie mówmy o tym. Chodź do łóżka, wyglądasz okropnie.   
\- Dzięki - Steve pokazał mu język.   
Gdy leżeli już w łóżku, Bucky objął go ostrożnie, by nie sprawić mu bólu.   
\- Mówiłem prawdę z tym, że nie puszczę cię samego na żadną misję. Będę jeździł z wami - mruknął w jego szyję.   
\- Nie sądzę, żeby Fury się na to zgodził.  
\- Więc wykupię Shield i będzie musiał mnie słuchać.   
\- Skąd zamierzasz wziąć tyle pieniędzy, żeby wykupić agencję?   
\- Tony mi pożyczy. Zaczęliśmy się całkiem nieźle dogadywać, pewnie się zgodzi...  
\- No dobrze. A skąd zamierzasz wziąć pieniądze, żeby spłacić Tony'ego?   
\- Czy ty musisz szukać luki w każdym moim planie? - zapytał z wyrzutem Bucky. Steve roześmiał się, a potem pocałował go krótko.   
\- Tęskniłem - powiedział.   
\- Nie tylko ty - Barnes uśmiechnął się lekko. - Śpij już, naprawdę wyglądasz kiepsko.  
\- Dobranoc, Bucky.   
\- Dobranoc, Stevie.   
***  
Minął dobry tydzień zanim Steve i Bucky wrócili do swojego mieszkania. Wszyscy chcieli się nacieszyć odzyskanym przyjacielem, więc pod pretekstem konieczności wydobrzenia pod okiem Bruce'a przytrzymali go w wieży. Rogers nie narzekał; po tym wszystkim nie miał nic przeciwko spędzenia czasu z całą resztą.   
***  
Zaczął się grudzień gdy Bucky i Steve niemal po tygodniu wyszli wreszcie z mieszkania (a głównie z łóżka, ale to już pomińmy milczeniem). Wybrali się do sklepu by uzupełnić zapasy żywności. Tradycyjnie skończyło się tak, że to Rogers zajął się właściwymi zakupami, a Barnes snuł się po sklepowych alejkach, szukając... Właściwie sam nie wiedział czego. Nagle poczuł, że coś uderzyło go w brzuch. Spojrzał w dół i napotkał zapłakane oczy na oko czteroletniej dziewczynki.   
\- Przepraszam - mruknęła.   
\- Wszystko gra, skrzacie? - zainteresował się Bucky.   
\- Zgubiłam mamę - powiedziała żałośnie zaczynając szlochać. - Poszłam tylko po żelki, a kiedy wróciłam, już jej nie było.   
\- Hej, mała. Nie płacz. Chodź, pójdziemy do informacji o damy znać, że się zgubiłaś. Jak ci na imię?   
\- Amelia.   
\- Ja jestem James. Chodź - wyciągnął do dziewczynki rękę, a ona chwyciła ją. Bucky wyciągnął jeszcze z kieszeni telefon i wysłał Steve'owi SMS "Nagła sytuacja, szukaj mnie potem przy informacji". Gdy tam dotarł, poprosił pracującą tam kobietę, by nadała informację o zagubionym dziecku i usiadł z dziewczynką na ławce. Mała pociągała jeszcze nosem, ale najwyraźniej uwierzyła, że jej matka niedługo się pojawi, bo gdy Bucky wyciągnął z plecaka czekoladę i poczęstował ją, nawet się uśmiechnęła.   
\- Amelia!   
\- Mamo!   
Dziewczynka zerwała się z miejsca i ruszyła do biegnącej w jej stronę kobiety. Ta przytuliła ją mocno i wzięła na ręce, a potem podeszła do Barnesa.   
\- Dziękuję panu bardzo - powiedziała. - Naprawdę nie wiem, kiedy Amelia zniknęła mi z oczu, tak się bałam...   
\- Najważniejsze, że nic złego się nie stało - przerwał jej Bucky.   
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję - powiedziała kobieta, a potem razem z dziewczynką odeszła. Bucky rozejrzał się, a gdy nie dostrzegł nigdzie Steve'a, postanowił udać się gdzieś jeszcze.   
***  
Steve odebrał wiadomość Bucky’ego dopiero, gdy odchodził od kasy i od razu skierował się do miejsca, gdzie miał czekać Barnes. Zaniepokoił się nieco, gdy go tam nie zastał. Już miał zacząć wypytywać pracujących w pobliżu ludzi, czy nie wiedzieli gdzieś mężczyzny, gdy nagle poczuł, że ktoś dotyka jego ramienia. Gdy się odwrócił, stanął oko w oko... Z ogromnym bukietem róż. Po chwili kwiaty przesunęły się i Steve mógł spojrzeć na uśmiech Bucky’ego.   
\- Hej, Stevie - rzucił. - To dla ciebie - dodał, wyciągając ręce z bukietem w jego stronę. Rogers położył zakupy na ziemi i wziął kwiaty do ręki.   
\- Są śliczne, dziękuję - powiedział. - Wracamy?   
Bucky kiwnął głową i wziął zakupy. Potem razem ruszyli do wyjścia.   
\- Co to była 'nagła sytuacja'? - zainteresował się Rogers.   
\- Dziecko na mnie wpadło. Mała się zgubiła, więc odprowadziłem ją do informacji, nadali komunikat, że tam jest i poczekałem, aż jej matka się pojawi. Potem miałem jeszcze trochę czasu, więc postanowiłem zrobić dla ciebie coś miłego.   
\- Bucky Barnes, obrońca dzieci - Steve roześmiał się. - Chyba jestem z ciebie dumny.   
\- Dzięki - Bucky uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w policzek. Resztę drogi do domu przebyli już w bynajmniej nie niezręcznej ciszy.   
\-------  
Mam wrażenie, że to trochę taki rozdział o niczym, przejściowy, ale jednak go potrzebowałam :D  
Do następnego!


	38. XXXVIII

Bucky siedział zaczytany na kanapie w salonie. Książki pożyczyła mu Wanda; była to ta sama seria, z której ona wzięła swój strój na Halloween. Barnesa książka wciągnęła od pierwszego rozdziału i teraz zaczytywał się w każdej wolnej chwili, jak teraz, gdy Steve wolał sprzątać niż obejrzeć z nim film.   
\- Bucky? Powiedziałbyś mi, co to jest? - usłyszał głos blondyna. Podniósł wzrok znad książki i popatrzył na niego. Steve trzymał w ręce puchaty pamiętnik z kłódką. Barnes westchnął.   
\- Wiesz, że ta kłódka jest dość słaba, i mogłeś po prostu go otworzyć?   
\- Mogłem. Ale skoro jest zamknięty to znaczy, że chciałeś, żeby nikt go nie czytał.  
\- Masz rację - Bucky uśmiechnął się i zamknął książkę, a potem odłożył ją na bok. - Chodź. Chyba czas, żebym ci powiedział.   
\- Nie musisz. Po prostu byłem ciekawy...   
\- Chodź, siadaj - przerwał mu łagodnie Barnes. Rogers usiadł obok niego i podał mu pamiętnik. Bucky zdjął z szyi łańcuszek z kluczykiem i otworzył kłódkę.   
\- Nigdy ci nie opowiadałem, co się ze mną działo, od dnia, kiedy wyciągnąłem cię z rzeki do momentu, kiedy mnie tu nakryłeś. Wiesz... Nie odszedłem wtedy od razu, czekałem, czy ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie... Przyszedł Wilson. Zobaczył mnie... Myślałem, że mnie zaatakuje, ale nic nie zrobił. Powiedział tylko "Znajdź mnie, jak będziesz chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć". Wtedy zniknąłem. Zamieszkałem na dworcu, tam nikt nie pytał kim jestem, kim byłem... Ten pamiętnik kupiłem z pieniędzy, które znalazłem w portfelu, ktoś musiał go zgubić, dokumenty odniosłem. Zacząłem tu zapisywać wszystko, czego się dowiedziałem, co sobie przypomniałem - Bucky otworzył pamiętnik i pokazał Steve'owi pierwszą stronę.   
"Steven Grant Rogers. 4 lipca 1917, czy to nie ironia? Kapitan Ameryka. Znałem go"  
\- Wtedy nie pamiętałem nic więcej. I kiedy zacząłem tracić nadzieję, Wilson mnie znalazł. Przyszedł do mnie na dworzec, przyniósł mi zdjęcie - Bucky przerzucił stronę, pokazując Steve'owi fotografię.   
\- Pamiętam, jak mnie o nią poprosił, śmiał się, że chcę ją nosić w portfelu - Rogers uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że już wtedy wiedział, gdzie jesteś.   
\- Nie miej mu za złe tego, że ci nie powiedział. Prosiłem, żeby tego nie robił... Bałem się, że zrobię ci krzywdę, nadal nie byłem pewien, czy zimowy nagle się nie obudzi. Wilson miał ze mną mnóstwo roboty. Kiedyś zmusił mnie, żebym poszedł z nim na tę wystawę o tobie. Nie chciałem, ale potem okazało się, że to był dobry pomysł. Moje wspomnienia zaczęły powoli wracać, zacząłem sobie przypominać coraz więcej o tobie, ale nadal nie ufałem sobie na tyle, żeby się z tobą spotkać. Wszystko, co mi się z tobą kojarzyło zapisywałem tutaj, a kiedy nachodziły mnie wątpliwości, czytałem to od początku, żeby przypomnieć sobie, jak się rozwinąłem. Potem Wilson przekonał mnie, że powinienem chociaż cię zobaczyć. Zaczął wyciągać cię na bieganie, a ja zawsze byłem gdzieś w tamtym parku i patrzyłem. Kiedyś nawet na mnie wpadłeś, bo chciałem podejść bliżej i zapamiętać swoją twarz.  
\- Pamiętam - wtrącił Steve. - Zastanawiałem się nad tą sytuacją jeszcze długo, wpadłem na kogoś a on spanikował i praktycznie odczołgał się, żebym nie zobaczył jego twarzy.  
\- Wilson nie mógł mi tego wybaczyć - zaśmiał się Bucky. - Wyrzucał mi, że to był ten moment, kiedy powinienem był z tobą porozmawiać. Dał mi klucze do twojego mieszkania i kazał przyjść. Ale ja nadal się bałem, i pewnie trwałoby to do teraz...   
\- Co się zmieniło, że się u mnie pojawiłeś?  
\- Któregoś dnia, kiedy siedziałem na peronie i szukałem jakichś resztek jedzenia, jakaś kobieta spadła z płyty peronu, nie zdążyłaby stamtąd wyjść przed nadjeżdżającym pociągiem, więc po prostu tam skoczyłem i zasłoniłem ją ramieniem. Gdy wszystko się uspokoiło, reszta moich... Współlokatorów z dworca wiedziała już, że mam metalowe ramię... Po prostu dodali dwa do dwóch i stwierdzili, że jestem niebezpieczny i przyniosę im kłopoty. Parę dni później ktoś zaatakował mnie nożem, więc uciekłem. Nie miałem dokąd pójść, więc przyszedłem tutaj. I wtedy mnie znalazłeś.   
\- Wiesz, jakkolwiek źle to nie zabrzmi... To cieszę się, że wtedy tak się stało. Mógłbym cię szukać jeszcze długo i bym cię nie znalazł, skoro pomagał ci Sam - Steve objął go lekko.   
\- Tak, pewnie tak - rzucił w zamyśleniu Bucky. Potem podał mu pamiętnik.  
\- Przeczytaj, jeśli chcesz. Niektóre moje domysły były naprawdę zabawne - uśmiechnął się.   
\- Lektura do poduszki - Rogers odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Kocham cię, wiesz?   
\- Wiem. Ja ciebie też.   
Steve pocałował go w czoło.   
\- Wiesz, tak myślę, że może Sam ukartował to, żebyśmy się spotkali tamtego dnia. Kazał mi iść wreszcie do domu, bo i tak nic nie znajdę. Może wiedział, że nie ma cię na dworcu i pomyślał, że możesz być w moim mieszkaniu. Jak myślisz?   
\- Nie wiem - przyznał Bucky. - Nie wiem, czy jest aż tak inteligentny, żeby to zrobić.   
\- Czemu ty go tak nie lubisz, co?   
\- To nie tak, że go nie lubię. To jest taka... Szorstka przyjaźń. Wiesz, nie musimy ze sobą ciągle rozmawiać, możemy się kłócić, ale jeśli bym go potrzebował, pomógłby mi, a ja jemu. To chyba o to chodzi.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że się nie nienawidzicie. Byłoby mi to ciężko pogodzić, gdyby mój chłopak i mój przyjaciel kłócili się przy każdej okazji.   
\- Może nie przy każdej... Przy co drugiej, to już bardziej realne.   
\- Oj, Bucky - Steve uśmiechnął się z czułością, a potem pocałował go lekko. Barnes przesunął dłonie na tył jego szyi i przyciągnął go bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Po chwili lewą ręką zaczął błądzić po plecach Rogersa.  
\- Po wczoraj jeszcze nie masz dość? - zapytał blondyn, rozłączając ich usta.   
\- Nigdy nie mam dość - poinformował go Bucky z niemal zarozumiałym uśmiechem. - Teraz nie powstrzymuje mnie nawet twoja astma.   
\- Muszę skończyć sprzątać - zaprotestował słabo Steve czując, jak jedna z dłoni Bucky’ego wsuwa się w jego bieliznę.   
\- Później ci pomogę - zapewnił go Barnes, pochylając się, by go pocałować, a Rogers w końcu się poddał jego ustom i pieszczotom.   
Tamtego dnia już nie posprzątali.   
\------  
Dzisiaj odrobinę krócej, ale strasznie lubię ten rozdział :D  
Do następnego ^^


	39. XXXIX

\- Pomyślałem, że powinniście się poznać, bo Peter będzie tu się pojawiał dość często. A więc drodzy Avengersi oraz ty, Barnes, to mój praktykat, Peter Parker.   
Tony zwołał "zjazd rodzinny", jak zaczęli nazywać ich wspólne spotkania, z samego rana. Właściwie do wieży przybyć musieli tylko Steve i Bucky, reszta, łącznie z Clintem, który ostatni tydzień trenował z Natashą już tam była. Tak właśnie wszyscy skończyli (po raz kolejny) w salonie wieży.   
Peter rozejrzał się niepewnie, przesuwając wzrok po ich twarzach. Wszyscy po kolei podchodzili do niego z wyciągniętą dłonią przedstawiając się. Bucky podszedł ostatni; nie czuł potrzeby, by zapoznawać się z chłopakiem, ale pod naporem spojrzenia Steve'a postanowił to jednak zrobić.   
\- Oficjalnie James Barnes, ale możesz mi mówić Bucky - powiedział z uśmiechem, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Chłopak uścisnął ją niepewnie i wtedy na dłoń Bucky'ego spadło coś białego i kleistego.  
\- Oh - stwierdził Barnes. - Wychodzi na to, że już się znamy, co, Spidermanie?   
Peter popatrzył niemal przerażony na Tony'ego.   
\- Panie Stark?   
\- I jak zawsze psujesz zabawę, Barnes, chyba przestaję cię lubić. Cały genialny plan do kosza - burknął Tony.   
\- Zechcesz wyjaśnić? - Bucky spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.   
\- Chciałem najpierw przedstawić wam Petera, żebyście się polubili, potem włączyć Spidermana do jakiejś prostej akcji z Avengers, a na końcu przedstawić wam Spidermana jako Petera. A teraz wszyscy już wiedzą, a ty popsułeś.   
\- Przepraszam, że nie codziennie zdarza mi się mieć sklejoną czymś białym i lepiącym rękę! - Barnes roześmiał się. - I ja naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to nie jest to, na co to wygląda.   
\- Bucky! - Steve trzasnął go w ramię.   
\- No co? Stevie, czy tylko mi to się wydaje znajome?   
Rogers pokręcił głową i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.   
\- Hej, Peter, nie chcesz zwiedzić wieży? Chodź, pokażę ci wszystko - zaoferował Tony obejmując chłopaka ramieniem. - A co do reszty, spotkajmy się tu za godzinę, mam pewien pomysł, który chciałbym wam przedstawić.   
\- Też mam pomysł. I mam wrażenie, że twój będzie psuł mój, więc będę mówił pierwszy - oświadczył Bucky, a Stark kiwnął głową. Potem pociągnął niemal przerażonego Petera do windy.  
\- Hej, Wilson. Możemy pogadać? - zagaił Barnes.   
\- Jasne - mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. - Co jest?   
\- Możemy pogadać wiesz, na osobności?   
\- Bucky? Przysięgam, jeśli się dowiem, że miałeś koszmary i nic mi nie powiedziałeś... - zaczął Steve, ale Barnes potrząsnął głową i posłał mu uśmiech.   
\- Nic z tych rzeczy, Stevie. Po prostu potrzebuję rady i z całym szacunkiem, ale ty nie możesz mi jej udzielić, ale Sam owszem. I tak niedługo dowiesz się o co chodzi.   
Steve westchnął cicho; nie wyglądał na przekonanego.   
\- No dobrze - powiedział w końcu. - Ale i tak się martwię.   
\- Bo ty w ogóle dużo się martwisz, Stevie - Bucky pocałował go w policzek. - Niedługo wrócę.   
\- Nie przejmuj się, kapitanie, jeśli uznam, że powinieneś wiedzieć, to ci powiem - rzucił z uśmiechem Sam.   
Rogers kiwnął głową i odprowadził Barnesa i Wilsona wzrokiem.   
***  
\- To o czym chciałeś pogadać? Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie okłamujesz Steve'a, bo jeśli tak, to chyba sam zrobię Ci krzywdę - rzucił Sam gdy dotarli do jego pokoju.   
\- Mówiłem już, że nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu... Pomyślałem, że w ramach tego... Tworzenia więzi moglibyśmy się całą drużyną wybrać na paintball...   
\- Dobry pomysł - stwierdził Wilson. - Tylko nie rozumiem, czemu chciałeś o tym ze mną porozmawiać.   
\- No bo ty, ja, Stevie, Stark, bliźniaki pewnie też... PTSD? Zespół stresu pourazowego? - Bucky niezupełnie wiedział, jak ująć swoje myśli w słowa i przez to jego wypowiedź była chaotyczna.   
\- Rozumiem - Sam kiwnął głową. - Nie chcesz, żeby to nam zaszkodziło.   
\- O to właśnie mi chodzi.   
\- Wiesz, wszyscy walczymy. To jest prawdziwe zagrożenie i w większości przypadków sobie radzimy ze stresem. Taka "zabawa w wojnę" nie powinna nam zrobić większej krzywdy niż misje. A jeśli jednak, to po prostu przerwiemy.   
\- Dzięki - Bucky uśmiechnął się. - Wiedziałem, że mi pomożesz.   
Wilson pokiwał głową i stracił nim zainteresowanie, więc Barnes uznał to za znak, że powinien opuścić pomieszczenie, co bezzwłocznie uczynił. Szedł powoli korytarzem gdy nagle kątem oka dostrzegł krążącego niespokojnie po pokoju Lokiego.   
\- Można? - zapytał, wchodząc cicho do pomieszczenia. Czarnowłosy podniósł na niego wzrok, a jego twarz rozluźniła się.   
\- Jasne - odpowiedział i zbliżył się do niego.  
\- Wszystko gra? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.  
\- Czekam na Odyna - rzucił Loki wykręcając sobie nerwowo palce. Bucky westchnął cicho i objął go lekko. Laufeyson rozluźnił się w jego uścisku i odwzajemnił go.   
\- Poprosiłem go, żeby się pojawił, wysłał mi kruka, że niedługo spełni moją prośbę - mruknął w jego ramię.   
\- Czemu chcesz z nim porozmawiać?   
\- Chcę mu oddać magię. I... Powiedzieć mu, że po odbyciu kary chce zostać w Midgardzie.   
Bucky odsunął go od siebie na odległość ramion.   
\- Jesteś tego pewien? Słuchaj, Loki, wiem, że go kochasz. Ale pamiętam, czego najbardziej się bałeś, zanim cię pocałował. Nie boisz się, że poświęcisz wszystko dla niego, a on w końcu się znudzi i cię, zostawi? Nie życzę ci tego, wiesz o tym, ale... Po prostu się martwię.  
\- Ufam Anthony'emu. Jeżeli mówi, że mnie kocha, to mu wierzę. Gdybym mu nie ufał... Jaki sens miałoby to, że go kocham?   
Bucky kiwnął głową.   
\- Nie byłoby Ci łatwiej, gdyby Tony był z tobą przy tej rozmowie?   
Loki odwrócił wzrok i Barnes szybko zrozumiał dlaczego.   
\- Nic mu nie powiedziałeś. Nie wie, co planujesz. Nie boisz się, że podsłucha twoją rozmowę i będzie zły, że go okłamałeś? W końcu to jego wieża...   
\- Jeśli posłucha, to trudno. Zresztą po wszystkim i tak mu powiem, po prostu... Nie wiem jak zareaguje Odyn, czy nie zacznie wyciągać brudów z mojej przeszłości żeby udowodnić, jak bardzo zły jestem i jak nie zasługuję na szczęście.   
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to zrobił. Ale nie znam go tak jak ty. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ta rozmowa będzie spokojniejsza niż zakładasz.   
\- Też mam taką nadzieję. Ale świat nauczył mnie, żeby nie spodziewać się od niego dobrych rzeczy.   
Bucky nie odpowiedział i opuścił pokój jedynie z krótkim pożegnaniem. Idąc korytarzem natknął się na Tony'ego i po chwili wahania zaczepił go.   
\- Stark, słuchaj. Jeśli nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, to idź pod pokój Lokiego. Pewnie mnie za to zabije, ale... Powinieneś usłyszeć to, co będzie się tam działo. Tylko nie zdradź się, że tam jesteś.   
Tony wydawał się zaskoczony, ale kiwnął tylko głową i bez słowa odszedł.   
***  
\- Już kolejny raz wzywasz mnie do Midgardu, Loki. Lepiej dla ciebie, by było to coś ważnego - zagrzmiał Odyn ledwie dostrzegł boga kłamstwa.  
\- Nigdy cię nie wzywałem. Prosiłem o spotkanie, o posłańca, który przekazałby ci wiadomość, ale nigdy nie żądałem twojej obecności.   
\- Żadna różnica. Mów, czego chcesz.   
\- Chcę, żebyś zabrał z powrotem magię, którą tak dobrodusznie mi oddałeś.   
\- Nie rozumiem. Tak bardzo chciałeś ją odzyskać, a teraz po prostu chcesz, żebym znów sprawił, że będziesz jak Midgardczycy? Ty, który tak bardzo nimi gardziłeś? Powiedz mi Loki, w co ty grasz? - mężczyzna zmrużył oko.   
\- Za każdym razem gdy prosiłem cię o zwrot magii mówiłem też, że nie chcę jej na stałe. To, że nie odebrałeś jej z powrotem brałem za łaskę z twojej strony. Ale teraz... Wszechojcze, chce zostać w Midgardzie po zakończeniu mojego wygnania.   
\- Nie żartuj ze mnie!   
\- Nie żartuję! - opanowany dotąd Loki podniósł w końcu głos i nawet skryty za drzwiami Tony wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.  
\- Zmieniłem się, ojcze ale ty wciąż nie chcesz tego zauważyć!   
\- Nie da się nie zauważyć. Ale nie bez powodu nazwywają cię bogiem kłamstwa i iluzji.   
\- A ciebie nie bez powodu nazywają wszechojcem. Oddałeś oko za to, o czym nikt inny nie może nawet marzyć. Ale nadal zasłaniasz się tym, że nie możesz wiedzieć, czy nie kłamię. Ale to ty okłamywałeś mnie całe moje życie!   
\- Powinienem był dać ci tam zdechnąć jak zwierzęciu?   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi! Tak, jestem ci wdzięczny, że pozwoliłeś mi żyć, że wychowałeś mnie jak swojego... Ale prawdy wolałem dowiedzieć się od ciebie. Nie od lodowych gigantów podczas eskapady Thora.   
\- Mówisz, że się zmieniłeś. Co takiego się wydarzyło, że nagle przestałeś być żądny zarówno władzy jak i zemsty?   
\- Mówiłem ci już. Miłość. Kocham Anthony'ego. Kocham go tak bardzo, że czasem mnie to przeraża, że boję się chwili, w której zabraknie go u mojego boku... A jednak kocham go tak mocno, że ten strach nie ma żadnego znaczenia. I wolę być równy Midgardczykom, mogę być nawet gorszy od nich... Jeśli to oznacza, że będę mógł tu z nim zostać.  
Za drzwiami długo panowała cisza i Tony zaczynał się niepokoić. W końcu usłyszał głos Odyna.   
\- Niech tak będzie. Wezmę to, co dałem ci ostatnim razem. O tym, czy zostaniesz tu, w Midgardzie po odbyciu swojej kary porozmawiamy, gdy się ona skończy.   
Loki nie odpowiedział i za drzwiami wszystko ucichło. Jednak dopiero po kwadransie Tony odważył się wejść do środka.   
\-----  
Ten rozdział powstawał w bólach przez prawie dwa tygodnie i dobrze, że w ogóle udało mi się go stworzyć. Ale teraz Wen chyba wrócił więc powinno być lepiej :D   
Następny rozdział będzie już czterdziestym, naprawdę nie wierzę, że to jest aż takie długie 


	40. XL

OGŁOSZENIE: Od dzisiaj rozdział będzie tylko raz w tygodniu, w sobotę. Dziękuję za uwagę i zapraszam na rozdział :D  
\---  
\- Wiesz, że na to nie zasługuję? - powiedział cicho od progu. Siedzący na łóżku Loki podniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok.   
\- Anthony! Wszystko słyszałeś prawda?   
Tony nie odpowiedział zamykając za sobą drzwi. Potem zbliżył się do łóżka i usiadł na podłodze tuż przed nim, nie patrząc na czarnowłosego.   
\- Anthony... Spójrz na mnie - poprosił cicho Loki, jednak Stark nie zareagował. Laufeyson westchnął i zsunął się z łóżka siadając obok mężczyzny.   
\- Nieprawda. Zasługujesz na wszystko dobre, co cię spotkało. Jesteś wyjątkowym człowiekiem.   
\- Nie jestem, Loki. Czasem mam wrażenie że jestem gorszy od tych, z którymi walczymy - odpowiedział cicho Tony.   
\- Anthony...   
\- Nie jestem tego wart, Loki! Nie jestem wart niczego, co robisz przez wzgląd na mnie.   
\- Znam cię...  
\- Problem w tym, Loki, że to nieprawda - odpowiedział Stark, wreszcie podnosząc na niego wzrok. - Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Nie wiesz, że zaczynałem od handlu bronią. Że sprzedawałem ją nie tylko rządom, ale terrorystom, szumowinom... Właściwie nieważne było dla mnie komu. Liczył się tylko zysk.  
Loki położył dłoń na jego ręce i splótł razem ich palce.   
\- Masz rację, nie wiem wielu rzeczy. Ale chcę wiedzieć. I to nie zmieni tego, co do ciebie czuję - powiedział spokojnie. Tony kiwnął głową. Potem zaczął mówić. Opowiadał o Afganistanie, porwaniu, torturach. O Yinsenie, reaktorze, który wcześniej był w jego piersi, nie tylko zbroi. O ucieczce, o próbie odkupienia win przez zostanie Iron Manem, o tym, jak stracił Stane'a, który od początku chciał się go pozbyć. O przesłuchaniu, Ivanie Vanko, problemie z alkoholem, atakach paniki. O tym, jak prawie stracił Pepper i dniu, w którym postanowił, że już nigdy nie narazi nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo przez to, kim jest. Loki cierpliwie słuchał, nie przerywając mu ani razu, choć czasem pytania cisnęły mu się na usta. Gdy Tony skończył, czarnowłosy objął go mocno.   
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał mu do ucha. - Dziękuję, że mi zaufałeś.   
\- Tak spokojnie to przyjmujesz? - zdziwił się Stark.   
\- Ja też nie byłem święty - Loki uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Wszyscy mamy jakąś przeszłość. Ale trzeba ruszyć dalej i nie rozpamiętywać tego, co było.   
\- Kiedy ty się zrobiłeś taki mądry? - Tony zaśmiał się, a potem spojrzał na niego z miłością. - Dzięki.   
\- Chodź - Loki wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę. - Wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy się spotkać na górze za godzinę, choć to pewnie już minęło. A ja muszę rozmówić się z Jamesem.   
\- Nie rób mu krzywdy - poprosił Stark. - Wiem, że nie powinien mnie podżegać do podsłuchiwania ale jednak intencje miał dobre.   
\- Może i miał. Ale nie powinien był tego robić. Nie zrobię mu krzywdy, chcę mu tylko dać do zrozumienia, że nie robi się takich rzeczy.   
Tony skinął głową   
\- W porządku. Szczerze, chętnie na to popatrzę - rzucił z radosnym uśmiechem. - A teraz idziemy.   
***  
W salonie wieży zdążyli zgromadzić się już wszyscy i czekali jedynie na Lokiego i Tony'ego. Gdy tylko czarnowłosy pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, podszedł do Bucky mrużąc wściekle oczy.   
\- Chyba musimy porozmawiać, co, zdrajco? - syknął. Musiał wyglądać na naprawdę złego, bo nagle między nim a Barnesem stanęli Steve i Sam.   
\- Masz prawo być wściekły... - zaczął Bucky.  
\- Dziękuję, że nie odmawiasz mi tego prawa, łaskawco - warknął Loki. - Gadaj, czemu to zrobiłeś.   
\- Nie wiem. Minąłem się ze Starkiem i pomyślałem, że może naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdyby tam był.   
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym i doskonale wiedziałeś, dlaczego tego nie chciałem. I naprawdę byłbym na ciebie wściekły gdyby nie to, że cała ta sytuacja skończyła się lepiej, niż zakładałem. Ale naprawdę nie zadzieraj ze mną, Barnes, i nie rób więcej czegoś takiego.   
\- Przepraszam - odparł tylko Bucky. Loki skinął głową i cofnął się, wciskając się na kolana Tony'ego, który zdążył już zająć miejsce na kanapie i obserwował całą tę scenę z żywym zainteresowaniem. Teraz objął Lokiego w pasie i przeniósł na Barnesa zainteresowane spojrzenie.   
\- No dobra, blaszanoręki. Mówiłeś, że masz jakiś pomysł, chętnie posłucham - rzucił w końcu.   
\- Oh - Bucky odchrząknął nerwowo. - No tak. Pomyślałem, że w ramach tego zapoznawania się ze sobą moglibyśmy wybrać się na paintball. Zasięgnąłem informacji i myślę, że to mogłoby być dość ciekawe.   
\- Ja jestem za - Tony podniósł rękę jakby się zgłaszał.   
\- Też mogę iść? - zapytał podekscytowany Peter.   
\- Jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko - odpowiedział Bucky. Nikt nie wyraził sprzeciwu a Tony klasnął w dłonie.   
\- Jarvis, zanotuj mi to w kalendarzu.   
Coś zatrzeszczało, a Jarvis nie odpowiedział, co zaniepokoiło Tony'ego.   
\- Jarvis?   
\- Panie... Stark - głos A.I był urywany i nagle ucichł. Zamiast tego z głośników popłynął inny głos.   
\- Witamy z powrotem, panie Barnes.   
\- Nie... - wyszeptał Barnes kręcąc głową. - Nienienie.  
\- Zhelaniye... Rzhavyy...  
\- Nie! - niemal wrzasnął Bucky. Upadł na kolana zasłaniając uszy dłońmi.   
\- Jarvis, odłącz go! - krzyknął Stark, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło.   
\- Semnadtsat’... Rassvet...   
Tony wyciągnął z kieszeni tablet i zaczął szybko w niego stukać.   
\- Pech’... Devyat'...   
\- Nie! - głos Bucky’ego był tak przeraźliwy i przerażony, że nagle wszyscy ma niego spojrzeli.   
Steve chciał podejść do niego, uspokoić, ale wtedy do pomieszczenia wpadł oddział Hydry. Wszyscy oprócz Tony'ego i Petera rzucili się do walki; rola Parkera ograniczyła się do przytrzymania w miejscu kilku żołnierzy przy pomocy sieci. Pociski latały ponad ich głowami, jednak po kolei napastnicy byli eliminowani przez Avengers.   
\- Dobroserdechnyy...   
Tarcza Steve'a odbiła się od ściany z głośnym hukiem, a wracając, uderzyła dwóch z żołnierzy Hydry. Żyli; chociaż ktoś, kogo będzie można wypytać.  
\- Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu...   
\- Jest! - krzyknął w końcu Tony; udało mu się odłączyć osobę, która mówiła przez głośnik. W tej samej chwili ostatni z napastników padł martwy lub nieprzytomny na ziemię. Steve cisnął tarczę na ziemię i ruszył w stronę Bucky’ego, ale Barnes cofnął się gwałtownie i zasłonił metalową ręką.   
\- Nie podchodź! - syknął.   
\- Bucky...  
\- Po prostu nie podchodź! - Barnes cofał się tak długo, aż nie dotknął plecami szyby, wtedy osunął się po niej. Steve nie zbliżył się już bardziej patrząc ze strachem na Bucky’ego. Nagle wyminął go Peter i pomimo tego, że zarówno Barnes jak i reszta Avengers kazała mu trzymać się daleko, podszedł do Bucky’ego na tyle blisko, że gdy przykucnął, mógł swobodnie spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
\- Nie zbliżaj się, dzieciaku - warknął Barnes.   
\- Nie musi się pan martwić, że zrobi mi krzywdę, umiem się bronić. A pan nie zna mnie na tyle dobrze, żeby się przejmować, jeśli jednak coś by się stało - głos Petera był spokojny ale zdecydowany; zupełnie jakby wiedział, co robi.  
\- Jesteś niewinnym dzieciakiem, jak miałbym się nie przejąć? - Bucky wbił w niego ostre spojrzenie.   
\- Niech pan o tym nie myśli. Może pan wstać?   
\- Cofnij się, Peter - syknął jego plecami chłopaka Tony, ale Parker nic sobie z tego nie robił.   
\- Niech pan oddycha, panie Bucky. Niech pan się skupi tylko na tym oddychaniu, na niczym więcej. Wdech i wydech. Powoli. Tak jak ja.   
Bucky, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich podążył za wskazówkami chłopaka. Z początku jego oddech był nieregularny i drżący, ale z każdym kolejnym normował się. W końcu Barnes podniósł się z ziemi i popatrzył z góry na Petera.   
\- Czemu? - zapytał. - Nie bałeś się?   
\- Czego? - Peter również wstał. - To był tylko atak paniki albo coś w tym stylu. Rzadko atak paniki kończy się zaatakowaniem, chyba że po sprowokowaniu. A gdyby nie, nadal miałem to - odsłonił nadgarstek na którym miał wyrzutnie sieci. - Poradziłbym sobie.  
\- Dzięki - rzucił Bucky uśmiechając się lekko. Potem zmarkotniał i rozejrzał się po reszcie.   
\- To, co się wydarzyło... Po prostu nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Tony, nagranie...   
\- Jarvis, wykasuj nagrania z ostatniej godziny. Kopie też, ma nie być śladu po tym, co się wydarzyło - Tony od razu mu przerwał wydając dyspozycje.   
\- Dzięki - rzucił cicho Bucky. W tej samej chwili pojawił się przy nim Steve obejmując go mocno.  
\- Nie strasz mnie tak - wyszeptał.  
\- Przepraszam. Ale wiesz, że to nie moja wina.   
\- Wiem - Steve wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. W tej samej chwili Bucky usłyszał w głowie znienawidzony głos 'Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze pamiętasz, jak skręcić komuś kark'.   
Barnes niemal odepchnął od siebie Steve'a, który wyglądał na zdziwionego.   
\- Bucky? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.   
\- Tak, w porządku. Pomijając zimowego, który cały czas grozi, że was zabije - wypalił Barnes.   
'Prędzej czy później i tak ich zabijesz. A potem będziesz musiał z tym żyć'.   
\- Myślałam, że to nie były wszystkie słowa - odezwała się Natasha, a Bucky chyba wolał nie wiedzieć, skąd to wiedziała.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby były, musielibyście mnie zabić, bo inaczej to ja pozabijałbym was, może i nie z własnej woli ale zawsze.   
\- Bucky... - zaczął cicho Steve, ale Barnes pokręcił głową.   
\- Muszę się przejść - powiedział i ruszył w stronę windy. Jej drzwi zamknęły w ostatniej chwili i Rogers nie zdążył już wejść do środka razem z nim.   
'Boisz się mnie. Boisz się, że ich zabiję. Przyznaj to'.   
\- Zamknij się! - ryknął Bucky.   
'Bo co? Nie jesteś w stanie nic mi zrobić. Ja nawet nie istnieję. Ale nigdy się mnie nie pozbędziesz. I kiedyś jeszcze wrócę do dawnej siły, a ciebie już nie będzie.'  
\- Mylisz się - Bucky uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. - Pozbędę się ciebie. Zobaczysz, jeszcze zobaczysz. Będziesz błagał o litość, której ci nie okażę.   
'Kłamiesz. Nie jesteś w stanie się mnie pozbyć'.   
\- Czyżby? Chcesz się przekonać?   
Zimowy Żołnierz już nie odpowiedział, a Bucky oparł się ciężko o ścianę windy. Gdy tylko zjechał na sam dół, puścił się biegiem do wyjścia z wieży. Nikt go nie zatrzymał.   
\------  
I oto nadszedł czterdziesty rozdział. Nadal nie wierzę, że z jednego pomysłu, z jednej sceny wyrosło takie coś, taki kolos, taka epopeja. Chyba za bardzo to przeżywam xd  
Mam nadzieję, że nadal jest ciekawie, że nadal są ludzie, którzy czytają i którym się podoba.   
Do następnego!


	41. XLI

Nogi niemal same poniosły Bucky’ego do parku. Dopiero tam zwolnił i w końcu usiadł na jednej z ławek. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął głębiej oddychać. Miał mętlik w głowie i próbował go uporządkować stosując się do rad Sama. Czyli po prostu wypunktować wszystkie myśli kołaczące mu się po głowie.   
'Ktoś chciał aktywować Zimowego. Zimowy groził Steve'owi. Groził, że zabije ich wszystkich. Że ja ich zabiję. Że kiedyś przejmie kontrolę. Że zniknę...'  
\- Dzisiaj pan bez pieska? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go nagle dziecięcy głosik. Podniósł głowę i w stojącej przed nim dziewczynce rozpoznał dziecko, którego matka pocieszała go w tym samym parku gdy jeszcze myślał, że Steve nie żyje.   
\- Jak widać - odpowiedział cicho.   
\- Dzień dobry - matka dziewczynki podeszła bliżej i uśmiechnęła się do Bucky’ego.- Mała zauważyła pana z daleka i nalegała, żeby przyjść i się przywitać. Ale jeśli to nieodpowiedni moment…  
\- W porządku – Bucky zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Chyba jednak potrzebuję towarzystwa.  
'Skoro potrzebuję towarzystwa to powinienem raczej zadzwonić do Steve'a' przemknęło mu przez myśl.   
\- Skoro już drugi raz pana spotykam to pomyślałam, że się przedstawię. Maria - kobieta wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Bucky uścisnął jej dłoń.   
\- James - odpowiedział.   
\- A ja jestem Maia - stwierdziła dziewczynka i bezceremonialnie usiadła Bucky’emu na kolanach.   
\- Maia, nie wolno tak robić! - matka dziewczynki zareagowała od razu, ale Barnes już zdążył otoczyć małą okutanym kurtką metalowym ramieniem w pasie tak, by nie spadła.   
\- W porządku. Z niewiadomych przyczyn dzieci tak robią w mojej obecności. Kto by pomyślał... - uśmiechnął się Bucky. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił mu telefon, więc przeprosił towarzyszki i odebrał, nawet nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.   
\- Halo?   
\- Bucky, dzięki Bogu! Myślałem...   
\- Hej, Stevie. Przepraszam że tak zniknąłem - odparł cicho Bucky.   
\- Myślałem, że uciekłeś... Wróciłem do mieszkania, ale ciebie tu nie było, a torba, która była w szafie...   
\- Tej torby już od dawna tam nie ma. Pozbyłem się jej, żeby mnie nie kusiło.   
\- Powiesz mi, gdzie jesteś?   
\- A przyjdziesz?   
\- Jeśli chcesz...   
\- Chcę. Przy okazji weź Dymitrija na spacer, lubi ten park.   
Bucky wyjaśnił Steve'owi swoją lokalizację, a potem, zapewniony przez niego, że niedługo się pojawi, rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni. Potem pogrążył się w luźnej rozmowie z Marią i jej córką, która uparcie nadal nie chciała zejść z jego kolan.   
***  
Steve pojawił się w parku dwadzieścia minut później. Bucky dostrzegł go od razu gdy znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Zdjął dziewczynkę ze swoich kolan i posadził ją na ławce obok matki, a potem niemal biegiem ruszył w stronę blondyna. W końcu rzucił mu się na szyję.   
\- Hej - mruknął w jego bark. Steve puścił smycz z Dymitrijem i otoczył Bucky’ego ramionami w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie jak najmocniej.   
\- Hej - wyszeptał.   
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Barnes. - Nie powinienem był uciekać.   
\- Masz rację, nie powinieneś był. Bałem się o ciebie, głupku.   
\- Ale hej, nic mi nie jest, prawda?   
\- I masz szczęście. Bucky... Kiedy wreszcie przestaniesz mnie traktować z takim dystansem?   
\- Ja nie... Po prostu chcę ci oszczędzić tego chaosu, który mam w głowie.   
\- Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś mi go oszczędzał - Steve odsunął go lekko od siebie. - Chcę, żebyś mi opowiedział, co się dzieje w twojej głowie. Chcę ci z tym pomóc, wspierać cię... Ale nie będę mógł, jeśli nie będziesz ze mną rozmawiał.  
Bucky spuścił wzrok.   
\- Wiem - odparł cicho.   
\- Po prostu... Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, to przejdziemy przez to razem, prawda?   
\- Prawda.   
Steve pocałował go w czoło i znów przygarnął go do siebie.   
\- Jakaś kobieta z dzieckiem cały czas na nas patrzy. Pamiętasz jeszcze, co mówiłeś tamtemu chłopakowi, kiedy się przyczepił? Bo chyba znowu się przyda - powiedział do niego szeptem.   
\- Nie przejmuj się, znam je, można powiedzieć, że to moje znajome - Bucky odsunął się od niego, a potem pocałował go krótko w usta. - Chodź, przedstawię cię.   
Barnes chwycił Steve'a za nadgarstek i pociągnął go w stronę ławki. Maia bawiła się już z Dymitrijem, który podbiegł do niej gdy tylko Rogers puścił smycz.   
\- Więc, Stevie... To jest Maria i jej córka Maia... Dziewczęta, to Stevie - powiedział radośnie Bucky szczerząc się. Blondyn wyciągnął do kobiety dłoń, a ta uścisnęła ją.   
\- Cieszę się, że udało mi się pana poznać - uśmiechnęła się. Steve wydawał się zaskoczony.   
\- Mówiłeś o mnie? - zapytał, patrząc zaskoczony na Bucky’ego.   
\- Wiesz... Poznałem Marię kiedy jeszcze myślałem... Że zginąłeś w tamtej lawinie. Nie radziłem sobie z tym dobrze... W ogóle sobie nie radziłem, bądźmy szczerzy. Kiedy był ktoś, z kim mogłem o tym rozmawiać, po prostu mówiłem. Taka prawda - Barnes spuścił wzrok a Steve otoczył go ramieniem. Przez to Bucky poczuł, że blondyn jest zupełnie zziębnięty.   
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu nie wziąłeś kurtki, albo chociaż bluzy? Wiesz, masz na sobie podkoszulek, tylko podkoszulek, a mamy grudzień. Nie jest ci zimno?   
\- Nic mi nie będzie - mruknął Rogers. Barnes wywrócił oczami, a potem bez zastanowienia zdjął kurtkę i zarzucił ją na ramiona Steve'a. Blondyn otulił się nią i uśmiechnął się do Bucky’ego z wdzięcznością. Barnes przeniósł wzrok na Marię i zamarł, widząc jej zszokowaną minę i oczy wbite w jego metalową rękę.   
'No i koniec sielanki. Zaraz będzie wielka ucieczka' pomyślał. Dziewczynka też na niego spojrzała i w jednej chwili straciła zainteresowanie Dymitrijem. Z zafascynowaniem na twarzy dotknęła metalu i uśmiechnęła się do Bucky’ego.   
\- Ostatnio miał pan tylko taką dłoń... - rzuciła w zamyśleniu. Barnes roześmiał się.   
\- Ostatnio też była cała ręka. Tylko reszta była pod kurtką. A teraz kurtka ratuje potrzebującego w potrzebie, co właściwie nie ma żadnego sensu jak tak o tym myślę... W każdym razie cała ręka nie jest niczym nowym - odpowiedział.  
\- Czy to będzie nie na miejscu jeśli zapytam, co się stało? - zapytała po chwili Maria.   
\- Wojna się stała - powiedział smutno Bucky.   
\- To było dawno?   
\- Czasami się budzę i mam wrażenie, że to było wczoraj ale tak, to było dawno.   
Nie kłamał, w końcu to wszystko wydarzyło się w czasie wojny. Miał tylko nadzieję, że kobieta nie będzie drążyć tematu bo nie miał siły tłumaczyć jak to się stało, że ma jakieś sto lat a nadal wygląda na trzydzieści.   
\- Mój tata też jest na wojnie - poinformowała dziewczynka. - Walczy, gdzieś daleko. Ale mówił, że mu tam ciepło, więc chyba nie jest mu tak źle.  
Przez moment wszyscy milczeli, a Maia wróciła do zabawy z Dymitrijem; rzucała mu patyki, które ten z zapałem przynosił z powrotem. Niebo stawało się coraz ciemniejsze i w końcu zaczął padać śnieg. Śnieżynki powoli wirowały w powietrzu i opadały na ziemię.   
\- Sugerowałbym schronienie się gdzieś, zanim zupełnie zacznie sypać - zaproponował Bucky. - Niedaleko jest całkiem przyjemna kawiarnia, zapraszam na kawę - dodał z uśmiechem.   
\- Oboje zapraszamy - poprawił go Steve. - Przestań zapominać, że tu jestem, Bucky. I naprawdę powinniśmy się pospieszyć zanim nas tu zasypie.  
Razem ruszyli przez pokrywający się bielą park.   
***  
Zajęli stolik niedaleko okna; Dymitrij jak zawsze, gdy Steve i Bucky byli w tym miejscu, leżał przy krześle Barnesa. Rogers razem z Maią poszli złożyć zamówienie, a Bucky razem z Marią zostali przy stole.   
\- Nie musisz za mnie płacić - powiedziała w końcu kobieta. - To jest nasze drugie spotkanie w życiu...   
\- A prawda jest taka, że te dwa spotkania pomogły mi bardziej, niż niektóre kilkuletnie znajomości - odpowiedział Barnes. - A poza tym... Podziwiam tych, który potrafią czekać na wracających z wojny.  
\- Wiesz coś o tym?   
\- Byłem tym, na którego czekano.   
Nie zdążyli podjąć tej rozmowy dalej bo do stolika wrócił Steve razem z Maią. Postawił przed Buckym pucharek śliwkowych lodów, a Barnes od razu się rozpromienił się i pocałował Rogersa w policzek.   
Gdy wychodzili z kawiarni, Bucky podał kobiecie złożoną na pół kartkę.   
\- Jeżeli będziesz potrzebować jakiejś pomocy, czegokolwiek... Zadzwoń - powiedział jeszcze.   
\- Dzięki - posłała mu uśmiech. Potem Bucky i Steve ruszyli w swoją stronę; przestało już padać, ale miasto było pokryte białym puchem. Barnes splótł z Rogersem dłonie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kto by pomyślał, że dzień, który tak źle się zaczął tak dobrze się zakończy.


	42. XLII

Przyszedł dzień ich wspólnego wyjścia na paintball, i choć Steve widział, że Bucky się cieszy, nie mógł nie zauważyć błysku niepokoju w jego oczach.   
\- Bucky? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał go gdy szli powoli ulicą. Początkowo Barnes nie odpowiedział, wyciągnął jedynie rękę i splótł z nim dłonie.   
\- Za dużo myśli kołacze mi się po głowie. Wiesz, Loki będzie na mnie wściekły, reszta pewnie będzie miała mnóstwo pytań, a ja muszę porozmawiać ze Starkiem. A poza tym nadal się boję, że u kogoś ten cały paintball wywoła jakieś złe wspomnienia i będzie na mnie.   
\- Loki już wspomniał, że jak cię dorwie to nie będzie to miłe spotkanie... Ale może już mu przeszło. Poza tym, o czym chcesz rozmawiać z Tonym?   
\- Nieważne. I nie dopytuj, i tak ci nie powiem, ale to nic złego, po prostu wolę, żeby wiedziało o tym jak najmniej osób.   
\- I zamiast powiedzieć o tym mnie, wolisz Tony'emu - w głosie Steve'a słychać było zarzut.   
\- Zwykła ekonomia, on mi jest potrzebny.   
Doszli do parku, przez który z reguły skracali sobie drogę do Avengers Tower. Rogers zatrzymał się gwałtownie i rozłączył ich dłonie, a potem cofnął się o krok.   
\- Bucky? Czy ty mnie zdradzasz z Tonym?   
\- Co? - Barnes kompletnie zdębiał. Patrzył na Steve'a szukając jakiejkolwiek oznaki, że żartuje, ale blondyn był zupełnie poważny; zacisnął usta w wąską linię i wpatrywał się w niego zaciętym wzrokiem. Bucky po chwili po prostu się roześmiał.  
\- Boże, Stevie - wyrzucił z siebie gdy już się uspokoił. - Gdybym wiedział, że dojdziesz do takich wniosków, to od razu bym ci powiedział.   
Rogers zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Barnes tymczasem wyciągnął z plecaka teczkę i podał ją Steve'owi.   
\- To jest ten interes, o którym chciałem pogadać ze Starkiem. Tylko teczka, którą on kiedyś znalazł, ta o projekcie zimowego żołnierza.  
\- Skoro to tylko tyle, to dlaczego nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć?   
\- Bo za każdym razem, kiedy chociaż wspomnę o Zimowym, masz w oczach tak przeraźliwy smutek, że po prostu chciałem ci tego oszczędzić. Ale gdybym wiedział, że wpadniesz na jakiś głupi pomysł to od razu bym ci to wyjaśnił. A jeśli nadal masz jakieś wątpliwości, to przypomnę ci, że kocham tylko ciebie, a Tony ma Lokiego. Do teraz nie rozumiem, co Loki w nim widzi, ale powiedzmy że to już kwestia gustu.   
Steve uśmiechnął się niemrawo.   
\- Przepraszam - mruknął. Bucky westchnął i objął go lekko.   
\- Wiesz, to nawet miłe, że jesteś zazdrosny - stwierdził.   
\- Nie jestem.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie - Barnes zaśmiał się, a potem pociągnął mężczyznę za sobą. - Chodź, bo się spóźnimy.   
Reszta drogi minęła im w ciszy; głównie dlatego, że Steve czuł się zażenowany swoją reakcją.   
***  
Cała reszta Avengers, bliźniaki i Loki stali już przed budynkiem gdy Bucky i Steve tam dotarli. Laufeyson zmrużył oczy gdy dostrzegł Barnesa i podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem.  
\- Chyba znowu mamy do pogadania - warknął.   
\- Tak, wiem, nie powinienem był uciekać i tak dalej. Ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło, więc może ten jeden raz przymkniesz oko i pozwolisz mi pogadać z twoim chłopakiem?   
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu! - Loki ostrym ruchem machnął w jego stronę dłonią... I stworzył błękitny obłok pomiędzy ich twarzami. Czarnowłosy cofnął się zaskoczony.   
\- Miał to zabrać - wyszeptał. - Tak powiedział.   
\- Jeśli na przykład chciałbyś czepiać się szczegółów - wtrącił Stark. - To powiedział, że, cytując "Weźmie to, co dał ci ostatnim razem". Czyli mógł mieć na myśli tylko tę część, którą oddał ci przed poszukiwaniem Rogersa.   
\- Znowu mnie oszukał - warknął Loki. - Nie pozwoli mi tu zostać po tym wszystkim.   
\- Nie oceniaj go tak surowo - wtrącił Bucky. - Może wcale nie chciał cię oszukać.   
Laufeyson zmrużył oczy.   
\- Wyjaśnij - zażądał.   
\- Może to coś w rodzaju testu. Chce sprawdzić, czy nie narobisz chaosu mając tę część mocy, której ci nie zabrał.   
Loki westchnął i wyraźnie się rozluźnił, gdy Tony otoczył go ramieniem i pocałował w policzek.   
\- Nie przejmuj się, księżniczko, będę cię pilnował - obiecał. Bucky przeniósł wzrok na pozostałych.   
\- Może idźcie już do środka załatwić formalności? - zaproponował. - Ja muszę jeszcze pogadać z Tonym.   
\- Nawet nie wziąłeś pod uwagę, że nie muszę mieć ochoty z tobą rozmawiać? - zapytał Tony.   
\- Stark, proszę. Pięć minut.   
\- W porządku. Widzimy się za moment - rzucił do reszty. - Nie wiem, dajcie im znać że już jesteśmy czy coś. Zaraz dołączymy.   
Wszyscy posłusznie ruszyli do budynku a Tony spojrzał na Bucky’ego i założył ramiona na piersi.   
\- To o czym chciałeś pogadać?   
Barnes sięgnął do plecaka i wyciągnął z niego teczkę.  
\- Możesz to dla mnie przechować?   
\- Czy to jest...   
\- To są akta dotyczące projektu zimowego żołnierza, te, które kiedyś znalazłeś.   
\- Myślałem, że chciałeś je przetłumaczyć.  
\- Miałem taki zamiar. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy się za to zabierałem, działo się coś złego. Może to po prostu nie jest dobry pomysł. A skoro i tak mają leżeć nieruszone, to chyba bezpieczniejsze będą u ciebie, w wieży.   
\- Jasne. Na pewno będzie je trudniej ukraść, to mniej oczywiste miejsce. Jak będziesz chciał je odzyskać, to po prostu daj znać.  
\- Dzięki, Tony - Bucky podał mu akta, a Stark wsunął je do torby.   
\- No, a teraz chodź. Jeszcze Rogers pomyśli, że się tu całujemy i nie da nam żyć.   
Bucky roześmiał się.   
\- Wiesz, to całkiem zabawny zbieg okoliczności... - zaczął gdy razem zmierzali do budynku.   
Kiedy weszli do środka, reszta stała w holu podzielona na dwie drużyny.   
\- Nie było was, więc automatycznie jesteście przegłosowani - odezwał się Sam. - Ale do rzeczy. Ustaliliśmy, że podzielimy się na dwie drużyny, każda będzie miał inny kolor farby i wygra ta, której koloru będzie więcej na naszych strojach.   
\- Drużyny tworzymy sztucznie, według alfabetu, więc ty, Anthony jesteś w drużynie z Kapitanem, a ty, James, ze mną - dodał Loki.   
\- Oprócz tego każdy będzie miał to - Sam uniósł w górę coś, co wyglądało jak pistolet. - Czerwona flara. Jeżeli ktoś będzie miał dość, jakieś wspomnienia, atak paniki, cokolwiek... Strzela w górę.   
\- Wtedy wszyscy przerywamy i idziemy na lody - zakończył Steve.   
\- Czemu akurat na lody? - zainteresował się Tony.   
\- Bo lody kojarzą się pozytywnie...   
\- A poza tym dobry lód nie jest zły - dopowiedział Bucky, posyłając Steve'owi sugestywne spojrzenie. Wszyscy oprócz Rogersa wybuchnęli śmiechem; blondyn spłonął rumieńcem.   
\- Mam jeszcze pytanie. Gdzie gromowładny? - zapytał Stark.   
\- Mój brat został nagle wezwany do Asgardu więc nie mógł do nas dołączyć - wyjaśnił Loki. - Może to i lepiej. Zanim udałoby mu się wyjaśnić zasady obsługi broni, to mógłby nas tu zastać wieczór.   
Tony kiwnął głową.   
\- No dobra, idziemy grać, niech wygra lepszy! - rzucił w końcu Sam.   
\- Oczywiście. Zamierzam wygrać - odpowiedział mu Barnes i pokazał mu język.  
\---  
I kolejny rozdział, trochę przejściowy ale myślę, że i tak jest okej :D  
Do następnego!


	43. XLIII

Drużyna Bucky’ego, w skład której wchodzili Bruce, Clint, Loki i bliźniaki Maximoff, od razu wybrała Barnesa na "lidera". W drugiej grupie o dowództwo wybuchły spory zażegnane dopiero moment przez wyjściem na arenę zmagań. Finalnie liderem został Rhodes bo jako jedyny po prostu czekał, aż reszta przestanie się kłócić i wszyscy stwierdzili, że będzie najodpowiedniejszy do tej roli.   
Arena była niesamowita i wszyscy ci, którzy byli kiedykolwiek na wojnie poczuli ukłucie niepokoju gdy się po niej rozglądali. Loki dyskretnie ścisnął dłoń Tony'ego i posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.   
\- No dobra, pamiętajcie o flarach, jak dla kogoś będzie za dużo to przerywamy! - krzyknął Wilson.   
\- Minuta na rozejście się po arenie, potem zaczynamy! - dodał Bucky.   
\- Gramy do ostatniego żywego? - zapytał Pietro.   
\- Jeżeli zdążycie się wymordować w półtorej godziny... - Barnes uśmiechnął się. - Powodzenia.   
Złapał spojrzenie Steve'a i uśmiechnął się do niego. Potem poprawił broń na ramieniu i ruszył na stojącą z boku wieżyczkę. W końcu był snajperem i zamierzał z tego skorzystać.   
Na początku był chaos. Kulki z farbą latały pomiędzy nimi w masowej ilości jakby każdy chciał wyczuć siłę i zasięg broni. Tylko Bucky skryty w swojej wieżyczce ostrożnie i przemyślanie celował do członków przeciwnej drużyny nie marnując ani jednego pocisku. Szczególnie upodobał sobie strzelanie do Steve'a za co ten nagradzał go wyciągniętym w jego stronę środkowym palcem.   
Grali już dobre czterdzieści minut gdy Bucky ze swojego obserwatorium dostrzegł Sama, który zdawał się uciekać z pola głównej walki by skryć się za jednym ze sztucznych, piaszczystych pagórków. Barnesowi zdawało się to dziwne, i nieco niepokojące, więc opuścił swoją pozycję i ruszył w jego stronę, okazjonalnie wysyłając kilka pocisków w stronę drużyny przeciwnej i trafiając niemal we wszystkich przypadkach. W końcu dotarł do Sama; mężczyzna siedział tyłem do walczących z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychał ciężko.   
\- Mam strzelać? - zapytał cicho Bucky. Wilson spojrzał na niego wystraszony, a gdy zorientował się, kto do niego mówi, wzruszył ramionami starając się wyglądać obojętnie.  
\- Rób co chcesz, i tak już jestem cały w twojej farbie - rzucił.   
\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Pytałem o flarę.   
\- Co? Nie, po co? Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedział szybko Sam. Bucky westchnął i usadowił się obok niego, korzystając z pagórka jak z podpórki na broń. Wymierzył i strzelił do zbliżającego się Steve'a prosto w pierś. Rogers pokazał mu środkowy palec.  
\- Też cię kocham, Stevie! - krzyknął mu Bucky i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Potem już poważniej zerknął na Sama.   
\- Wilson, masz pięć sekund żeby mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi, albo wystrzelę flarę i będziesz musiał się tłumaczyć reszcie - rzucił.  
\- Po prostu... Żadna z misji, w jakiej brałem udział jako Falcon nie przypominała Afganistanu tak bardzo jak to - powiedział w końcu Sam. Bucky pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Poradzisz sobie z tym? Bo szczerze mówiąc nie wyglądasz.  
\- Zaraz mi przejdzie - odparł Wilson. - Zawsze przechodzi.   
\- To nie jest pierwszy raz?   
\- Czasami się zdarza. Udaję, że nie, bo przecież przestałbym być wiarygodny pomagając innym w takiej sytuacji, ale sam... Sam mam problemy.   
\- To, że je masz, nie znaczy, że nie możesz pomagać innym z problemami. To znaczy, że przynajmniej wiesz, co robisz, bo też tam byłeś.   
Sam wywrócił oczami.   
\- Od kiedy ty jesteś taki głęboko myślący? - zapytał.   
\- A od kiedy ty... A nie, ty zawsze byłeś wredny - rzucił Bucky, strzelając tym razem do Tony'ego. Wilson parsknął śmiechem.   
\- Dzięki, Barnes - powiedział w końcu.   
\- Już z tobą w porządku?   
\- Chyba tak.   
\- To "chyba" nie brzmi zbyt pewnie.   
\- Dobra, dobra, nie czepiaj się już, jest okej. Możesz już sobie iść.   
\- Dziesięć sekund. Potem znowu jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach, w porządku?   
Sam kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Barnes oparł broń na ramieniu i ruszył w stronę głównej areny zmagań. Nie zdążył ujść dziesięciu kroków gdy poczuł kilka pocisków uderzających go w plecy. Nie musiał się odwracać żeby wiedzieć, kto strzelał.   
Gra zaczęła się od nowa.   
***  
\- Nie lubię tego robić, ale muszę. Barnes, miałeś naprawdę dobry pomysł z tym paintballem - stwierdził Tony gdy już wyszli. Skończyło się ogłoszeniem remisu pomiędzy ich drużynami, bo na mundurach była czysta feeria barw.   
\- Zgadzam się ze Starkiem a wiecie, że raczej tego nie robię - dodała Natasha. Bucky uśmiechnął się.   
\- Chociaż raz coś mi wyszło w życiu - rzucił. Steve pocałował go w policzek.   
\- Hej, patrzcie, klub karaoke! - krzyknął nagle Tony.   
\- Tony, nie... - zagroził Loki, ale mężczyzna już wyrwał dłoń z jego uścisku i ruszył przed siebie.  
\- Idziemy tam. I nie przyjmuję odmowy! Pójdę nam załatwić imprezę zamkniętą - i jak powiedział, tak zrobił.   
\- Myślmy pozytywnie. Może tam już jest impreza zamknięta? - rzucił z nadzieją w głosie Steve.   
\- Nawet jeśli, to Anthony jest skłonny im wszystkim zapłacić, żeby impreza się skończyła i żeby mógł postawić na swoim - odpowiedział Loki.  
\- Chodźcie, załatwiłem nam klub do rana! - krzyknął Stark pozbawiając ich wszystkich nadziei.   
\- Tak się cieszymy, że bierzesz nasze zdanie pod uwagę - stwierdził Clint.   
\- Oj dajcie spokój, będzie fajnie. Kto nie chciałby się napić po dobrej walce?   
\- Na pewno nie Peter - odpowiedział Steve. - Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że to jest jeszcze dziecko.  
\- Mam szesnaście lat! - zbuntował się Parker.   
\- Co wciąż nie sprawia, że jesteś wystarczająco posunięty w latach, by pić alkohol. Kapitan mrożonka ma tutaj rację - odpowiedział Tony. - Ale jeśli chcesz iść z nami to colę też tam mają.   
\- W porządku - Natasha skapitulowała. - Przy odrobinie szczęścia Stark szybko stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i będziemy mogli wrócić do domu - dodała już ciszej.   
\- Słyszałem to! I nie liczyłbym na to - odpowiedział jej Tony. - To co, idziemy?   
Przeszedł wśród nich pomruk potwierdzenia i w końcu ruszyli w stronę baru. Może jednak nie będzie tak źle?  
\----  
Dzisiaj troszkę krócej, ale za to następny rozdział raczej będzie jednym z dłuższych :D   
Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało :D  
Do następnego!


	44. XLIV

Przepraszam za to jednodniowe opóźnienie, ale wczoraj byłam we Wrocławiu i zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy :D  
Miał być dłuższy, ale no, Wen nie współpracuje, w ogóle. Wings of Love powoli turla się ku końcowi, tak, żebyście się przyzwyczajali :D   
A tymczasem zapraszam na czterdziesty czwarty rozdział :D  
\----

Miejsce wydawało się być całkiem przyjemne, a bar dobrze zaopatrzony. Tony pozbył się personelu i wyłączył kamery by, jak tłumaczył "nikt nie zgromadził materiału żeby ich szantażować". Wspólnymi siłami złączyli kilka stolików, a Stark uruchomił rzutnik i program do karaoke. 

\- No dobra, to kto pierwszy? - zapytał. 

\- Może ty, skoro jesteś pomysłodawcą? - zaproponował Steve. 

\- W sumie czemu nie - stwierdził Tony. - Ale najpierw się napijemy! 

Każdy poza Peterem dostał szklankę ze swoim drinkiem; Parker musiał zadowolić się butelką coli.

\- Hej, Stark, wyzwanie. Ja wybiorę piosenkę tobie, a ty mi. Co ty na to? - rzucił Bucky. 

\- Nie boisz się? - zdziwił się Stark. 

\- Uzgodnijmy tylko, że pomijamy rap i śpiew operowy, poza tym może być każda piosenka, to nie ma się czego bać. 

\- W porządku, przyjmuję wyzwanie - Tony wyciągnął do niego dłoń, a Barnes ją uścisnął. Chwilę później Stark stał już na scenie, a Bucky wybierał mu piosenkę z diabolicznym uśmiechem na twarzy. 

\- Myślałem o Sweet Dreams, ale cóż, nie ma tu żadnej rury, więc pewnie źle byś się czuł - rzucił, nieudolnie powstrzymując śmiech. 

\- Skoro nie to, to co innego? - Tony uniósł brew. 

\- To - Barnes włączył muzykę. Stark rozpromienił się; najwyraźniej rozpoznał piosenkę i wybór Bucky'ego bardzo mu się spodobał. Porwał mikrofon i zaczął śpiewać. 

\- Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll

Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all

Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored

I'm the girl you'd die for

Tony śpiewał "kobiecym" głosem wyginając się w rytm muzyki i wywołując salwy śmiechu towarzyszy. Tylko Peter się nie śmiał; wydawał się niepewny, jakby nie wiedział, czy wolno mu się śmiać. W końcu Stark skończył występ, a reszta nagrodziła go owacjami. 

\- Hej, Peter, co ty taki sztywny? - zainteresował się Bucky. 

\- Ja nie... 

\- Chcesz być następny? - przerwał mu Tony. Parker otworzył usta chcąc odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu tylko pokiwał głową i podniósł się z miejsca. 

\- Mój chłopak! - Stark poklepał go po ramieniu, a Peter uśmiechnął się tylko do niego. Postukał chwilę w klawiaturę komputera i już po chwili z głośników popłynęła muzyka. 

\- You have my heart

And we'll never be worlds apart

Maybe in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Już po kilku pierwszych wersach piosenki Peter wyraźnie się rozluźnił i poczuł się bardziej pewny siebie. 

\- Baby, 'cause in the dark

You can't see shiny cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share. 

Reszta Avengers bujała się w rytm muzyki, podczas gdy chłopak śpiewał, a gdy skończył również i jego nagrodzili oklaskami. Gdy Peter schodził ze sceny zadzwonił mu telefon. Odebrał, ale nie miał możliwości się odezwać, bo osoba po drugiej stronie od razu zaczęła coś na kształt tyrady. 

\- Dobrze, ciociu May - powiedział w końcu. - Przepraszam. 

Schował telefon do kieszeni i podniósł wzrok na resztę. 

\- Muszę wracać - rzucił. 

\- Wszystko w porządku, młody? - zainteresował się Tony. 

\- Mogłem zapomnieć wspomnieć cioci May, że wrócę później i teraz tak jakby jest na mnie wściekła?

\- Ups? Powiedz jej, że cię zatrzymałem, zwal wszystko na mnie. Będę trzeźwy jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę, więc w razie czego twoja ciotka może do mnie zadzwonić. 

\- Dziękuję - Peter uśmiechnął się. - Za to, że mogłem z wami pójść też.

\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie - odpowiedział Steve posyłając chłopakowi uśmiech. Parker obrzucił jeszcze spojrzeniem pozostałych, a potem wyszedł. 

\- To teraz mogę się zastanowić, jak okropną piosenkę wybiorę dla Barnesa - rzucił radośnie Stark. - Szykuj się, metaloworęki. 

\- Już się boję - Bucky parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Powinieneś - Tony spoważniał patrząc mu w oczy, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie. 

\- W takim razie czas się zmierzyć z twoim wyborem. Dalej, puszczaj - odparł Barnes wchodząc na scenę i chwytając mikrofon. Stark posłusznie włączył piosenkę. 

\- Dodatkowy punkt, jeżeli zaśpiewasz to patrząc Rogersowi w oczy - wyszeptał mu do ucha zanim zostawił go na scenie samego. Bucky już po kilku pierwszych dźwiękach rozpoznał piosenkę i roześmiał się. Potem skrzyżował spojrzenia ze Stevem i zaczął śpiewać. 

\- If you're alone and you need a friend

Someone to make you forget your problems

Just come along baby

Take my hand

I'll be your lover tonight. 

Z każdym kolejnym wersem piosenki Steve coraz bardziej marszczył brwi, a kiedy Bucky zaczął śpiewać refren, blondyn spłonął rumieńcem. 

\- Boom boom boom boom

I want you in my room

Let's spend the night together

From now until forever

Boom boom boom boom

I wanna double boom

Let's spend the night together

Together in my room

Później refren śpiewała razem z Buckym cała reszta Avengers oprócz Steve'a, który ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zerkał tylko na niego zza palców. Kiedy Bucky skończył występ ukłonił się, zamaszyście rzucając głową, a wszyscy poza blondynem wstali i wywołali burzę oklasków i okrzyków. Kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, Bucky zszedł ze sceny i podszedł do Steve'a. 

\- I jak? - zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem. 

\- Wiesz, wydawało mi się, że wizja celibatu ci się nie podobała. A jednak robisz wszystko, żeby znowu się go dorobić - powiedział cicho Rogers. Uśmiech zszedł Bucky'emu z twarzy. 

\- Ale Stevie... To jego wina, to on mnie zmusił! 

\- To ty to wymyśliłeś, weź odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny! - zaprotestował Tony. 

\- Zgadzam się z Tonym - stwierdził po prostu Steve, a potem wyminął Bucky'ego i skierował się w stronę barku, gdzie zrobił sobie drinka. Póki nie skończył, wszyscy milczeli.

***

Dwie godziny później niemal wszyscy byli już konkretnie wstawieni. Tony, Rhodey, Bucky, Sam i Clint stali, a raczej chwiali się na scenie usiłując śpiewać. 

\- It's fun to stay at the YMCA! 

It's fun to stay at the YMCA. 

Steve i Loki obserwowali ich znad szklanek i podśmiechiwali się pod nosem z absurdalności tej sytuacji. 

\- A ty kapitanie? Nie zamierzasz zaśpiewać? - zainteresował się Laufeyson. 

\- Pijacka ekipa zdaje się na stałe anektować scenę - odpowiedział blondyn. - A poza tym ja nie śpiewam.

\- Anthony mówił to samo. A teraz jest królem karaoke - Loki roześmiał się. 

\- Może kiedy indziej. Dzisiaj muszę się jeszcze zatroszczyć, żeby wszyscy dożyli dotarcia do wieży - stwierdził Steve. - A to może być nieco trudne. 

W chwili gdy skończył to zdanie, Clint spadł ze sceny, a blondyn nie był w stanie powstrzymać ataku śmiechu.


	45. XLV

Naprawdę przepraszam, że w zeszłym tygodniu nie było rozdziału ale po prostu zapomniałam go tu dodać, zawsze zapominam o wrzuceniu go tutaj. W takim razie wrzucam dzisiaj 45 i 46 :D  
Pierwszy to rozdział tylko o Tonym i Lokim, ale naprawdę go lubię :D  
\----  
Tony obudził się w środku nocy i nie poczuł znajomego ciepła ciała Lokiego tuż przy nim. Nie otwierając oczu sięgnął rękami przed siebie, ale łóżko było puste. Jęknął niezadowolony i otworzył oczy, ale Laufeysona nigdzie nie było. Niechętnie wysunął się spod kołdry, jednak niepokój o czarnowłosego przewyższał całą niechęć do opuszczenia ciepłej pościeli.  
Lokiego znalazł na balkonie kilka pięter niżej, co było co najmniej dziwne zważając na panującą na dworze temperaturę. Tony zarzucił na ramiona koc i najciszej jak mógł wyszedł na balkon. Laufeyson patrzył na pogrążoną w ciemności panoramę miasta. Stark przytulił się do jego pleców i otoczył go ramionami w pasie.  
\- Cześć, przystojniaku, często tu przychodzisz?  
Loki odsunął się od niego gwałtownie i popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Anthony!  
\- We własnej osobie - Tony uśmiechnął się. - Te czerwone oczy to dlatego, że jesteś na mnie wściekły? Nie powinienem był się tak skradać?  
\- Co? - czarnowłosy odwrócił głowę. - Nie, to... To nic.  
\- Hej, nie przejmuj się, nawet ci z nimi do twarzy swoją drogą.  
\- Thor nic ci nie powiedział, prawda? - w oczach Lokiego, które wracały już do normalnej, zielonej barwy, było coś dziwnego, jakby jakiś strach, niepewność.  
\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli - odparł Tony. - Ale może wrócimy do środka? Bądź co bądź mamy grudzień, jest zimno. A tobie ręce już zsiniały - dodał, wyciągając dłonie by objąć jego palce swoimi. Loki szybko zabrał dłonie i nerwowo ukrył je w rękawach.  
\- Nie zsiniały - powiedział w końcu. - Ja... Cholera, Anthony. To jest moja prawdziwa natura. Nie jestem tylko Asgardczykiem. Z pochodzenia jestem lodowym gigantem... Normalnie moja skóra jest właśnie taka, niebieska, oczy czerwone... Ja nawet nie czuję zimna!  
\- No i? - Tony przekrzywił głowę na bok. - Powinno mnie to jakoś szczególnie ruszyć? Kocham cię, i mógłbyś być nawet z natury centaurem, a mi by to nie zrobiło większej różnicy.  
Loki wywrócił oczami, ale rozluźnił się nieznacznie.  
\- Naprawdę? - zapytał jeszcze.  
\- Nie, na niby - Tony prychnął. - No chodź, zrobię nam herbaty i powiesz mi, czemu siedzisz na balkonie zamiast spać obok mnie. Bo mi na przykład jest zimno, zwłaszcza, kiedy nie śpisz w tym samym łóżku - dodał jeszcze.  
Czarnowłosy westchnął cicho i kiwnął głową. Razem wrócili do środka; Loki opadł na kanapę, a Tony zniknął w kuchni.  
\- No to co się dzieje? - zapytał gdy wrócił do niego z dwiema herbatami. Wcisnął Lokiemu kubek z jaśminowym napojem, jego ulubionym, a sam usiadł obok czarnowłosego i popatrzył na niego.  
\- Zły sen - mruknął cicho czarnowłosy wbijając wzrok we własne odbicie w herbacie.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co ci się śniło?  
\- Nie sądzę, żebyś miał ochotę słuchać.  
\- Loki - Stark dotknął jego dłoni. - Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym, czego ja chcę. I postaraj się nie odpowiadać za mnie. Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, zrób to. Jeśli nie, w porządku, rozumiem. Są rzeczy, o których ciężko mówić.  
Laufeyson odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Widziałem strzaskaną tarczę Steve'a i jego samego, poranionego, krwawiącego. Widziałem Jamesa za kratami, bez ręki, przerażonego, patrzącego na mnie jak zwierzę w klatce. Widziałem twojego przyjaciela, Rhodesa, w kałuży krwi, wyglądał, jakby nie żył. Widziałem ciebie, klęczącego na ziemi, w rozsypce, błagającego o pomoc, zapłakanego. Widziałem Thora...  
\- Hej, hej, hej, kochanie. Nie powinienem pytać - Tony wyciągnął mu z dłoni kubek, a potem splótł z nim dłonie i czekał, aż Laufeyson na niego spojrzy. - To był tylko sen, za dużo się przejmujesz.  
\- Ja nie miewam normalnych snów, Anthony - odparł Loki; głos nadal mu drżał. - Jeszcze w Asgardzie, jeśli coś mi się śniło, to prędzej czy później się sprawdzało. Boję się - dodał, zabierając dłonie z jego uścisku.  
\- Jeśli ma się coś wydarzyć, to będziemy w tym razem. Nie ma niczego, z czym nie jesteśmy sobie w stanie poradzić jeśli mamy siebie nawzajem.  
Laufeyson nie odpowiedział patrząc w przestrzeń.  
\- Hej, Loki... Kruszynko, spójrz na mnie.  
\- Kruszynko? - czarnowłosy nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu słysząc to pieszczotliwe określenie.  
\- Zadziałało. Uśmiechnąłeś się - Tony objął go ramieniem. - Chcesz wrócić do łóżka?  
Loki gwałtownie pokręcił głową.  
\- No dobra, w takim razie obejrzymy jakiś film, co ty na to?  
\- W porządku - Laufeyson nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany, ale Stark zrzucił to na karb ciągłego myślenia o śnie. Ułożyli się półleżąco na kanapie i okryli puchatym, błękitnym kocem, a potem z kubkami w dłoniach pogrążyli się w oglądaniu "To właśnie miłość". I kiedy Loki oparł głowę na piersi Tony'ego, ten pomyślał, że wcale nie potrzebuje wielkiej miłości rodem z Hollywood, że wystarczy mu tylko ciepło drugiego ciała, oglądanie filmów w środku nocy, rozmowy o niczym, wspieranie się nawzajem. Wystarczą mu takie drobiazgi, których zazwyczaj nikt nie docenia. Wystarczy mu Loki, bo dzięki niemu pierwszy raz od dawna czuł, że żyje.  
W końcu Laufeyson zasnął, łaskocząc ciepłym oddechem jego szyję. Tony obejrzał film do końca, głaszcząc go po ciemnych włosach powolnym, niemal automatycznym ruchem. Cały czas zastanawiał się, co będzie, gdy Loki będzie musiał wrócić do Asgardu. Kiedy będzie musiał go zostawić. Bał się tego dnia, Laufeyson był pierwszą osobą od dawna, która pokochała go za to, jakim jest, a nie za to, co ma, pokochał go razem z całym bagażem przeszłości, nie oceniał go, żeby nie być ocenianym. Był w stanie pozbyć się wszystkiego, co łączyło go z Asgardem po to, żeby z nim zostać. I to chyba przerażało Tony'ego najbardziej; że ktoś był w stanie tak wiele poświęcić. 'Dla niego'. Nie zasługiwał na to, wiedział, że nie.  
Finalnie jego też zmorzył sen, ale dopiero nad ranem, kiedy natłok myśli pozwolił mu w końcu zamknąć oczy. W jego śnie Odyn podcinał Lokiemu gardło i krzyczał, że to jego wina. A Tony nie był w stanie nic zrobić, mógł tylko patrzeć i płakać.  
Cóż, najwyraźniej nie zasłużył na spokojny sen. Do rana siedział więc obok Lokiego patrząc na jego uśpioną twarz i po prostu cieszył się, że ma go obok. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od dodawania w głowie "jeszcze".  
\- Patrzysz na mnie tak intensywnie, że mógłbyś mnie tym obudzić gdybym jeszcze spał - powiedział nagle Loki otwierając jedno oko.  
\- Jak długo nie śpisz?  
\- Od czasu, kiedy ty się obudziłeś. Byłem ciekaw, czy uciekniesz.  
\- Nie chciałem cię obudzić - mruknął Tony. Loki otworzył drugie oko i popatrzył na niego czujnie.  
\- Co jest nie tak, Anthony?  
\- Po prostu myślę o tym, co będzie, jeśli wrócisz do Asgardu.  
\- Nie wrócę. W każdym razie nie na stałe. A jeśli będę się tam wybierał, zabiorę cię ze sobą - Loki uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. - Ale na pewno nie zostawię cię tutaj samego.  
\- Kocham cię, wiesz?  
\- Ja ciebie też, Anthony - Laufeyson pogładził go po policzku, a potem łagodnie przyciągnął go do pocałunku.


	46. XLVI

Ten rozdział jest ostatnim...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Który miałam napisany do przodu. :D od dzisiaj nie jestem w stanie obiecać cotygodniowych aktualizacji, ale będę robić wszystko, co w mojej mocy :D  
\--  
Do świąt zostało już niewiele czasu i Tony pierwszy raz od dawna mógł powiedzieć, że naprawdę się cieszy z ich powodu. Miał przy sobie ukochaną osobę i grupę przyjaciół, więc święta zapowiadały się naprawdę przyjemnie. Wyciągnął nawet Lokiego na świąteczne zakupy, gdzie wydał fortunę na ozdoby świąteczne i prezenty dla reszty ekipy.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że tak lubisz Boże Narodzenie, Anthony - stwierdził Loki gdy po wszystkim usiedli w kawiarni.  
\- Nigdy go nie lubiłem - odparł Stark. - Ale teraz mam ciebie, mam Avengers i chyba pierwszy raz od dawna jestem szczęśliwy.  
Laufeyson uśmiechnął się tylko i chwycił pod stołem jego dłoń.  
\- James i Kapitan będą świętować z nami? - zapytał po chwili.  
\- Poniekąd. Wiesz, właściwe święta chcą spędzić razem, więc wymyśliliśmy coś innego. W niektórych krajach zaczynają świętować dzień przed świętami, więc my zrobimy to samo. Przyjadą do wieży dwudziestego trzeciego, żeby pomóc nam ubierać wieżę, bo na pewno nie zamierzam robić tego sam. A poza tym nie przepuszczę okazji, żeby uwiesić wszędzie jemiołę i patrzeć jak zażenowany będzie Steve. Potem wszyscy grzecznie pójdziemy spać...  
\- Już to widzę, jak wszyscy grzecznie idą spać. Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Anthony, co się wydarzyło po imprezie urodzinowej kapitana - wtrącił się Loki a Tony zaśmiał się.  
\- Może będą się hamować, bo zaprosiłem do nas rodzinę Clinta - stwierdził. - Tak czy siak zaczynamy świętować od rana dwudziestego czwartego, a wieczorem Steve i jego Bucky wrócą do siebie. Wszyscy będą zadowoleni, a przynajmniej tak myślę.  
\- Na pewno - zapewnił bo Laufeyson. - Wychodzi na to, że moje pierwsze święta w Midgardzie zapowiadają się całkiem miło.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję - Tony wydawał się niepewny. - Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wszystko było w porządku.  
\- Będzie - Loki mocniej chwycił jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się. - Wracamy?  
\- Wracamy - Stark odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
***  
\- Wiesz, cieszę się na te święta - powiedział Steve ściskając dłoń Bucky'ego. - A ty?  
\- Nie wiem - odparł Barnes. - Właściwie nie pamiętam świąt.  
Szli teraz przez zaśnieżone miasto zmierzając do wieży. Dymitrij został oddany pod opiekę sąsiadce, która naprawdę się z tego cieszyła, bo gdyby nie on, to spędzałaby święta zupełnie samotnie.  
\- Mam tylko jakieś przebłyski sprzed wojny. Byłeś chory, praktycznie dusiłeś się przy każdym słowie...  
\- Ale i tak kłóciłem się z tobą, gdzie uwiesić papierowe bombki - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Pamiętam.  
\- Mieliśmy wielką gałąź z jakiegoś drzewa iglastego, bo nie było nas stać na choinkę. A bombki przyniosła nam sąsiadka, bo dzieciaki w jej szkole zrobiły - Bucky'emu aż oczy błyszczały.  
\- Tego nie pamiętałem - przyznał Rogers.  
\- Byłeś wtedy strasznie szczęśliwy bo myślałeś, że jedyną ozdobą świąteczną w mieszkaniu będzie ten straszący Mikołaj bez oka.  
\- Wcale nie był taki zły!  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale wciąż kazałeś mi go zamykać w szafce zanim szliśmy spać.  
\- No dobrze, może nocą był trochę bardziej przerażający. Ale i tak raczej dobrze go wspominam.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- Martwi mnie tylko to, że święta organizuje Stark.  
\- Daj spokój, Bucky, nie wszystkie pomysły Tony'ego są złe. Karaoke nie było takie okropne.  
\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj. Nie pamiętam połowy imprezy a kac, który mnie po niej dopadł był naprawdę beznadziejny. A przecież oboje mamy serum, alkohol powinien na nas działać w równym stopniu czyli w ogóle!  
Ku jego zdziwieniu Steve roześmiał się.  
\- I co cię tak bawi, Rogers? - Bucky zmrużył oczy.  
\- To przez Lokiego - odpowiedział Steve, dusząc się ze śmiechu. - Miał ze sobą butelkę asgardzkiego alkoholu. To diabelstwo jest wystarczająco mocne, żeby powaliło Thora, więc z tobą nie miało problemu.  
\- I pozwoliłeś mu nalać mi tego?!  
\- Ja go namówiłem, żeby to zrobił.  
Bucky puścił jego dłoń i szybkim ruchem zebrał potężną garść śniegu, a potem rzucił nią prosto w twarz Steve'a.  
\- Zdrajca - syknął przy tym. Rogers nie pozostał mu dłużny, lepiąc dwie śnieżki i rzucając nimi w Bucky'ego. W odwecie Barnes wepchnął go w zaspę i natarł mu twarz śniegiem, wrzucając mu trochę za kołnierz, na co Steve wzdrygnął się. W końcu chwycił Bucky'ego za szalik i przyciągnął go do pocałunku... Po czym skorzystał z okazji i w akcie zemsty wcisnął mu śnieg pod koszulę. Barnes zerwał się jak opatrzony wytrzepując zimną masę zza ubrań.  
\- Nienawidzę cię - poinformował Steve'a. Miał wrażenie, że Zimowy próbuje się obudzić, w końcu wszechogarniające zimno to jego domena, ale udało mu się go zdusić.  
\- Przytul mnie - mruknął, gdy Steve pozbierał się z ziemi. Rogers bez zbędnych pytań otoczył go ramionami.  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział tylko, całując go w czubek ośnieżonej głowy.  
***  
\- Powinni tu być pół godziny temu - rzucił Tony, po raz kolejny wstając z kanapy. Od momentu gdy Steve i Bucky zaczęli się spóźniać był wyraźnie niespokojny.  
\- Dzwoniłam do Rogersa, nie odbiera - odpowiedziała Natasha.  
\- Mają jeszcze dziesięć minut, potem ruszam go szukać.  
\- Spokojnie, Anthony - Loki chwycił go za nadgarstek. - Nie możemy od razu zakładać, że coś się stało. Może po prostu zabłądzili. Albo zgapili się w domu i wyszli później, a teraz udają że nie istnieją. Albo nawet nie wyszli bo zajęli się czymś innym z logicznych przyczyn nie mogą odebrać.  
\- A ty tylko o jednym, Kruszynko - Tony parsknął śmiechem. - Wiem, że nie muszę od razu zakładać najgorszego, ale to po chyba leży w mojej naturze.  
\- Proszę, Tony, nie zabijaj nas za to, że jesteśmy później - zaczął od razu Steve gdy on i Bucky weszli do salonu.  
\- Tylko jeśli macie dobre wytłumaczenie - Stark założył ramiona na piersi.  
\- Bitwa na śnieżki jest dobra czy mam zacząć kłamać?  
Tony zlustrował ich wzrokiem, z rozbawieniem odkrywając, że mówią prawdę, wnioskując po przemoczonych ubraniach i śniegu we włosach i zagięciach kurtek.  
\- Naprawdę? I wy podobno jesteście tyle starsi od nas? - parsknął śmiechem. - Idźcie się przebrać, bo moczycie mi podłogę.  
\- Tak jest - Steve zasalutował.  
\- Tylko wracajcie szybko, nie będę na was czekał zbyt długo, mamy dużo roboty! Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, ile ta wieża ma pięter?  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ty i Loki stoicie właśnie pod jemiołą? - wtrącił Bucky. W odpowiedzi Tony pocałował Laufeysona w czoło.  
\- I to ma być pocałunek? Jesteś beznadziejny, Stark - Barnes wywrócił oczami, a potem chwycił Steve'a za kołnierz kurtki i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.  
\- Tak to się robi - stwierdził, patrząc na Tony'ego. - Chodź, Stevie, naprawdę powinniśmy się przebrać.  
***  
Do wieczora krzątali się po wieży ubierając wszystkie trzydzieści siedem choinek, które Tony do niej sprowadził, najwięcej czasu poświęcając na prawie trzymetrowe drzewko stojące w salonie. Natasha, Laura, Lila i Cooper piekli i dekorowali w międzyczasie niemal hurtową ilość pierników. Resztę potraw świątecznych Stark zamówił z restauracji, ale pierniki, jak mówił, musiały być pieczone własnoręcznie.  
Gdy wieża była już przygotowana na święta wszyscy zasiedli w salonie na kanapach i poduszkach na ziemi. Bucky siedział oparty o pierś Steve'a z przymkniętymi oczami.  
\- So this is Christmas - zaczął cicho śpiewać. - And what have you done? Another year over and a new one just begun.  
\- And so this is Christmas - dołączył się Steve. - I hope you have fun, the near and the dear ones, the old and the young.  
Później śpiewali już wszyscy razem, jakby mieli tę piosenkę we krwi.  
\- A very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Let's hope it's a good one without any fear. War is over, when you want it.  
\- Nawet głupiej piosenki nie pozwolicie mi zaśpiewać samemu, prawda? - mruknął z udawanym naburmuszeniem Bucky.  
\- Daj spokój - Steve objął go w pasie i pocałował w tył głowy. - To rodzinne święta.  
\- A my jesteśmy jedną, wielką dysfunkcyjną, częściowo gejowską rodziną - wtrącił Tony, za co zarobił kuksańca w bok od Lokiego.  
\- Nieważne jaką, ważne, że rodziną - stwierdziła Natasha, po której nikt nie spodziewał się tego typu wyznań. Lila wdrapała się jej na kolana i przytuliła mocno.  
Jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę siedzieli razem robiąc listę planów na jutrzejsze świętowanie nim postanowili rozejść i iść spać, wszyscy w dobrych humorach.  
\---  
Trochę wcześniejsze Wesołych Świąt wszystkim <3


	47. XLVII

Steve nie spodziewał się, że gdy pojawi się o siódmej rano w salonie, natknie się na Laurę.  
\- Hej - rzucił cicho. - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Hej - odpowiedziała kobieta. - Tak, po prostu twój chrześniak daje mi popalić. Zresztą jego siostra też.  
\- Siostra? - blondyn popatrzył na nią zaskoczony.  
\- Tak... Okazało się, że będą bliźniaki. Nie spodziewaliśmy się tego, ale cóż... Poradzimy sobie.  
Steve uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- W takim razie gratulacje jeszcze raz. I to podwójne.  
Laura nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo do pomieszczenia wszedł Loki.  
\- Wesołych świąt - rzucił uśmiechając się.  
\- Wesołych! - odpowiedział Steve. Laura kiwnęła tylko głową, zajęta piciem herbaty.  
Loki podszedł do nich siadając na kanapie obok kapitana.  
\- Kapitanie, mam dla ciebie radę i właściwie lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś posłuchał. Nie otwieraj prezentu od Anthony'ego przy wszystkich.  
\- Mam jakieś złe przeczucia – Rogers zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Podejrzewam, że sam prezent wam się spodoba, tobie i Jamesowi, ale cóż... tłumaczenie jego zawartości może być nieco kłopotliwe - stwierdził Laufeyson.  
\- To nie sprawiło, że przestałem mieć złe przeczucia.  
Loki zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Możesz nie przyjąć prezentu w ogóle, ale wtedy Anthony'emu będzie przykro.  
\- Na chwilę spuszczę cię z oczu i już mnie obgadujesz przy wszytkich? - Stark pojawił się w salonie niezauważony. - I hej, nie namawiaj go, żeby nie przyjął mojego prezentu, napracowałem się!  
\- Ostrzegam tylko, że zawartość może niezdrowo zainteresować Coopera i Lilę, którym będzie ciężko to wytłumaczyć - Loki uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny. - O tym nawet ty nie pomyślałeś, prawda?  
Tony potarł kark w nerwowym ruchu.  
\- W sumie... Loki ma rację, otwórz ten prezent jak dzieciarni nie będzie w pobliżu.  
\- Po raz trzeci to mówię, mam bardzo złe przeczucia co do tego prezentu - stwierdził Steve. Stark roześmiał się.  
\- Zaufaj mi, przyda się wam - odparł, puszczając do niego oko. W następnej chwili do salony wpadły wspomniane dzieci i wszystkie rozmowy o przyszłych, nieotwartych acz przydatnych prezentach musiały zostać odłożone na później.  
***  
Przez pierwsze pół dnia mieszkańcy wieży znikali by pojawić się ponownie z prezentami dla reszty. Pudełko od Tony'ego, które okazało się być większe, niż Steve zakładał, zostało zaniesione do pokoju blondyna w chwili, gdy Lila i Cooper byli zainteresowani swoimi własnymi prezentami. I nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać, ale naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać otworzenia go.  
Kwadrans po trzeciej po południu w wieży pojawił się Thor, obdarowując wszystkich, łącznie z dziećmi butelkami asgardzkiego alkoholu. Tony na szczęście szybko zareagował odbierając Lili i Cooperowi butelki i chowając je w zamykanym na klucz barku.  
Około siedemnastej wszyscy siedzieli już przy oknie; dorośli (z wyjątkiem Laury z wiadomych przyczyn i Bucky'ego, który po karaoke nabawił się wstrętu do alkoholu) z kubkami grzanego wina, reszta wraz z dziećmi z gorącym kakao. Z głośników już po raz kolejny płynęło "Last Christmas", które najwyraźniej bardzo polubił Thor. Nagle z balkonu dało się słyszeć głośny rumor.  
\- Przysięgam, jeżeli to stary pirat to założę zbroję i wyrzucę go przez okno - warknął Tony. Loki pogładził go po ramieniu  
\- Spokojnie, Anthony - powiedział cicho. - Jeśli to on, po prostu z nim porozmawiam i wkurzę go na tyle, żeby wyszedł.  
\- Nie pozwolę, żeby zepsuł nasze dysfunkcyjne święta.  
Drzwi balkonowe otworzyły się i stanęła w nich kobieta.  
\- Loki, Odyn nie może robić czarów jak ty i zmieniać postaci, prawda? - zapytał szeptem Tony, ale Laufeyson już go nie słyszał. Podniósł się z ziemi i powoli ruszył w stronę kobiety.  
\- Matko - powiedział cicho, spuszczając lekko głowę. - Co tu robisz?  
\- Przyszłam odwiedzić mojego ulubionego syna... Ale widzę, że Thor również tu jest!  
Loki roześmiał się, a jego brat nie zorientował się, o co chodzi. Tony zbliżył się do czarnowłosego.  
\- Matko, to jest Anthony - przedstawił go Laufeyson posyłając mężczyźnie lekki uśmiech.  
\- To jest ten Midgardczyk, o którym tyle mówił mi Wszechojciec - Freja przeniosła wzrok na Starka.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy - Tony uśmiechnął się czarująco.  
\- Cóż, gdybym miała powtórzyć tylko dobre rzeczy, które mówił... Nie zajęłoby mi to dużo czasu. Ale mi bardzo miło jest móc cię wreszcie poznać.  
Stark zaśmiał się.  
\- Napije się pani czegoś? Grzane wino, herbata, kakao? - zaproponował.  
\- Najpierw chciałabym porozmawiać z Lokim - odparła Freya. - Wyjdziemy na balkon?  
Czarnowłosy skinął głową. Kobieta ruszyła w stronę drzwi balkonowych, ale nim Loki zdążył ruszyć za nią, Tony chwycił go za nadgarstek.  
\- Jeśli będzie dla ciebie niemiła, daj mi jakiś znak, ją też mogę zwalić z wieży - powiedział cicho. Loki pocałował go w policzek.  
\- Dziękuję - odparł. - Ale mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie potrzebne.  
Po tych słowach ruszył za matką na balkon. Przez moment oboje wpatrywali się w ciemne miasto.  
\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - zapytał w końcu Loki.  
\- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać - kobieta spojrzała na niego poważnie.  
\- To już wiem. Pytanie brzmi o czym - Laufeyson założył ramiona na piersi.  
\- Odyn dużo opowiadał mi o tym mężczyźnie. I o tym, co chcesz dla niego zrobić. Mówił, że się zmieniłeś, chociaż nie potrafi w to uwierzyć. Nadal uważa, że to tylko gra pozorów.  
\- Kocham Anthony'ego - powiedział czarnowłosy wbijając w matkę pewne spojrzenie. - Tak, zmieniłem się. Ale wydaje mi się, że na lepsze.  
\- Masz coś w oczach - Freya uśmiechnęła się. - Pierwszy raz od dawna widzę cię tak szczęśliwego. I nie udajesz, nie tym razem.  
Loki spuścił wzrok, jakby chciał uciec od spojrzenia matki.  
\- Odyn mówi, że oszalałeś. Że chcesz tu zostać po zakończeniu swojej kary i oddać magię. Cały czas szuka podstępu w tym co robisz.  
\- A Ty?  
\- Przyznam, że ja też nie mogłam tego zrozumieć. Zastanawiałam się, co się zmieniło w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, które spędziłeś w Midgardzie. Między innymi dlatego dzisiaj się tu pojawiłam. Ale przede wszystkim... Tęskniłam za tobą, Loki.  
Laufeyson podniósł na nią zdziwiony wzrok.  
\- A ja za tobą, matko - odpowiedział. Kobieta znów się uśmiechnęła, a potem objęła go. Chwilę zajęło nim Loki odwzajemnił uścisk.  
\- Cieszę się z twojego szczęścia, synu - szepnęła. - Mam nadzieję, że już nie wróci tamten Loki, który gardził wszystkim i wszystkimi.  
\- Nie wróci - zapewnił ją czarnowłosy. - Tamten Loki już nie istnieje.  
Freya odsunęła się i pogładziła go po policzku.  
\- Muszę wracać - powiedziała. - Życzę ci szczęścia.  
\- Do zobaczenia, matko - odpowiedział Loki uśmiechając się do niej.  
\- Do zobaczenia, synku.  
***  
\- Przysięgam, jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę "Last Christmas" wyskoczę z balkonu - rzucił Clint po tym, jak piosenka poleciała po raz szósty tego wieczoru. Barton dopiero wrócił do salonu po tym, jak położył Lilę i Bartona do łóżka.  
\- Hej, to kto ma ochotę na "Last Christmas"? - zapytał od razu Tony. Reszta obecnych wybuchła śmiechem, tylko Clint naburmuszył się.  
\- No już, już, nie patrz tak na mnie. Jarvis, wyłącz muzykę!  
W salonie zapadła niemal zupełna cisza.  
\- Wiecie, naprawdę się cieszę, że udało nam się tu spotkać - powiedział Steve.  
\- Tak, ja też. Nie czuję już w sobie takiej głębokiej niechęci do was wszystkich i jest całkiem miło - zażartował Loki. Tony objął go w pasie i pocałował w szyję.  
\- Nie mów tego głośno, bo jeszcze twój pirat usłyszy i pomyśli, że znowu jesteś niemiły.  
Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się tylko.  
\- Żartuję przecież. Kocham was wszystkich, moja dusfunkcyjna rodzino. Nawet ciebie, Barton.  
\- Dlaczego wszyscy czepiają się akurat mnie? Nawet moje własne dzieci wolą wujka Bucky'ego ode mnie! - zapytał dramatycznie Clint.  
\- Bo idealnie się do tego nadajesz - odpowiedziała Laura, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do sączenia swojego kakao.  
\- Obawiam się, że ten argument wyczerpuje wszystko - rzucił Bucky. I rzeczywiście, nikt nie znalazł już nic, co możnaby dodać.  
Kiedy Rogers i Barnes opuszczali wieżę było trochę przed północą, choć wszyscy namawiali ich, by zostali do następnego dnia.  
A może tak byłoby najlepiej.  
\---  
Trochę wcześniejsze Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku ❤


	48. XLVIII

Było stanowczo za wcześnie gdy Steve'a i Bucky’ego obudził dzwonek do drzwi.  
\- Przysięgam, jeśli to Stark, to wyrwę mu jelita przez gardło - syknął wściekle Bucky.  
\- Pomogę Ci - odparł zmęczonym głosem Steve. Potem wyplątał się z kołdry i ruszył do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi widząc stojących w progu trzech mężczyzn w garniturach, z widoczną bronią ukrytą pod marynarkami.  
\- Szukamy Jamesa Barnesa - odezwał się jeden z nich. - Jesteśmy z Shieldu.   
\- Nie ma go. Nie widziałem go od jakichś siedemdziesięciu lat. Nie żyje.  
\- Mamy powodu sądzić, że jest inaczej. I że jest tutaj. Oraz - jeden z mężczyzn wcisnął Steve'owi kartkę do ręki. - Mamy nakaz przeszukania mieszkania i całego budynku.  
\- Nie warto - odezwał się Bucky. Steve odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie.  
\- Bucky!  
Mężczyzna był już w pełni ubrany, włosy spiął nieco wyżej, a ręce wsadził do kieszeni.  
\- Stevie. Nie ma sensu z nimi walczyć. Po prostu pójdę.  
\- Będę walczył - syknął blondyn podnosząc z ziemi tarczę. Był to nieco komiczny widok, bo Rogers nadal był w przykrótkiej piżamie.  
\- Nie ma sensu - powtórzył Bucky, a potem podszedł do blondyna i przytulił go mocno. Tarcza wypadła z dłoni Rogersa.   
\- Idź do wieży, powiedz Starkowi. Niech Jarvis przetłumaczy tamte akta. Ja sobie poradzę, tylko nie rób nic głupiego - powiedział mu do ucha.   
Odsunął się szybko i stanął przed trójką mężczyzn, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Idziemy? - zapytał, starając się wyglądać na spokojnego.  
\- Jamesie Buchananie Barnesie, jesteś aresztowany za zbrodnie dokonane jako Zimowy Żołnierz - jeden z agentów wykręcił mu ręce za plecami. Potem wyprowadzili Bucky'ego z mieszkania. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Steve cisnął tarczą przez korytarz.  
Potem ubrał się i biegiem ruszył do wieży.  
***  
\- Gdzie jest Tony? - zapytał od razu gdy wpadł do salonu. Siedział tam tylko Peter, który przyszedł złożyć wszystkim życzenia, Laura i dzieciaki, reszta nadal spała.  
\- W warsztacie - odpowiedział Parker. - Ale lepiej, żeby mu pan nie przeszkadzał, jest tam z panem Lokim...  
\- To ważne - przerwał mu Steve i ruszył biegiem do warszatu. Zatrzymał się w progu i chciał od razu zacząć mówić, ale na szczęście powstrzymał się i zlustrował wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Loki siedział na jednym ze stołów przodem do wejścia, ale na szczęście był zbyt zaaferowany klęczącym między jego nogami Tonym, żeby zwrócić uwagę na stojącego w drzwiach Steve'a. Rogers najciszej jak mógł wycofał się z warsztatu i wrócił do salonu.  
\- Mówiłem - skwitował jego powrót Peter. Steve nie odpowiedział siadając na kanapie obok Laury.  
\- Hej, w porządku? - zainteresowała się kobieta. Rogers pokręcił głową.  
\- Gdzie jest wujek Bucky? - zapytała Lila, a w oczach blondyna błysnęły łzy.  
\- Wujek Bucky nie przyjdzie - odpowiedział cicho. Potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach chcąc chociaż trochę się uspokoić.  
\- Kapitanie? Co się dzieje? - usłyszał głos Laufeysona. Musiał tak siedzieć dłuższą chwilę, bo nie sądził, że Tony i Loki skończyliby tak szybko. Wstał i podniósł głowę ocierając łzy z oczu.  
\- Gdzie jest Barnes? Pokłóciliście się?  
\- Zabrali go. Rano przyszli agenci Shieldu i aresztowali go za zbrodnie, których dokonał jako Zimowy Żołnierz. Mogłem z nimi walczyć ale mi nie pozwolił!  
\- Gdybyś to zrobił, zabraliby was obu - powiedział Loki.  
\- Było ich trzech, poradziłbym sobie!  
\- Nie było ich trzech. Na pewno mieli obstawiony cały budynek - zauważył Tony.  
\- Musimy coś zrobić - ze Steve'a wyparowała cała bojowość i znowu opadł na kanapę.  
\- Nie skażą go bez procesu - Tony poklepał go po ramieniu. - A z nami nie wygra.  
\- Bucky mówił o tych aktach, żeby je przetłumaczyć. Może to coś pomoże.  
\- W porządku, zaraz załaduję mu pliki. Poradzimy sobie, Steve, zaufaj mi.  
\- Musimy udowodnić w sądzie, że to nie Bucky - wtrąciła się Laura. - Możemy to zrobić?  
\- Oczywiście że możemy. Wątpisz w moc Tony'ego Starka? - Iron Man uśmiechnął się.  
\- Myślę, że nawet ty nie dasz rady, Anthony - odezwał się cicho Loki. - Nie ryzykowaliby reputacji Shieldu, nawet dla Jamesa, jeśli nie mieliby pewności, że wygrają. Jeśli mają chociaż jedno nagranie Zimowego Żołnierza, na którym widać jego twarz, cała nasza linia obrony upada.  
\- Mają takie nagranie? - zapytał Steve. Tony zmarkotniał.  
\- Tak, mają. Chodźcie na dół, coś wam pokażę.  
***  
\- Jarvis, odtwórz nagranie widmo.  
\- Panie Stark, to nagranie jest chronione hasłem.  
\- 12161991 - wyrecytował bezuczuciowo Tony. Tylko Loki był w stanie dostrzec ból na jego twarzy. Bez słowa splótł z nim dłonie i posłał mu łagodny, pokrzepiający uśmiech. Chwilę później na jednym z monitorów pojawił się film. Stark bardzo chciał nie patrzeć na nagranie, ale coś mu nie pozwalało, coś usilnie ciągnęło jego wzrok w stronę ekranu. A przecież nie chciał po raz kolejny oglądać śmierci swoich rodziców. Nie chciał po raz kolejny patrzeć jak Zimowy Żołnierz rozwala głowę jego ojca, jak dusi matkę, jak patrzy tym swoim zimnym wzrokiem prosto w kamerę zanim ją zastrzeli.  
\- Boże, Tony - usłyszał szept Steve'a kiedy nagranie dobiegło końca.  
\- Nieważne - odparł Stark. - W każdym razie mamy pewność, że Shield ma do dyspozycji nagranie, na którym go widać.  
\- W takim razie naszym celem nie jest udowodnienie, że tych wszystkich zbrodni nie dokonał James - odezwał się Loki. - Tylko że Zimowy Żołnierz i Bucky Barnes to nie jest ta sama osoba.  
***  
Gdy wrócili do salonu byli już tam niemal wszyscy jej mieszkańcy, a także Nick Fury.  
\- Wiedziałeś - syknął Steve podchodząc do niego. - Musiałeś wiedzieć!  
\- Wiedziałem - potwierdził mężczyzna.  
\- I nic nie powiedziałeś. Nie powstrzymywałeś ich!  
\- Miałem swoje powody.  
\- Jakie? - Tony zbliżył się do niego zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Gdybym wam powiedział, zaczęlibyście działać...  
\- I tak byłoby najlepiej! - odezwał się Steve.  
\- Nie byłoby - Fury mówił z właściwym sobie spokojem. - Nie powstrzymalibyście tego, nie jesteście w stanie, a ja straciłbym zaufanie shieldu i kontrolę nad sytuacją.  
\- To dlaczego nie zareagowałeś na to, że w ogóle coś kombinowali? - zapytał Tony.  
\- Bo to by było podejrzane. Pomyśl, Zimowy Żołnierz chciał mnie zabić, gdybym zaczął sabotować albo utrudniać prowadzenie sprawy prowadzącej do jego złapania, to wzbudziłoby podejrzenia.  
\- Nie mogę zrozumieć jednego. Dlaczego nie zareagowałeś kiedy już było wiadomo, że po niego przyjdą? Mogłeś nas ostrzec, zabrałbym Bucky'ego gdzieś, gdzie by nas nie znaleźli i poczekałbym, aż im się znudzi szukanie go.   
\- Sęk w tym, że nie wiedziałem - odparł Fury. - Przez długi czas kręcili się w kółko, szukając punktu zaczepienia, a nagle dowiedziałem się, że mają Barnesa w celi. Okazuje się, że wszystko załatwiła Carter, ta twoja była sąsiadka.   
\- Sharon? Gdybym nie usłyszał tego od ciebie, chyba bym nie uwierzył - Steve zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Nie wiem jak, ale za moimi plecami dostała zgodę na aresztowanie. I nie mogłem jej cofnąć z tego samego powodu, dla którego nie mogłem zdusić ich planów w zarodku.  
\- Kiedy będzie pierwsza rozprawa? - zapytał Loki.  
\- Drugiego lutego. Do tego czasu udało mi się załatwić przepustkę dla kapitana, możesz go odwiedzać raz w tygodniu - odpowiedział Fury podając blondynowi dokument.   
\- To zawsze coś - powiedział cicho Steve.  
\- Nic więcej nie mogę zrobić, przynajmniej nie otwarcie. A nieoficjalnie... Po prostu życzę wam powodzenia.  
\---  
To ja tylko uprzejmie proszę o opinie ^^  
Do następnego!


	49. XLIX

Ważna informacja na końcu!  
\---  
Bucky się nudził. Nie zrobili mu krzywdy (pewnie dlatego, że mogłoby to zaważyć na wynikach procesu) i po prostu wpakowali go do celi. Ściany pomieszczenia były pomalowane na biało i chyba to najbardziej doprowadzało Barnesa do szału. Cela była stosunkowo duża, ale pusta; prycza pod ścianą, rozwalający się stolik i okno, wystarczająco wysoko, by Bucky nie mógł do niego doskoczyć. Pewnie byłby w stanie, gdyby bardzo mu zależało, ale właściwie go to nie obchodziło. Siedział teraz pod ścianą na podłodze z odtwarzaczem MP3 w ręce, który po dokładnym sprawdzeniu pozwolili mu zatrzymać. W słuchawkach po raz drugi już tego dnia leciało "Hey there, Delilah". Nagle drzwi celi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Sharon. Bucky postanowił ją zignorować i zajął się przeglądaniem piosenek na odtwarzaczu.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać - usłyszał jej głos, ale nie odpowiedział. Udawał, że nie słyszy, a ponieważ miał w uszach słuchawki wypadał wystarczająco przekonująco.  
\- Poczekam. Nie wyjdę dopóki mnie nie wysłuchasz.  
Bucky wyciągnął jedną ze słuchawek i spojrzał na nią pogardliwie.  
\- W takim razie trochę sobie poczekasz. Nie interesuje mnie, co masz do powiedzenia.  
\- A powinno. Chcesz, żebym zgarnęła Rogersa za współudział?  
Najwyraźniej strach musiał być widoczny w jego oczach, bo Sharon uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie. Bucky podniósł się z ziemi i założył ramiona na piersi.  
\- Czego ty chcesz?  
\- Zemsty. Rogers miał być mój, ale nagle pojawiłeś się ty i wszystko się spieprzyło!  
Barnes potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Naprawdę zachowujesz się jak zraniona gówniara? - zapytał cicho. - Poruszyłaś cały shield i pewnie kilkanaście kontaktów z innych miejsc tylko po to, żeby zemścić się na Stevie bo cię nie chce? I na mnie, bo odważyłem się odebrać go tobie?   
\- Zamknij się. Teraz liczy się tylko to, że tu siedzisz i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz. Spędzisz jakiś rok w zupełnej izolacji, wywożony tylko na rozprawy, a potem dostaniesz karę śmierci i za chwilę nikt nie będzie o tobie pamiętał. Nie wywiniesz się, nie tym razem. Mamy za dużo dowodów. Czas, żebyś zaczął żegnać się z życiem, póki jeszcze go nie straciłeś.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie przekonana, że zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Ów uśmiech szybko zmienił się w grymas gdy Bucky roześmiał się.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwa. Ale wiesz co, nie chce mi się tłumaczyć ci, jak bardzo jesteś w błędzie. Sama to zrozumiesz kiedy już mnie uniewinnią.  
Po tych słowach założył słuchawki i od razu włączył pierwszą piosenkę z listy, by zagłuszyć ewentualne słowa kobiety. Carter patrzyła na niego nienawistnie, ale nie mogła nic zrobić. Cała cela była obwarowana kamerami i gdyby podniosła na niego choćby jeden palec, to strażnicy wyprowadziliby ją w kajdankach. Tym razem to on uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Koniec końców ta runda była jego.  
***  
Bucky czekał. Siedział na łóżku wpatrzony w drzwi, nerwowo zaciskając dłonie na kocu. W końcu wejście otworzyło się i do środka wszedł Steve. Barnes w kilku krokach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i wtulił się w niego.  
\- Hej - mruknął w jego ramię.  
\- Hej - odpowiedział równie cicho Steve. - Słyszą nas?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że tylko widzą. Ale i tak lepiej uważać. Usiądziemy?   
Steve kiwnął głową i odsunął się od niego. Skierował się najpierw do pryczy, ale Bucky odwiódł go od pomysłu siadania tam.  
\- Obawiam się, że mogłaby nie wytrzymać ciężaru dwóch osób. Mam wrażenie, że ledwo wytrzymuje mój ciężar - stwierdził, a Steve parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Jak sobie radzisz? - zapytał jeszcze Barnes.  
\- Jak ja sobie radzę? To ty siedzisz w więzieniu.  
\- No właśnie, więc jestem bezpieczny, cały czas mnie obserwują. A Carter groziła, że pociągnie cię do odpowiedzialności za współudział.  
\- Była tu? - Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Pierwszego dnia. Chciała się ponapawać tym, że tu trafiłem. Swoją drogą wiesz, czemu ona to wszystko zaczęła?  
Rogers pokręcił głową patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.  
\- Chciała się zemścić za to, że jej nie chciałeś. Za to, że jak to się wyraziła "zabrałem jej ciebie".  
\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że może taka być.  
\- Wiesz, nie wygląda. A jednak - Bucky uśmiechnął się i oparł mu głowę na ramieniu. Steve objął go i pocałował w czoło i przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli tak w ciszy chcąc się nacieszyć swoją obecnością na zapss.  
\- Nienawidzę jej - mruknął blondyn.  
\- Nie tylko ty - Barnes zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Wyciągnę cię stąd, obiecuję.  
\- Nie wątpię w to. Jak wam idzie?  
\- Nie idzie. Na razie doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie mamy żadnej linii obrony, bo mają nagrania, na którym wyraźnie widać twoją twarz... Ale coś wymyślę.  
\- Dajcie sobie chwilę przerwy. Jest sylwester, poświętujcie. Do lutego jeszcze dużo czasu, jeżeli ma wam się udać, to się uda. A jeśli nie, cóż. Oficjalnie powinienem być martwy już dawno temu.  
\- Nawet tak nie mów! - Steve uderzył go w ramię. - Nie pozwolę na to.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho. Nawet w tym szepcie Rogers usłyszał, jak łamie mu się głos. Przytulił go mocno czując, jak mężczyzna cały drży.  
\- Hej. Poradzimy sobie. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.  
Siedzieli tak dopóki w celi nie pojawił się strażnik i nie poinformował ich, że czas odwiedzin dobiegł końca. Podnieśli się z ziemi, a Steve otarł Bucky'emu łzy z policzków.  
\- Za tydzień o tej samej porze. Nie spóźnij się - zażartował, a Barnes parsknął śmiechem, by po chwili pocałować go mocno.  
\- Uważaj na siebie, Stevie - powiedział jeszcze.   
\- A ty na siebie, słońce.  
Bucky kiwnął głową i zagryzł wargę patrząc, jak Steve wychodzi.  
Czekało go długie siedem dni.  
\--------  
Mam nadzieję, że rozdział Wam się podobał ^^  
To tak. Zawieszam Wings of Love do końca lutego. Zbliża mi się sesja i wykładowcy trochę szaleją, a nie chcę pisać rozdziałów na odwal, byle by było.  
Wracam po sesji!


	50. L

\- Mówiłem ci, Anthony, że ja nie miewam normalnych snów!  
\- Daj spokój, Loki, to tylko głupi dzieciak w telewizji, naprawdę zamierzasz brać to jako zły omen?  
\- Co się dzieje? - Steve wszedł do salonu przecierając oczy. Tony nawet ucieszył się na ten widok, bo świadczyło to o tym, że Rogers w końcu przespał więcej niż godzinę.  
\- Loki znowu dramatyzuje - wyjaśnił Stark.  
\- Nie dramatyzuję - syknął Laufeyson. - Mówiłem ci...  
\- Dobrze, czyli Tony'emu już mówiłeś. Może teraz powiedz mi o co chodzi, w porządku?  
Loki kiwnął głową i wsunął ręce do kieszeni jeansów.  
\- Jakieś dwa tygodnie przed świętami miałem sen. Widziałem coś jak symbole, jakieś sceny... I wszystko zaczyna się sprawdzać. Jak w Asgardzie  
\- Co dokładnie widziałeś? - Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jamesa w więzieniu i twoją strzaskaną tarczę, mówiąc o tym, co już się sprawdziło.  
\- Moja tarcza jest w porządku...  
\- Ale przed chwilą pokazywali w telewizji reportaż o zbliżającej się rozprawie. Był tam chłopiec z plastikową tarczą którą rzucił na ziemię i zdeptał bo uznał, że jeżeli wspierasz złego człowieka to nie będziesz już jego bohaterem.  
\- Mówiłem mu, że to tylko głupi dzieciak z telewizji, ale nie słucha - wtrącił się Tony.  
\- Bo te sny nigdy nie spełniają się tak, jak wszystkim by się wydawało. James nadal ma rękę chociaż w moim śnie jej nie miał. Twoja tarcza jest praktycznie niezniszczalna, więc świat znalazł inny sposób, żeby sen się sprawdził.  
Steve kiwnął głową.  
\- Ja mu wierzę - powiedział cicho.  
\- Wydawało mi się, żyję z dorosłymi ludźmi, a jednak okazuje się, jesteście jak stare babcie, które wierzą w takie głupoty.  
Rogers westchnął.  
\- To i tak nie zbliża nas do wyciągnięcia Bucky'ego - odezwał się. - Nie mamy nic i nie będziemy mieć nic!  
\- Chcesz się poddać? Chcesz czekać, aż go skażą i zabiją na twoich oczach? - Tony założył ramiona na piersi.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Ale co mamy zrobić jeśli brakuje nam jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia?!  
\- Nie drzyj się na mnie, bo to nie jest moja wina - warknął Stark. - To nie jest niczyja wina, może z wyjątkiem Carter. Ale wzajemne oskarżanie się nic nam nie pomoże. Staram się, Rogers, chociaż Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie muszę. Ale to nie znaczy, że możesz się na mnie wyżywać.  
Steve cofnął się o krok i westchnął, przecierając oczy.  
\- Przepraszam. Po prostu sobie nie radzę - powiedział cicho.  
\- Właśnie widać. Słuchaj, nikt się nie poddaje. Hej, jestem w stanie rozwalić im sąd jak będą coś kombinować.  
\- Przepraszam - powtórzył blondyn. Tony poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Hej, już, weź się w garść. Mamy dzisiaj trochę roboty.  
Steve kiwnął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie. Tony obrócił się do Lokiego i właściwie w tym samym momencie czarnowłosy osunął się na kolana, zasłaniając uszy dłońmi. Stark podszedł bliżej, ale Loki pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie podchodź! - krzyknął, jego głos brzmiał jakoś głucho, jakby był tylko echem. Powietrze wokół niego drgało i właściwie można było wyczuć krążącą w pomieszczeniu magię. Wszystko to skończyło się nagle, jakby ktoś odciął zasilanie. Loki usiadł na ziemi drżąc i oddychając ciężko.  
\- Anthony. Gdzie jest Rhodey? - zapytał cicho.  
\- Rhodey? Wyjechał, wysłali go na jakąś misję... Loki, o co chodzi? Nigdy nie interesowałeś się jakoś szczególnie moimi przyjaciółmi.  
\- Coś się stało - głos Laufeysona drżał. - Coś złego. Znajdź go, zanim będzie za późno.  
\- Przysięgam, jeżeli robisz to tylko po to, żeby mnie nastraszyć, że twoje sny jednak się sprawdzają...  
\- Myślisz, że robiłbym sobie żarty z takich rzeczy?! - Loki podniósł się z ziemi patrząc na niego ze złością. - Zresztą rób co chcesz. Może jak coś naprawdę się stanie, to przestaniesz mnie traktować jak zabaweczkę.  
Z tymi słowami czarnowłosy opuścił salon, bardzo żałując, że nie prowadzą do niego drzwi, którymi mógłby trzasnąć.  
\- Jarvis, zlokalizuj Rhodeya - zażądał Tony podchodząc do okna. Miał dość tego dnia.  
***  
Gdy Steve wszedł do salonu, Tony siedział pod oknem z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Rogers usiadł obok niego.  
\- Loki mi powiedział. Wiesz, co z Rhodesem? - odezwał się półgłosem.  
\- Spadł z sześciu kilometrów. Coś uszkodziło zbroję i nagle po prostu zaczął spadać.  
\- Boże - Steve pokręcił głową. - Co z nim?  
\- Jest sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. A kiedy z nim rozmawiałem powiedział, że chyba wolałby zginąć niż nie móc chodzić.  
\- Na pewno tak nie myśli. Jest wściekły, zdołowany, nie myśli logicznie. Przejdzie mu kiedy wróci.  
\- Też wolałbym umrzeć niż być na czyjejś łasce - burknął Stark.  
\- Wcale tak nie myślisz. Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jesteś rozgoryczony.  
\- Od kiedy niby tak się znasz na mojej psychice? - warknął Tony patrząc na niego ze złością.  
\- Nie odwracaj kota ogonem. Wiem, że się o niego martwisz, przyjaźnicie się od zawsze. Ale najważniejsze, że żyje. Resztę można załatwić technologią, ludzie są w stanie chodzić bez nóg, więc ze wszystkim można sobie poradzić. Ale dołowanie się nikomu nie pomoże, sam mi to powtarzasz od miesiąca.  
Tony nie odpowiedział. Steve czekał przez dłuższą chwilę licząc, że Stark jeszcze się odezwie, ale gdy tak się nie stało, podniósł się z podłogi.  
\- Skorzystam z warsztatu, w porządku? - powiedział spoglądając na niego. - Jarvis mi pomoże, nic nie zepsuję.  
\- Idź, idź - mruknął Stark nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Nie zadręczaj się tym, Tony. To nie jest twoja wina, że coś się stało Rhodeyowi. A poza tym kiedy już wróci, będzie cię potrzebował. I to nie w takim stanie.  
\- Pewnie masz rację. Ale na razie wkurza mnie to, że się tak wymądrzasz, więc po prostu już idź.  
Steve westchnął i opuścił pomieszczenie. Dopiero wtedy Tony zaklął; tak głośno, że jego głos odbił się echem od ścian salonu.  
\----  
Wracam po dłuuuugiej przerwie, z nowymi siłami choć dzisiaj trochę krótko :D teraz już rozdziały będą znowu co sobotę :D  
Mój kochany Wof (wings of love) otrzymał właśnie pięćdziesiąty rozdział. Naprawdę nie wierzę.  
Ktoś tęsknił? Bo ja na pewno :'D  
Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam podobał ^^  
Do następnego!  
PS Oglądał już ktoś Czarną Panterę?


	51. LI

\- Oskarżony, proszę wstać.  
Bucky podniósł się z krzesła. Nie było to najprostsze zadanie z powodu skutych za plecami rąk. Nie to, że aż tak bardzo uniemożliwiały mu one ruchy, problem tkwił w tym, czym były unieruchomione jego nadgarstki. Były to po prostu zwykłe kajdanki, które Bucky mógł rozerwać gwałtowniejszym ruchem, a do tego nie chciał dopuścić. Wywołałby panikę i/lub gwałtowne reakcje strażników, a to mogłoby załamać jego i tak wątpliwą linię obrony.  
\- Nazwisko? - odezwał się sędzia.  
\- Barnes.  
\- Imię?  
\- James Buchanan.  
Bucky naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego musi przez to wszystko przechodzić po raz kolejny. Przy każdym przesłuchaniu pytali go o to samo; imię, nazwisko, data i miejsce urodzenia, stan cywilny. Za każdym razem ktoś to zapisywał, po gdym pytali go o to jeszcze raz przy kolejnym przesłuchaniu.  
\- Data urodzenia?  
\- Dziesiąty marca tysiąc dziewięćset siedemnasty. W Shelbyville w stanie Indiana.  
\- Proszę nie wyprzedzać pytań sądu!  
Bucky nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem, za co oberwał w bok od swojego prawnika. Tony opłacił mu najlepszego obrońcę w Stanach i, jeśli wierzyć Steve'owi, naprawdę zaangażował się w szukanie czegokolwiek, co mogłoby go wybronić od kary śmierci. Do teraz Barnes nie wiedział dlaczego, ale był mu za to naprawdę wdzięczny.   
\- Przepraszam, wysoki sądzie - odezwał się pokornie. Spuścił wzrok bo wiedział, że z pewnością nie wygląda, jakby było mu przykro albo jakby czuł skruchę, a nie chciał narazić się sędziemu i ławie przysięgłych.   
\- Stan cywilny?  
\- Kawaler.  
\- Zawód?  
To pytanie było nowe.   
"Rosyjski zawodowy zabójca w stanie spoczynku" nie wydawało się być dobrą odpowiedzią, nawet jeśli w stu procentach prawdziwą.  
\- Byłem żołnierzem. Teraz nie mam zatrudnienia - powiedział Bucky po chwili wahania.  
Ktoś zapisał jego odpowiedź i na sali na krótką chwilę zapanowała cisza.  
\- Akt oskarżenia Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa. Oskarżony o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, liczne morderstwa dokonane z ramienia organizacji zwanej jako Hydra, próba zabójstwa Natashy Romanoff, Stevena Rogersa, Samuela Wilsona oraz Nicka Fury'ego, utrudnienie działań rządowych, niszczenie wojskowego mienia, powodowanie katastrof w ruchu lądowym...   
Zabolało. Bucky wiedział, co robił Zimowy posługując się jego ręką, ale kiedy ktoś tak po prostu to wszystko wyliczył... To było okropne. Zagryzł wargę nadal nie podnosząc głowy.  
\- Czy oskarżony przyznaje się do winy?  
\- Nie przyznaję się - powiedział pewnie Barnes. Po sali przemknął niespokojny pomruk, ktoś parsknął śmiechem pełnym niedowierzania.  
\- Spokój! - sędzia podniósł głos uciszając publiczność. - Czy oskarżony zamierza składać wyjaśnienia?  
\- Nie będę składał zeznań - odparł Bucky podnosząc wzrok. Po raz kolejny wśród publiczności, ale też pomiędzy członkami ławy przysięgłych wybuchło poruszenie. Barnes skorzystał z okazji by zerknąć na Steve'a; blondyn posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech i kiwnął głową. Sędziemu udało się uspokoić niepokoje na sali i znowu zwrócił się do Bucky'ego.  
\- Oskarżony ma takie prawo. Proszę zająć miejsce.  
Barnes usiadł układając ręce za oparciem krzesła. Była to jedyna w miarę wygodna pozycja w jego obecnym stanie.  
\- Oskarżenie powołuje na świadka Nicholasa Fury'ego.  
Mężczyzna z właściwym sobie pewnym uśmiechem ruszył w stronę miejsca dla świadków. Potem nastąpiły wszystkie "formalne" pytania; imię, nazwisko, data urodzenia, zawód, Bucky nawet nie słuchał, miał wrażenie, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy skierowane do kogokolwiek pytanie o datę urodzenia, to zwymiotuje.  
\- Panie Fury, pamięta pan dzień zamachu na pańskie życie? - zapytał w końcu prokurator.  
\- Jak przez mgłę. Wie pan, pamięć już nie ta, wiek nie ten - odparł Nick uśmiechając się. Bucky parsknął śmiechem; umknęło to uwadze sądu, ale nie jego prawnika, który wbił mu łokieć pod żebra.  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął Barnes. Potem podniósł wzrok na Fury'ego.  
\- Na szczęście mamy nagranie z monitoringu miejskiego, może to odświeży Panu pamięć - odpowiedział tryumfalnie prokurator. Na telewizorze pojawił się film, od którego Bucky'emu żołądek skręcał się w supeł. Nie mógł jednak odwrócić wzroku, nie chciał dawać satysfakcji prokuratorowi i widowni. Widział siebie... 'nie siebie. Zimowego Żołnierza' dopowiedział sobie w myślach. Najgorsze była świadomość, że to pamiętał, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie mógł nic zrobić, to wciąż bolało.  
\- Czy czuje Pan, że odświeżyliśmy mu pamięć?  
\- Czy ja wiem... Byłem przekonany, że ten człowiek, który mnie zaatakował był czarny - Nick cały czas mówił z lekkim, szyderczym uśmiechem błąkającym się na wargach.  
\- Ale teraz już Pan widział, że to ta sama osoba, która siedzi na ławie oskarżonych, czyż nie? - drążył dalej prokurator.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie widzę podobieństwa.  
\- Niech pan nie kpi z sądu!  
\- Nie kpię. Jedynym podobieństwem, jakie mogę zauważyć jest metalowa ręka.  
\- I naprawdę sądzi pan, panie Fury, że co drugi Amerykanin ma metalową rękę?  
\- Nie interesuję się tym zbytnio, ale wszystko jest możliwe. To Ameryka, kraj wolności, czyż nie?  
Oskarżyciel zmarszczył brwi i zaczął gorączkowo przeglądać swoje notatki, szukając prawdopodobnie czegokolwiek, co mogłoby zedrzeć z twarzy Nicka ten irytujący uśmiech. Fury, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich opuścił miejsce dla świadków i powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, panie Avery, że to już wszystkie pytania, bo nie ukrywam, że się spieszę - powiedział cicho. Dłoń położył na pasie, w niby zwyczajnym geście, ale tak naprawdę dawał do zrozumienia, że 'bardzo' się spieszy i że nie pozwoli się zatrzymać. Przez moment Nick i prokurator mierzyli się spojrzeniami, ale w końcu Avery musiał odpuścić.   
\- To wszystko, panie Fury. Może Pan iść, jeśli Obrona nie ma innych pytań.  
\- Obrońca nie ma pytań. Na pewno nie dziś - uśmiechnął się adwokat Bucky'ego.  
\- Odraczam rozprawę do przyszłego piątku - zapowiedział sędzia i w akompaniamencie buczenia opuścił salę. Barnes zdążył złapać spojrzenie Steve'a zanim strażnik wyprowadził go z sali. I obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie wybaczy Ameryce tego, że Steve miał łzy w oczach.  
***  
\- Powołali mnie na świadka - powiedział Tony wchodząc do salonu. W pomieszczeniu byli prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy wieży, którzy rozsiedli się na kanapach i poduszkach na ziemi.  
\- Przecież obrońca Bucky'ego miał cię powołać - Natasha zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Nie zdążył. Tak samo ze mną - odparł Steve. - Będę musiał zeznawać przeciwko Bucky'emu, bo tak odwrócą sytuację, że mówiąc prawdę będę musiał go obciążać.  
\- Z kapitanem to jeszcze rozumiem. Ale czemu tak się uparli, żeby powołać ciebie, Anthony? - zainteresował się Loki.  
\- Bo zimowy żołnierz zabił moich rodziców. Na pewno już dotarli do nagrania z tamtej nocy. I liczą, że nienawidzę Bucky'ego, że dam im dobre dowody, żeby mogli go szybko skazać. Tylko że żaden z nich jeszcze się nie zorientował, że mu pomagam. Nikt nie wie, że to ja opłacam mu obrońcę, że dzień w dzień siedzimy tutaj i robimy wszystko, żeby go uniewinnić. Więc trochę ich zaskoczymy - Tony uśmiechnął się. Po chwili jednak zmarkotniał.  
\- Jarvis, udało się namierzyć Rhodeya?  
\- Nie, panie Stark, nadal szukam.  
\- W porządku - Tony westchnął cicho i potrząsnął głową. - No dobra, wracamy do Bucky'ego. Kogo jeszcze możemy powołać na świadka, żeby coś nam to dało?  
\- A gdyby powołać Carter? - rzucił Clint, nie odwracając wzroku od telewizora.  
\- Po co mielibyśmy ją powoływać? Nie jest po naszej stronie - zdziwiła się Natasha.  
\- Ale mamy dowód, że nienawidzi Bucky'ego. Steve, nie wspominałeś przypadkiem, że była u niego i mówiła, że zabrał jej ciebie i teraz się mści? - odparł Clint. - Wystarczy wyciągnąć nagranie z celi.  
\- Barton, jesteś genialny! - stwierdził Tony. - Jarvis, połącz mnie z Markiem, musimy działać szybko...  
\- Dzięki, Tony. Naprawdę nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił - powiedział cicho Steve. Stark uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.  
\- Hej, w końcu wy też uratowaliście mi życie - odpowiedział. I nikt do końca nie wiedział, co miał na myśli.  
\-----  
I zaczynamy rozprawę. Szczerze, trochę obawiam się tych rozdziałów, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie w porządku.  
Tradycyjnie bardzo chętnie przyjmę opinię i do następnego ^^  
I jeszcze UWAGA! Od następnego rozdziału mogą pojawić się spojlery do Czarnej Pantery. Postaram się ich uniknąć, ale same postacie mogą dla niektórych stanowić spojler, a poza tym mogę czasem zarzucić spojlerem przez przypadek, dlatego wolę ostrzec.


	52. LII

\- Hej - mruknął Steve wchodząc do celi. Bucky objął go mocno, jednocześnie chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

\- Hej, Stevie - odpowiedział równie cicho. - Chodź, usiądziemy.

Jak zawsze usiedli na podłodze pod ścianą, a Steve od razu oparł głowę na ramieniu. Potem długo się nie odzywał.

\- Stevie? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał w końcu Barnes.

\- Nie zasłużyłeś sobie na to - powiedział cicho Rogers. - Nie powinieneś tu być.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam do ciebie o to żalu - Bucky spojrzał na niego. - To nie jest niczyja wina, rozumiesz?

Steve nie odpowiedział, ale Barnes dostrzegł łzy błyszczące w kącikach jego oczu. Bez słowa obrócił go twarzą do siebie i przytulił do siebie mocno.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Steve. - To ja powinienem być oparciem dla ciebie, a tymczasem wypłakuję ci się w ramię.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - odparł pewnie Bucky. - Dlatego właśnie uważam, że nie powinieneś przychodzić co tydzień.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - Steve odsunął się by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Bo to nic nie daje. A za każdym razem, kiedy się tu pojawisz, wychodzisz bardziej zdołowany. Ja nie jestem tego warty, Stevie, nic mi nie będzie jeśli posiedzę tu sam.

\- Czyli wolisz dołować się sam niż zamiast pozwolić mi tu z tobą siedzieć, żeby przypadkiem nie zdołowało to mnie? Wiesz, Bucky, jesteś zupełnie niemożliwy.

\- Nie jestem niemożliwy, tylko nie się o ciebie troszczę - Barnes naburmuszył się.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że ty zapominasz o tym, że to ty siedzisz w celi bez możliwości wyjścia, nie ja - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Poradzę sobie, Bucky.

\- Jakoś nie wyglądasz – Barnes wzruszył ramionami. – Zmieńmy temat, opowiadaj, co się dzieje w zewnętrznym świecie?

\- Zewnętrzny świat dzieli się na tych, którzy cię nienawidzą i tych, którzy uznają, że skoro ja ci wierzę, to jesteś w porządku.

\- A jak się trzyma reszta? Wiesz, chodzi mi o to, że połowa z nich będzie musiała zeznawać.

\- I na pewno nikt się z tego nie cieszy. Zwłaszcza ja, Tasha i Tony, musimy zeznawać przeciwko tobie.

\- Martwię się o Starka, na pewno wyciągną nagranie ze śmierci jego rodziców, to, o którym mi wspominałeś. Przeze mnie wszyscy będą cierpieć...

\- Nie przez ciebie, Bucky. Przez Hydrę – przerwał mu Rogers. – I nikt nie ma ci tego za złe.

\- Wyjaśnij mi jeszcze jedną rzecz. Mark mówił, że powołaliście Sharon na świadka. Po co?

\- Groziła ci. A raczej groziłaby, gdyby nie te wszystkie kamery. W każdym razie mamy nagranie z tego, jak tu była, a tam czarno na białym widać, że cię nienawidzi, i że wszystko, co robiła, było spowodowane zazdrością. To może trochę osłabić oskarżenie, sam fakt, czym było motywowane jej działanie.

\- Ale nawet to nie zamaże faktu, że są nagrania, na których widać moją twarz kiedy Zimowy zabija, strzela, niszczy... spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Stevie, to jest beznadziejna sytuacja i nie ma dużej szansy, że to się zmieni.

\- Chcesz się poddać? – Steve zmarszczył brwi. – Chcesz zniszczyć to, co wszyscy dla ciebie robimy?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – Bucky zerwał się z ziemi, jakby bliskość Rogersa go paliła. – Ale jeżeli nie ma szansy, że mnie uniewinnią... wiesz, jak to się skończy, oboje wiemy.

\- I naprawdę sądzisz, że pozwolę cię zabić? Że ktokolwiek pozwoli? – teraz Steve też stał, oparty plecami o ścianę i rękami zaciśniętymi w pięści.

\- A jakie jest inne wyjście?

\- Możemy cię zabrać, cokolwiek...

\- I co, do końca życia będziemy wszyscy wyjęci spod prawa? Stevie, nie zasługujesz na coś takiego i nie pozwolę, żeby tak było.

\- A kim ty jesteś, żeby decydować za mnie? Bucky, ja już dawno zdecydowałem, co dla mnie jest ważne! I jakbyś jeszcze się nie domyślił, to ty jesteś najważniejszy, mógłbym do końca świata uciekać przed rządem, FBI, i czymkolwiek, co jeszcze wymyślą, jeśli to miałoby sprawić, że będę mógł być z tobą i będziesz bezpieczny!

Bucky potrząsnął głową i cofnął się o krok.

\- Nie zasługujesz na to, Stevie – powtórzył. – Nie chcę, żebyś poświęcał dla mnie wszystko.

\- Ty jesteś moim wszystkim – głos Steve'a nieznacznie się załamał. – Tylko ty.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Bucky. Poczuł kilka łez, które spłynęły mu po twarzy, chociaż nawet nie wiedział, kiedy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Rogers zbliżył się do niego i objął mocno.

\- O co my się w ogóle kłócimy, co? – powiedział, w jego głosie niemal brzmiało rozbawienie. – Przecież to dopiero początek rozpraw, wszystko może się wydarzyć. Za wcześnie na tracenie nadziei, nie sądzisz?

Barnes nie odpowiedział, wtulił się tylko mocniej w drugiego mężczyznę. Prawie czuł się jak idiota przez to wszystko, co się stało, ale zrzucił to na karb zmęczenia i zdenerwowania całą sytuacją. Przez resztę ich spotkania Steve uspokajał go, że nie jest zły, i że ma się o nic nie obwiniać. Kiedy Rogers wyszedł, Bucky opadł na łóżko, które skrzypnęło niebezpiecznie. Patrząc na bielony sufit poczuł się bardziej samotnie niż kiedykolwiek, za towarzyszy mając jedynie mroczne myśli.

***

\- Panie Stark, na dachu wylądował właśnie statek - poinformował Tony'ego Jarvis.

\- I nie mogłeś mnie poinformować, że coś się zbliża, tylko mówisz, jak już wylądowało? - mężczyzna przerwał pracę nad zbroją i wytarł ręce w szmatkę.

\- Wcześniej nie był wykrywalny - odpowiedział Jarvis. Tony westchnął.

\- Dobra, jeśli jesteś w stanie się z nimi skontaktować to przekaż, że zaraz do nich wyjdę.

Założył zegarek, który w razie potrzeby mógł zmienić się w rękawicę Iron Mana i ruszył na dach.

Statek, który tam znalazł był zupełnie inny od tego wszystkiego, co dotychczas widział. Obok niego stała wysoka, czarnoskóra kobieta z ogoloną na łyso głową.

\- Uhm, hej? Znamy się? - zagaił Stark.

\- Przysyła mnie T'challa, król Wakandy. Chce, żebym zabrała cię do naszego kraju - powiedziała kobieta. - Ja jestem Okoye.

\- Tak, jasne, i liczysz, że tak po prostu z tobą polecę? Naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem aż tak głupi?

\- Mogę zabrać cię tam siłą. Ale myślę, że sam się zgodzisz, jeśli nadal się zastanawiasz, co z twoim przyjacielem. James Rhodes, dobrze zapamiętałam?

Tony zmrużył oczy.

\- Co zrobiliście Rhodeyowi? - warknął.

\- Leć ze mną, to się przekonasz - Okoye uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dobra, daj mi dziesięć minut, żebym mógł zostawić komuś wiadomość, gdzie jestem.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową. Tony wszedł do salonu i nakazał Jarvisowi zwołanie wszystkich do siebie. Kilka minut później wszyscy mieszkańcy wieży siedzieli na kanapach czekając, aż Tony wyjaśni im sytuację.

\- Muszę lecieć do Wakandy - odezwał się w końcu Stark. - Na dachu jest jakaś kobieta, która twierdzi, że mają Rhodeya, a król T'challa chce się ze mną spotkać. Nie będę ryzykować, więc lecę z nią. Wrócę najszybciej, jak się da.

\- Sądzisz, że to bezpieczne? - zapytał Steve. - Nie znasz tej kobiety, a o Wakandzie wiesz tyle, że jej poprzedni król został zamordowany w siedzibie ONZ.

\- Nie będę ryzykować życiem Rhodeya - odparł Tony. - Umiem o siebie zadbać.

\- Nie będę cię przekonywał, żebyś nie leciał, Anthony. Ale... Proszę, uważaj na siebie - powiedział cicho Loki. Stark uśmiechnął się, a potem zbliżył się do niego i pocałował krótko.

\- No, to lecę. Warsztat jest otwarty, możecie działać dalej w sprawie Barnesa.

Nikt się już nie odzywał gdy Tony opuścił pomieszczenie i obserwowali tylko, jak statek znika wśród nisko wiszących chmur.

\---

Ten rozdział wyszedł mi bardziej dramatyczny, niż było zamierzone, ale cóż, niech tak będzie :D

Tradycyjnie poproszę o opinię :D

Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało, i do następnego ^^


	53. LIII

Bucky miał wrażenie, że to, co się dzieje na sali rozpraw to jakiś żart. Z nieznanych mu przyczyn Tony nie pojawił się na rozprawie. Sędzia powiedział, że Stark przekazał zwolnienie lekarskie, a jego nieobecność jest spowodowana kiepskim stanem zdrowia. Bucky jakoś w to nie wierzył, zwłaszcza, że gdyby tak było, to Steve nie wyglądałby tak spokojnie. W każdym razie w zastępstwie prokurator powołał na świadka człowieka, który sprzedał Bucky'emu drzwi gdy Odyn je zniszczył i Barnes naprawdę miał wrażenie, że to kiepski żart.

\- Nazywa się Pan Robert Stevenson i pracuje w sklepie "Sezamie otwórz się"?

\- Tak? - mężczyzna wydawał się dość niepewny.

\- Czy sprzedał Pan oskarżonemu drzwi?

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak...

\- Wydaje się? - drążył prokurator.

\- Nasz sklep obsługuje kilkaset ludzi dziennie, naprawdę nie jestem w stanie zapamiętać każdego klienta, chociaż ten tutaj wydaje mi się znajomy... Tak, na pewno u nas był, jeszcze przed Gwiazdką.

\- Czy wydawał się nieprzyjemny? Agresywny? Czuł się Pan zagrożony w jego towarzystwie?

\- Zachowywał się jak normalny człowiek, który chce kupić drzwi, na litość Boską!

\- Proszę nie podnosić głosu! Czy Oskarżony wspominał coś o okolicznościach, dlaczego potrzebuje drzwi?

\- Nie bezpośrednio. Ale rozmawiał ze swoim towarzyszem, mówił coś, że to ojciec tego człowieka zniszczył mu drzwi i potrzebuje innych. Ale wydawał się być całkiem rozbawiony, więc równie dobrze mógł żartować.

Bucky nie mógł już się dłużej powstrzymać i zaśmiał się, szybko tuszując to udawanym atakiem kaszlu.

\- Oskarżony dobrze się czuje? - zainteresował się sędzia.

\- Tak, przepraszam, wysoki sądzie - odpowiedział Bucky podnosząc się z miejsca. Mark już go wyszkolił, że najważniejsza w sądzie jest pokora, czasami trzeba się płaszczyć, żeby zrobić dobre wrażenie. Zwłaszcza, że w jego obecnej sytuacji dobre wrażenie mogło być jedynym, co mu pozostało.

\- Niech pan zajmie miejsce - odpowiedział sędzia. - Niech pan kontynuuje przesłuchanie, panie Avery.

Bucky usiadł, sadowiąc się na tyle wygodnie jak był w stanie na krześle i wrócił do obserwowania biednego Roberta Stevensona.

***

\- Stevie, co się dzieje ze Starkiem? - zapytał od razu Bucky ledwie Rogers przekroczył drzwi celi.

\- Przecież mówili w sądzie, jest chory - odparł Steve obejmując go lekko. Dopiero wtedy kontynuował półgłosem.

\- Parę dni po tym, jak cię zamknęli, Rhodes miał wypadek na misji, był sparaliżowany, ale straciliśmy z nim kontakt. Trzy dni temu po Tony'ego przyleciał ktoś z Wakandy, podobno to oni mają Rhodeya i chcieli, żeby Tony się tam pojawił, więc poleciał.

\- Czy to nie jest zbyt niebezpieczne, puszczać go do jakiegoś tajemniczego kraju w środku Afryki? - odparł równie cicho Bucky.

\- Zapytałem o to samo, ale wiesz, że on i Rhodes są dla siebie jak bracia, pojechałby dla niego na dno jeziora, gdyby musiał. I vice versa.

Bucky w końcu przerwał uścisk i uśmiechnął się.

\- Oby szybko wyzdrowiał - powiedział już głośno. - Jak się trzymasz?

\- Tęsknię - odpowiedział krótko Steve wzruszając ramionami. - Łóżko jest stanowczo za duże, kiedy nie ma cię obok.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że to już niedługo. Nie mogą mnie sądzić w nieskończoność, prawda?

\- Chyba nie - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Usiądziemy?

Bucky kiwnął głową. Zajęli jak zawsze miejsce pod ścianą, Barnes splótł razem ich dłonie.

\- Więęęc... Myślisz czasami o mnie, kiedy już leżysz w tym stanowczo za dużym łóżku? - zagaił Bucky, w oczach miał rozbawione ogniki. Steve uderzył go w ramię.

\- Bucky!

\- No co? Po prostu się zastanawiam, skoro ja nie mogę, to może ty wyrabiasz normę za nas dwóch.

Rogers wywrócił oczami.

\- Jesteś straszny - stwierdził.

\- Czy nie za to mnie kochasz? - Bucky wyszczerzył się.

\- Gdybym miał cię kochać za jedną rzecz, to pewnie wybrałbym coś innego - odparł Steve, a potem roześmiał się, widząc naburmuszoną minę Barnesa. - Nie smuć się, przecież wiesz, że cię kocham. Za całokształt.

\- Ja ciebie też. I też za całokształt - Bucky od razu się rozpromienił. Później pochylił się w jego stronę łącząc ich wargi. Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę i Barnes pomyślał, że naprawdę za tym tęsknił. Steve miał w głowie dokładnie to samo gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie.

\- Wiesz... Jeśli ktoś teraz sprawdza monitoring, to mogło mu się zrobić gorąco - powiedział Bucky. Steve parsknął śmiechem.

\- Cóż, to jego problem - odparł. - Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz?

Bucky z radością spełnił tę prośbę.

***

Tony'emu nie podobała się obecna sytuacja. Okoye nie wydawała się zbyt rozmowna, udało mu się jedynie wyciągnąć od niej, że nic nie zrobili Rhodeyowi. Wydawało mu się, że powiedziała potem "wręcz przeciwnie", ale nie był pewien, a nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, by ją o to zapytać. Poprzestał więc na obserwowaniu otoczenia zza okna. Widział z góry biedne, prymitywne wręcz wioski, pasterzy, nic nowego, nic, co różniłoby się od tego, co o Wakandzie mówiła i pokazywała telewizja. Nagle samolotem zatrzęsło; było to tak niespodziewane, że Tony upadł na podłogę statku. Po chwili wszystko się uspokoiło, a Okoye obróciła się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Witamy w Wakandzie - powiedziała. Stark powoli podniósł się i znów podszedł do okna. Wyjrzał przez nie i zamarł. To już nie była ta "Biedna Afryka", tylko zaawansowany technologicznie kraj, któremu bliżej było wyglądem choćby do Nowego Jorku.

\- Wow - wyrwało mu się i mógłby przysiąc, że Okoye parsknęła śmiechem. Niedługo potem zaczęli zbliżać się do lądowania i Tony poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Wylądowali niemal bezgłośnie przez budynkiem, który przypominał siedzibę władzy, chociaż w tym kraju wszystko mogło nią być. Okoye narzuciła mu coś na ramiona.

\- Idziemy. Staraj się nie rzucać w oczy, chociaż z twoją twarzą to będzie raczej trudne - rzuciła. Tony nie zdążył zapytać ją, czy to miała być obelga, bo kobieta chwyciła go za ramię i wyprowadziła z pokładu. Stark zachłysnął się powietrzem. W samolocie było chłodno, ale na zewnątrz panował taki zaduch, że z trudem brał oddech.

\- Zaraz się przyzwyczaisz - pocieszyła go Okoye. Popchnęła go lekko dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby się ruszył. Szli w ciszy, ale Tony czuł spojrzenia wszystkich na sobie i choć nie rozumiał tutejszego języka, był pewien, że mówią o nim. Nagle Okoye zatrzymała się i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi przed zbliżającym się mężczyzną.

\- Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała. Mężczyzna skinął jej głową, a on przeniósł wzrok na Tony'ego. Wtedy dopiero Stark rozpoznał w nim T'challę i skinął mu głową.

\- Wasza Wysokość - powtórzył za Okoye.

\- Cieszę się, że zgodził się pan pojawić w Wakandzie, panie Stark - król uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał inne wyjście. Okoye zaproponowała, że zaciągnie mnie tu siłą - odparł Tony. - I zapewne musiałaby to zrobić, gdyby nie wspomniała o Rhodeyu.

\- Nie takie były ustalenia - odpowiedział T'challa patrząc z dezaprobatą na kobietę. Ta spuściła lekko głowę.

\- Nie chciałbym być bezczelny, ale naprawdę martwię się o Rhodeya, mógłbym się z nim zobaczyć? - wtrącił cicho Tony. T'challa kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście. Niech pan pozwoli za mną.

Stark uśmiechnął się i ruszył razem z królem i Okoye w im tylko znanym kierunku. Starał się ignorować ciążący mu na sercu kamień i niepokój z tyłu głowy.

\---

Rozprawy ciąg dalszy choć dzisiaj trochę komediowo :D

Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało ^^

Do następnego!


	54. LIV

Natasha siedziała na kanapie w wieży Avengers przeglądając przetłumaczone przez Jarvisa akta. Kryła się z tym przed Stevem, nie chciała, żeby Rogers chciał jej pomagać, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy już wiedziała mniej więcej, co w nich jest. Dlatego korzystała z chwil, kiedy Steve'a nie było w wieży, głównie wtedy, gdy mężczyzna odwiedzał Bucky'ego. To nie była przyjemna lektura, ale z pewnością mogło pomóc Barnesowi. Była tak zaafeeowana czytanym tekstem, że nie usłyszała wracającego do wieży Steve'a.

\- Hej - usłyszała jego głos za plecami. Szybko zamknęła akta i zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

\- Cześć - odpowiedziała. Rogers zmarszczył brwi.

\- To te akta, prawda? Jarvis już skończył tłumaczyć?

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie potrzebuję tłumaczenia.

\- Powinnaś mi powiedzieć, mógłbym ci pomóc przedzierać się przez ten tekst - powiedział siadając obok niej.

Natasha pokręciła głową.

\- Nie powinieneś tego czytać - mruknęła.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Po prostu - ucięła, licząc, że mężczyzna odpuści. Nie miała jednak tyle szczęścia.

\- Tasha, nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko!

\- Więc przestań się jak takie zachowywać! Dobrze wiesz, że nie mówię ci, żebyś tego nie czytał tylko dlatego, żeby postawić na swoim.

\- Więc dlaczego?

Natasha westchnęła.

\- Cały czas mówisz, że boisz się go stracić. Ale jeśli przeczytasz te akta, stracisz go na zawsze.

\- Nie rozumiem - Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz - mruknęła z poirytowaniem kobieta. - Czemu po prostu nie możesz mi zaufać i odpuścić?

\- Bo próbuję to zrozumieć!

\- Dam ci przykład. Zimowy Żołnierz mnie szkolił, uczył mnie walki. Za każdym razem, kiedy nie udało mi się go pokonać, byłam karana. Kiedy znowu się pojawił... Nawet nie wiesz, ile czasu potrzebowałam, żeby odciąć Bucky'ego od Zimowego. Tu już nie działa wmówienie sobie, że to nie był on, bo w pamięci zapisała mi się twarz. Nadal czasami, kiedy go widzę przypomina mi się trening i to wszystko, co mi robił, i sama się za to nienawidzę, ale taka jest prawda. I nie chcę, żeby ciebie spotkało to samo.

\- Znam Bucky'ego od zawsze...

\- Ja znałam Zimowego Żołnierza przez dwadzieścia lat. I to nic nie zmienia. Po prostu odpuść, Steve, proszę.

Blondyn westchnął cicho.

\- W porządku - powiedział w końcu. - Chyba muszę ci zaufać.

\- To dobrze - Natasha uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Byłeś u niego?

\- Byłem. Mam wrażenie, że znosi to lepiej niż ja znoszę jego nieobecność.

\- Dla niego zamknięcie to nic nowego, po prostu się przystosował - wyjaśniła Romanoff. - Da sobie radę. Ty też, przecież masz nas.

\- I nie wiem co bym bez was zrobił.

\- Obstawiam wpadnięcie w depresję i poczucie beznadziei życia - rzuciła z kamienną twarzą Natasha, jednak po chwili zarówno ona jak i Steve wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Chodź, przejdziemy się. Dymitrijowi należy się wreszcie spacer dłuższy niż piętnaście minut dookoła wieży - stwierdziła w końcu kobieta. - A mi przyda się przerwa.

\- W takim razie spotykamy się tu za piętnaście minut - odparł Steve, wyraźnie zadowolony z jej propozycji. Ruda uśmiechnęła się i podniosła z kanapy, przyciskając akta do piersi. Potem ruszyła do swojej kwatery, gdzie wsunęła teczkę pod poduszkę i usiadła na łóżku, na moment ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie pozwoliła Steve'owi czytać akt, ale tylko ona wiedziała, jak wiele kosztowało ją czytanie ich samotnie. Chcąc nie chcąc przypominała sobie treningi z Zimowym Żołnierzem i to wszystko, co ukryła w zakamarkach pamięci, by nie zakłócało jej osądu sytuacji. Przypomniała sobie też słowa, które usłyszała od Bucky'ego, kiedy na krótką chwilę udało mu się wyrwać z kontroli Zimowego. Pogładził ją wtedy po zakrwawionym policzku i powiedział jej "Jeszcze masz szansę, uciekaj, zanim cię złamią do końca. Jesteś zbyt łagodna, żeby zabijać dla nich ludzi". Oboje jeszcze nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo się wtedy mylił.

Otrząsnęła się wreszcie ze wspomnień i zmusiła się, żeby upchnąć je z tyłu głowy. Naciągnęła kurtkę i ruszyła na spotkanie ze Stevem.

***

Tony sądził, że to jego warsztat robi wrażenie, ale teraz musiał zweryfikować swoje myślenie gdy trafił do, jak sądził, centrum badawczego w Wakandzie. Rozglądał się zauroczony, analizował wszystko, co widział zastanawiając się, czy jest w stanie odtworzyć to w Nowym Jorku bez tutejszej technologii.

\- Panie Stark, to moja siostra, księżniczka Shuri - odezwał się T'challa wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Tony skłonił się przed dziewczyną wyglądającą na maksymalnie osiemnaście lat.

\- Księżniczko, to zaszczyt cię poznać - powiedział. - Ty stworzyłaś to miejsce?

\- Proszę, panie Stark, mów mi po imieniu - odpowiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechając się. - Tak, warsztat jest mój, wyznaję zasadę, że nawet jeśli coś działa, to zawsze może działać lepiej.

\- Wiedziałem, że na całym świecie musi być ktoś, kto myśli jak ja! - ucieszył się Stark. - Ale nie spodziewałbym się, że w Wakandzie.

\- Nikt się nie spodziewa - odezwał się T'challa. - Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę Panu mówić, że prawda o Wakandzie nie może wyjść na jaw.

\- Oczywiście - zapewnił go Stark. - I jakkolwiek podoba mi się w tym miejscu... Naprawdę chciałbym się zobaczyć z Rhodeyem....

W chwili gdy skończył to zdanie za plecami Shuri pojawił się wspomniany Rhodes. Tony musiał mieć naprawdę zdziwioną minę, bo mężczyzna roześmiał się zanim do niego podszedł. 'Podszedł', chociaż miał być sparaliżowany od pasa w dół.

\- Cześć, Tony - powiedział. Jego krok był dość niepewny choć starał się to tuszować. Stark zbyt dobrze go jednak znał, by dać się na to nabrać. Objął go mocno czując, jak cały niepokój, który czuł, znika.

\- Jak? - zapytał tylko. Rhodey zacieśnił uścisk na jego ramionach. Nie odpowiedział i Tony nie miał pewności dlaczego.

\- Nie wiem - powiedział w końcu, odsuwając się od mężczyzny. - Po tym wypadku, lekarz stwierdził, że już nigdy nie będę chodził. Tamtego dnia z tobą rozmawiałem, a później wyprawiłem się na tym nieszczęsnym wózku po prostu przed siebie. Następnego dnia obudziłem się tutaj, a księżniczka Shuri powiedziała, że jest w stanie mnie "naprawić". I jak widać jej się udało - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie powinien się pan przemęczać, panie Rhodes - odezwała się Shuri. - Może pan już chodzić, ale musi uważać, nadal kręgosłup może być słaby. Niech pan lepiej usiądzie na trochę.

Rhodey posłusznie usiadł na stojącym obok krześle.

\- Shuri, zrobiłaś to wszystko zupełnie sama? Naprawiłaś mu pęknięty kręgosłup? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Tony. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową uśmiechając się dumnie.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać?

\- Jeśli nie jest to pytanie o naszą technologię, pytaj.

\- Czy byłabyś w stanie naprawić specyficznego rodzaju uszkodzenie mózgu?  
\----  
Uwielbiam T'challę i Shuri, musiałam ich jakoś tu upchnąć :D  
Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i do następnego ^^


	55. LV

Park był chłodny. Mróz i śnieg postanowił w końcu zelżeć i nic dziwnego - w końcu zaczynał się marzec, co znaczyło, że rozprawa Bucky'ego trwa już miesiąc, a on sam siedzi w celi od trzech. Steve spochmurniał na tę myśl i pochylił się, by spuścić Dymitrija ze smyczy. Pies pognał przed siebie z taką radością, że Rogers musiał się uśmiechnąć.   
\- Wiem, że to będzie trudne, ale postaraj się nie myśleć o rozprawie. Naprawdę musisz trochę odreagować - powiedziała mu Natasha. Steve pokiwał głową, a potem razem usiedli na jednej z ławek. Dymitrij po kilkukrotnym obiegnięciu parku wrócił do nich i zwinął się w kłębek przy butach Steve'a. Rogers pochylił się, by go pogłaskać i kątem oka dostrzegł, że ktoś się zbliża.   
\- Dzień dobry! - usłyszał. Chwilę później pojawiła się przy nim Maia, a po chwili również jej matka.   
\- Hej - rzuciła posyłając Steve'owi uśmiech. - Mała zobaczyła psa i uparła się, że za nim pobiegnie.   
\- Cześć - odparł blondyn. - Dobrze cię widzieć.   
\- Ciebie też. Wiesz, nawet liczyłam, że cię tu spotkam. Próbowałam się dodzwonić do Jamesa od stycznia, ale nie odbierał. Co się dzieje?   
Steve zerknął na Maię, która jednak nie wydawała się zbyt zainteresowana czymkolwiek innym i bawiła się z Dymitrijem.   
\- Bucky jest w areszcie - powiedział w końcu.   
\- Jak to w areszcie? - kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. - To pewnie jakieś nieporozumienie, prawda?   
\- To skomplikowane - westchnął blondyn.   
\- Nie, wcale nie - wtrąciła Natasha. - Tylko jesteś idiotą, który nie chce powiedzieć jej kim jesteś.   
Potem przeniosła wzrok na zdezorientowaną kobietę.   
\- Steve to tak naprawdę sławny Kapitan Ameryka, ale nie lubi się tym chwalić, więc raczej o tym nie mówi. Bucky to jego przyjaciel jeszcze sprzed wojny, który w jej czasie stracił rękę i został przechwycony przez nazistowską organizację. Wyprali mu mózg i użyli jako maszyny do zabijania. Teraz chcą go osądzić za wszystko, co zrobił jako tak zwany Zimowy Żołnierz, mimo że nie miał na to żadnego wpływu. Dlatego siedzi w areszcie. Wcale nie skomplikowane, prawda?   
Maria zamrugała zdziwiona i zerknęła na córkę, która najprawdopodobniej nic nie słyszała, zajęta bieganiem wokół ławki za Dymitrijem.   
\- Mogę pomóc - powiedziała w końcu. - Znam Jamesa teraz, nie stanowi zagrożenia, mogę to poświadczyć!   
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy taki dowód jest komukolwiek potrzebny - powiedziała niepewnie Natasha.   
\- Zobaczymy - odparła buńczucznie druga kobieta.   
***  
Bucky się niepokoił. Za chwilę zaczynała się kolejna rozprawa, na której miał zeznawać Tony, który wreszcie wrócił z Wakandy. Nie to, że bał się, że Stark zacznie jednak zeznawać na jego niekorzyść. Wiedział jednak, że podczas przesłuchania Avery miał puścić nagranie z nocy gdy zginęli rodzice Tony'ego. Bucky westchnął i przymknął na chwilę oczy.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał go półgłosem Mark.  
\- Nie spałem dziś za dobrze - mruknął Barnes. Dostrzegł Tony'ego obejmowanego przez jakąś wysoką blondynkę. Nie sądził, że Stark mógłby spotykać się z kobietami za plecami Lokiego więc doszedł do wniosku, że kobieta to sam Laufeyson skryty pod iluzją. W końcu sędzia pojawił się na sali, a Bucky'emu udało się uchwycić spojrzenie blondynki, która skinęła mu głową, co utwierdziło Barnesa w przekonaniu, że to Loki.  
\- Oskarżenie wzywa na świadka Anthony'ego Edwarda Starka.  
Tony powoli ruszył w stronę miejsca dla świadków. Po drodze pomachał Bucky'emu, na co ten mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć. Po zadanej Starkowi serii pytań formalnych, Avery od razu poprosił, o odtworzenie nagrania z szesnastego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego.  
\- Oh, świetnie! Nie widziałem tego nagrania już od dobrego miesiąca, dobrze, że mi przypominacie, że ono nadal istnieje! - stwierdził z udawaną radością Tony. Bucky wywrócił oczami i zmusił się, by skierować wzrok na ekran, gdzie pojawił się film. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu słysząc, jak Tony z kilkusekundowym wyprzedzeniem mówi, co za chwilę pojawi się na nagraniu. W połączeniu z jego wymuszonym, lekko drwiącym tonem brzmiało to dość zabawnie.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że zna pan to nagranie?  
\- Ja? Nie, jakoś tak udało mi się idealnie trafić w to, co się będzie działo.  
Bucky posłał mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, które Stark podchwycił.  
\- Przepraszam za moje prześmiewcze zachowanie, wysoki sądzie, tak, znam to nagranie - odezwał się znowu tonem niczym skarcony dziesięciolatek.  
\- Czy wie pan, kto zabił pana rodziców?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko było widać na nagraniu. Wiem, że mówią na niego Zimowy Żołnierz.  
\- I jak mniemam zaświadczy pan, że jest to tej sam mężczyzna, który siedzi teraz na ławie oskarżonych? - drążył Avery.  
\- Wie pan, to nie jest takie proste, jakie się zdaje.  
\- Oczywiście, że jest. Chodzi tylko o odpowiedź tak lub nie. Co w tym skomplikowanego?  
\- James Barnes jest jedną z ofiar Zimowego Żołnierza - odpowiedział powoli Tony, ważąc każde słowo. - Zimowy Żołnierz to wynik pracy Hydry nad Jamesem Barnesem. Zatem odpowiedź na pańskie pytanie powinna brzmieć "niezupełnie". Bo owszem, twarz jest ta sama, ale osoba, która podniosła broń to ktoś inny niż Barnes.  
\- Kolejna osoba, która próbuje robić z sądu idiotę! - Avery podniósł głos zapewne zirytowany spokojem Tony'ego.  
\- Nie próbuję "robić z sądu idioty" jak ładnie to pan ujął. Powtarzam wam tylko to, czego uparcie nie chcecie zrozumieć. Że Bucky Barnes i Zimowy Żołnierz to nie jest jedna osoba, to jak dwie dusze w jednym ciele.  
\- Ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania, Avery? - zapytał sędzia, ale mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Mark podniósł się z miejsca nie czekając nawet, aż sąd ogłosi jego kolej na zadawanie pytań.  
\- James Barnes przebywał w pańskiej wieży przez dość dużo czasu, prawda?  
\- Owszem - potwierdził Stark.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek stanowił zagrożenie dla kogoś, kto przebywał w jej obrębie?  
\- Nigdy nie było takiej sytuacji.  
\- Był agresywny? Źle znosił krytykę? Działo się coś, co mogło sprawić, że ktokolwiek w jego towarzystwie czuł się niepewnie?  
\- Nie - Tony potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie mam więcej pytań, wysoki sądzie - Mark uśmiechnął się i wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
\- Panie Stark, czy jest coś, co chciałby jeszcze dodać?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, wysoki sądzie.  
\- W takim razie proszę zająć miejsce.  
Tony usiadł na ławce, po drodze znów machając Bucky'emu. Barnes uśmiechnął się tylko.  
***  
Steve siedział obok Bucky'ego na podłodze w celi i razem słuchali muzyki. Prawie nie rozmawiali, ale wystarczała im wzajemna obecność.  
\- Lubię tę piosenkę - powiedział nagle Bucky. - Stevie? Zadbasz, żeby zagrali ją na moim pogrzebie?  
\- Bucky, mieliśmy nie rozmawiać o takich rzeczach - odparł z cieniem wyrzutu w głosie blondyn.  
\- Przepraszam Ale ta piosenka dobrze pasuje do sytuacji - Bucky wcale nie brzmiał, jakby było mu przykro. - 'Love doesn't discriminate Between the sinners and the saints and It takes and it takes and it takes ' - zanucił pod nosem.  
Rogers nie odpowiedział licząc, że temat sam ucichnie.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś próbował mnie ratować jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak - ciągnął po chwili Bucky. - Jeśli mnie skażą, i apelacja nic nie da... Po prostu odpuść.  
\- Nie możesz mnie o to prosić - Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ale proszę - Barnes westchnął. - Jeśli mnie skażą, nie chcę żebyś był przy wykonaniu wyroku.  
\- Żadnego wykonania wyroku nie będzie - powiedział ostro, ostrzej niż zamierzał blondyn. - Wyciągniemy cię z tego, w ten czy inny sposób. Obiecuję.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się i oparł głowę na ramieniu Steve'a.  
\- Mam nadzieję. Nie spieszy mi się na tamten świat, zwłaszcza kiedy mam ciebie. Obiecałeś mi dzieci, pamiętasz?  
Rogers parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Najpierw ślub, potem możemy myśleć o innych rzeczach, co?  
\- Zgoda - Bucky uśmiechnął się. - Chodź tu.  
Przygarnął go do siebie i oparł mu podbródek na ramieniu. I przez chwilę czuł się, jakby nigdy nie opuścili swojego mieszkania na Brooklynie.   
\----  
Życzę Wam wszystkim wesołych świąt ^^


	56. LVI

Bucky od rana czuł nieuzasadniony niczym niepokój spowodowany nadchodzącym przesłuchaniem Steve'a. Wcześniej jego obrońca złożył wniosek, by Barnes mógł mieć rozkute ręce w czasie trwania rozprawy, ale sędzia oddalił wniosek, i chociaż Bucky'emu było właściwie wszystko jedno to widział, że w Stevie aż się gotowało.  
\- Nie martw się - mruknął do niego Mark. - Mam w zanadrzu kilka pytań, będą musieli inaczej spojrzeć na twoją sprawę inaczej.  
\- Jeśli tylko zdążysz je zadać - odparł Bucky z westchnieniem, zerkając ukradkiem na blondyna, który jednak najwyraźniej nie wyczuł jego spojrzenia, bo nadal był zajęty rozmową z Wilsonem.  
\- Nie rozumiem - obrońca spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
\- Nie wiem. Mam jakieś złe przeczucia.  
\- Daj spokój, to Steve, zrobi wszystko, żeby Ci pomóc.  
\- Oskarżenie powołuje na świadka Stevena Granta Rogersa - usłyszeli głos prokuratora i obaj umilkli. Bucky spuścił głowę zaciskając skute dłonie w pięści. Nie patrzył na Steve'a, bał się, że Rogers dostrzeże w jego oczach przyzwolenie na wywrócenie rozprawy do góry nogami. Podniósł wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy odgłos kroków mężczyzny dał mu do zrozumienia, że ten musi już stać na miejscu dla świadków.  
\- Imię i nazwisko?  
\- Steven Grant Rogers.  
\- Data i miejsce urodzenia?  
\- Czwarty lipca tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziesty, w Nowym Jorku.  
\- Zna pan oskarżonego?  
\- Najwyraźniej nie na tyle dobrze, żebym mógł odmówić składania zeznań - odpowiedział z poirytowaniem Steve. Bucky westchnął. 'Zaczyna się' pomyślał.  
\- Musi pan zrozumieć, panie Rogers, pańskie zeznania są nam niezbędne. W końcu to również pana oskarżony chciał zabić.  
\- Wy wszyscy jesteście takimi idiotami czy tylko udajecie? - syknął Rogers. - Ile razy ktoś jeszcze musi wam powiedzieć, że to nie Bucky, tylko Zimowy Żołnierz, i że to nie jest ta sama osoba, żeby to do was dotarło?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby takie słownictwo przystoiło komuś takiemu jak pan, a już na pewno nie w sądzie.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - warknął. - Wszyscy jesteście bandą ignorantów. Jesteście tak pewni winy waszego oskarżonego, że nie słuchacie tego, co mówią świadkowie, tylko czekacie, aż będziecie mogli go skazać!  
\- Panie Rogers...  
\- Kiedyś sądy były sprawiedliwe, a tutaj wszyscy siedzą w kieszeni Carter i robią wszystko pod jej dyktando...  
\- Proszę wyprowadzić Pana Rogersa z sali, zostanie powołany innego dnia, kiedy nauczy się panować na nerwami! - wtrącił się sędzia. Jeden ze strażników podszedł do Steve'a i chwycił go pod ramię, a potem popchnął w stronę drzwi. Blondyn zamilkł, próbując złapać spojrzenie Bucky'ego, ale Barnes uparcie wpatrywał się w blat stojącej przed nim ławy.  
\- Mówiłem - mruknął.  
\- Wykrakałeś - stwierdził Mark. - Nie mogłeś być po prostu dobrej myśli?  
\- To było widać w jego oczach, że będzie chciał zrobić coś nie tak. Ale nie sądziłem, że postanowi rozpieprzyć całą rozprawę i moją obronę.  
\- Przecież jeszcze będą go przesłuchiwać, będę mógł zadać moje pytania...  
\- Przesłuchają go, bo muszą. Po takim przedstawieniu nikt nie będzie go brał bardziej na poważnie niż dwulatka z buntem - Bucky brzmiał na zrezygnowanego choć w środku aż się gotował.  
\- Spokój! - krzyknął sędzia, więc Barnes i jego obrońca posłusznie zamilkli. - Panie Avery, może Pan powołać następnego świadka, żebyśmy nie tracili już więcej czasu?  
\- Oczywiście - prokurator zaczął nerwowo przerzucać papiery przed sobą. - Oskarżenie powołuje na świadka Samuela Wilsona.  
Mężczyzna ruszył w stronę miejsca dla świadków posyłając Bucky'emu przepraszający uśmiech. Barnes mógł tylko westchnąć.  
***  
Bucky wpatrywał się w drzwi celi i pierwszy raz, od kiedy tu trafił nie chciał, żeby się otworzyły. Jego nieme prośby nie zostały jednak wysłuchane i w końcu do środka wszedł Steve. Barnes westchnął cicho i spuścił wzrok.  
\- Hej - usłyszał głos blondyna. Nie odpowiedział, nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Nie po tym wszystkim.  
\- Nie masz zamiaru się do mnie odzywać? - drążył Steve.  
\- Dziwisz mi się? - syknął patrząc na niego. - Wyszedłeś na równie zdesperowanego co Carter, mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony.  
\- Bucky...  
\- Co tam się właściwie odpieprzyło, co? Nie wiem, chciałeś zrobić z siebie bardziej pokrzywdzonego niż ja, czy jak?!  
\- Może po prostu też ciężko znoszę tę sytuację, pomyślałeś o tym? - Steve zmrużył oczy.  
\- Gorzej ode mnie? Ty spędzasz tu godzinę tygodniowo i wracasz do domu, a ja siedzę tu trzeci miesiąc! Od trzech pieprzonych miesięcy widzę albo ściany tej cholernej celi albo salę rozpraw, a każda wizyta tam nieuchronnie zbliża mnie do skazania na śmierć! Od trzech miesięcy jeśli nie ma tutaj ciebie to nie mam nikogo, do kogo mógłbym się odezwać i gadam do ścian! Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę, że prawdopodobnie zawaliłeś całą moją linię obrony?!  
\- Co? - Steve cofnął się zaskoczony.  
\- Mark miał przygotowane kilka pytań, które mogły odwrócić sytuację na naszą korzyść. I to takich, na które mogłeś odpowiedzieć tylko ty, bo w końcu jesteśmy razem ponad pół roku. Ale po tym, co zrobiłeś, nawet gdyby faktycznie powołali cię jeszcze raz, to nikt nie uwierzy w to, co powiesz. A już na pewno nikt nie weźmie tego na poważnie.  
\- Nie wiedziałem - powiedział cicho Steve.  
\- A gdybyś wiedział, to byłbyś w stanie utrzymać nerwy na wodzy? Bo jakoś mi się nie wydaje. Nie wiem, wydawało ci się, że wyzwanie sędziego i prokuratora od idiotów jest dobrym, że zrobi im się głupio, dadzą mi spokój i może jeszcze przeproszą?! Wyjaśnij mi, co to miało na celu?!  
Przez chwilę Steve się bał. Bał się, za Bucky każe mu się wynosić, powie mu, że go nienawidzi, że po tym wszystkim nie chce go widzieć...  
\- Idź już, Stevie - powiedział łagodniej Barnes. - Nie chcę powiedzieć czegoś, czego będę żałować, a jestem zbyt wściekły, żeby kontrolować to, co mówię.  
\- Przepraszam - odparł blondyn. - Naprawdę cię przepraszam, Bucky.  
Barnes kiwnął tylko głową i usiadł na pryczy sięgając po słuchawki. Usłyszał jak za Stevem zamykają się drzwi i pozwolił sobie na głośne westchnienie. Był wściekły na te wszystkie łzy, które zaczęły mu spływać po twarzy. Pierwszy raz zaczął tracić nadzieję, że jest z tej sytuacji jakieś wyjście. I zaczął ją tracić przez kogoś, w kim tę nadzieję pokładał od zawsze. Chciał zmusić się do bardziej pozytywnego myślenia, ale płynące w słuchawkach "Last goodbye" niczego mu nie ułatwiało. Mimo to nie zmienił piosenki  
Może to był najwyższy czas, żeby stracić nadzieję.  
\-----  
Ja wiem, że to zabrzmi okropnie, ale uwielbiam robić dramy w tym opowiadaniu.  
Rzucę jeszcze, że nie obiecuję, że w kwietniu będą rozdziały (mam inny tekst na głowie z limitem czasowym), ale opowiadania nie zawieszam, bo może uda mi się napisać rozdział :D  
Do następnego i miłego dnia ^^


	57. LVII

\- Bucky mnie nienawidzi - stwierdził Steve wchodząc do salonu wieży.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby targały nim tak silne emocje, ale z pewnością jest wściekły - odpowiedział mu siedzący na kanapie Loki.  
\- Wiem - westchnął Rogers. - Ale...  
\- Przysięgam, jeśli powiesz, że chciałeś dobrze, to wyrzucę cię przez okno - odezwał się Tony, który dopiero pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. - Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, co tam się wydarzyło. Co ci strzeliło do głowy?  
\- Nie wiem - odparł Steve. - Po prostu byłem wściekły i wybrałem najgorszy możliwy moment żeby się wyładować.  
\- Tu się zgodzę, gorszego momentu nie mogłeś wybrać. Nasze szanse zmniejszały się z każdym twoim słowem, całe szczęście, że cię wyrzucili - Tony kiwnął głową. - Dobra, za późno, żeby o tym myśleć, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Za godzinę będzie tu Mark, był u Bucky'ego, ma nowe informacje, przygotowujemy się do powoływania naszych świadków. W końcu ze strony Avery'ego została już tylko Natasha.   
\- Kogo chcemy powołać? - zainteresował się Loki.  
\- Na pewno Carter, to już pewne, dostała wezwanie. Ta znajoma Steve'a i Bucky'ego, Mark twierdzi, że jej zeznania mogą coś pomóc. Nie sądzę, żeby tak było, ale cóż, to on siedzi w prawie od dziesięciu lat więc myślę, że wie co robi. Myśleliśmy też o Brucie, głównie dlatego, że siedzi nad tymi aktami i szuka czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc, ale nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Steve.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że nikt nie traktowałby go poważnie ze względu na wielkiego zielonego.  
\- Laura też chce zeznawać - wtrącił się do rozmowy Clint wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - Dałoby się to załatwić?  
\- Nie wiem, co jej zeznania miałyby wnieść do sprawy - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - To nie jest po prostu ciążowa zachcianka która minie, jak dostanie batonika?  
\- Laura uważa, że sąd powinien wiedzieć o tym, co się wydarzyło, kiedy Bucky i Steve byli u nas na wakacjach - odpowiedział Barton. - Twierdzi, że to mogłoby pomóc.  
\- Porozmawiam z Markiem, zapytam, co o tym sądzi. Może im więcej świadków z naszej strony tym lepiej.  
\- Liczy się jakoś, a nie ilość, ale faktycznie, jeśli będzie więcej dobrych świadków to lepiej dla nas - Mark wszedł do salonu strącając krople deszczu z włosów i kurtki. - Wiem, że miałem być później, ale Fury mnie podwiózł, a wiecie, że on jeździ jak wariat.  
\- Jak się trzyma James? - zapytał Loki patrząc na mężczyznę.  
\- Jest w porządku, przynajmniej tak myślę. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, od razu przeszedł, że się tak wyrażę, do interesów.   
Mężczyzna usiadł na kanapie obok Lokiego i wyciągnął z torby plik kartek. Po kilku chwilach poszukiwań chwycił jedną i znów zaczął mówić.   
\- Powiedział, że mam zapytać Petera Parkera czy zgodzi się zeznawać, ale tylko, jeśli Tony ma nagranie, po którym nie miał zostać ślad.   
\- Tony? Masz to nagranie? - Steve spojrzał na szatyna. - Bucky chciał, żebyś się go pozbył...  
\- Pozbyłem się wszystkich wirtualnych kopii, tak jak prosił. Ale mam płyty ze wszystkimi nagraniami właśnie na takie sytuacje. Więc odpowiedź brzmi owszem mam to nagranie.  
\- Mogę je zobaczyć? - zapytał Mark.  
\- Zaraz wrócę - odparł Stark i zniknął na schodach prowadzących do warsztatu. Dopóki nie pojawił się znowu, w salonie panowała cisza. Tony wrócił z laptopem, który położył prawnikowi na kolanach, a potem uruchomił nagranie. Wszyscy zaczęli je oglądać, chociaż znali sytuację, będąc przecież jej bezpośrednimi świadkami.  
\- Jeżeli ten dzieciak się zgodzi, to to może nam nieźle namieszać w sprawie - orzekł Mark oddając Tony'emu laptopa. - Możemy jednym nagraniem udowodnić, że Zimowy budzi się po tych słowach, ale też że Bucky jest w stanie nad nim zapanować. Z pomocą czy bez ale może.  
\- W takim razie nagranie trzeba zgłosić jako dowód - odpowiedział Steve. - Czy bez zeznań Petera nadal ma to sens?  
\- Nie jestem pewien - odparł mężczyzna. - To znaczy... Może i miałoby to sens, ale wtedy sąd mógłby wezwać tego chłopaka i wtedy musiałby zeznawać. A tak możemy go powołać przygotowując go wcześniej na to, co się wydarzy. Bucky nalegał na to, żeby zapytać go o zdanie i nie zmuszać go do zeznawania jeśli nie będzie chciał.  
\- Myślę, że się zgodzi, ale zadzwonię do niego, poproszę, żeby się pojawił - powiedział Tony.  
\- Natasha jest w wieży? Chciałbym z nią porozmawiać przed tym, jak będzie zeznawać. Dużo zależy od tego, co powie.  
\- Powinna być u siebie - odparł Stark. - Jarvis, daj jej znać, żeby do nas zeszła. I zostaw Peterowi wiadomość, żeby po lekcjach pojawił się w wieży, bo jak na razie nie odbiera.  
\- Oczywiście, panie Stark.  
***  
\- Oskarżenie powołuje na świadka Natalię Alianovną Romanovą.  
Natasha zmarszczyła brwi, najwyraźniej niezadowolona z tego, że Avery użył jej prawdziwego imienia. Stanęła na miejscu dla świadków i przez kolejne kilka chwil odpowiadała na pytania formalne. Bucky patrzył na nią, ale ruda zdawała się unikać jego wzroku.  
\- Czy oskarżony to osoba, która zaatakowała panią, kapitana Rogersa i Sama Wilsona i zabiła w waszej obecności Jaspera Sitwella?  
\- Nie. I zanim pan Avery zacznie wykrzykiwać, że robię z sądu idiotę chcę powiedzieć, że mam... Można rzec dowód, że Bucky Barnes i Zimowy Żołnierz to nie jest jedna osoba.  
\- Wysoki sądzie - Mark podniósł się z miejsca. - Pani Romanova przekazała mi ważny dowód w sprawie. Są to akta dotyczące tak zwanego Projektu Zimowego Żołnierza.  
\- Wszystkie dokumenty są sygnowane przez osoby, którym udowodniono sterowanie lub kontakty z Hydrą - dodała Natasha. - Choćby Arnim Zola.  
Na sali zapanowało poruszenie. Avery ruszył w stronę sędziego zamierzając zapewne wyrazić głośno swoje niedowierzanie co do słów kobiety.  
\- Niech pan milczy, Avery - odezwał się sędzia. - Akta zostają włączone do dowodów w sprawie, jeszcze dziś zlecę ich tłumaczenie i osobiście się z nimi zapoznam.  
Bucky dostrzegł dumny uśmieszek na twarzy Natashy i sam wygiął wargi.  
\- Panie Avery, ma Pan jeszcze jakieś pytania do świadka?  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i usiadł na krześle wyraźnie wściekły na zaistniałą sytuację. Mark uśmiechnął się wyciągając z teczki listę swoich pytań do Natashy.  
***  
Bucky nie spodziewał się odwiedzin, w końcu Mark powiedział mu, że Steve jest na misji i nie pojawi się na co najmniej dwóch rozprawach, a już na pewno na najbliższym widzeniu. Po raz kolejny liczył pęknięcia na suficie gdy drzwi celi nagle się otworzyły... I do środka weszła wysoka blondynka. Barnes podniósł się z łóżka wpatrując się w nią zaskoczony, ta zaś podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem i objęła.  
\- Udawaj, że naprawdę się cieszysz, wmówiłem im, że znamy się od dawna, a Fury załatwił mi wejście zamiast Steve'a - syknął mu do ucha Loki. Barnes otoczył go ramionami.  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć - rzucił z uśmiechem. - Siadaj.  
Loki usiadł na pryczy, a Bucky naprzeciwko niego na podłodze.  
\- Naprawdę nie wierzę, że cię tu wpuścili - powiedział.  
\- Ale cieszysz się chociaż trochę? - zapytał asgardczyk patrząc na niego nieco niepewnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę. Myślałem, że czeka mnie tydzień bez możliwości odezwania się do kogokolwiek - Bucky uśmiechnął się. - Co w wielkim świecie?  
\- Wszystko po staremu. Anthony nadal śpi mniej niż cztery godziny dziennie, Clint wyżera mu jedzenie... Dzieciaki o ciebie pytają. Wiesz, Laura będzie zeznawać, więc przyjechali tu całą rodziną.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że ma zeznawać. Naprawdę sądzicie, że to dobry pomysł, żeby biegała po sądach w zaawansowanej ciąży?  
\- To ona powiedziała, że chce zeznawać. A kim my jesteśmy, żeby kłócić się z kobietą w ciąży? - Loki uśmiechnął się odsłaniając rząd białych zębów. - Da sobie radę. A to, co powie może ci pomóc.  
\- Może - Barnes odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Asgardczyk patrząc na niego z ukosa.  
\- Mam dość - odparł Bucky. - Chciałbym, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.  
\- Wszyscy byśmy chcieli - Loki westchnął. - Ale już niedługo.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś coś robiła, gdyby nam się nie udało - odezwał się stanowczo Barnes, zmieniając formę na żeńską na wypadek gdyby ktoś słuchał. - Żadnej walki, iluzji, manipulacji rzeczywistością.  
\- Nie myśl, że posłucham - odpowiedział buńczucznie bóg. Bucky nie odpowiedział, a Loki, widząc zmianę na jego twarzy uklęknął obok niego na podłodze.  
\- Jakoś to będzie. Nie możesz się załamywać, rozumiesz? Nadzieja to jedyne, co Ci teraz zostało - powiedział, a potem objął go mocno. Bucky westchnął tylko. Do końca wizyty żaden z nich się nie odezwał.


	58. LVIII

\- Obrona wzywa na świadka Sharon Carter.  
Blondynka ruszyła w stronę miejsca dla świadków. Zerknęła na Bucky’ego, który uśmiechał się dumnie, choć za plecami nerwowo wykręcał sobie skute dłonie. Gdy Carter odpowiedziała na wszystkie pytania dotyczące jej personaliów, Mark podniósł się z miejsca.  
\- Wysoki sądzie, proszę o odtworzenie złożonego przeze mnie dzisiaj rano nagrania. Koniecznie z dźwiękiem.  
Sharon wyraźnie się skrzywiła gdy zorientowała się, jakie nagranie pojawiło się na ekranie.  
\- Czy świadek potwierdza, że na nagraniu jest ona i oskarżony?  
\- Potwierdzam.  
\- Czy nagranie zostało zmanipulowane? Przypominam, że zeznaje pani pod przysięgą.  
\- Nie, tak właśnie przebiegała ta rozmowa.  
\- Zatem jedyną motywacją, którą pani miała gdy chciała doprowadzić do zatrzymania oskarżonego, była zwykła zazdrość o to, że to jego obdarzył uczuciem Steve Rogers, a nie panią?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, kierowałam się dobrem publicznym... - głos Sharon zaczął drżeć, a dłonie zacisnęła nerwowo na pasku torebki.   
\- Z nagrania w ogóle to nie wynika - wtrącił się Mark. - Dysponuję również zeznaniami pani współpracowników i, cytuję "Sharon była wyraźnie wściekła, że Rogers sypia z Barnesem i po tym, jak się o tym dowiedziała, nie zajmowała się niczym innym niż szukaniem możliwości, żeby go zamknąć".  
\- Nie wiem, kto to powiedział, ale kłamie - oburzyła się Sharon.  
\- Czyżby? Więc dlaczego to zeznanie idealnie pasuje do motywu, który widać na nagraniu?  
Carter spuściła wzrok i nie odpowiedziała.  
\- Nie mam więcej pytań, wysoki sądzie - Mark usiadł na swoim miejscu.  
\- Panie Avery? - sędzia spojrzał na prokuratura.  
\- Nie mam pytań do świadka.  
\- Ta runda była nasza - rzucił cicho Mark nachyląc się do Bucky’ego. Barnes uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się. Mam wrażenie, że Avery coś planuje.  
\- Nie możesz chociaż raz w życiu być dobrej myśli? - mężczyzna wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nie tutaj - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. - Od samego początku mi udowadniają, że jeśli próbuję być dobrej myśli to powinienem przestać. Teraz wolę nastawić się, że wszystko źle się skończy.  
\- Jak wolisz - Mark wyprostował się i podniósł z miejsca.  
\- Obrona powołuje na świadka Marię Aries.  
Kobieta niepewnie podeszła do miejsca dla świadków; widać było, że nigdy nie była w sądzie. Bucky posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech zanim Mark zaczął przesłuchanie.  
***  
\- Nie wierzę, że sąd przyjął wniosek Avery'ego - Loki cisnął szpilkami przez pokój. Wrócił już do swojego normalnego wyglądu, choć nadal był w sukience.  
\- Mówiłem Marii, że jest taka możliwość - odparł Mark. - Prawda jest taka, że faktycznie jej zeznania niewiele wniosły do sprawy i sąd mógł ich z tego powodu nie uznać.  
\- Zaczynam wierzyć, że Steve miał rację i oni naprawdę chcą usilnie skazać Barnesa - wtrącił Tony. - Nie mogę go stamtąd zabrać, a potem przekupić wszystkich, żeby udawali że tej sprawy nigdy nie było?  
\- Bucky zabronił cokolwiek robić - westchnął Loki. - Chce, żeby proces był sprawiedliwy.  
\- Sprawiedliwy to on nie był i nie będzie - powiedział Mark. - Ale jeśli Bucky tak chce, to raczej nie możemy nic zrobić.  
\- Gdzie Steve? - Tony rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. - Byłem pewny, że idzie za nami na górę.  
\- Poszedł z Dymitrijem do parku - odparł Loki. - Stwierdził, że musi trochę pomyśleć.  
\- Nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby ktoś z nim poszedł? Nie trzyma się najlepiej, a jeśli zrobi coś głupiego?  
\- Nic mu nie będzie - wtrącił Mark. - Z tego co wiem, umawiał się z Marią, że się tam spotkają. On też czasem musi od nas odpocząć, nie możemy go ciągle niańczyć.  
\- Bucky by cię zabił, gdyby to słyszał - Tony parsknął śmiechem. - Uważa, że cały czas ktoś powinien niańczyć Steve'a.  
\- Dlatego, że się martwi - odparł Loki. - Szlag, nienawidzę tej sukienki, idę się przebrać - mruknął w końcu.  
\- Idę z tobą - zaoferował Stark, miał w oczach wesołe ogniki. - Wrócimy niedługo - dodał jeszcze, patrząc na Marka, a potem pociągnął za sobą Lokiego. Adwokat uśmiechnął się widząc ich splecione dłonie. Usiadł na kanapie i zajął się przeglądaniem akt projektu Zimowego Żołnierza po raz kolejny. W końcu na pewno zajmie im to dłużej niż chwilę.  
***  
Peter od kilku dni miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. To uczucie towarzyszyło mu od czasu rozmowy z panem Starkiem na temat przesłuchania, na które zresztą się zgodził. Poprawił plecak na ramieniu i wszedł do mieszkania. Tuż za drzwiami, ku jego zdziwieniu, czekała ciocia May z listem w ręku. I wtedy właśnie Peter przypomniał sobie, o czym zapomniał. Miał powiedzieć panu Starkowi, żeby wezwanie do sądu dali mu do ręki, a nie wysyłali pocztą. Wiedział, że będzie musiał powiedzieć cioci o całej sytuacji, bo był nieletni i musiała być obecna przy przesłuchaniu, ale teraz, kiedy po prostu trzymała wezwanie z sądu w ręku nie spodziewał się spokojnej rozmowy.  
\- Dzień dobry, ciociu - zaczął.  
\- Peterze Parker, możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego dostałeś wezwanie z sądu? - zapytała.  
\- Nie ja jestem oskarżony! - odpowiedział od razu. - Będę zeznawał...  
\- Dlaczego? W co ty się wpakowałeś, Peter? - głos kobiety złagodniał.  
\- W nic się nie wpakowałem! Po prostu... Znasz tę sprawę Zimowego Żołnierza, prawda? Mowią o niej w wiadomościach co drugi dzień...  
\- Będziesz zeznawał w sprawie tego mordercy? - May z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową.  
\- Bucky nie jest mordercą!  
\- To nie tłumaczy, dlaczego będziesz zeznawał w jego sprawie.  
\- Spotkałem go kilka razy w wieży pana Starka kiedy byłem tam w ramach stażu. To naprawdę w porządku człowiek, ciociu.  
\- Wszyscy, którzy go kiedykolwiek spotkali będą zeznawać? - drążyła kobieta.  
\- Nie, tylko ci, którzy mogą zaświadczyć, że jest nieszkodliwy... Ciociu, po prostu kiedyś pomogłem mu się uspokoić kiedy dostał ataku paniki. To naprawdę nic takiego.  
May bez słowa podała mu list. Peter otworzył go i szybko wyłapał najważniejsze informacje by móc przekazać je ciotce.  
\- Rozprawa będzie za tydzień. Musisz być tam ze mną, bo jestem nieletni. I proszę, ciociu, nie rób krzywdy panu Starkowi, pytał mnie, czy chcę zeznawać. Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmuszał, ja po prostu chcę pomóc panu Bucky'emu. On nie zasłużył na siedzenie w więzieniu od grudnia.  
\- Mój dobry chłopiec - May poczochrała mu włosy. - W porządku, pojadę z tobą do sądu. Ale następnym razem chciałabym wiedzieć o takich sytuacjach wcześniej.  
\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć. Tylko jakoś nie było okazji.  
\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę - kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - Idź do siebie i odrób lekcje. Zawołam cię na obiad.  
Peter posłusznie zniknął w swoim pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. May usiadła na sofie i westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Kiedy on tak dorósł? - zapytała sama siebie.


	59. LIX

\- Obrona wzywa na świadka Petera Parkera.  
Chłopak poprawił koszulę i usiadł na miejscu dla świadków.  
\- Masz szesnaście lat, prawda? Mogę ci mówić na ty? - zapytał Mark.  
\- Mam szesnaście i pół - poprawił go Peter, a Bucky z trudem ukrył uśmiech. - Ale niech pan mówi do mnie po imieniu, to byłoby dziwne, gdyby mówił pan inaczej.  
\- W porządku. Jest na sali ktoś z twoich opiekunów?  
\- Tak, ciocia May, wychowuje mnie - wyjaśnił Parker i wskazał dłonią na kobietę siedzącą na widowni.  
\- W jakich okolicznościach poznałeś oskarżonego?  
\- Któregoś dnia był w wieży pana Starka kiedy akurat tam byłem.  
\- Co robiłeś w wieży?  
\- Jestem stażystą pana Starka, uczy mnie robotyki i paru innych rzeczy.  
\- Czy oskarżony wydawał się być... Groźny? Miałeś wrażenie, że może zrobić ci krzywdę? Czułeś niepokój w jego obecności?  
\- Nie, pan Bucky był miły, kiedy byłem tam pierwszy raz od razu podał mi rękę i nawet pozwolił mówić do siebie po imieniu.  
\- Wysoki sądzie, proszę o odtworzenie nagrania, które złożyłem jako dowód - powiedział Mark odrywając oczy od Petera i przeniósł wzrok na ekran. Bucky nie chciał oglądać nagrania, na samą myśl o nim żołądek skręcał mu się w supeł, ale musiał. Peter jako jedyny na sali nie patrzył na nagranie, ale wpatrywał się w twarz Bucky'ego.  
\- Kiedy wydarzyła się sytuacja z nagrania? - zapytał Mark gdy dobiegło ono końca.  
\- To był dzień, kiedy pan Stark przedstawił mnie jako swojego stażystę reszcie mieszkańców wieży. Pan Bucky i kapitan Rogers też tam wtedy byli.  
\- Wiedziałeś, dlaczego oskarżony tak zareagował na to kilka słów?  
\- Nie - Peter pokręcił głową. - Ale wtedy to nie było ważne. Dla mnie to wyglądało jak atak paniki, a z tym umiałem sobie poradzić. Po prostu chciałem mu pomóc.  
\- Czy potem, po tym wydarzeniu oskarżony zachowywał się wobec ciebie lub w twojej obecności agresywnie?  
\- Nie, później był już spokojny.  
\- Nie mam więcej pytań, wysoki sądzie - zakończył Mark i usiadł na swoim miejscu.  
\- Panie Avery?  
\- Mam parę pytań do świadka, wysoki sądzie - prokurator podniósł się i podszedł do Petera.  
\- Na nagraniu jest moment, w którym podciągasz rękaw i mówisz, że gdyby coś się wydarzyło, to masz to. Co konkretnie miałeś w rękawie?  
Tony zamarł. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego pytania, więc nikt nie przygotował na nie Petera.   
\- Krótki nóż - odpowiedział niemal od razu chłopak. - Przed tą sytuacją byłem w warsztacie pana Starka i pracowałem, kiedy chciał, żeby wszyscy przyszli do salonu, po prostu wrzuciłem nożyk do kieszeni.  
\- Czułeś się zagrożony podczas przebywania w wieży?  
\- Nie! Nie dlatego wziąłem ten nóż. Czasami odruchowo zdarza mi się chować różne rzeczy do kieszeni. W ten sposób prawie wyniosłem probówkę ze szkolnego laboratorium.  
\- A jednak pokazałeś oskarżonemu, że masz go przy sobie.  
\- Bo ludzie w czasie ataku paniki mogą poczuć się zagrożeni i zaatakować. A jednak pan Bucky jest większy ode mnie i mógłby chcąc lub nie zrobić mi krzywdę.  
\- Zadziwiająco dużo wiesz o atakach paniki.  
\- Uczyli nas tego w szkole. Pana nie?  
Tony parsknął śmiechem, za co został nagrodzony pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem Barnesa i jego obrońcy.  
\- Co się wydarzyło po tym, co widzieliśmy na nagraniu? Głównie chodzi mi o to, co zrobił oskarżony.  
\- Powiedział, że chce poukładać myśli, i że idzie się przejść. Kiedy wychodził wyglądał w porządku.  
Cóż, to było kłamstwo, ale Peter zeznawał tak pewnie, że nikt się nie zorientował. Avery zmierzył go jeszcze spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie mam więcej pytań, wysoki sądzie - powiedział w końcu.  
\- Jesteś wolny, Peter.  
Parker niemal zerwał się z miejsca i w kilku krokach znalazł się przy Tonym, obok którego usiadł.  
\- Dobra robota, młody - powiedział mu cicho Stark. Peter kiwnął tylko głową.  
***  
\- Tęskniłem - mruknął Bucky w ramię Steve'a.  
\- Wiem - Steve przytulił go mocno. - Wybacz, Fury stwierdził, że nie powinienem się rzucać w oczy po moim przesłuchaniu i wysłał mnie razem z Natashą na jakąś pseudomisję...  
\- I dobrze - przerwał mu Bucky. - Zdążyłem zatęsknić, już nie jestem na ciebie zły i po prostu cieszę się, że tu jesteś.  
Steve uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- Ale przez moją głupotę siedziałeś tu sam przez dwa tygodnie.  
\- Nie siedziałem. Fury'emu udało się załatwić, że przyszła tu dziewczyna Tony'ego.  
\- To dobrze - stwierdził Rogers, ale myślami wydawał się być gdzieś daleko. Bucky chwycił go za podbródek i zmusił, by na niego spojrzał.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Nieważne - mruknął Steve.  
\- Stevie - westchnął Barnes. - Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko tylko porozmawiaj ze mną jak dorosły z dorosłym. Albo jak staruszek ze staruszkiem, jeśli z tym porównaniem będzie ci łatwiej.  
Rogers parsknął śmiechem, a Bucky uśmiechnął się, uznając to za osobiste zwycięstwo.  
\- To co się dzieje?  
\- Po prostu się martwię - Rogers zmarkotniał. - Mark mówił, że to, że odrzucili zeznania Marii brzmi jak zła wróżba. A nam został jeden świadek...  
\- Który moim zdaniem nie powinien zeznawać. Laura jest w ciąży, nie powinna przeżywać stresu związanego z rozprawą. I szczerze mówiąc nie dziwię się, że sąd odrzucił zeznania Marii, ona też nie powinna była zeznawać, zresztą co właściwie miało wnieść do sprawy to, że widziała mnie płaczącego na ławce, i że nie zrobiłem krzywdy jej córce, a miałem okazję.  
\- Laura się uparła - wyjaśnił Steve. - A my łapiemy się każdej możliwości, żeby cię stąd wydostać.  
\- Wiem - Bucky spuścił wzrok. - Naprawdę chciałbym już tu nie wracać.  
Blondyn przytulił go znowu.  
\- I found a love for me - zanucił mu do ucha. - Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead.  
Zaczął bujać się z Buckym w rytm śpiewanej piosenki.  
\- Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet   
Oh, I never knew you were  
The someone waiting for me.  
Barnes znał tę piosenkę niemal na pamięć, była jedną z wielu, które Rogers nagrał mu na odtwarzacz mp3 i jedną z tych, których słuchał kilka razy dziennie. Następne wersy zaśpiewał już ze Stevem.  
\- Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow,   
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine  
W pewnym momencie głos Steve'a zaczął się łamać, a w oczach Bucky'ego pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Chyba naprawdę jesteśmy jak para sentymentalnych dziadków - parsknął przez łzy Bucky. - Naprawdę, płakać przez głupią piosenkę?  
Steve otarł mu łzy z twarzy.  
\- Swoją drogą, w obecnej sytuacji bardziej spodziewałbym się po tobie Cell Block Tango, a nie tego. Sugerujesz, że obecna sytuacja jest perfekcyjna? - dodał Barnes uśmiechając się szeroko. Steve pocałował go gwałtownie, wsuwając język między jego wargi.  
\- Nie - wyszeptał w jego usta po chwili. - Ty jesteś perfekcyjny.  
Kiedy Rogers musiał opuścić jego celę Bucky poczuł się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w więzieniu.  
\-----  
Kto już był na Infinity War? Bez spojlerów w komentarzach (#ThanosDemandsYourSilence), ale jak Wam się podobało?   
Ja do teraz mam mętlik w głowie xd


	60. LX

Ostatni świadek. Ostatnia szansa Bucky'ego Barnesa na to, by podnieść z gruzów jego linię obrony.  
\- Nie myśl tyle - Mark poklepał go po udzie. - Po twojej twarzy praktycznie widać, że nie wierzysz w to, że rozprawa zakończy się na naszą korzyść.  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął mężczyzna.  
\- To jeszcze nie jest ogłoszenie wyroku, przecież Laura dzisiaj zeznaje.  
\- Wiem - powiedział bez przekonania w głosie.  
\- No to teraz uśmiechnij się do swojego chłopaka, który patrzy na mnie, jakbym zrobił ci wielką krzywdę, a potem chociaż udawaj, że nie masz miliona złych przeczuć.  
Bucky zmusił się do uśmiechu, który posłał Steve'owi. Ten nie wyglądał na zupełnie przekonanego, ale pokazał mu uniesiony w górę kciuk.  
\- Obrona powołuje na świadka Laurę Barton.  
Kobieta powoli podeszła do miejsca dla świadków. Jej brzuch był już dobrze widoczny, Bucky pomyślał, że to nic dziwnego, była w siódmym miesiącu. Albo może ósmym, już stracił rachubę czasu. Mark szybko podniósł się i podał jej ramię, pomagając jej usiąść na ustawionym na podeście krześle. Po pytaniach o personalia i sytuację Mark poprawił marynarkę i zaczął przesłuchanie.  
\- W jakich okolicznościach poznała pani oskarżonego?  
\- Clint, mój mąż, zaprosił jego i Steve'a do nas, na wakacje. Obaj mieli trochę problemów i chcieli uciec z miasta, żeby się wyciszyć.  
\- Czy oskarżony wydawał się być brutalny? Agresywny? Reagował impulsywnie?  
\- Nie, raczej odwrotnie. Był wycofany, mam wrażenie, że bał się, że będziemy go oceniać przez pryzmat tego, co działo się z nim w przeszłości.   
\- Czyli rozumiem, że wiedziała pani o Zimowym Żołnierzu?  
\- Tak, Clint mi opowiadał.  
\- Nie obawiała się pani wpuścić kogoś takiego do domu?  
\- Oczywiście, że trochę się martwiłam. Wiedziałam, że Zimowy to coś na kształt ukrytej osobowości Bucky'ego... Znaczy oskarżonego, ale zaufałam Clintowi, że jesteśmy bezpieczni, i nie żałowałam.  
\- Mogłaby pani rozwinąć?  
\- Bucky uratował moją córkę, kiedy się topiła, mimo że właściwie nie musiał, bo dzieciaki były pod opieką Steve'a.  
\- Każdy normalny człowiek by tak zareagował - wtrącił się Avery. - To nie świadczy o tym, że jest jakoś szczególnie wyjątkowy.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby dostał pan zgodę sądu na odezwanie się - rzucił sędzia. Potem spojrzał na Marka.  
\- Ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania? - zapytał.  
\- Nie mam więcej pytań, wysoki sądzie - obrońca wrócił na swoje miejsce.   
\- Panie Avery?  
\- Który to miesiąc? - zapytał prokurator.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że pan Avery posuwa się za daleko! - Mark podniósł się z krzesła.  
\- Po prostu pani Barton z taką zawziętością broni oskarżonego, że zastanawiam się, czy dziecko, które nosi pod sercem nie jest przypadkiem jego!  
Bucky oparł się czołem o blat ławy, z trudem powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
\- Dzieci są moje i mojego męża. I nie uważam, żebym musiała się tłumaczyć, ale proszę - Laura wyciągnęła z torebki plik dokumentów i podała je Avery'emu. - Cała dokumentacja lekarska od początku ciąży. Bucky musiał by mnie zapłodnić telepatycznie, żeby to miało jakiś sens, bo poznałam go dwa miesiące później.  
\- Nie zamierzam tolerować takiego zachowania z pana strony, Avery - powiedział ostro sędzia. - Pani Barton, przepraszam za zachowanie prokuratora. To już koniec przesłuchania. Może pani opuścić salę.  
Ktoś przytrzymał dla Laury drzwi i wtedy na salę wbiegła dwójka dzieci.  
\- Wujku Bucky! - zawołała Lila, sprawnie wymijając wszystkich, którzy chcieli ją zatrzymać i dotarła do miejsca, gdzie siedział Barnes. Jej śladem ruszył Cooper, ale nikt nawet nie kłopotał się próbą powstrzymania go, bo sędzia niemal niezauważalnie pokazał im dłonią, żeby nie reagowali. Bucky podniósł się z miejsca i przyklęknął przed dziewczynką na jednym kolanie. Cały czas powtarzał sobie, żeby uważać na kajdanki.   
\- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał łagodnie.  
\- Mama kazała nam czekać na korytarzu, ale zobaczyliśmy cię tutaj i chciałam zapytać co się dzieje - odpowiedziała Lila. W kącikach jej oczu już pojawiły się łzy i po chwili rzuciła mu się na szyję.  
\- A wy jak zwykle nie słuchacie rodziców. Kiedyś się to dla was źle skończy, wiecie? - Bucky miał ochotę zerwać kajdanki i przytulić dziewczynkę, ale wiedział, że nie może. "Przedstawienie" jakiego wówczas byłaby świadkiem byłoby gorsze niż nieodwzajemnienie uścisku.  
\- Ale nie zrobiłeś nic złego, prawda Wujku? - zapytała Lila konspiracyjnym szeptem, który oczywiście słyszeli wszyscy na sali. Bucky westchnął cicho i nie odpowiedział.  
\- Idźcie już - powiedział tylko.  
\- Ale Wujku...  
\- Cooper, weź siostrę i wracajcie na korytarz - jego głos był już bardziej stanowczy. Dziewczynka odsunęła się, ocierając łezki z twarzy. Brat wziął ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Nie odeszli daleko nim Lila wyrwała się Cooperowi.  
\- Ale wujek Bucky jest dobry! - poinformowała wszystkich. - Wyciągnął mnie z wody, kiedy się topiłam, a mama mówiła, że nie lubi zimnej wody! I zrobił mi tą resu... To co się robi jak ktoś nie oddycha żeby nie umarł!  
Bucky opuścił swoje miejsce i znów przykucnął przed dziewczynką.  
\- Mówiłem, żebyście wrócili na korytarz - powiedział.  
\- Chciałam pomóc - Lila spuściła głowę.  
\- A nie wiem, czy bardziej nie zaszkodziłaś.  
\- Przepraszam - mała objęła go rękami za szyję. Bucky westchnął i oparł brodę na czubku jej głowy.  
\- Idźcie już. Prosto do drzwi, bez zatrzymywania się, w porządku?  
Lila przytaknęła i posłusznie ruszyła w stronę drzwi razem z bratem. Barnes z trudem podniósł się do pozycji stojącej.  
\- Przepraszam, wysoki sądzie, za opuszczenie swojego miejsca - powiedział.  
\- Niech pan wróci na swoje miejsce. Wiem, że odmówił pan składania zeznań, ale czy mógłby pan odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań?  
Bucky kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę swojego miejsca. Nie usiadł jednak, a stanął obok krzesła, patrząc wyczekująco na sędziego.  
\- O jakiej sytuacji mówiła ta dziewczynka?  
\- Tak jak mówiła Laura, ja i Steve spędziliśmy tydzień w ich domu w ramach wakacji. Któregoś dnia wybraliśmy się z dzieciakami nad jezioro, ja siedziałem na brzegu, mała zaczęła się topić, więc ją wyciągnąłem. A że nie oddychała to musiałem jej zrobić sztuczne oddychanie - Bucky wzruszył ramionami przy ostatnich słowach.  
\- A to stwierdzenie, że "nie lubi pan zimnej wody"?  
\- Dzieciakom nie można było tego inaczej wytłumaczyć, ale chodzi o to, że zimna woda budzi silne skojarzenia z moją... Przymusową pracą dla Hydry i budzi Zimowego Żołnierza.  
Sędzia kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową.  
\- Chciałby Pan coś jeszcze dodać?  
\- Tak, chciałbym złożyć wniosek, żeby następna rozprawa odbyła się z wyłączeniem jawności.  
\- Z jakiego powodu?  
\- Chciałbym złożyć zeznania.  
\- Oszalałeś - mruknął jego obrońca. Przez moment na sali zapanowała zupełna cisza, ludzie wpatrywali się w Sędziego czekając na odpowiedź, licząc zapewne, że będzie przecząca, i że będą mieli okazję posłuchać wszystkich sekretów sławnego Zimowego Żołnierza.  
\- Przychylam się do wniosku. Następna rozprawa odbędzie się trzynastego kwietnia i będzie to rozprawa z wyłączeniem jawności, na sali będzie miała prawo być obecna ława przysięgłych, sędzia, obrońca i oskarżyciel.  
Bucky odetchnął z ulgą. Chociaż coś szło po jego myśli.   
\---  
Gdyby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że Wings of love będzie miało sześćdziesiąt rozdziałów, to pewnie bym go wyśmiała. A wydaje mi się, że będzie miał nawet siedemdziesiąt, jeśli nie więcej. Mam nadzieję, że nadal będzie ktoś, kto będzie chciał czytać to moje Cudo :D  
Swoją drogą, będzie ktoś na Pyrkonie? :D  
Do następnego!


	61. LXI

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, co mu strzeliło do głowy z tym zeznawaniem! - Mark opadł na sofę w salonie wieży.  
\- Nie rozmawiał z tobą o tym? - zdziwił się Tony.  
\- O jego zeznawaniu rozmawialiśmy tylko raz, jeszcze przed pierwszą rozprawą, i mówiłem mu wyraźnie, że to jest dobry pomysł tylko, jeśli bardzo marzy o karze śmierci.  
\- Na pewno się nie poddał - powiedział pewnie Steve. - Nie wiem, czemu to zrobił.  
\- Przecież to bez sensu. Avery nie ma już czego się chwycić, czego dowodem jest to, co odwalił na dzisiejszej rozprawie - Mark pokręcił głową. - Przecież to tak, jakby powiedział "poddaję się, uniewinnijcie go". Wyszedł na cholernie zdesperowanego i na pewno stracił w oczach sądu.  
\- Więc Barnes musiał mieć jakiś dobry powód - wtrącił Tony.  
\- Pójdę do niego jutro i dowiem się, co się stało - stwierdził obrońca.  
\- Wiecie, o czym jeszcze pomyślałem? - rzucił Loki, który niezauważony pojawił się w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym? - Stark wyszczerzył się do niego. Laufeyson usiadł obok niego i obrzucił pozostałych spojrzeniem.  
\- On tego nie planował. Na początku rozprawy nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zrobić to, czego miał nie robić.  
\- Skoro tego nie planował, to po co w ogóle się odzywał? - Mark zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że on na to wpadł po tym, jak na sali pojawiły się dzieci Laury - kontynuował Loki.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co one mają z tym wspólnego.  
\- Też nie wiem. Ale z jakiegoś powodu ich pojawienie się, a szczególnie tej małej, popchnęły go do zrobienia jednej z głupszych rzeczy.  
Przez moment wszyscy milczeli, pogrążeni we własnych myślach.   
\- Wujku Steve, mogę z wami posiedzieć? - w drzwiach pojawiła się Lila.  
\- Chodź - blondyn uśmiechnął się. Dziewczynka podeszła do niego, obrzucając niepewnym spojrzeniem pozostałe osoby siedzące na sofie. Steve posadził ją sobie na kolanach.  
\- Gdzie twoja mama? - zapytał.  
\- Powiedziała, że trochę źle się czuje i położyła się na trochę. Nie chciałam jej przeszkadzać, więc przyszłam.  
\- Dobrze zrobiłaś - Rogers uśmiechnął się do niej. - A Cooper?  
\- Gra na konsoli i nie chce się ze mną bawić - dziewczynka naburmuszyła się.  
\- Możemy iść do parku, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował Steve.  
\- A kupisz mi lody? - zapytała z nadzieją Lila. Rogers zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Zobaczymy, w porządku?  
\- Yhym! - przytaknęła dziewczynka przytulając się do niego.   
\- Mogę iść z wami? - odezwał się niepewnie Loki. Steve posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie znad ramienia Lili.  
\- Myślę, że możesz - powiedział powoli. - Chyba, że dama ma coś przeciwko.  
\- Nie mam - stwierdziła dziewczynka, lustrując Lokiego spojrzeniem. - Mogę do ciebie mówić wujku?  
\- Jeśli chcesz - czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się.  
\- No dobra - Steve postawił dziewczynkę na podłodze. - Idź po kurtkę i wróć tutaj, ja też pójdę się przygotować. Loki, też się ubierz.  
\- Wiesz, że nie będzie mi zimno.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, masz iść po kurtkę - odparł stanowczo Rogers.  
Laufeyson parsknął śmiechem, ale posłusznie skierował się do swoich kwater. Steve przeniósł wzrok na Marka.  
\- Idziesz jutro do Bucky’ego? - zapytał. Brzmiał na zmęczonego.  
\- Idę tam nawet za chwilę, dali mi znać, żebym się pojawił.  
\- Myślisz, że pozwolilby mu mieć to? - Rogers wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń z nieśmiertelnikami. Mark dostrzegł tylko nazwisko Steve na metalowych płytkach.  
\- Nie wiem, postaram się to załatwić.  
\- Jak się uda, daj mu to. Będzie wiedział.  
Obrońca kiwnął głową i wsunął nieśmiertelniki do kieszeni.  
\- Wujku, nie masz kurtki! - odezwała się Lila, która nie wiadomo kiedy pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Zaraz przyjdę - odparł Rogers przywołując uśmiech na twarz. Potem ruszył w stronę swojej kwatery.   
***  
\- Zanim na ciebie nawrzeszczę, masz - Mark wyciągnął w stronę Bucky'ego nieśmiertelniki. - Steve chciał, żebym ci to dał, powiedział, że będziesz wiedział.  
Oczywiście, że Bucky rozumiał. To akurat była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, którą pamiętał z czasów wojny. Panowało wtedy przekonanie, że nie mogłeś umrzeć, jeśli miałeś nie swoje nieśmirtelniki. To było głupie i właściwie nikt w to do końca nie wierzył, ale wszyscy w jego oddziale i tak przed każdą akcją wymieniali się nimi. On zawsze zamieniał się ze Stevem, tylko ten jeden raz, gdy spadł, miał na szyi nieśmirtelniki Dum Duma Dougana, bo on i Rogers ciągle się mijali.  
Założył łańcuszek na szyję, płytki z nazwiskiem i innymi danymi Steve'a zastukały o siebie cicho.  
\- A teraz gadaj, skąd wziąłeś pomysł, żeby zeznawać - Mark założył ramiona na piersi. - Przecież ci mówiłem, że to może tylko pogorszyć sprawę.   
\- Bo potrzebujemy czasu - odparł Bucky. - Ani Avery, ani sędzia nie zaczęli czytać akt. A jeśli chcę zeznawać to liczą, że będą mogli mnie złapać na kłamstwie. Więc przeczytają te akta najdokładniej, jak się da.  
\- A pomyślałeś o tym, że twoje zeznania mogą nie podziałać na twoją korzyść?  
\- A miałem inne wyjście?  
\- Mogłeś po prostu siedzieć na dupie i pozwolić mi działać. Co, jeśli się nie uda?  
\- Ciągle mi powtarzasz, że mam być dobrej myśli. I chyba tym razem będę musiał cię posłuchać.  
Mark westchnął tylko.  
\- Oby podziałało - mruknął.  
***  
\- Oskarżony James Buchanan Barnes zostaje uznany winnym wszystkich zarzucanych mu czynów i zostaje skazany na karę śmierci.   
Bucky podniósł głowę. Usłyszał tylko głośne "Nie!", a potem reszta rzeczywistości utonęła w głośnym szumie w jego uszach. Barnes rozejrzał się po sali. Steve krzyczał coś i rwał się do przodu, Natasha i Bruce starali się utrzymać go w miejscu. Tony stał obok i kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Loki nie był już skryty pod iluzją tajemniczej blondynki i przedzierał się przez widownię, zapewne mając zamiar zareagować. Tylko Peter na niego patrzył, z miną skopanego szczeniaka i wyglądał, jakby chciał go przeprosić. Prokurator Avery uśmiechał się dumny z siebie.  
'Nie złamałeś mnie' pomyślał Bucky. 'Zrobili to długo przed tobą.'.  
\- Proszę zabrać oskarżonego do celi śmierci, gdzie będzie czekał na wykonanie wyroku - powiedział jeszcze sędzia. Bucky podniósł się z krzesła i w otoczeniu strażników ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę przy prokuratorze.   
\- Musi być Pan z siebie dumny - rzucił. - Pierwsza sprawa od dwunastu lat i od razu zwycięstwo.  
Potem uśmiechnął się szyderczo i poszedł przed siebie. Nie odważył się już spojrzeć na Steve'a, Natashę, Bruce'a, Tony'ego... To był koniec. I nie było powodu, żeby oni myśleli inaczej.  
Wyszli na korytarz napotykając Sharon, która uśmiechała się triumfalnie.  
\- Mówiłam ci, że wygram - rzuciła. Bucky wzruszył ramionami i pomyślał, że nie ma już nic do stracenia. Szybkim ruchem zerwał kajdanki i uderzył kobietę w twarz pięścią.  
\- To za każdą łzę, którą przez ciebie wypłakał Stevie - powiedział cicho. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i posłusznie dalej ruszył za strażnikiem.  
\---  
I koniec rozprawy. Kto się spodziewał takiego zakończenia sprawy?  
(i proszę nie krzyczeć bo będzie mi smutno :c)   
Do następnego!


	62. LXII

Bucky zerwał się z pryczy dysząc ciężko. Czuł pot na twarzy i łzy na policzkach, które otarł wierzchem dłoni. Przez okno wpadał blask księżyca. Barnes podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi, w które załomotał.  
\- Nie możesz spać, jak normalny człowiek? - usłyszał głos strażnika.  
\- Chcę zadzwonić!  
\- Jest środek nocy!  
\- Z tego co wiem, to mam prawo do jednego telefonu na tydzień, nie wydaje mi się, żeby były ograniczenia czasowe.  
Strażnik westchnął głęboko.  
\- Odsuń się od drzwi i stań tyłem! - zakomenderował. Bucky wykonał polecenie. Drzwi celi otworzyły się, a strażnik podszedł do niego i skuł mu ręce. Potem chwycił go pod ramię i wyprowadził z celi. Korytarze były ciemne, Bucky'emu z trudem udało się dostrzec godzinę na jednym z monitorów; dochodziła trzecia w nocy. Strażnik posadził Barnesa przy jednym ze stolików i przykuł mu do niego lewą rękę. Potem podsunął mu telefon.  
\- Masz godzinę, potem wracasz do celi - powiedział. Bucky skinął głową i wykręcił numer. Przez chwilę słuchał sygnału i obawiał się, że Steve nie odbierze, w końcu był środek nocy.  
\- Halo? - usłyszał zaspany głos po drugiej stronie.  
\- Hej, Stevie - odpowiedział.  
\- Bucky! Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, po prostu... Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.  
\- To nic, Bucky. Co się dzieje?  
\- Koszmar. Po prostu musiałem z kimś porozmawiać. Usłyszeć kogoś znajomego.   
\- Chcesz mi opowiedzieć, co ci się śniło?  
\- Nie chcę. Nie chcesz o tym słuchać, Stevie.  
\- Śniło ci się, że cię skazali, prawda? - zapytał łagodnie Rogers.   
\- Skąd...  
\- Bo ja mam takie sny codziennie.  
Bucky westchnął cicho.  
\- Dasz radę, słońce. Jeszcze dwie rozprawy, muszą cię uniewinnić.  
\- Już się nauczyłem, że nic nie muszą - stwierdził Barnes uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Kocham cię, wiesz? Po prostu chcę, żebyś to wiedział.  
\- Ja ciebie też, Stevie - odparł Bucky.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli; Barnes wsłuchiwał się w spokojny oddech mężczyzny.  
\- Nie wiem, co mam jeszcze mówić, ale nie chcę się jeszcze rozłączać - powiedział w końcu Barnes. - Mam jeszcze kilka minut zanim wyślą mnie do celi. Możesz... Możesz mi coś opowiedzieć? Sprzed wojny?  
\- Zawsze - Bucky niemal mógł usłyszeć, że mężczyzna się uśmiecha. Potem zaczął mówić, a dla Barnesa to było jakby ktoś opowiadał mu o dawno niewidzianym filmie. Siedział tak zasłuchany, dopóki strażnik nie poinformował go, że godzina minęła.  
\- Muszę kończyć, Stevie - powiedział mu. - Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też, Bucky. Idź spać, co?  
\- Ty też. Dobranoc, Stevie.  
\- Dobranoc, Bucky.  
***  
Bucky stał przed wejściem do sali rozpraw, ze skutymi jak zawsze rękami. Zdziwił się gdy nagle pojawił się tam Steve, Tony i Loki, jak zwykle w postaci blondynki.  
\- Co wy tu robicie? - Barnes zmarszczył brwi.  
\- No wiesz, nawet trochę się nie cieszysz? - Tony udał zranionego.  
\- Mark wspominał coś, że możesz wyrazić zgodę, na czyjąś obecność na sali rozpraw... - zaczął Steve, ale Bucky od razu potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie ma szans, Stevie - powiedział.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie. I koniec. Nie chcę, żebyś to słyszał.  
\- Jeśli będę chciał, przeczytam akta - odpowiedział buńczucznie Rogers.  
\- Nie będę mówił o tym, co jest w aktach.  
\- Więc tym bardziej powinienem tam z tobą być.  
\- Nie zgadzam się - Bucky pokręcił głową. Chciał wziąć jego twarz w dłonie, ale nie mógł tego zrobić z oczywistych względów. Oparł tylko czoło o jego pierś.  
\- Nie będziesz tego słuchał, nie dziś i nie w całości - powiedział cicho. - Poradzę sobie. A kiedyś będziemy mogli o tym porozmawiać. I wtedy może powiem ci chociaż część tego, o czym będę mówił dzisiaj.  
Steve otoczył go ramionami w pasie, przyciągając go mocno do siebie.  
\- Wiem, że dasz radę - wyszeptał. - Ale to nie znaczy, że nie chciałbym być tam z tobą.  
\- Oskarżony wzywany na salę!  
Bucky niechętnie odsunął się od Steve'a.  
\- Idźcie do domu. To może trochę potrwać, nie chcę, żebyście siedzieli tu bez sensu.  
Strażnik chwycił go pod ramię i wyprowadził na salę rozpraw. Mark posłał im ostatnie spojrzenie.  
\- Trzymajcie kciuki - powiedział. - Ja naprawdę nie wiem, co on będzie mówił.  
Z tymi słowami zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając ich w osłupieniu.  
\- Chodźcie, wracamy do wieży - Tony objął Lokiego ramieniem.  
\- Ja zostaję - stwierdził Steve.  
\- James nie chciał, żebyś tu siedział - Laufeyson spojrzał na niego czujnie.  
-  A ja nie chciałem, żeby siedział na sali sam. Najwyraźniej oboje nie możemy mieć tego, czego byśmy chcieli. Zostaję.  
\- Jak chcesz - Stark wzruszył ramionami. - Chodzi, Loki.  
Czarnowłosy posłał Steve'owi ostatnie, zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a potem ruszył z Tonym, splatając ich dłonie.  
***  
\- Tęskniłem, blaszaku - powiedział Rhodey, podchodząc niepewnym jeszcze krokiem do Tony'ego i obejmując go mocno.  
\- Ja też - odparł Stark. - Ale nie wyzywaj mnie od blaszaków, też jednym jesteś i mam nadzieję, że niedługo wrócisz do roli.  
\- Jak tylko będę już zupełnie normalnie chodził to na pewno - Rhodes uśmiechnął się do niego. Potem usiadł na kanapie obok Lokiego.  
Do salonu wieży weszli T'challa i Shuri, która ucieszyła się na widok Tony'ego.  
\- Panie Stark!  
\- Mówiłem, żebyś mówiła mi po imieniu, skoro ja mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać - w głosie Tony'ego była udawana nagana połączona z rozbawieniem. Potem Stark zwrócił się do T'challi.  
\- Wasza wysokość.  
\- Czy wzrok mnie myli, czy na kanapie obok porucznika Rhodesa siedzi Loki?  
Laufeyson wyraźnie się spiął i zacisnął wargi w cienką linię.  
\- Nie myli cię wzrok, to Loki. Ale inny Loki niż ten, który napadł na Nowy Jork - odparł Tony.  
\- Tacy jak on... - zaczął T'challa, ale Stark pokręcił głową.  
\- Tak, wiem, co mówią, tacy jak on się nie zmieniają i inne głupoty. I długo też tak myślałem. Aż los znowu nie postawił mi go na drodze.  
\- Co ci daje prawo myśleć, że się zmienił?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym musiał się przed tobą tłumaczyć, nawet jeśli jesteś królem.  
\- Ja i moja siostra przyjechaliśmy tu na Twoją prośbę - T'challa podniósł głos i porzucił nawet używania form grzecznościowych. - I nie zamierzam przebywać w jednym miejscu z mordercą.  
\- Droga wolna!  
\- Anthony przestań! - Loki podniósł się z kanapy i dotknął jego ramienia. - Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.  
\- Po prostu nie cierpię, jak kogoś ocenia się po jednej sytuacji - mruknął Tony.  
\- Kiedyś mi powiedziałeś, że wszyscy mamy przeszłość. Więc nie zachowuj się jakbym był przez całe życie grzecznym jelonkiem, a to wszyscy wyzywali mnie od najgorszych - głos Lokiego był łagodny. Potem przeniósł wzrok na T'challę.  
\- Masz rację, wasza wysokość. Jestem odpowiedzialny za masakrę w Nowym Jorku, a także za wiele rzeczy w moim świecie, z których niegdyś byłem dumny. Ale teraz jedyną moją dumą jest to, że Anthony pokochał mnie pomimo tego wszystkiego. Wiem, że rzadko ktoś się zmienia, ale... Ja miałem dobrą motywację - uśmiechnął się przy ostatnich słowach. Stark splótł z nim dłonie, jakby tym gestem chciał dodać mu otuchy.  
\- Rozumiem - powiedział cicho T'challa. Podszedł bliżej Lokiego i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Laufeysona.  
\- Zaufam ci, jeśli wszyscy inni mieszkańcy wieży są w stanie to zrobić. Ale będę miał cię na oku. I powstrzymam, jeśli będzie trzeba.  
\- Nie będzie - zapewnił go Loki, ściskając jego rękę.  
Przez moment w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, którą przerwał dopiero Bruce.  
\- Tony, chyba coś znalazłem!  
Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę, a on spuścił wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu jest, mogę przyjść później...  
\- Nie, nie, nie! - Tony otoczył go ramieniem i przybliżył go do reszty. - Wasza wysokość, Shuri, to jest właśnie Bruce Banner. Ten, który ma niezbyt miłego, zielonego bliźniaka. Bruce, to król Wakandy T'Challa i jego siostra, księżniczka Shuri.  
\- Dzień dobry? - zapytał niepewnie Banner, powodując krótki wybuch śmiechu ze strony wszystkich zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu.  
\- No dobra, mówiłeś, że coś znalazłeś.  
\- No tak - Bruce szybko odzyskał rezon. - Znalazłem jakieś wyniki badań, wiesz, w tych aktach. I tu - Banner otworzył teczkę i pokazał mu kilka zdjęć. - Jest różnica w aktywności mózgu, w tych miejscach - wskazał na odpowiednie części. - Wtedy, kiedy aktywują program.  
\- Mogę zobaczyć? - zapytała Shuri przybliżając się do nich.   
\- Jasne - Bruce podał jej akta i raz jeszcze pokazał wszystkie anomalie, o których opowiadał Tony'emu.  
\- Moim zdaniem jest coś na rzeczy - stwierdziła dziewczyna. - Dałoby radę odpalić to na dużym ekranie?  
\- Jasne, w warsztacie Jarvis będzie mógł. Tony, możemy skorzystać z warsztatu? - Bruce najwyraźniej zapalił się na myśl, że mógł odkryć coś ważnego.  
\- Jasne, idźcie. Powodzenia, dzieciaki - Stark uśmiechnął się.


	63. LXIII

Przesłuchanie Bucky'ego trwało już od prawie trzech godzin. Steve się niecierpliwił i niepokoił. Nasłuchiwał nawet pod drzwiami, czy nie skończyli wcześniej i nie opuścili sali innym wyjściem, ale słyszał przytłumione głosy, więc z pewnością ktoś w środku był. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły. Bucky wyszedł pierwszy, sam i bez kajdanek, i wyglądał okropnie. Steve od razu porwał go w uścisk.  
\- Stevie - westchnął Bucky. - Mówiłem ci, żebyś wrócił do wieży.  
\- Wolałem poczekać - odparł Rogers. - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Będzie - Barnes odsunął się od niego i uśmiechnął się słabo. - Przyjdziesz jutro na widzenie?  
\- Oczywiście, że przyjdę. Kiedy będzie następna rozprawa? To znaczy kiedy ogłoszą wyrok?  
\- Pojutrze - odpowiedział za Barnesa Mark, który pojawił się przy nich. - Przekaż Tony'emu, że mamy cholernie mało czasu. Przyjadę, jak odeskortuję Bucky'ego do celi i z nim porozmawiam.  
\- Trzymaj się, Bucky - Steve uśmiechnął się do Barnesa i ścisnął jego dłoń. - Zobaczymy się jutro.  
Strażnik zabrał Barnesa korytarzem, adwokat szedł za nimi krok w krok i Steve miał przeczucie, że na sali wydarzyło się coś złego. Odprowadził wzrokiem Bucky'ego, a potem ruszył do wyjścia z sądu.  
***  
Mark, zgodnie z tym, co powiedział Steve'owi, pojawił się w wieży półtorej godziny później. Skinął tylko wszystkim głową i nie odezwał się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Co tam się wydarzyło? - zapytał Tony.  
\- Nie mogę wam powiedzieć.  
\- Tak, wiem, tajemnica zawodowa, ale...  
\- Nie chodzi o to. Bucky kazał mi przysiąc, że nigdy nikomu nie powiem.  
\- Ale stało się coś złego - to nie było pytanie ze strony Steve'a.  
\- Stało się wiele rzeczy, które nie pasowały do sali rozpraw - Mark brzmiał na zmęczonego. - Ale Bucky sobie poradzi.   
Nie powiedział im o tym, że na sali rozpraw po raz pierwszy widział łzy w oczach Barnesa. Że widział wszystkie blizny na jego torsie i ramionach, które zostawiła Hydra. Że przez te trzy godziny jego głos cały czas drżał. Potrząsnął głową chcąc oddalić od siebie te myśli. Potrzebował teraz czystego umysłu.   
\- Mamy coś nowego? - zapytał.  
\- Bruce i Shuri nad tym pracują. Potrzebujemy jeszcze trochę czasu - odparł Tony.  
\- Nie mamy czasu. Za dwa dni o tej porze już będzie po ogłoszeniu wyroku, a wtedy niewiele będzie można zrobić.  
\- Czemu tak szybko? Inne rozprawy dzielił co najmniej tydzień - zdziwił się Loki.   
\- Avery stwierdził, że mamy już wszystkie potrzebne informacje, i że należy jak najszybciej zakończyć sprawę.  
\- Pieprzona szuja - syknął wściekle Laufeyson. Tony poklepał go po dłoni.  
\- Spokojnie - wyszeptał. Potem zwrócił się do Marka.  
\- Jak oceniasz nasze szanse po dziś? Ostatnio twierdziłeś, że mamy przewagę, ale żadne z nas nie wie, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj.  
\- Szczerze? Nie wiem - Mark pokręcił głową. - Moim zdaniem jego zeznania powinny działać na naszą korzyść, ale Avery jest przekonany inaczej.  
\- W takim razie Bruce i Shuri muszą się pospieszyć. Do kiedy możemy zgłosić jakieś nowe dowody?  
\- Właściwie to do momentu aż nie ogłoszą wyroku. Najlepiej byłoby jutro, ale pewnie nie zdążą.  
\- Co, jeśli się nie uda? - zapytał Loki. - Nie, żebym nie wierzył, że się uda, ale...  
\- Musimy być na to przygotowani. Jeszcze dzisiaj przygotuję wniosek o wznowienie rozprawy ze względu na nowe dowody.  
\- Ale? - odezwał się Steve patrząc na niego.  
\- Jakie ale? - Mark zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Powiedziałeś to tak, że musi być jakieś ale. O co chodzi?  
\- Jeżeli go skażą, to na karę śmierci. Nie będzie nic pomiędzy. A wtedy zostaną nam dwa, może trzy tygodnie, żeby przekonać sędziego, no i Avery'ego, że trzeba wznowić rozprawę. Jeżeli nam się nie uda... Nie będę w stanie zrobić wiele. Poza tym wtedy przeniosą go do celi śmierci, nie mam pojęcia jak to będzie z widzeniami.  
\- Całkiem dużo jak na jedno Ale - stwierdził Tony. - Damy radę?  
\- Musimy - westchnął Mark. - Ale Bucky traci nadzieję.  
\- Jeżeli mówisz o tym, że wydaje się być bardziej zdołowany niż zazwyczaj, to nie wydaje mi się to dziwne - powiedział Loki.  
\- Nie chodzi mi o to. Dzisiaj musiałem go przekonywać, że jeśli go skażą, to musi mi pozwolić złożyć wniosek o ponowne rozpatrzenie sprawy.  
\- Pieprzysz - wyrwało się Tony'emu. Mark potrząsnął głową.  
\- Siedzi w więzieniu od czterech miesięcy, dziwisz się?  
\- Możemy coś zrobić? - zapytał cicho Steve.  
\- Modlić się, żeby Shuri i Bruce zdążyli.  
***  
\- Oskarżony James Buchanan Barnes zostaje uznany winnym wszystkich zarzucanych mu czynów i zostaje skazany na karę śmierci.  
Bucky spuścił głowę. Tym razem to nie był sen, zbyt wyraźnie czuł ból wbijających mu się w nadgarstki kajdanek i narastającą w gardle gulę. W tej samej chwili na salę wpadł Bruce i nieznana Barnesowi dziewczyna.  
\- Zatrzymać ceremonię! Znaczy rozprawę! - krzyknęła od progu Shuri.  
\- Wyrok już zapadł - odpowiedział jej Avery, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.  
\- Ale mamy nowe dowody!  
\- Wyrok zapadł, rozprawa dobiegła końca.  
Bucky'emu zakręciło się w głowie i opadł na swoje miejsce. Mark przykucnął przy nim i chwycił za podbródek uniósł mu głowę.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Potrzebujesz lekarza?  
\- Nie, zaraz mi przejdzie - mruknął Barnes. - Pomóż mi wstać.  
\- Proszę zaprowadzić oskarżonego do celi śmierci, gdzie będzie czekał na dzień wykonania wyroku - odezwał się sędzia.   
Strażnik chwycił Bucky'ego pod ramię i pociągnął do góry. Barnes zorientował się, że tuż obok stoi Steve i złapał jego spojrzenie.  
\- Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś - powiedział cicho. Rogers nie poruszył się nawet o krok ale Bucky widział, że w środku cały się gotuje. Potem razem ze strażnikiem opuścił salę rozpraw. Bruce i Shuri nadal stali przy drzwiach nie wiedząc, co robić.   
\- Wysoki sądzie, składam wniosek o wznowienie rozprawy ze względu na nowe dowody, które właśnie się pojawiły - Mark poszedł do sędziego i podał mu niewielki plik dokumentów.  
\- Rozprawa dopiero się zakończyła i zgodnie uznano, że oskarżony jest winny! - odpowiedział mu ostro Avery.  
\- Niech pan pozwoli, że to sąd zadecyduje!  
\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z panami w bardziej kameralnym gronie - odezwał się sędzia. - Za chwilę.  
Mark kiwnął głową i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Posłał Avery'emu zabójcze spojrzenie, ten jednak niewiele sobie z tego robił. Mark naprawdę nienawidził tego człowieka.  
Steve rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie sędziemu, a potem opuścił salę, trzaskając drzwiami. Jego śladem ruszyli Tony, Loki, Natasha, a wkrótce też Bruce i Shuri.   
\---  
Nie martwcie się, Shuri już ma plan :D   
Do następnego!


	64. LXIV

Od ogłoszenia wyroku Steve siedział na balkonie wieży, z kolanami podciągniętymi do piersi. Wcześniej Loki, Natasha, a nawet Bruce i Shuri próbowali z nim rozmawiać, ale w najlepszym wypadku po prostu ich ignorował. W Lokiego rzucił doniczką, a księżniczce powiedział, że nie będzie gadał z dziećmi. Minęły dwie godziny, zanim na balkon pofatygował się Tony. Założył z zegarka rękawicę Iron Mana i bezceremonialnie podniósł Rogersa do pionu.  
\- Co ty robisz, Rogers? - syknął.  
\- Zostaw mnie, Stark - odparł Steve. - Nie wiesz, jak to jest.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie wiem. Ale cholera, Rogers, wydaje ci się, że jedyne co możesz zrobić to siedzieć tutaj i nie pozwalać nikomu się zbliżyć?  
\- A co innego mam robić?!  
\- Nie wiem, może siedzieć z Barnesem?! Mark przez trzy godziny negocjował żebyś miał możliwości odwiedzania go tam, a ty nawet nic o tym nie wiesz, bo wolisz siedzieć tutaj i użalać się nad sobą!  
Steve odepchnął go od siebie.  
\- Nie mogę do niego iść, nie dzisiaj. Nie będę mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy, po tym, jak mu mówiłem, że na pewno nam się uda... On teraz potrzebuje wsparcia, a ja nie dam rady. Bo nie będę w stanie na niego patrzeć i nie myśleć, że za chwilę go stracę. Dopiero go odzyskałem, Tony, a teraz... Dopiero go odzyskałem. Nie mogę go stracić.  
Stark westchnął. Steve skulił się w sobie, spuścił głowę, a po jego twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy. Tony otoczył go ramionami, co wyglądało dość zabawnie, bo był od niego znacząco niższy.  
\- No już, już. Nie mogłeś od razu do nas przyjść, tylko musiałeś siedzieć tu sam?  
Steve nie odpowiedział, wtulając głowę w jego ramię. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki Rogers nie cofnął się.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho.  
\- Nie przepraszaj - Tony uśmiechnął się lekko. - Już ci lepiej?  
Steve pokiwał głową.  
\- Bucky siedzi teraz sam? - zapytał, jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty.  
\- Nie, Loki z nim jest. Wiesz, Markowi udało się wynegocjować, że właściwie każdy z nas może do niego iść, jeśli da im wcześniej znać.  
\- Muszę mu podziękować. Jest tu?  
\- Wiem, że był, ale możliwe, że już wrócił do domu. Długo tu siedziałeś, wiesz?  
\- Wiem. Boże, czuję się jak idiota.  
\- Chodź, wracamy do środka. Niedługo pewnie pojawi się Loki. Nie może siedzieć u Bucky'ego w nieskończoność.  
\- Dzięki, Tony.  
\- Nie masz za co dziękować. I hej, zaczynamy następny etap walki, nie poddajemy się. Nie dam Avery'emu wygrać, ten człowiek doprowadza mnie do szału!  
Steve uśmiechnął się lekko. I w duchu dziękował Bogu, że ma takich przyjaciół, którzy nie dadzą mu się załamać.   
***  
Ledwie Steve przekroczył próg celi, Bucky wtulił się w niego mocno, niemal go przewracając.  
\- Hej - wyszeptał. Rogers objął go i pocałował w czubek głowy.  
\- Hej - odparł. - Przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Stevie.  
\- Obiecałem, że cię wyciągniemy...  
\- A ja jeszcze żyję, więc nadal macie całkiem spore szanse - Bucky odsunął go od siebie na odległość ramion. - Chodź, usiądziemy. Tutaj też prycza jest dość słaba, ale podłoga chyba nam wystarczy, prawda?  
Usiedli na ziemi, ale nie obok siebie. Bucky umościł się między nogami Rogersa i oparł głowę na jego piersi. Steve objął go w pasie i przez chwilę oboje milczeli.  
\- Weźmy ślub. Jeszcze przed wznowieniem rozprawy - powiedział nagle Rogers. - Fury na pewno jest w stanie to załatwić...  
\- Nie chcę, Stevie - odparł Barnes. - Nie chcę ślubu na wszelki wypadek. Wiesz, jeśli będą mieli mnie zabić to w porządku, mamy ślub, dobrze wiedzieć, że mam męża przed śmiercią. A jeśli jednak przeżyję to też dobrze, nie musimy się męczyć. Nie chcę tak, Stevie. Chcę prawdziwego ślubu w urzędzie, chcę, żeby Lila sypała kwiatki jeśli będzie chciała, jeśli nie to mogę nawet sam je sypać. Chcę, żeby Loki był moim świadkiem, nawet jeśli jego podpis nie ma żadnej mocy prawnej w tym świecie i zamiast niego pewnie będzie musiał się podpisać Tony. Chcę wesela, na którym będą wszyscy, na którym nam zależy, chcę z tobą tańczyć do rana, chcę być tak pijany szczęściem, że dopiero następnego dnia dotrze do mnie, że już jesteśmy na zawsze - kiedy mówił oczy zaszły mu łzami, a głos zaczął drżeć. Steve chwycił go za dłonie.  
\- Jeśli tak chcesz to niech tak będzie - odpowiedział cicho.  
\- Poza tym, hej, naprawdę uważasz, że za ciebie wyjdę bez oświadczyn? - Bucky uśmiechnął się a Rogers parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Nie łam się, Stevie. Shuri wygląda na taką, która nie zamierza przegrać - dodał jeszcze Barnes, a potem obrócił się w jego ramionach i pocałował go w czoło. - Przepraszam, że sprawiam ci tyle problemów.   
W odpowiedzi Steve tylko go pocałował. Bucky poczuł na ustach słony smak łez Rogersa, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Zresztą nie był pewien, czy były to tylko jego łzy.   
***  
Bucky nie spodziewał się odwiedzin. Steve był u niego poprzedniego dnia i nie mówił, że zamierza pojawić się w najbliższym czasie, bo chce sobie móc reszcie szukać argumentów do wznowienia rozprawy. Barnes zdziwił się więc gdy drzwi celi otworzyły się i do środka weszła kobieta.  
\- Nie znam jej - powiedział szybko do strażnika.  
\- Jestem psychologiem, panie Barnes. Nie musi pan ze mną rozmawiać, ale sędzia nalegał...  
Bucky westchnął.  
\- W porządku, niech pani wejdzie. Może pani usiąść na łóżku.  
\- A pan?  
\- Na podłodze, nie będę stał przez cały czas, a prycza ledwo utrzymuje jedną osobę, cały czas mam wrażenie, że za chwilę się urwie.  
Kobieta wahała się przez chwilę, zanim zrobiła to, o co ją prosił. Barnes usiadł po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia pod ścianą; cela była na tyle mała, że nie dzieliła ich zbyt duża odległość.  
\- Przede wszystkim musi pan wiedzieć...  
\- Może mi pani mówić po imieniu?  
\- Bucky?  
\- James. Bucky mówią mi tylko najbliżsi.  
Kobieta zapisała coś w notatniku i znowu na niego spojrzała.  
\- Zatem musisz wiedzieć, że nie masz obowiązku ze mną rozmawiać, choć zarówno sędzia, jak i prokurator Avery i twój obrońca bardzo na to nalegali. Jeśli się zgodzisz, nie musisz odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania.   
\- W porządku. Możemy porozmawiać.   
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Ja? Zajebiście, a pani?  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego z ukosa, a Barnes westchnął.  
\- Przepraszam, możemy zacząć jeszcze raz?  
\- Oczywiście - Bucky zauważył, że wykreśliła coś w notatkach. - Jak się czujesz?  
\- Źle, czuję się jak zwierzę w klatce, od ponad trzech miesięcy nie widziałem zewnętrznego świata poza sądem. Wywożą mnie z podziemi samochodem z zupełnie ciemnymi szybami, wysadzają mnie na podziemnym parkingu w sądzie i prowadzą na salę, w drugą stronę tak samo. Oni mnie nawet nie traktują jak człowieka. A pani jak się ma?  
\- Dobrze, dziękuję. Wiesz, że jesteś pierwszą osobą od dawna, która o to zapytała?  
\- Stevie byłby dumny - Bucky uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Chciałam też zapytać o twoje relacje ze Stevem Rogersem.  
\- Kochamy się, jesteśmy razem, Steve proponował mi nawet ślub, ale odmówiłem.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo nie chcę brać ślubu na szybko, jakby przypadkiem okazało się, że jednak mnie zabiją.  
\- Jak długo jesteście razem?  
\- Prawie rok. Boże, już rok, powinienem pomyśleć o jakimś prezencie na rocznicę, może to, że nie umrę wystarczy? Chociaż w sumie niezbyt mam na to wpływ.  
\- Sądzisz, że to, co zeznałeś osobiście miało wpływ na to, że nie zostałeś uniewinniony?  
\- Nie wiem, mówiłem szczerze, przez bite trzy godziny mówiłem o wszystkim, co wydawało mi się ważne. Może powiedziałem za dużo, może w ogóle nie powinienem się odzywać.  
\- Żałujesz?  
\- Chyba nie. Mam wrażenie, że mam czyste sumienie, a na pewno czystsze niż wcześniej.  
Nagle z korytarza dobiegły ich stłumione krzyki.  
\- Co to znaczy, że nie mogę do niego wejść?!  
Bucky zastanawiał się przez moment, czyj to głos zanim zastukał w drzwi. Strażnik z zewnątrz otworzył je i dzięki temu Barnes mógł dostrzec Steve'a.  
\- Bucky! Nie chcą mnie wpuścić, co się dzieje? - Rogers ruszył w jego stronę, choć strażnik próbował go zatrzymać.  
\- Nie chcą cię wpuścić, bo ktoś u mnie jest, Stevie - powiedział łagodnie Barnes. - Przyszła psycholog, sędzia nalegał, żebym z nią porozmawiał. Jest w porządku, naprawdę.  
\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - mruknął Steve.  
\- Daj nam jeszcze... - Bucky zerknął na kobietę. - Myśli pani, że wystarczy nam pół godziny?  
\- Bez problemu. Możemy też przerwać i dokończyć to innego dnia.  
\- Bez urazy, ale wolałbym to mieć z głowy od razu - odparł Barnes. Potem znowu zwrócił się do Steve'a.  
\- Daj nam pół godziny, Stevie. W porządku?  
Rogers westchnął i pocałował go w czoło.  
\- W porządku - powiedział cicho. Bucky uśmiechnął się i wycofał się z powrotem do celi. Zajął miejsce w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział.  
\- Nie musisz przepraszać. Mogę pytać dalej?  
\- Jasne - Bucky oparł się wygodnie o ścianę.  
\- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Jak sypiasz?  
\- Pewnie tak jak wyglądam, czyli beznadziejnie. Noc w noc męczą mnie  koszmary, jeśli nie hydra to prokurator Avery, który własnoręcznie strzela mi w głowę. Albo ja sam robię komuś krzywdę, albo sobie dla odmiany.  
\- Masz myśli samobójcze? Myślisz czasem, żeby coś sobie zrobić?  
\- Rzadko, zdarzyło się raz czy dwa. Częściej nachodzi mnie myśl, żeby po prostu stąd uciec i odetchnąć przez chwilę innym powietrzem.  
Kobieta zapisała coś w notatniku i przez moment milczała.  
\- Czy jeśli nie uda się wznowić rozprawy, będziesz walczył dalej? - zapytała.  
\- Stevie chciałby, żebym walczył. Ale ja chyba walczyłem już dosyć, nie mam siły dłużej. Nie chcę umierać, oczywiście, że nie. Ale jeśli zapadnie taki wyrok, po prostu go przyjmę.  
\- Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się ze mną porozmawiać - kobieta podniosła się z pryczy, która zaskrzypiała. - Jeśli chciałbyś jeszcze kiedyś się spotkać, gdybyś miał jakiś problem... - podała mu wizytówkę. - Możesz zadzwonić, albo powiedzieć strażnikowi, żeby mnie wezwali.  
\- Dziękuję - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko. Psycholog wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, a Barnes uścisnął ją po chwili wahania. Potem kobieta wyszła, a parę minut później w celi pojawił się Steve, który od razu przygarnął go do siebie. A Bucky poczuł się spokojniejszy niż wcześniej.


	65. LXV

WAŻNA INFORMACJA NA KOŃCU!   
\------  
Było dość wcześnie rano, chociaż Bucky już nie spał. Od dobrej godziny siedział na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i słuchał muzyki. Minęło dobrych kilka dni od ostatniej wizyty kogokolwiek; Steve powiedział mu, że Shuri i Bruce zaprzęgnęli wszystkich mieszkańców wieży do pracy i nikt nie ma prawa wychodzić. Barnes był więc zdziwiony gdy drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich strażnik trzymający w ręce jego kurtkę.  
\- Ubieraj się i ręce z tyłu - rzucił  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Barnes  
\- Ubieraj się, wszystkiego dowiesz się po drodze.   
Bucky nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji, ale posłusznie wciągnął kurtkę i zapiął ją pod szyję, a potem obrócił się do mężczyzny tyłem i skrzyżował ręce na plecach. Strażnik skuł mu dłonie, a potem chwycił go pod ramię i wyprowadził z celi. Barnes czuł się niepewnie i miał wrażenie, że szykuje się coś złego. Zjechali do podziemi na parking, gdzie czekał już samochód. Strażnik wepchnął Bucky'ego na tylne siedzenie, a potem usiadł obok niego.  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał znowu Barnes.  
\- Po przeczytaniu opinii pani psycholog Avery sąd uznał, że tak długie zamknięcie ci nie służy i może doprowadzić do samobójstwa.  
\- Psycholog Avery? - Bucky zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie przedstawiłam się, żebyś od razu nie zraził się do mnie ze względu na to, że mojemu bratu zdarza się zachowywać idiotycznie na sali - kobieta spojrzała na niego z przedniego siedzenia. - W każdym razie dostałam zgodę, żeby wywieźć cię na dwie, może trzy godziny do parku, żebyś mógł odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.  
\- Będę miał skute ręce?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Ale w pobliżu będzie się kręcić sporo agentów, sam rozumiesz...  
\- Mogą nawet siedzieć koło mnie na ławce jeśli to znaczy, że będę mógł wyjść poza celę - przerwał jej Bucky.  
\- Koło ciebie akurat będzie siedział ktoś inny - kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - Zadzwoniłam do kapitana Rogersa i poprosiłam, żeby się pojawił.  
Barnes już nie odpowiedział, ale nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na twarz.  
***  
Prawie zachłysnął się czystym powietrzem i zmrużył oczy gdy słońce oświetliło mu twarz. Park był zupełnie pusty, nie licząc agentów Shieldu rozproszonych po nim (Bucky naliczył ich dotychczas siedemastu, a nie przeszli nawet połowy parku). Od razu, gdy wysiedli z samochodu strażnik rozkuł mu ręce, więc Barnes mógł się cieszyć nieskrępowanymi ruchami i świeżym powietrzem. W końcu gdzieś w oddali dostrzegł Steve'a. Przyspieszył kroku, chociaż miał ochotę wyrwać się spod kontroli strażnika i rzucić się Rogersowi na szyję. W końcu znaleźli się na tyle blisko siebie, że mógł go bez przeszkód przytulić.  
\- Hej - wyszeptał.  
\- Hej - odparł Steve obejmując go mocno w pasie i ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
\- Shuri już was wypuściła?  
\- Shuri jest w sądzie, razem z Brucem. Stwierdziła, że i tak w niczym jej już nie pomożemy, więc jesteśmy wolni - Rogers odsunął się od niego nieznacznie i uśmiechnął się. - Możemy usiąść czy musisz być cały czas na celowniku?  
\- Nieważne, gdzie będziemy, i tak będę - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. - Agentów jest tu co najmniej dwudziestu sześciu. Chociaż gdyby ktoś uaktywnił Zimowego, to nawet dwa razy tyle by sobie nie poradziło.  
\- Hej! - Steve szturchnął go w ramię. - Mieliśmy o nim nie rozmawiać.  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął Barnes. - Usiądziemy?  
Spletli dłonie i ruszyli w stronę najbliższej ławki.  
\- Lucky też ma się niedługo pojawić - odezwał się Steve, używając imienia żeńskiego alter ego Lokiego. Bucky parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Nadal nie wierzę, że dziewczyna Tony'ego ma takie głupie imię - powiedział.  
\- Buchanan jest lepsze? - zapytał Loki, który powoli do nich poszedł. Nie miał sukienki i szpilek, ale pożyczoną zapewne od Tony'ego koszulkę AC/DC i czarne spodnie  
\- Ale ja mam jeszcze Jamesa w zapasie, a Ty masz tylko Lucky - Bucky podniósł się z miejsca i przytulił Lokiego do siebie. - Hej.  
\- Hej - odparł bóg obejmując go. - Mam coś dla ciebie. Od dzieciaków.  
Gdy się odsunął wręczył Barnesowi złożoną na pół kartkę. Bucky nawet na nią nie spojrzał, od razu podszedł do najbliższego agenta i podał mu ją.  
\- Do sprawdzenia - powiedział. - Czy nic tam nie przemycił.   
Mężczyzna wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale szybko odzyskał rezon i zlustrował wzrokiem kartkę. Najwyraźniej nie znalazł tam nic, czego więzień nie powinien mieć, bo po chwili oddał mu ją. Bucky chwycił ją zadowolony i wrócił do Steve'a i Lokiego.  
\- Naprawdę musiałeś to zrobić? - zainteresował się Rogers.  
\- Wiesz, nikt o tym nie mówił. Ale chciałem uniemożliwić późniejsze oskarżenie mnie o to, że coś przemycam albo coś w tym rodzaju. Próbuję wytrącić im wszystkie argumenty z ręki, na które mam wpływ - odparł Bucky i usiadł obok Steve'a na ławce, a potem rozłożył kartkę, która okazała się być laurką. Krzywym, dziecięcym pismem Lila napisała "Wracaj szybko, Wujku" i podpisała się. Poniżej było też napisane "Tak, niech pan szybko wraca, panie Bucky. Peter P.". Bucky uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dzięki - powiedział, wsuwając kartkę do kieszeni. - Hej, co jeśli teraz oskarżą mnie o bycie ojcem Lili i Petera bo dostałem od nich laurkę?  
Steve parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Oby nie. Jeszcze wrobią cię w alimenty.  
Tym razem zaśmiali się wszyscy.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał po chwili Bucky.  
\- To chyba my powinniśmy o to pytać - odparł Loki.  
\- A co mogło się u mnie zmienić? - Barnes posłał im uśmiech. - Za to u was całkiem sporo. Jakim cudem Shuri pozwoliła wam wyjść?  
\- Shuri jest dzisiaj w sądzie, razem z Brucem, tak jak mówiłem - odpowiedział Steve. - Podobno już nic więcej im nie pomożemy.  
\- Ale oboje mieli dość dobry humor, więc najwyraźniej udało im się zrobić to, nad czym pracowali - dodał Loki.  
***  
\- Bruce, do diabła, ty z nimi rozmawiaj, ja mam dość - warknęła dziewczyna wciskając mu w ręce akta.   
\- Shuri, proszę - Bruce pokręcił głową. - Dobrze wiesz, że nawet ja na początku nie rozumiałem, o czym mówisz, a to są ludzie, którzy nie mają wiele wspólnego z nauką.  
\- Więc im wytłumacz!  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął Banner podchodząc do sędziego, prokuratura i Marka siedzących przed nimi przy stole.  
\- Jest pan w stanie wyjaśnić nam, o co chodzi, czy tylko tracimy tu czas? - rzucił z poirytowaniem Avery.  
\- Niech mi pan da chwilę - odparł Bruce rozkładając przed nimi kilka kartek z akt. Nie uspokajał go fakt, że za jego plecami Shuri klnęła na mężczyzn i ich głupotę pod nosem. Co prawda w swoim języku, ale i tak się niepokoił, bo skoro on w miarę ją rozumiał, to prokurator i sędzia też mogli. Chociaż nie wyglądali, więc Banner mógł mieć jeszcze jakąś nadzieję.  
\- Wszystko opiera się na informacjach, które ja i Shuri uzyskaliśmy z analizy akt projektu Zimowego Żołnierza. Są panowie z nimi zaznajomieni, jak mniemam?  
\- Dość ogólnie - odpowiedział sędzia, a Bruce w duchu miał ochotę dać mu w twarz za tak luźne podejście do sprawy. Nakazał sobie samemu spokój (bo przecież ostatnie, czego potrzebował w tym momencie, to Hulk demolujący budynek) i kontynuował.  
\- Kilkanaście stron akt to wyniki badań i testów wykonywanych w czasie czyszczenia pamięci Zimowego Żołnierza i aktywowania samego programu w głowie Jamesa Barnesa.  
Wziął kolejny oddech, chcąc dobrze przekazać wszystkie najważniejsze informacje.  
\- Tutaj - pokazał na kilka zdjęć. - Jest aktywność mózgu przed, w czasie i po aktywacji programu. Widać wyraźnie zmiany w tym miejscu, w tym obszarze mózgu - zakreślił trzymanym w dłoni ołówkiem okręg nad zdjęciami.  
\- I czego to właściwie dowodzi? - wtrącił kpiąco Avery. Banner usłyszał kolejne, głośniejsze przekleństwo Shuri nim dziewczyna podeszła do nich.  
\- Wiemy, w którym miejscu jest zakodowany program Hydry. Wszystko jest zapisane tutaj - postukała palcem w zdjęcie w odpowiednim miejscu. - A to oznacza, że jestem w stanie się go pozbyć.  
\- Jest pani w stanie? Ile pani właściwie ma lat? - zapytał Avery. Bruce wiedział, że w księżniczce wzbiera się gniew, więc ostrożnie odciągnął ją na moment od mężczyzn.  
\- Wiem, że cię wkurza, mnie też. Ale między innymi od jego zgody zależy, czy pozwolą nam pomóc Bucky'emu - powiedział cicho.  
\- Wiem - odparła szeptem dziewczyna. Potem wróciła do stołu.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby wiek musiał mieć wpływ na umiejętności - powiedziała. - I najczęściej nie ma.  
\- Oczywiście, pytanie prokuratora było nie na miejscu - stwierdził ugodowo sędzia, a Bruce miał wrażenie, że świetnie się bawi. - Jeśli jest pani w stanie... Naprawić oskarżonego, proszę próbować. Ma pani moją zgodę.  
\- Potrzebuję sprzętu, ale ten dostarczą mi z Wakandy. Po drugie wszystko musi być przeprowadzone w bezpiecznych, sterylnych warunkach, czyli na pewno nie w celi. Najlepiej byłoby zainstalować wszystko w laboratorium Tony'ego Starka.  
\- Na to jestem w stanie się zgodzić, jeśli oskarżony po wszystkim wróci do celi aż do ogłoszenia wyroku.  
\- A przede wszystkim... To nie pana zgoda jest mi potrzebna. Bucky musi się na to zgodzić. Żeby odwrócić to, co zrobiła Hydra, prawdopodobnie będę potrzebowała takich samych działań. I chcę z nim porozmawiać w cztery oczy, bez asysty prokuratora, obrońcy czy strażników.  
\- Oczywiście - odparł sędzia. Sięgnął po kartkę papieru i przez dłuższą chwilę pisał coś w milczeniu. Potem podał ją Shuri.  
\- Oskarżony przebywa obecnie w jednym z parków, nota bene tym, który znajduje się niedaleko wieży Starka. Niech pani przekaże ten dokument jednemu z agentów i będzie mogła z porozmawiać z oskarżonym bez przeszkód.  
\- Dziękuję - Shuri kiwnęła głową. - To wszystko czy chcą panowie wiedzieć coś jeszcze?  
\- To wszystko, dziękujemy za przybycie.  
Dziewczyna zgarnęła akta ze stołu i wyszła z pokoju, a Bruce szybkim krokiem ruszył za nią.  
\- Banda pieprzonych idiotów, którzy chcą go po prostu zabić - wypluła z siebie Shuri gdy opuścili budynek. - Wydrapałabym im oczy gdybym mogła.  
\- Ja też - odparł Bruce. - Ale najważniejsze, że się udało. Teraz tylko Bucky musi się zgodzić.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi - powiedziała cicho dziewczyna. - Inaczej nie będziemy w stanie zrobić nic więcej.  
\- Jedź do tego parku. Ja jadę do szpitala, dowiem się, czy Laura już urodziła.  
\- Pewnie nie. Ale informuj mnie na bieżąco - Shuri uśmiechnęła się. - Trzymaj kciuki.   
\-----  
To tak. Wings of love zostaje ZAWIESZONE DO KOŃCA SIERPNIA.  
Za chwilę zaczynam zaliczenia i sesję, a potem wyjeżdżam na praktyki i nie sądzę, żebym miała czas pisać na tyle, by regularnie wrzucać rozdziały, a nie chcę nagle zniknąć z powodu braku rozdziałów. Wolę po prostu zawiesić opowiadanie niż wszystkich zawieść.  
Na moim koncie zapewne będą pojawiać się jakieś miniaturki, które tylko czekają na tytuły, albo które przeniosę z wattpada, więc nie będzie tu zupełnej posuchy, ale rozdziałów Wofa nie będzie do końca sierpnia. Jeśli uda mi się w tym czasie napisać trochę więcej rozdziałów, to po powrocie zrobię maraton :D  
Trzymajcie się!


	66. LXVI

Bucky miał wrażenie, że siedzą w parku już od kilku godzin i był zdziwiony gdy Steve powiedział mu, że minęła ledwie godzina. Sądził, że gdy wreszcie zobaczy się ze Stevem nie będą mogli się nagadać, teraz jednak milczeli przez większość czasu. Oparł głowę na ramieniu Rogersa i przymknął na moment oczy.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Loki.  
\- Tak - mruknął. - Po prostu jestem zmęczony.  
\- Już niedługo. Dwa tygodnie i będziesz mógł się wyspać we własnym łóżku.  
Steve objął go lekko i pocałował w czoło. Nagle zadzwonił telefon Lokiego, więc szybko wyciągnął go z kieszeni i odebrał.  
\- Cześć, kochanie - powiedział słodko, a Bucky parsknął na to śmiechem. Loki posłał mu uśmiech jednocześnie słuchając, jak stwierdził Barnes, Tony'ego.  
\- Dobrze, niedługo postaram się tam być. Też cię kocham - rzucił do telefonu i wsunął go do kieszeni.  
\- Laura zaczęła rodzić - odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Steve'a i Bucky’ego. - Anthony prosi, żebym przyjechała go wesprzeć podczas gdy on wspiera Clinta.  
\- Więc pozdrów tego swojego kochasia, powiedz mu, że prawie za nim tęsknię - rzucił Barnes uśmiechając się. Podniósł się z ławki i ruszył w stronę Lokiego.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem spotkamy się, kiedy już będziesz wolny - powiedział bóg obejmując go krótko.  
\- Ja też - odparł Bucky. Loki pomachał Steve'owi i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z parku. Barnes wrócił na swoje miejsce u boku Steve'a. Tym razem jednak czuł dziwny niepokój.  
\- Nie martw się - powiedział cicho Rogers. - Wszystko będzie w porządku z Laurą i dzieciakami. A ty niedługo będziesz mógł ich wszystkich zobaczyć.  
\- Chciałbym - Bucky nawet na niego nie patrzył, tylko wbił wzrok gdzieś w odległe drzewa. Steve chwycił go za podbródek i zmusił go, żeby na niego spojrzał.  
\- Nie myśl o tym. Wiem, że łatwo mi mówić, ale spróbuj. W porządku?  
Bucky kiwnął głową, a Rogers pocałował go krótko. Nagle usłyszeli jakieś dziwne poruszenie i podniesione głosy. Po chwili pojawiła się przy nich Shuri i obrzuciła ich spojrzeniem.  
\- Sądziłam, że pójdziesz z Lucky do szpitala - rzuciła patrząc na Steve'a. - Ale nic straconego, idź teraz. Ja i tak muszę porozmawiać z Buckym w cztery oczy.  
\- I tak nie będziemy rozmawiać bez świadków, wiesz, jest tu trochę agentów, więc równie dobrze Steve może zostać - odparł Barnes.  
\- Agenci tworzą właśnie stylowy szpaler przy bramie więc będziemy rozmawiać na osobności. Więc pożegnaj się ze swoim chłopakiem, bo nie wiem ile czasu nam dadzą.  
\- Mam złe przeczucia - mruknął Bucky. Steve objął go mocno.  
\- Będzie dobrze. Możesz jej zaufać - powiedział.  
\- Chyba nawet muszę - Barnes parsknął śmiechem. - Dam radę. A ty jedź do szpitala, znając ich wszystkich, to będziesz jedyną trzeźwo myślącą osobą w okolicy.  
Steve parsknął śmiechem i podniósł się z ławki, a potem ruszył w stronę bramy parku. Bucky pomachał mu jeszcze zanim przeniósł wzrok na Shuri.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego.  
\- Zanim zaczniemy, musisz wiedzieć, że Mark powiedział mi mniej więcej, co zeznałeś. Ale musiał, bo nie mogłam iść na spotkanie z sędzią nieprzygotowana, wiesz to.  
\- Z tego co wiem, Mark też miał tam być.  
\- I był. Ale jako strona. Gdyby cały czas odpowiadał za mnie, to nikt nie traktowałby mnie poważnie. I tak Avery dawał mi do zrozumienia, że jestem za młoda żeby myśleć logicznie.  
\- W porządku - Bucky kiwnął głową, choć nadal czuł złość na całą sytuację.  
\- Teraz najważniejsze. Wiemy, jak wyciągnąć ci Zimowego z głowy.  
Barnes spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
\- To niemożliwe. Mówili...  
\- Po pierwsze, to było dawno. A po drugie nie mieli pojęcia, że gdziekolwiek jest lepsza niż ich technologia. Ale jestem w stanie to zrobić. Właściwie sprzęt jest już w drodze, ale wciąż możesz się nie zgodzić.  
\- Czemu miałbym się nie zgodzić? Pozbycie się Zimowego z głowy to jedno z moich największych marzeń, nie jest głupi, żeby odrzucać taką możliwość.  
Shuri westchnęła i położyła dłoń na jego metalowej ręce.  
\- Sęk w tym, że to nie będzie takie proste. To nie będzie poklikanie w komputerze. Będę musiała użyć podobnych metod jak oni, jeśli nie takich samych. Wliczając elektrowstrząsy  
Bucky odwrócił wzrok. Nie tak sobie to wyobrażał.  
\- Jest jeszcze coś - odezwała się dziewczyna. - Nie mamy wszystkich informacji, bo nie sądzę, że Hydra była na tyle głupia, by zawrzeć wszystko w aktach. Może się okazać, że próba się nie uda. Może się okazać, że zamiast pozbyć się Zimowego Żołnierza, pozbędziemy się Bucky'ego Barnesa. A nawet jeśli wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli, nie wiem, czy nie dokonamy jakichś innych zmian w twoim mózgu. Możesz stracić część wspomnień, możesz stracić wszystko, na zawsze albo tylko czasowo. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które mogą pójść nie tak, że nawet nie powinnam ci tego proponować. Ale to jest jedyna szansa żeby cię z tego wyciągnąć.  
Bucky nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Zabrał rękę z uścisku Shuri i wstał.  
\- Gdybyś nie kazała Steve'owi iść, mógłbym go zapytać i zdanie.  
\- I tak wiesz, co by odpowiedział.  
\- Tak - Barnes uśmiechnął się lekko. - Że on chciałby, żebym dalej walczył i żebym się zgodził, ale żebym nie cierpiał już więcej niż muszę. I że to moja decyzja, a on wesprze mnie cokolwiek postanowię.  
\- Widzisz, nie potrzebujesz go na miejscu żeby ci pomógł. Nie musisz odpowiadać teraz. Sprzęt będzie w mieście dopiero pojutrze, kolejny dzień zajmie mi podłączenie wszystkiego i sprawdzenie...  
\- Zgadzam się - przerwał jej Bucky. - Zgadzam się. Może i będę tego żałował, ale zgadzam się. Czy powinienem przestać powtarzać, że się zgadzam?  
Shuri objęła go mocno.  
\- Zrobię wszystko żeby się udało. Obiecuję. Na pamięć ojca. Bucky odważył się odwzajemnić uścisk i chociaż na chwilę uciszyć rosnący w sercu niepokój.  
***  
Wieża była pusta, i właściwie nie powinno to dziwić Bucky'ego, ale jednak poczuł się trochę zawiedziony  
\- Kazali wszystkich przenieść na wyższe piętra, żeby nikt nie miał z tobą styczności - odezwał się Bruce. Bucky kiwnął głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Ale liczyłem, że chociaż Steve się pojawi...  
\- Chciał. Ale jemu z kolei Shuri zabroniła przychodzić. Nie wiem czemu, ale powiedziała, żeby się nie pojawiał.  
\- Mógłby próbować wpłynąć na twoją decyzję - powiedziała Shuri, która pojawiła się przy nich. - Jesteś gotowy?  
\- Czy można być gotowym na kolejne pranie mózgu, na które się zgodziłem?  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.  
\- Chodźcie. Musimy zaczynać, nie wiem, jak długo nam to zajmie.  
Weszli do laboratorium, które na razie zmieniło się w coś na kształt sali operacyjnej ze sprzętem diagnostycznym. Bucky wyciągnął spod koszuli nieśmiertelniki Steve'a i pocałował zimny metal.  
\- To muszę zabrać - powiedziała Shuri. - Nieśmirtelniki. Ręka to wystarczająca ilość metalu, na który musimy uważać. Obiecuję, że będą w dobrych rękach.  
Bucky niechętnie zdjął łańcuszek; płytki zadzwoniły głucho. Shuri wzięła nieśmiertelniki i wsunęła je do kieszeni.  
\- Usiądź - nakazała. Barnes posłusznie zajął miejsce na skórzanym fotelu. Z niepokojem zarejestrował, że przy podłokietnikach znajdują się metalowe kajdany.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział Bruce. - Wiesz, że przytrzymanie cię może konieczne. Zwłaszcza jeśli...  
\- Wiem - przerwał mu Bucky. - Wiem.  
\- Nadal możesz zrezygnować jeśli chcesz - odezwała się Shuri.  
\- Nie. Zaczynajmy. Jak najszybciej, proszę.  
\- Powinniśmy zacząć od upewnienia się, czy wszystko jest tak, jak w aktach....  
\- Po pierwszych czterech słowach Zimowy już zaczyna się odzywać. Po sześciu zaczynam tracić kontrolę, więc lepiej do tego nie dopuśćcie - powiedział od razu Bucky. - I zacznijcie do cholery bo zaczynam się bać.  
Shuri skrzyżowała spojrzenia z Brucem i oboje kiwnęli głową. Bucky oparł się w miarę wygodnie i wsunął ręce w metalowe okucia. Bruce zacisnął je mocniej na jego nadgarstkach i podszedł do komputera.  
\- Zaczynamy - powiedział.  
Po pierwszym ze słów Bucky stracił częściowo jasność myślenia.  
Po drugim nerwowo zacisnął ręce w pięści wiedząc, co się zbliża.  
Przy trzecim gdzieś z tyłu głowy usłyszał "Witamy z powrotem, panie Barnes".  
Przy czwartym Zimowy Żołnierz rzucił triumfalnie "Mówiłem, że wygram. No dalej, zerwij się ze smyczy".  
Przy piątym zaczął krzyczeć. Albo to może Zimowy krzyczał?  
\- Bruce, wszystko jest jak w aktach, musimy działać! - zawołała Shuri. Bruce czuł się okropnie, gdy skierował pierwszą wiązkę elektrowstrząsów w czaszkę Bucky'ego. Barnes właściwie 'zawył' z bólu. Banner wymienił z Shuri spojrzenia, ale dziewczyna pokręciła głową.  
\- Teraz już nie możemy się wycofać. Jeżeli teraz przerwiemy, na pewno się nie uda.  
Bruce pokiwał głową. Potem po raz kolejny musiał zadać Barnesowi ból i poczuł się jak najgorszy typ człowieka.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz - powiedział cicho wiedząc, że Bucky i tak go nie słyszy.   
\-----  
Wróciłam 


	67. LXVII

Dzisiaj właściwie tylko Frostiron, dostają tu stanowczo zbyt mało uwagi :D  
\-----  
Tony siedział w warsztacie i dłubał przy zbroi gdy usłyszał kroki. Odwrócił się i był wyraźnie zdziwiony gdy zorientował się, że to Steve.  
\- Myślałem, że siedzisz przy swoim chłopaku - rzucił odkładając narzędzia na stolik.  
\- Bucky jest w śpiączce, to, że będę przy nim siedział wiele nie zmieni - odparł łagodnie blondyn. - A z tobą muszę porozmawiać.  
\- O czym?  
\- O tobie i Lokim. Ostatnimi czasy praktycznie nie widuję was razem.  
\- I co? Może żyjemy w związku na odległość.  
\- Tony, bądź poważny. Co się dzieje?  
\- Nie wiem. To wszystko jest popieprzone. Cały czas się boję, że nagle wpadnie Odyn i go zabierze, a ja nie będę w w stanie go powstrzymać.  
\- I zamiast wykorzystywać może ostatnie chwile z nim to wolisz się izolować? Brzmi bezsensownie, nie sądzisz?  
Tony spojrzał na niego z ukosa, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
\- Weź go gdzieś - powiedział Steve. - Wiesz, w swojej postaci nie może nawet wyjść z wieży. A my tu sobie poradzimy przez kilka dni w czasie waszej nieobecności.  
\- Wiesz, że to nawet dobry pomysł? Dzięki. Chyba naprawdę tak zrobię - Stark uśmiechnął się. - Co z Barnesem? Wiadomo, kiedy się obudzi?   
\- Shuri mówi, że nie wiadomo. Ale podobno to dobrze, że jest nieprzytomny, bo to znaczy, że mózg musi coś naprawić i lepiej, żeby się to działo kiedy jest w śpiączce.  
\- Niedługo się obudzi, nie martw się - Stark poklepał go po ramieniu. - Idę do Lokiego. Mam nadzieję, że nie zdążył się na mnie obrazić.  
\- Nie zdążył - zapewnił go Steve. - Powodzenia.  
Tony uśmiechnął się tylko i opuścił warsztat. Rogers wrócił na swoje miejsce obok nieprzytomnego Bucky'ego.  
***  
Loki wydawał się być zdziwiony gdy Tony pojawił się w kwaterze. On sam leżał na łóżku i czytał i pewnie nie zauważyłby, że ktoś wszedł do środka gdyby nie fakt, że Tony się odezwał.  
\- Cześć, Jelonku. Możemy porozmawiać?  
Loki odłożył na bok książkę.  
\- Teraz chcesz rozmawiać? Jestem zdziwiony, Anthony.  
\- Przepraszam - Tony usiadł po turecku na brzegu łóżka. - Wiem, że zachowywałem się jak idiota przez ostatnie... Mam wrażenie, że przez ostatni miesiąc.  
\- Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę - Laufeyson uśmiechnął się ukazując rząd białych zębów.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Ale cię kocham, pamiętasz?  
Loki westchnął i usiadł bliżej niego.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Anthony. I dlatego tak mnie boli, kiedy mnie odtrącasz.  
\- Przepraszam - odpowiedział mu Stark sięgając po jego dłoń. - Po prostu... Wiesz, boję się. Nie potrafię nie myśleć o tym, że będziesz musiał wrócić do Asgardu. I myślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli się odsunę, bo nie będzie tak bolało. Ale chyba jednak boli bardziej kiedy nie mam cię blisko.  
\- Już ci kiedyś mówiłem, Anthony, że nie zamierzam wracać na stałe do Asgardu. Nikt mnie nie zmusi - Loki pogładził go po policzku. Tony zamknął oczy i wtulił się w jego chłodną dłoń.  
\- Skoro już tu jesteś to położysz się dzisiaj spać wcześniej? - zaproponował czarnowłosy z uśmiechem.  
\- Daj mi kwadrans, w porządku? Muszę wziąć prysznic.  
\- Ale nie więcej niż kwadrans. Stęskniłem się.  
Tony pocałował go, wsuwając dłonie w jego włosy i przyciągając go bliżej.  
\- To musi ci wystarczyć dopóki nie wrócę - powiedział gdy w końcu się odsunął. Potem zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do łazienki. Loki odłożył książkę na stolik i szybko przebrał się w strój do spania, który obecnie stanowiła luźna bluzka z logo nieznanego mu zespołu i czarnych, jedwabnych spodni. Potem zaczął wpatrywać się w drzwi, czekając aż pojawi się w nich Anthony. Stark wyszedł kilka minut później, ubrany tylko w bokserki i za duży podkoszulek. Wsunął się do łóżka i wciągnął Lokiego pod przykrycie. Laufeyson oparł głowę na jego piersi i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł dłonie mężczyzny obejmujące go w pasie.  
\- Loki? - zagaił Tony po chwili ciszy.  
\- Tak, Anthony?  
\- Co byś powiedział, gdybyśmy wyjechali na parę dni? Gdzieś daleko?  
\- Czyli Lucky zwiedza resztę świata?  
\- Nie, nie o tym myślałem. Specjalnie szukałem miejsca, w którym nie musielibyśmy się jakoś szczególnie ukrywać, wiesz, ewentualnie trochę mniej oczywisty strój.  
\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, żebyśmy wyjeżdżali w takim momencie? A jeśli będziemy potrzebni na miejscu?  
\- Poradzą sobie bez nas kilka dni, na pewno. Myślałem o trzech dniach, podobno Bucky nie zdąży się nawet obudzić do tego czasu. Zresztą świat się nie zawali jeśli nie będzie nas przez chwilę. Chyba, że nie chcesz jechać...  
\- Chcę - odpowiedział Loki. - Naprawdę.  
\- W takim razie wyruszamy rano. A teraz czas spać.  
Loki obrócił się w jego ramionach i pocałował go w policzek. Potem wtulił się w niego i zamknął oczy. Niedługo później oboje spali.  
***  
\- Jeżeli coś by się działo, dajcie nam znać - powiedział Tony przy pożegnaniach z resztą mieszkańców wieży.  
\- Wiemy - odparł Steve uśmiechając się. - Odpoczywajcie. I bawcie się dobrze gdziekolwiek jedziecie.  
\- Dzięki - odpowiedział Loki. - Uważaj na siebie, kapitanie. Wszyscy uważajcie.  
Nikt już nie odpowiedział, wszyscy obserwowali w milczeniu jak Laufeyson i Stark opuszczają wieżę. Na dachu stał quinjet z symbolem Shieldu.  
\- Od kiedy pożyczasz sprzęt od Shieldu zamiast używać własnego? - zainteresował się Loki.  
\- Od kiedy ich są szybsze od moich. I od kiedy nie muszę płacić za paliwo.  
Laufeyson roześmiał się, a potem razem ze Starkiem wszedł na pokład. Tony zajął miejsce za sterami a Loki gdzieś w głębi statku.  
\- Hej, kruszynko, wracaj, potrzebuję drugiego pilota!  
\- Dobrze wiesz, Anthony, że moje umiejętności pilotowania midgardzkich statków są raczej nikłe, jeśli w ogóle istnieją - Loki uśmiechnął się lekko, ale posłusznie zbliżył się do panelu sterującego statku. Tony chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął na swoje kolana, a potem objął go mocno w pasie.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że chcę, żebyś był blisko - mruknął w jego szyję.  
\- Obawiam się, że będąc aż tak blisko mógłbym cię rozpraszać - odparł Laufeyson. Mimo to nie zamierzał się odsuwać, jeszcze nie. Przez chwilę trwali tak póki Loki niechętnie nie wyplątał się z jego ramion.  
\- Musimy lecieć, pamiętasz? - rzucił uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- A, tak - Stark poprawił się na fotelu. - Ale już mi nigdzie nie znikaj, co?  
\- Obiecuję - zapewnił go Loki. Chwilę później opuszczali dach wieży.  
\- Dokąd właściwie lecimy?  
\- Cóż, myślałem o Tajlandii, ale nie wiem co ty na to.  
\- Brzmi w porządku. Bylebym nie musiał chodzić w szpilkach.  
\- To masz jak w banku - odparł Stark uśmiechając się do niego.  
***  
Tony z pewnością stanął na wysokości zadania. Wynajął apartament małżeński w najlepszym hotelu w Bangkoku, gdzie łóżko zajmowało prawie połowę pokoju, a wanna w łazience dorównywała mu rozmiarami. Stark rzucił ich torbę pod ścianę i od razu przyciągnął Lokiego do pocałunku. Laufeyson miał wrażenie, że zaraz rozpuści się w jego uścisku.  
\- Co powiesz na kąpiel? - rzucił chwilę później Tony. - Wiesz, po męczącej podróży...  
\- Tylko jeśli pójdziesz ze mną - przerwał mu Loki.  
\- Już myślałem, że nie zapytasz.  
Kąpiel trwała prawie dwie godziny, bo przecież najtrudniej pozbyć się brudnych myśli, których ta dwójka miała pod dostatkiem. Później zeszli na kolację do hotelowej restauracji; Stark zarezerwował dla nich stolik w osobnej sali.  
\- Gdybym cię nie znał, Anthony, to pomyślałbym, że coś planujesz - uśmiechnął się Loki sięgając po jego dłoń.  
\- A nawet jeśli? - odparł Tony.  
Laufeyson nie odpowiedział, ale w jego głowie pojawił się jakiś dziwny niepokój.  
Później zajęli się jedzeniem, które wreszcie zostało przyniesione przez kelnera.  
***  
\- Loki?  
Czarnowłosy podniósł na niego wzrok znad kieliszka z winem i spojrzał nie niego pytająco.  
\- Co byś odpowiedział, gdybym poprosił cię o rękę?  
\- Nie żartuj, Anthony - Laufeyson odstawił kieliszek na stół. Za mocno, bo aż huknęło szkło, a wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru.   
\- Nie żartuję - Tony brzmiał na zranionego. - Wiem, że to by było trudne do przeprowadzenia, ale... Dałoby się. Ale jeśli nie chcesz - Stark cofnął dłoń i zacisnął ją na nóżce kieliszka. Loki nie odpowiedział. Kilka chwil później opuścili restaurację w zupełnym milczeniu, a Laufeyson czuł się z tym okropnie.  
Gdy dotarli do pokoju Tony zniknął w łazience, a Loki usiadł na łóżku, zrzucając z ramion marynarkę. Nie był pewien dlaczego tak zareagował, ale chyba po prostu się bał. Zaplótł włosy w warkocz, który upiął gdzieś z tyłu głowy i czekał, aż Stark postanowi się pojawić. Nastąpiło to jakiś kwadrans później, a mężczyzna wydawał się przygaszony i zdawał się nie patrzeć w jego stronę.  
\- Anthony? Mógłbyś do mnie podejść? - zapytał cicho Loki. Stark spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach, ale posłusznie podszedł i usiadł naprzeciwko niego na łóżku.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem - powiedział Laufeyson. - Nie wiem dlaczego, ale chyba po prostu się boję.  
\- Ale dlaczego? - Tony chwycił go za palce. - Czego ty się boisz, co?  
\- Nie wiem - przyznał Loki. - Naprawdę nie wiem czego. Ale jakoś tak się przeraziłem kiedy o tym wspomniałeś.  
Tony westchnął i przybliżył się do niego.  
\- Też się kiedyś bałem małżeństwa i stabilizacji, sądziłem, że będzie lepiej jeśli będę sam. Ale teraz... Kocham cię, Loki. I chciałbym, żeby to co między nami jest było oficjalne, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli. Ale nie chcę cię do niczego przymuszać.  
Loki uśmiechnął się, czując w sobie kolejną falę miłości do siedzącego przed nim mężczyzny.  
\- Gdybyś zapytał jeszcze raz... Powiedziałbym tak.  
Uśmiech Tony'ego stał się jeszcze szerszy, zanim sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej niewielkie pudełeczko. Znajdującą się w środku obrączkę wykonał sam i uważał, że to jego najlepsze dzieło zaraz po zbroi, Iron Mana. Wsunął ją na palec czarnowłosego i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
\- Jest za duża - poskarżył się Laufeyson. - Zgubię ją jak tylko wyjdziemy z pokoju.  
\- Wiesz, planowałem nie wychodzić z łóżka, co najmniej do jutra... - Stark wyszczerzył się. - Żartuję. Daj jej chwilę, dostosuje się do rozmiarów twojego palca.  
Kilka chwil później obrączka skurczyła się tak, że idealnie pasowała do jego dłoni. Dopiero wtedy Loki obejrzał pierścionek ze wszystkich stron  
\- Jest piękny - powiedział cicho.  
\- Starałem się - odparł Stark. W następnym momencie pocałował go gwałtownie popychając jednocześnie na poduszki. Później zaczął schodzić ustami coraz niżej, obsypując jego bladą szyję pocałunkami. Potem kochali się do rana "hucznie świętując zaręczyny" jak stwierdził następnego dnia Stark. Loki właściwie powinien uderzyć w ramię, jak robił zawsze, gdy Stark robił dwuznaczne komentarze do ich znajomości. Ale teraz, z obrączką na ręku nawet nie miał ochoty tego robić. Zamiast tego po prostu go pocałował. Pocałował 'swojego narzeczonego'. I chyba nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy.  
***  
\- Jeżeli wszystko pamięta, to nie jesteśmy tam potrzebni - rzucił do telefonu Loki. - Steve, kocham Jamesa jak brata. Ale wyjechałem z Anthonym wczoraj rano. Wracamy jutro po południu, do tego czasu nic złego się nie wydarzy.  
\- W porządku - odpowiedział mu Rogers choć w jego głosie było słychać, że nie jest zadowolony z odpowiedzi. - Pozdrów Tony'ego.  
\- A ty Jamesa - powiedział jeszcze Laufeyson zanim się rozłączył. Potem wrócił do łóżka, gdzie wtulił się w śpiącego nadal Starka. Nie zamierzał już spać, ale potrzebował jego bliskości, chciał się nią nacieszyć dopóki nie wrócą. Ostrożnie, tak, by nie zbudzić śpiącego mężczyzny splótł ich dłonie podziwiając jak obrączki na ich palcach do siebie pasują; pierścionek Lokiego był złoty i miał zielone oczko, a Tony'ego  cały srebrny. Laufeyson uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. I przez krótką chwilę pozwolił sobie wierzyć, że Odyn sobie odpuścił, i że pozwoli mu tu zostać.


	68. LXVIII

Bucky siedział na kozetce w laboratorium i wodził wzrokiem za snującą się po pomieszczeniu Shuri. Odzyskał przytomność kilka godzin temu, ale dopiero teraz dziewczyna postanowiła z nim porozmawiać. W końcu wzięła krzesło i usiadła naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Jak się pan czuje, panie Barnes?  
\- Bucky - poprawił ją mężczyzna. - Co się dzieje?  
\- Co pamiętasz?  
\- Siedziałem w tamtym fotelu i rozmawialiśmy o tych słowach... Czekaj...  
Shuri spojrzała na niego z ukosa.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Nie słyszę go - powiedział Bucky. - Nie ma go. Nie ma Zimowego.  
Uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że już zaczynały go boleć policzki. Shuri dopiero po chwili odwzajemniła ten uśmiech. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł Steve, który od razu dopadł do Barnesa.  
\- Boże, Bucky - powiedział cicho obejmując go. Barnes oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Cholera, Rogers, mówiłam ci, że możesz słuchać ale masz tu nie wchodzić! - warknęła dziewczyna uderzając go w ramię.  
\- Dlaczego? - odparł blondyn, niezbyt zainteresowany odpowiedzią.  
\- Panno Shuri, przybył sędzia i prokurator Avery - odezwał się Jarvis. Shuri zaklęła pod nosem.  
\- Dlatego. Wszyscy oprócz mnie i Bruce'a mają zakaz zbliżania się do Bucky’ego, bo tego zażądał sędzia. Zgodziłam się, żebyś był za drzwiami i słyszał, czy pamięta wszystko. I co według ciebie mam teraz zrobić, skoro już tu wlazłeś?!  
\- Panno Shuri, mogę otworzyć przejście do kwater Pana Starka, żeby pan Rogers mógł się tam schować. Jeśli będzie cicho, nikt się nie zorientuje.  
\- Dzięki, Jarvis. Rogers, znikaj stąd. I pamiętaj, że jeśli się zdradzisz, że tu byłeś, to zmniejszasz szansę Bucky'ego na wyjście z tego cało. Rozumiemy się?  
Steve niechętnie wypuścił Bucky'ego z ramion i cofnął się, a potem zniknął w otwartym przez Jarvisa korytarzu. Gdy przejście zamknęło się za nim Bucky spojrzał na Shuri.  
\- Trzeba było się nie zgadzać, żeby był za drzwiami, to było do przewidzenia, że coś odwali - rzucił. - Czy nie powinienem być skuty zanim przyjdą?  
\- Powinieneś. Ale nie ma tu warunków, więc...  
\- Cóż, w tamtym fotelu nadal są kajdany, więc można ich użyć.  
\- Można po prostu poczekać, aż przyjdą i każą cię skuć.  
\- Lepiej zrobić to od razu i pokazać, że my naprawdę ich słuchamy i skoro według wszystkich jestem niebezpieczny, to trzeba mnie przytrzymać na ich przybycie.  
\- Shuri, ja wiem, że ich nie cierpisz, ja też. Ale Bucky ma rację - odezwał się Bruce. - I jeśli on nie ma nic przeciwko, to powinniśmy to zrobić.  
Barnes już podniósł się z kozetki i usiadł w fotelu, wsuwając nadgarstki w kajdany na jego podłokietnikach. Bruce nie patrzył na niego gdy zamykał je, unieruchamiając jego ręce.  
\- Przynajmniej jest tu wygodnie - rzucił Bucky uśmiechając się. - Shuri?  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
\- Mogłabyś... Jeszcze raz spróbować ze słowami? Po prostu chcę się upewnić...  
\- W porządku - Shuri sięgnęła po leżące z boku akta. Bez ostrzeżenia zaczęła czytać i z początku Bucky poczuł narastającą panikę. Co jeśli Zimowy wcale nie zniknął i teraz się odezwie?   
\- Zhelaniye. Rzhavyy. Semnadtsat’. Rassvet. Pech’. Devyat'. Dobroserdechnyy. Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu. Odin. Gruzovoy vagon.  
Z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz bardziej się uspokajał. Zimowy Żołnierz przestał istnieć. Po żadnym ze słów nie słyszał jego głosu, który triumfalnie ogłaszał zwycięstwo nad Buckym Barnesem. Tym razem to James Buchanan Barnes wygrał.  
\- I jak? - zapytała go Shuri. - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Pierwszy raz od siedemdziesięciu lat wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. W następnej chwili drzwi do laboratorium otworzyły i do środka weszli sędzia, Avery i Mark.  
\- Panno Shuri - odezwał się prokurator wyciągając do dziewczyny dłoń. Ta jednak zignorowała go i od razu zwróciła wzrok na sędziego.  
\- Informuję, że cała operacja udała się w stu procentach, z oskarżonym wszystko w porządku, a program Zimowego Żołnierza został wykasowany z jego mózgu - wyrecytowała beznamiętnie.  
\- Można to jakoś sprawdzić? - zainteresował się sędzia.  
\- Oczywiście. To jest reakcja oskarżonego na słowa uruchamiające program przed przeprowadzeniem operacji - Shuri chwyciła tablet i wyświetliła nagranie sprzed kilku dni. Bucky nie widział tego, co oni, słyszał tylko głos Shuri i swój własny krzyk. Zdziwił się, był pewny, że krzyczał tylko Zimowy w jego głowie.  
\- Co doktor Banner tutaj mówił? - zapytał Avery.  
\- Przepraszałem - odpowiedział Bruce. - Czułem się okropnie z tym, że musimy mu sprawiać aż taki ból, nawet jeśli o tym wiedział i wyraził zgodę.  
Bucky wiedział, że chociaż połowicznie kłamie, ale nie zamierzał się z tym zdradzić. Nagranie w końcu dobiegło końca, a Shuri odłożyła tablet gdzieś na bok.  
\- Teraz po wszystkich dziesięciu słowach nie ma żadnej reakcji - powiedziała. - Może Pan sprawdzić.   
Podała sędziemu akta otwarte na odpowiedniej stronie.  
\- Muszą być po rosyjsku?  
\- Nigdy nie próbowali w innym języku - odparł Bucky, skupiając na moment uwagę wszystkich. - Zawsze po rosyjsku i w tej samej kolejności.  
\- Wydaje się pan być zadziwiająco zadowolony - Avery spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
\- Pierwszy raz od siedemdziesięciu lat mam zupełnie jasny umysł i jestem w nim zupełnie sam. Mógłby mi pan teraz strzelić w głowę, a ja zdychałbym z uśmiechem na ustach - Bucky mówił cicho i na pozór łagodnie, ale zarówno Avery jak i pozostali wyczuli ten cień złości w jego słowach.  
\- Zaczynajmy - powiedział sędzia. Wszyscy posłusznie umilkli, a mężczyzna zaczął czytać ostrym, żołnierskim tonem. Bucky przez ten cały czas patrzył Avery'emu w oczy. Nie poczuł nic, żadnego drgnięcia serca, nie usłyszał nic z tyłu głowy, nawet szeptu. Był wolny.  
Sędzia oddał akta Shuri.  
\- Wykonała pani kawał dobrej roboty, gratuluję.   
\- I obym nie zrobiła tego na marne - odparła dziewczyna. - Jutro rano oskarżony wróci do celi, tak jak ustaliliśmy. Chyba, że w ciągu nocy pojawią się jakieś komplikacje.   
Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie razem z Averym. Mark podszedł do Bucky’ego i z pomocą Bruce'a wypuścił go z kajdan.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał.  
\- Chyba dawno nie czułem się lepiej - odparł z uśmiechem Barnes. - Idź z nimi bo jeszcze pomyślą, że spiskujemy.  
Mark objął go na moment, a potem opuścił laboratorium.  
\- Bruce, przestań się obwiniać - powiedział cicho Bucky. - I tak gdybyś nie użył Sputnika to cierpiałbym dłużej.  
\- Co to znaczy, że Bruce użył Sputnika i czemu nic o tym nie wiem? - zainteresowała się Shuri.  
\- Sputnik to jedna z komend, którą zakodowali mi w programie Zimowego Żołnierza na wypadek gdybym... Wymknął się spod kontroli. To po prostu odcięcie zasilania, tracę przytomność.  
\- To mogło rozpieprzyć całą akcję - syknęła dziewczyna patrząc ze złością na Bruce'a. - Mogłeś...  
\- Ale wszystko się udało - przerwał jej Bucky. - Wiem, że mogło się nie udać. W końcu to wszystko praktycznie nie miało prawa się udać, więc jeśli Bruce mógł mi chociaż oszczędzić bólu to cieszę się, że to zrobił.  
\- I tak wolałabym wiedzieć wcześniej.  
\- Gdybyś wiedziała wcześniej, mogłabyś nieopatrznie powiedzieć o tym przy nich.  
Shuri spiorunowała go spojrzeniem, ale więcej się do niego nie odezwała, najwyraźniej obrażona takim brakiem zaufania. Bucky i Bruce wymienili tylko uśmiechy.  
***  
Steve krążył po sądowym korytarzu co chwilę zerkając nerwowo na zegarek. Tony i Loki stali pod jedną ze ścian wpatrując się w drzwi sali, na której właśnie ważyły się losy Bucky'ego, trzymając się za ręce, chcąc w ten sposób dodać sobie otuchy. Z jakiegoś powodu sędzia zadecydował, że ogłoszenie wyroku również odbędzie się z wyłączeniem jawności. Trwało to już dobre pół godziny i Steve powoli zaczynał panikować. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Bucky z zupełnie mokrą od łez twarzą. Serce Rogersa stanęło na moment by za chwilę przyspieszyć gwałtownie.  
\- Bucky?  
\- James Buchanan Barnes zostaje oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, wszystkie zbrodnie jakich się dopuścił były wynikiem manipulacji umysłu dokonanej przez Hydrę. Sędzia i przysięgli zgodnie orzekli, że nie może być sądzony za te zbrodnie, a ponieważ zagrożenie zostało usunięte z jego mózgu, nie zachodzi potrzeba eliminowania go ze społeczeństwa - powiedział na jednym oddechu. Znów z jego oczu popłynęły łzy, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje.  
\- Jestem wolny, Stevie, rozumiesz? Jestem wolny - wyszeptał jeszcze. Loki i Tony razem wydali radosny okrzyk, a Rogers przyciągnął go do gwałtownego pocałunku. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, nie chcąc się od siebie oderwać.  
\- To co, blaszaku, impreza? - rzucił Tony, gdy Steve i Bucky w końcu się od siebie oderwali.  
\- Tak, chcę świętować - odpowiedział Barnes, brzmiał na zmęczonego.  
\- W takim razie jeszcze dziś wieczorem...  
\- Jutro - przerwał mu mężczyzna. - Dzisiaj chcę odpocząć. Mam wrażenie, że mógłbym spać przez rok.  
\- No dobrze, jutro. Ale za to od rana - stwierdził Stark.  
\- Stoi - Bucky uśmiechnął się, a potem na moment objął Tony'ego. - Nawet za tobą trochę tęskniłem.  
\- Tak, ja za tobą też - mruknął Stark. - Jedziemy do wieży, chyba że masz tu coś jeszcze do roboty.  
\- W życiu - Bucky odsunął się i posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. - Nie chcę mieć nigdy więcej nic wspólnego z Shieldem. Jestem w stanie znieść Fury'ego. I Phila, on jest miły. Możemy go zaprosić na to świętowanie?  
\- Jaki Phil? - Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Coulson? Chyba tak się nazywa.  
\- Coulson nie żyje - odpowiedział Tony.  
\- Cóż, wczoraj wyglądał na całkiem żywego kiedy do mnie przyszedł. Nieważne, nie mam siły o tym myśleć. Chcę tylko wyjść z tego cholernego sądu.  
Steve splótł z nim dłonie.  
\- W takim razie idziemy - powiedział.  
\-----  
Bucky siedział w więzieniu równo dwadzieścia rozdziałów, to już czas, żeby go wypuścić :D  
Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało ^^  
Do następnego!


	69. LXIX

Informuję, że większa część rozdziału (od gwiazdek do końca) to scena seksu, którą równie dobrze można pominąć :D  
\---

Podróż do wieży nie trwała długo, a z każdą chwilą, która zbliżała ich do celu podróży, Bucky coraz bardziej się niepokoił. Od tak dawna nie miał normalnego kontaktu z ludźmi, że bał się, że już nie będzie w stanie normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Steve nie odzywał się ani w czasie podróży, ani gdy jechali windą, cały czas jednak ściskał jego dłoń.   
Barnes niemal niepewnie wkroczył do pustego salonu wieży. Po tak wielu miesiącach spędzonych w zamknięciu miał wrażenie, że już tu nie pasuje. Że już nigdy nie będzie nigdzie pasował.  
\- No, to witamy w domu - odezwał się nagle Tony a Bucky poczuł, jak z serca spadł mu wielki ciężar.  
\- Dzięki - odparł cicho. Steve otoczył go ramieniem w pasie i wszelkie wątpliwości zniknęły. W następnej chwili do pomieszczenia wpadła Lila i Cooper, a ich śladem szli Clint i Laura, każde z maleństwem w ramionach.   
\- Wujku Bucky! - krzyknęła dziewczynka ruszając w jego stronę. Barnes puścił dłoń Steve'a i wyplątał się z jego uścisku, a potem przykucnął, by mała mogła go objąć, co Lila niemal natychmiast zrobiła.   
\- Już nigdy tak nie znikaj, wujku - mruknęła do niego.  
\- Obiecuję - odpowiedział. I naprawdę miał zamiar tego dotrzymać. Dziewczynka w końcu go puściła i mógł się podnieść. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, i poczuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy widząc wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, którzy naprawdę się cieszyli, że tu jest.   
\- Król T'challa niedługo się tu pojawi, chciał porozmawiać z Buckym - poinformował ich Tony.   
\- W takim razie niedługo wrócimy - powiedział Rogers, a potem pociągnął za sobą Barnesa. Tony odprowadził ich spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się, szukając na oślep dłoni Lokiego. W salonie pojawiła się reszta Avengers, a także Shuri i T'challa. Steve i Bucky minęli króla Wakandy w drzwiach, ale byli wystarczająco zajęci sobą by go nie zauważyć.  
\- Zróbmy jakiś obiad - zaproponował Stark. - Trochę im tam zejdzie.  
\- Przecież wujek Steve powiedział, że niedługo wrócą! - wtrąciła Lila.  
\- Ale wujek Steve i wujek Bucky od dawna nie mieli okazji pobyć trochę ze sobą, i pewnie nie będą mogli się nagadać - wyjaśnił jej Loki. - To jak, kto pomoże mi zrobić naleśniki?  
Dzieciaki od razu zgłosiły się do pomocy, tak samo jak Shuri. Laufeyson spojrzał pytająco na Tony'ego.  
\- Idź, idź, zaraz przyjdę - uśmiechnął się Stark. Czarnowłosy kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę kuchni, zgarniając ramionami swoich pomocników.  
\- Mam nadzieję, wasza wysokość, że to nie problem, że wszystko trochę się przedłuży - powiedział Tony, patrząc na T'challę. - Bo jeżeli tak...  
\- Niech pan pozwoli im się sobą nacieszyć - przerwał mu mężczyzna. - Mi się nie śpieszy, zostawiłem Wakandę w dobrych rękach.  
\- Dziękuję - szatyn uśmiechnął się. - Czy to byłby problem, gdybym...  
\- Niech pan idzie. Poczekam tu spokojnie na pana Barnesa albo na naleśniki, zależy, co pojawi się wcześniej - T'challa uśmiechnął się, Tony aż poczuł bijącą od niego sympatię. Może i był królem, ale był też normalnym człowiekiem.  
***  
Steve i Bucky właściwie wtoczyli się do pokoju, wpadając we framugi i meble, praktycznie nie przerywając gorącego pocałunku.  
\- Boże, Stevie, tak strasznie tęskniłem - wyszeptał Bucky łącząc ich czoła. - Za tobą, za twoim dotykiem...  
Steve przerwał mu kolejnym pocałunkiem.  
\- Chcę się z tobą kochać - wydyszał po chwili, lekko popychając Barnesa na łóżko.  
\- Czekają na nas - odparł bez przekonania Bucky.  
\- Niech czekają. Ja już nie będę - Steve pochylił się nad nim i przyssał się do jego szyi, zostawiając tam kilka czerwonych śladów. Barnes odchylił tylko głowę dając mu lepszy dostęp do tego miejsca i jęknął cicho. Żaden z nich nie myślał, że najdalej za godzinę będą musieli wrócić do reszty i nie powinni wyglądać jak po dobrym seksie, nawet jeśli właśnie po nim byli.   
\- Nie mam zabezpieczenia - powiedział nagle Rogers podnosząc się znad mężczyzny.  
\- W ciążę nie zajdziemy, zachorować też nie możemy. Coś takiego mnie nie powstrzyma - Bucky przyciągnął go za szyję. Steve dał się przekonać i znów złączył ich wargi, jednocześnie pracując nad rozpięciem wszystkich guzików jego koszuli. Przeniósł usta niżej drażniąc językiem sutki; Barnes wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, a potem zakrył usta, chcąc powstrzymać dochodzące z nich dźwięki. Steve przerwał i odciągnął jego dłoń.  
\- Nie powstrzymuj się, bo ja powstrzymam się od dotykania ciebie - powiedział, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.  
\- Nienawidzę cię - mruknął Bucky, zanim znów sięgnął jego ust. Jednocześnie chwycił brzeg jego koszulki z zamiarem ściągnięcia jej. Przerwali pocałunek tylko na chwilę, by Barnes mógł to zrobić. Steve nie pozostał mu dłużny i właściwie kilka chwil później oboje nie mieli na sobie ubrań. Rogers otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął z niej buteleczkę lubrykantu. Wylał trochę na dłoń i rozprowadził na palcach. Rozsunął Bucky'emu nogi i przesunął palcem po jego wejściu, drażniąc się z nim. Potem bez ostrzeżenia wsunął w niego palec, drugą ręką drażniąc jego erekcję. Barnes syknął cicho.  
\- Spokojnie - wyszeptał Rogers gładząc go po udzie. - Nie będę się śpieszył.  
\- Chcę żebyś się śpieszył - odparł Bucky. - Nie wytrzymam długo.  
\- Zrobię ci krzywdę - Steve nie wydawał się przekonany, ale wsunął w niego drugi palec. Barnes jęknął najpierw z bólu, potem z zupełnie innego powodu gdy Rogers trafił w jego prostatę.  
\- Więcej - wydyszał.  
\- Będzie boleć...  
\- Pieprzyć to. Nic mi nie będzie, Stevie. Chcę ciebie. Teraz.  
Steve posłał mu ostatnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie po czym wsunął w niego kolejny palec. Rozciągał go przez dłuższą chwilę jednocześnie pokrywając własnego członka lubrykantem. Musiał przygryźć wargę by nie jęknąć, choć Bucky raczej by go nie usłyszał wyraźnie rozproszony przez drugą dłoń blondyna. W końcu Steve wysunął z niego palce i nachylił się nad nim by go pocałować. Bucky przytrzymał go za szyję chcąc przedłużyć pocałunek.  
\- Gotowy? - zapytał go cicho Rogers. Barnes kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Steve wszedł w niego jednym ruchem. Bucky syknął z bólu i zacisnął powieki, bezwiednie wbijając paznokcie w przedramię blondyna, zostawiając tam czerwone ślady.  
\- W porządku - wyszeptał Rogers gładząc go po ramieniu. - Spokojnie.  
\- Możesz się poruszyć...  
\- Za szybko, będzie cię boleć.  
\- Stevie, proszę!  
Rogers posłał mu spojrzenie i kiwnął głową, a potem pchnął po raz kolejny. Szybko znaleźli wspólny rytm i Bucky przestał odczuwać ból, a jedynie przyjemność, wypełniającą jego podbrzusze ciepłem. Steve raz po raz uderzał idealnie w jego prostatę, wyciągając z jego gardła urywane jęki. W końcu Barnes doszedł, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Rogers potrzebował jeszcze dwóch pchnięć by mu zawtórować. Przez moment leżeli przytuleni oddychając ciężko.  
\- Musimy do nich wracać - powiedział Steve.  
\- Musimy?  
\- Tak, Bucky. Król na ciebie czeka.  
\- A my obaj wyglądamy jak ofiary armii komarów. I niedźwiedzia w twoim przypadku. Jak zamierzamy się z tego wyplątać?  
\- Długie koszule z kołnierzem i krawat. Zadziała i będziemy udawać że to ze względu na T'challę.  
\- W porządku - stwierdził Bucky. Pocałował go jeszcze raz, a potem ruszył do łazienki by wziąć szybki prysznic. Skoro nie mógł wyglądać godnie, to mógł chociaż wyglądać świeżo.


	70. LXX

Tony nie zdążył jeszcze opuścić salonu by dołączyć do Lokiego w kuchni gdy pojawił się Peter.  
\- Dzień dobry, Panie Stark! Słyszałem w telewizji... To prawda, że wypuścili Pana Bucky'ego?  
\- Prawda, młody - Tony uśmiechnął się. - Niedługo tu wróci, na razie siedzi ze Stevem u siebie i nie mogą się nagadać.  
\- To ja poczekam - odparł Parker. - Pan Loki jest w wieży?  
\- Jest, robi z dzieciakami naleśniki w kuchni. Czego od niego potrzebujesz?  
\- Chciałem go o coś zapytać. Chyba że nie mogę.  
\- Możesz, jasne że możesz, przecież nie będę ci zabraniał. Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, tak. Po prostu chciałem z nim porozmawiać.  
Tony kiwnął głową i razem ruszyli w stronę kuchni. Loki zdążył już rozdzielić dzieciakom zadania i teraz tylko ich nadzorował, chcąc dać im szansę by się "wykazały". Podniósł głowę gdy Stark i Peter weszli do pomieszczenia i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Cześć, kruszynko, młody chciał z Tobą pogadać i to chyba bez świadków - rzucił Tony. Loki parsknął śmiechem i opuścił swoje stanowisko przy kuchence.  
\- Pilnuj ich, Anthony. Zaraz wrócę - stwierdził, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik. Potem wyszedł razem z Peterem.  
\- Co ukrywasz przez Anthonym, że nie chcesz sam mu powiedzieć, ale liczysz że sam mu o tym wspomnę tak, żeby się nie wkurzył?  
\- Nic nie ukrywam. Chciałem pana o coś zapytać.  
\- Pytaj - czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.  
\- Czy pan i pan Stark wzięliście ślub?  
Loki zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Nie, jeszcze nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.  
\- Ale te obrączki...  
\- Są zaręczynowe - odparł bóg uśmiechając się.  
\- To dobrze. Bo chciałbym być na ślubie pana Starka.  
\- Zadbam o zaproszenie dla ciebie - zapewnił go Laufeyson. - A teraz wybacz, ale obawiam się, że Anthony nie będzie w stanie zbyt długo upilnować dzieciaków zważywszy na fakt, że sam zachowuje się czasem jak wyrośnięty pięciolatek.  
Peter parsknął śmiechem i razem z czarnowłosym wrócił do kuchni. Od progu przywitał ich zapach spalenizny. Loki zaniósł się kaszlem z powodu ciemnego dymu wypełniającego pomieszczenie. Chwilę później machnął dłonią i rozproszył go przy pomocy niebieskiego obłoczka magii.  
\- Anthony, co się tu stało?  
\- Chciałem zacząć smażyć naleśniki. Ale potem Lila zacięła się w palec i chciałem jej to opatrzyć. I jakoś tak zapomniałem o patelni...  
\- Masz naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że cię kocham - Loki uśmiechnął się, a potem wyrzucił spalonego naleśnika do śmieci. - A teraz sio od kuchenki bo za chwilę puścisz z dymem całą wieżę.  
Tony naburmuszył się, więc Laufeyson pojednawczo pocałował go w nos i posadził przy stole.  
\- Wychodzi na to, że dzieciaki są bardziej pomocne niż ja - stwierdził Stark.  
\- Cóż... Nie mogę zaprzeczyć - Loki roześmiał się.  
***  
Kiedy Steve i Bucky w końcu pojawili się w salonie, reszta właśnie zabierała się za jedzenie obiadu. Szybko zasiedli do stołu licząc, że ich tak długie zniknięcie zostało niezauważone. Oczywiście z Tonym "uzbrojonym" w Jarvisa nie było to możliwe.  
\- Nie było was pięćdziesiąt siedem minut - poinformował ich z szerokim wyszczerzem. - Macie coś na swoją obronę?  
\- Mam nadzieję, że Jarvis nie nagrywał naszej rozmowy? - odparł niepewnie Steve, a Stark parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Powiedzmy, że wcale nikt nie wie co naprawdę tam robiliście - stwierdził. - Jedzcie, potem porozmawiamy jak dorośli, którymi oczywiście jesteście, przynajmniej wiekowo.  
Steve spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie zawstydzony. Bucky chwycił się go za dłoń i ścisnął lekko, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy.  
\- Przejdziemy przez to razem - powiedział mu cicho. Potem obaj zabrali się za jedzenie i przy stole zapadła cisza.  
***  
\- No dobrze, wasza wysokość, Barnes jest twój, chciałeś z nim rozmawiać, prawda? - powiedział Stark.  
\- Chciałem poznać człowieka, dla którego wszyscy byliście gotowi poruszyć niebo i ziemię - odparł T'Challa. - Co w panu jest takiego wyjątkowego, panie Barnes?  
\- Mam dobrych przyjaciół. I ludzi, którym na mnie zależy dookoła siebie. Nie jestem nikim wyjątkowym, przynajmniej nie dla siebie. Moim zdaniem to oni wszyscy są wyjątkowi - odparł Bucky, cały czas patrząc królowi w oczy.  
\- Aww, to urocze - rzucił Tony, za co został nagrodzony kuksańcem w bok od Lokiego.  
\- Nawet moja siostra chciała ci pomóc, a nigdy się nie spotkaliście. Ma Pan coś w sobie, panie Barnes, co skłania ku panu ludzi.  
\- Nie wiem, co to takiego. Nie powiem nawet, że tego pragnę, bo nigdy nie sądziłem, że potrzebuję dookoła siebie ludzi. Ale cieszę się, że są przy mnie - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko, a Steve ścisnął jego dłoń. - To zapewne nie jest odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwałeś, wasza wysokość.  
\- Z pewnością. Ale dopóki jest szczera, a co do tego nie mam wątpliwości, to mogę tylko panu za nią podziękować - mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, a Barnes z radością uścisnął ją.  
\- Cóż, skoro tego typu "formalności" mamy już za sobą, to mam ogłoszenie - odezwała się Natasha, wyciągając z kieszeni skrawek papieru. - Informację od Fury'ego.  
\- Aż nie mogę się doczekać, czego znowu chce - mruknął Tony.  
\- Akurat tym razem nie chodzi o ciebie, Stark - ruda uśmiechnęła się. - Chce, żeby wszyscy wyrazili swoje zdanie na temat przyjęcia Barnesa do Avengers. Teraz, kiedy jest niewinny mógłby nam się legalnie przydać, jeśli tylko chce.  
\- Chcę - odpowiedział od razu Bucky. - Jeśli tylko nikt nie ma nic przeciwko.  
\- Jeśli ktoś ma coś przeciwko, niech mówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki - zaintonował Tony. Nikt się nie odezwał, więc po chwili klepnął Bucky'ego w plecy.  
\- Witamy w avengers! - rzucił. - Będziemy mogli wreszcie odczarować Zimowego Żołnierza.  
\- Z tym musimy coś zrobić - Barnes potrząsnął głową. - Zimowy Żołnierz nie żyje, nie zamierzam znowu posługiwać się tym imieniem.  
\- Blaszanoręki pewnie cię nie urządza, co? - powiedział Sam.  
\- Może w ostateczności - Bucky parsknął śmiechem. - Proszę, powiedzcie, że macie jakiś inny pomysł!  
\- A gdyby tak... Biały Wilk? - odezwał się T'challa. Barnes spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Biały Wilk? - powtórzył.  
\- W Wakandzie nadajemy ludziom różne przydomki. Biały Wilk to ktoś lojalny wobec przyjaciół i ojczyzny, a przede wszystkim przyjaciel mojego kraju. Myślę, że wszystko to się zgadza, więc jeśli...  
\- Przyjmę go z radością i będę się nim posługiwał z godnością - odparł Bucky skłaniając przed nim głowę. T'challa uśmiechnął się.  
\- Cieszy mnie to - powiedział.  
\- Wasza wysokość, mam nadzieję, że ty i Shuri zostaniecie w wieży do jutra, będziemy świętować wolność Bucky'ego i chciałbym, żeby obecni byli wszyscy, którzy przyczynili się do tego, że jest tu teraz z nami - odezwał się Stark.  
\- Oczywiście, zostaniemy. Wakanda poradzi sobie bez nas ten jeden dzień dłużej, Okoye z pewnością dobrze sobie radzi.  
\- Yay! - wyrwało się Tony'emu, na co król parsknął śmiechem. - To znaczy... Cieszę się, że przyjąłeś moje... Nasze zaproszenie.  
\- Myślę, że 'yay' znaczyło dokładnie to samo - wtrącił się Bucky. - A było bardziej twoje. Ale rozumiem, że przy królu obowiązują pewne zasady i 'Yay' niezupełnie się w nie wpisuje.  
\- Zostawmy konwenanse za drzwiami - odparł T'challa. - Najbliższe dwa dni chcę spędzić wśród przyjaciół, nie wśród poddanych czy partnerów politycznych.  
\- Yay! - skomentowała to Shuri, na co wszyscy zareagowali głośnym śmiechem.  
***  
Była piąta trzydzieści rano kiedy Bucky wyplątał się z ramion Steve'a i podreptał do salonu. Zdziwił się gdy zorientował się, że nie jest tam sam.  
\- Hej - powiedział cicho do Laury, która siedziała na kanapie z jednym z dzieci przy piersi. Drugie jak na razie grzecznie leżało w łóżeczku, które kazał wstawić tam Tony na wypadek takich sytuacji.  
\- Hej - odpowiedziała mu kobieta. - Już nie śpisz?  
\- Chyba minie trochę czasu zanim przyzwyczaję się do spania w łóżku i normalną ilość czasu - uśmiechnął się. W następnej chwili dziewczynka w łóżeczku zaczęła płakać. Laura westchnęła.  
\- Możesz ją wziąć na ręce? - zapytała. - Zazwyczaj to niewiele daje, ale nie chcę, żeby płakała sama.  
Bucky nachylił się nad łóżeczkiem i wziął małą na ręce. Przez jedną krótką chwilę bał się, że nagle obudzi się Zimowy i zmusi go, żeby zrobił jej krzywdę, ale wtedy po raz kolejny uderzyło go to, że 'Zimowego już nie ma'.  
\- Już, malutka, cicho - wyszeptał przygarniając ją do piersi. Bujał ją w ramionach tak, jakby robił to ciągle, jakby to nie była jednorazowa sytuacja. W końcu dziewczynka przestała płakać i podniosła rączkę, wczepiając ją w jego włosy.  
\- Jesteś wyjątkowym wujkiem - stwierdziła Laura. - Zazwyczaj Lisa zanosi się jeszcze większym płaczem kiedy ktoś kto nie jest mną albo Clintem bierze ją na ręce. Nie chcesz zostać etatową nianią?  
Bucky parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Nie sądzę, żebym miał na to czas - odparł. - I nie rozumiem, dlaczego dzieci tak na mnie reagują, ale najwyraźniej mam w sobie coś wyjątkowego - wyszczerzył się.  
\- Nathaniel zasnął, może ona też zaśnie, chociaż na godzinę, włóż ją do łóżeczka.  
\- Myślę, że już zasnęła - powiedział Barnes patrząc na dziewczynkę. - Niech śpi, nie muszę nigdzie iść. Ty też się prześpij, powinnaś, wyglądasz jakbyś tego potrzebowała.  
\- Nie chcę cię zostawiać samego z moimi dziećmi - zaprotestowała słabo.  
\- Możesz przespać się tutaj. Obudzę cię, jeśli coś się stanie, w porządku?  
\- Dziękuję - Laura podniosła się na moment i pocałowała go w policzek. - I nieważne co będą ci mówić, jesteś cholernie dobrym człowiekiem, w porządku?  
\- W porządku - Bucky uśmiechnął się do niej. Kilka minut później wszyscy oprócz niego spali.


	71. LXXI

Dzisiejszy rozdział z gościnnym udziałem Matta Murdocka ponieważ obejrzałam pierwszy sezon Daredevila i go kocham <3 :D  
\---  
Świętowanie powrotu Bucky'ego do świata miało zacząć się w okolicach dziesiątej "uroczystym śniadaniem". Spoza osób mieszkających w wieży zaproszono tylko Marka, Nicka Fury'ego i Phila Coulsona (Peter tymczasowo był zaliczany do mieszkających w wieży bo nocował tam od tygodnia podczas nieobecności ciotki). Nick odmówił "z powodów zawodowych", jednak pozostała dwójka z radością potwierdziła swoje przybycie. Mark pojawił się pierwszy, Phil wszedł niemal niezauważony przez cieszącą się drużynę. W końcu i on dostał szansę uściskania głównego bohatera imprezy... I nagle wszystko ucichło gdy w salonie pojawił się Loki. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i przez moment Bucky zastanawiał się kto jest bardziej zaskoczony.  
\- No tak - odezwał się Barnes. - Tak jakby... Dziewczyna Tony'ego, o której ci mówiłem to Loki? Albo może Loki jest dziewczyną łamane na chłopakiem Tony'ego?   
Coulson się nie zaśmiał, właściwie nikt tego nie zrobił.  
\- Nic nie wiesz, prawda? - powiedział Loki. - Ja... Ja go zabiłem.  
\- Cóż, też nie wspominam tego dnia najlepiej, ale jednak żyję - Phil uśmiechnął się. - Wybaczcie, że nie powiedziałem wcześniej, jakoś tak wyszło.   
\- Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? - zapytał niepewnie Loki.  
\- Moment, jak to go zabiłeś? - Bucky spojrzał na Laufeysona. - O co tu chodzi?  
\- Spieszę z wyjaśnieniem. Kiedy Loki był jeszcze niegrzecznym jelonkiem i napadł na Nowy Jork, został na chwilkę zamknięty w więzieniu Shieldu - odezwał się Tony. - A kiedy uciekał przebił Phila włócznią i PODOBNO go zabił. Także myślę że nam również należą się wyjaśnienia.  
\- Nie do końca wiem jak przeżyłem - przyznał Phil. - Ale jakoś tak wyszło. A potem było sporo pracy i nie miałem czasu informować starych znajomych o tym, że jednak żyję.  
\- Byłem na pogrzebie - powiedział cicho Steve.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział Coulson. - Mogę wyjść jeśli przeszkadza Wam moja obecność - w jego głosie nie było pretensji.  
\- Nikt nigdzie nie wychodzi bo chcę tu mieć was wszystkich - odezwał się Bucky. - Nie możecie się po prostu cieszyć, że żyje zamiast czepiać się tego, że wam nie powiedział? Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Stevie, że co do ciebie też mieliśmy podejrzenie, że nie żyjesz przez twoją własną głupotę, a ja byłem oficjalnie martwy przez jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat.   
Przez moment Phil i Steve w ciszy mierzyli się spojrzeniami. W końcu Rogers westchnął i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.  
\- Cieszę się, że jesteś z nami. Naprawdę - powiedział. Coulson zignorował jego rękę i rzucił mu się na szyję. Ponad ramieniem Kapitana posłał Bucky'emu radosny uśmiech i wyglądał przez moment jak mały chłopiec, który spotkał swojego idola. Chociaż czy nie tak właśnie było?  
\- Nadal chciałbym porozmawiać - powiedział niemal nieśmiało Loki.  
\- Cóż, właściwie zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadałby mi, że powinienem odmówić, ale twoja mina jest tak zabawna, że chyba chcę usłyszeć co masz do powiedzenia - Phil uśmiechnął się. Loki kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi na balkon, a Coulson podążył jego śladem. Nikt nie słyszał o czym rozmawiali, ale Laufeyson wyglądał na skruszonego, a Phil zdawał się śmiać z każdego jego słowa. Na koniec uścisnęli sobie ręce, a gdy wrócili do pozostałych wyglądało na to, że między nimi nie ma już żadnego napięcia.  
\- Świetnie! - Tony klasnął w dłonie. - W takim razie możemy już siadać do stołu. Wreszcie, zdążyłem już zgłodnieć.   
***  
Nie zdążyli dobrze zacząć posiłku gdy zadzwonił telefon Marka. Adwokat wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i zaklął gdy zobaczył, kto dzwoni.  
\- Zanim powiesz, o co ci chodzi chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cię nienawidzę - poinformował rozmówcę. - Nie dramatyzuj, mówiłem ci, że jestem dzisiaj nieosiągalny i właściwie mogłem nie odbierać, ale zrobiło mi się ciebie żal więc proszę, masz dwie minuty żeby powiedzieć, o co chodzi.  
Gdy słuchał zdążył wpakować sobie do ust całego naleśnika więc gdy się odezwał, mówił dość niezrozumiale.  
\- I naprawdę Foggy nie może tego zrobić dla ciebie? Naprawdę potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? Cholera, zrobię zbiórkę publiczną na komputer dla ciebie, przysięgam.  
\- Hej, Mark, wszystko w porządku? - zainteresował się Bucky.  
\- Tak, tylko mój przyjaciel idiota akurat dzisiaj potrzebuje informacji na czyjś temat i muszę mu pomóc - Mark wywrócił oczami.  
\- Niech przyjdzie tutaj, będzie mógł skorzystać z bazy danych i da ci trochę spokoju - rzucił Tony.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, czemu nie? Dopóki nie współpracuje z Hydrą, a nie sądzę, żebyś przyjaźnił się z kimkolwiek z nich, to dla mnie to żaden problem - Stark wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W porządku... Matt, słyszałeś? Oczywiście, że słyszałeś, czasem mam wrażenie, że usłyszałbyś gdybym używał ASL. I tak, właśnie wywracam oczami bo znowu dramatyzujesz. Trafisz czy muszę Ci pomóc?  
\- Raczej ciężko byłoby mu nie zauważyć wysokiej wieży z literą A na szczycie - wtrącił Tony.  
\- Tylko na litość Boską zostaw Foggy'emu kartkę, gdzie jesteś, albo cokolwiek, żeby nie martwił się kiedy się obudzi! Oh przestań już z tym bluźnierstwem, sam jesteś największym bluźnierstwem tego świata. Po prostu rusz się i przyjdź. Daj znać jak będziesz niedaleko, zejdę po ciebie... Tak, nigdy się nie wypłacisz ze swoją wdzięcznością.  
Mark rozłączył się bez pożegnania i położył telefon obok kubka z herbatą.  
\- Nienawidzę go - mruknął pod nosem. - Przepraszam was, mogłem nie odbierać.  
\- Daj spokój, jeszcze cały dzień i noc świętowania przed nami, ile ten przyjaciel może Ci zająć, pół godziny? - odparł Bucky.  
\- Matt potrafi być... wysoce absorbujący - odparł adwokat. "Zwłaszcza kiedy dzwoni w środku nocy, że ma wstrząs mózgu i nie jest pewien którędy do domu, ale jest pewien, że jest niedaleko twojego mieszkania bo słyszy twoje chrapanie" pomyślał. Nie zamierzał jednak demaskować Matta przed resztą. Nie powiedział już nic więcej i zajął się jedzeniem. W czasie posiłku prowadzili niezobowiązujące rozmowy o niczym i Mark prawie zapomniał, że jego święty spokój zostanie niedługo zaburzony. Był niemal zaskoczony gdy jego telefon znowu zadzwonił.  
\- Hmm? Dobra, już schodzę. Stań gdzieś pod ścianą, będzie cię łatwiej znaleźć.  
Mężczyzna wcisnął telefon do kieszeni i wstał od stołu.  
\- Zaraz wracam - rzucił. Dopóki nie wrócił niemal wszyscy spoglądali na wejście do windy, z którego za chwilę miał wyłonić się tajemniczy człowiek, który napsuł tyle krwi spokojnemu zazwyczaj Markowi.  
-... Nie, oczywiście, że niczego im nie powiedziałem, za kogo ty mnie masz, co? - dobiegł ich poirytowany głos Marka. Wszedł do salonu trzymany pod ramię przez drugiego mężczyznę w ciemnych okularach... I z białą laską.  
\- No dobra, wszyscy, to jest Matthew Murdock, adwokat, a prywatnie mój przyjaciel, który uwielbia zatruwać mi życie - Matt obrócił głowę w jego stronę z oburzoną miną. - Matt, to są... Cóż, wszyscy Avengers, król Wakandy T'challa, jego siostra księżniczka Shuri i agent SHIELD Phil Coulson. Nie żeby to miało ci w czymkolwiek pomóc.  
\- Czyli jednak mógł nie zauważyć wieży z wielkim A na szczycie - stwierdził Tony.  
\- Cóż, ciężko mi zauważyć większość rzeczy, panie Stark - odparł Matt. - Czasem słyszę pana w telewizji, zdążyłem zapamiętać głos.  
\- Powinienem czuć się zaszczycony? - zapytał niepewnie Stark. Murdock parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Nie trzeba - odpowiedział.  
\- Dobra, o kim potrzebowałeś informacji? - wtrącił się Mark.  
\- Przede wszystkim o Sharon Carter. Zgłosiła się do nas, szukała obrońcy, ale mam wrażenie, że kiedyś już słyszałem to nazwisko.  
\- Mogłeś powiedzieć przez telefon, powiedziałbym ci, że to... Nikt wart twojego czasu. To ona doprowadziła do rozprawy Bucky'ego.  
\- To ta sprawa, nad którą tak długo pracowałeś?  
\- Yhym. A wszystko przez to, że Carter była zazdrosna o Kapitana Amerykę. Twój kompas moralny już powinien piszczeć.  
\- Więc nie powinniśmy jej bronić - Matt skinął głową. - No cóż, skoro uzyskałem już wszystkie potrzebne informacje to mogę wracać do siebie.  
\- Skoro już tu jesteś, a podejrzewam, że nie było ci łatwo tu dotrzeć, to możesz trochę pogrzebać w naszej bazie danych - stwierdził Tony wzruszając ramionami. - Jarvis może ci wszystko czytać.  
\- Jarvis?  
\- Sztuczna Inteligencja. Dość pomocne cacko. Przydałoby ci się, przestałbyś denerwować Marka.  
\- Z reguły mnie nie denerwuje - odparł Mark, ale Matt wiedział, że to kłamstwo i obaj wiedzieli, że on wie. Cholerne wyostrzone zmysły.  
\- Jeśli to nie problem, to skorzystałbym z tej bazy danych - powiedział Murdock.  
\- Żaden problem - zapewnił go Stark. - Peter, mógłbym cię prosić żebyś pomógł panu Murdockowi w warsztacie? Wiesz, wprowadzić go w temat żeby mógł sobie radzić już sam.  
\- Oczywiście, panie Stark - Parker opuścił swoje miejsce przy stole i stanął przed Mattem.  
\- Peter Parker - przedstawił się. - Jestem... stażystą pana Starka.  
Murdock wyciągnął do niego dłoń a Peter uścisnął ją z radosnym uśmiechem.  
\- No to chodźmy! Jak mam panu pomóc po drodze?  
\- Gdybyś mógł mi podać ramię byłoby mi łatwiej.   
\- W porządku - Peter wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, dotykając łokciem jego przedramienia. Matt zacisnął dłoń na jego ręce.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział. - Możemy iść.  
Parker poprowadził go powoli do schodów prowadzących do warszatu. Tam zatrzymał się na moment, licząc w myślach stopnie nim podał mu dokładną liczbę.  
Gdy dotarli do celu Peter znalazł Mattowi krzesło i stanął obok, stukając szybko w klawisze.  
\- Jarvis, dostęp do bazy danych bez plików oznaczonych jako tajne - rzucił w końcu.  
\- Potrzebna identyfikacja głosowa, sir.  
Peter westchnął ze słabo wyczuwalnym poirytowaniem.  
\- Człowiek-Stażysta - powiedział.  
\- Identyfikacja przyjęta.  
\- Człowiek-Stażysta? - zainteresował się Matt.  
\- Pan Stark ma dość specyficzne poczucie humoru - stwierdził chłopak. - No dobrze, może Pan zacząć przeglądać bazę. Najlepiej na zasadzie komend głosowych, niech pan pyta Jarvisa o konkretne rzeczy i każe czytać.  
\- Dziękuję Ci, Peter - Matt uśmiechnął się. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
Parker pokiwał głową i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie miało to najmniejszego sensu.  
\- Ja... Właśnie pokiwałem głową - powiedział zawstydzony.  
\- W porządku, ludzie robią to odruchowo - zapewnił go Murdock. - Nie jesteś stażystą Starka, prawda? Przynajmniej nie tylko stażystą.  
\- Skąd ten pomysł?  
\- Znam twój głos, Peter. Jesteś jednym z Avengers, prawda? Snujesz się po dachach Nowego Jorku i pomagasz ludziom którzy tej pomocy potrzebują.  
Przez moment Peter chciał zaprzeczyć, ale najwyraźniej coś w oczach Matta przekonało go by zrobił inaczej.  
\- Jestem Spider-Man - powiedział cicho. - Staram się pomagać ludziom. Ale rzadko Pan Stark pozwala mi brać udział w akcjach z Avengers, więc robię to na własną rękę. Ale... Skąd pan wiedział?  
\- Pojawiasz się czasem w moim rewirze - Matt uśmiechnął się lekko. - Byłeś ze mną szczery więc ja też będę, sekret za sekret. Jestem Daredevil.  
\- Co? Ale... Nie może Pan nim być!  
\- Dlaczego? - Matt był wyraźnie rozbawiony.   
\- Bo... To co on robi nie jest w stanie robić ktoś... - Peter zawahał się.  
\- Ktoś ślepy, to chciałeś powiedzieć? - odparł Matt, ale bez oskarżenia w głosie. - Mogę nie widzieć oczami, ale czasem wiem więcej niż inni. Słyszę rzeczy, których nikt inny nie słyszy, czuję zapachy wyraźniej. Nie potrzebuję oczu żeby wiedzieć co się dzieje wokół mnie.  
\- A ta walka? To jest niesamowite, jak pan się tego nauczył?  
\- Uczyłem się już kiedy byłem dużo młodszy od ciebie. W połączeniu z wyostrzonymi zmysłami daje to całkiem nieźłe efekty.  
\- Niezłe? Jest pan genialny!  
\- Dziękuję - Matt skinął głową. - Swoją drogą Wade to nie towarzystwo dla ciebie. Uważam, że Wade nie jest dobrym towarzystwem dla nikogo.  
\- Skąd pan wie, że z nim rozmawiam? - Peter poczuł rumieniec na twarzy i naprawdę się cieszył, że Murdock go nie widzi.  
\- Wyostrzony słuch, słyszę dużo rzeczy, nawet takich których wolałbym nie słyszeć.  
\- Nie lubi go pan? Pytam o Wade'a.  
\- Nie chodzi o to czy lubię, czy nie. Pomagał mi czasem, ale... Nie lubię jego metod.  
\- Wiem, że Wade ma lekką rękę do zabijania. Ale... Lubię go. Naprawdę.  
Matt kiwnął głową.  
\- Może zmieni się pod twoim okiem - rzucił z uśmiechem. - Cóż, dziękuję za pomoc i rozmowę, nie będę ci już zabierał więcej czasu.  
\- Ja też dziękuję - Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech. Ruszył w stronę schodów.  
\- Peter!  
\- Tak, proszę pana?  
\- Pozdrów go ode mnie.  
\- Będę pamiętał.


	72. LXXII

Ten rozdział miał wyglądać inaczej, miało być mniej Matta i Foggy'ego a więcej Stucky i Frostirona, ale cóż, Wen jak już wraca, to mocno się rządzi, więęc Stucky i Frostiron zawładną kolejnym rozdziałem :D  
A tymczasem zapraszam na poniższy rozdział, enjoy ^^

\---------  
Matt został właściwie zapomniany gdy Peter wrócił do reszty świętującej drużyny. Wszyscy przysłuchiwali się opowieściom Marka i Bucky'ego gdy ci wspominali ich rozmowy na polu obrońca-oskarżony.   
\- Nadal pamiętam jak chciałeś dać mi w twarz kiedy przyszedłeś się ze mną rozmówić! Wiesz, wtedy kiedy postanowiłem zeznawać wbrew twoim zaleceniom - rzucił w końcu Bucky, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.  
\- Na pewno bym to zrobił! Ale chciałem najpierw dać ci nieśmiertelniki Steve'a, a potem jakoś odpłynąłeś i chyba nie miałem serca - przyznał adwokat.  
\- Widzisz Stevie, nawet kiedy siedzę w areszcie potrzebuję ciebie, żebyś ratował mi tyłek! - Barnes pocałowła blondyna w policzek, a reszta zaczęła się śmiać. Tylko Rogers wydawał się zamyślić na moment.  
\- Czy teraz, kiedy już jesteś wolny, możesz nam opowiedzieć co zeznawałeś? Albo co działo się wtedy na sali rozpraw?  zapytał w końcu. Wszysycy ucichli, patrząc na Bucky'ego.   
\- Zły pomysł - rzucił Mark, jego głos nagle stał się poważny. - To nie jest temat na dzisiaj.  
\- To nie jest temat w ogóle - odparł Barnes. - Ten temat nie istnieje, w porządku? - dodał, krzyżując spojrzenia ze Stevem. Blondyn nie wydawał się być przekonany, ale w końcu kiwnął głową oddychając ciężko.  
\- W porządku - powiedział. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem zepsuć ci humoru.  
\- Nie zepsułeś - zapewnił go Bucky z uśmiechem, który naprawdę nie wyglądał na wymuszony. - Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.   
Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać znów zadzwonił telefon Marka.  
\- Przysięgam, że przed następnym świętowaniem czegokolwiek, a mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to świętowanie wyjścia kogokolwiek z was z więzienia, to wyłączę telefon i schowam go w najgłębszych czeluściach tego miejsca - powiedział mężczyzna, jego głos brzmiał groźnie.  
\- Czyli na parkingu? - zapytał Tony, a Mark parsknął śmiechem zanim odebrał.  
\- Cześć, Foggy, tak, Matt jest tutaj, tak, możesz po niego przyjść, tak trawa jest zielona. Nie, Foggy ja nie jestem niemiły, ja po prostu nie lubię jak ktoś mi ciągle przeszkadza... Tak, ciągle, najpierw Matt, teraz ty, a mówiłem, dzisiaj jestem nieosiągalny. Dobra, Foggy, nie przepraszaj tylko przyjedź, o luźnym traktowaniu mojego czasu pogadamy innym razem.  
Mężczyzna wsunął telefon do kieszeni i wstał od stołu.  
\- Idę do Matta, powiem mu, że koniec wykorzystywania technologii na dziś - rzucił i zniknął na schodach prowadzących do warszatu.  
Murdock podniósł głowę słysząc jego kroki.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.  
\- Powiedziałeś Peterowi, prawda? O swoich... nocnych aktywnościach.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Miał coś w oczach kiedy do nas wrócił. Nie martw się, nie powie nikomu, umie dobrze kłamać, okłamał Avery'ego w sądzie, musi być w tym niezły.  
\- Wiem, że nikomu nie powie. Inaczej bym nie ryzykował.  
\- Wiesz, co mnie przeraża? - Mark założył ramiona na piersi. - Znasz tego dzieciaka od piętnastu minut i wie. Foggy'ego znasz praktycznie całe dorosłe życie, i co? Dowiedział się przez przypadek. Ja zresztą też nie miałem, wiedzieć, prawda?  
\- Wiesz dlaczego.  
\- Tak, ciągle powtarzasz, że to dla bezpieczeństwa, ale mam wrażenie, że to tylko gówniane wymówki. Ty po prostu lubisz mieć przewagę, mieć coś, o czym nikt nie wie, co?  
\- Nie chciałem... nie miałem w planach mu powiedzieć, w porządku?- warknął Matt, a potem westchnął cicho. - To po prostu jakoś tak wyniknęło z rozmowy. Powiedziałem mu, że znam jego głos, że jest jednym z Avengers, że robi samotne patrole. Powiedział mi prawdę, i po prostu... odpowiedziałem tym samym.  
\- Foggy całe życie mówił ci prawdę i nie zasłużył na to samo z twojej strony. - Mark zacisnął usta w wąską linię. - Powiem ci coś, Matt. Jesteś okropnie głupi. To, że mu nie powiedziałeś prawie was zniszczyło, was i waszą przyjaźń czy co to między wami jest. Jeśli się dowie, jak łatwo powiedziałeś temu dzieciakowi coś, co ukrywałeś przed nim tyle czasu... Złamiesz mu serce, Matt. A ja stanę po jego stronie bo, jak już mówiłem, jesteś idiotą.   
\- Czasu nie cofnę, co mam według ciebie zrobić?  
\- Nie dopuścić, żeby się dowiedział. A teraz chodź, zaraz tu będzie żeby cię zabrać. Masz już wszystkie informacje, jakie są ci potrzebne?  
\- Tak, i nawet więcej. Będę musiał podziękować Starkowi jeszcze raz za to, że pozwolił mi tu przyjść. A ciebie przepraszam.  
\- Przepraszasz? - Mark uniósł brwi. - Za co?  
\- Za zawracanie ci głowy? Zapomniałem, że mówiłeś, że mam do ciebie dzisiaj nie dzwonić.   
\- Gdybyś pamiętał pewnie i tak nie zrobiłoby ci to różnicy, prawda?  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział tylko Murdock, a Mark parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Chodź już. Foggy może być na górze na pastwie Avengers a my tu sobie rozmawiamy.  
Podał mu ramię a Matt chwycił je, choć obaj wiedzieli, że do końca tego nie potrzebował. Foggy faktycznie był już na górze, ale nie wydawał się być szczególnie zagubiony. Wręcz przeciwnie, najwyraźniej całkiem dobrze czuł się w ich towarzystwie.  
\- Matt! Mój ulubiony superbohater, już myślałem, że ty i Mark mnie wkręcacie i wcale cię tu nie ma, a ja robię z siebie idiotę. Chociaż właściwie przynajmniej jesteś we właściwym miejscu...  
\- Foggy - przerwał mu Matt. - Chyba powinniśmy już iść. Panie Stark - Murdock zwrócil oczy na mężczyznę. - Dziękuję za możliwość skorzystania z pańskiego sprzętu.  
\- Tak, w porządku. Bardziej zastanawia mnie to, co powiedział pański przyjaciel kiedy pan tu wszedł...  
\- Matt? - zapytał niepewnie Foggy. - Nie przyszedłeś tu...  
\- Nie, nie przyszedłem. Przyszedłem dowiedzieć się czegoś o Carter, tej kobiecie, która do nas przyszła. I nie będziemy jej bronić.  
\- Czyli znowu będziemy głodować, świetnie - Foggy wzruszył ramionami. - Właściwie z tobą nie powinno mnie to dziwić.  
\- Mogę wam przerwać? - wtrącił się Tony. - Wydaje mi się, że znam tożsamość wszystkich "superbohaterów" - Stark uczynił cudzysłów w powietrzu, a Foggy poinformował Matta, że mężczyzna to zrobił.   
\- Najwyraźniej nie wszystkich - Matt uśmiechnął się lekko. - Jeśli to wszystko to muszę wracać do siebie, obaj musimy - wyciągnął rękę do Foggy'ego, a Nelson podał mu ramię.   
\- Nie możesz wyjść w takiej chwili!  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jednak mogę. Chyba, że zamierza mnie pan zatrzymać siłą.  
\- Nie radzę - ostrzegł Foggy. - Jest w tym naprawdę dobry. Może złamać panu rękę albo...  
\- Albo zabić? - podsunął Clint. - Czasem by mu się przydało zginąć.  
Reszta parsknęła śmiechem na te słowa.  
\- On nie zabija - odparł Nelson, i dopiero gdy to powiedział zorientował się, że nie powinien odzywać się w ogóle.  
\- Daredevil - mruknął Stark. - Cholerny Daredevil przyszedł do mojej wieży udając ślepego prawnika.  
\- Nie udaję prawnika, naprawdę nim jestem - zaprotestował Matt. - Nelson&Murdock, ja i Foggy mamy wspólną kancelarię.  
\- Ślepego też nie udaje - dodał Foggy. - Chociaż jest trochę mniej ślepy niż normalni ślepi ludzie.  
\- Foggy, nie mieszaj. Jestem ślepy, ale moje inne zmysły są bardziej wyostrzone niż u innych niewidzących - kontynuował Matt.  
\- To niemożliwe. Nikt ślepy nie może robić takich rzeczy... Jarvis, wyszukaj filmy z popisami Daredevila.  
\- Zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że Matty i tak tego nie obejrzy? - rzucił Foggy z rozbawieniem.  
\- Tak, ale... Jak? - Tony spojrzał na Murdocka, wyglądał na zagubionego, o czym Nelson bezzwłocznie poinformował przyjaciela.  
\- Dlaczego ludzie zakładają, że jeśli jestem ślepy, to jestem bezużyteczny? - Matt uśmiechnął się.  
\- Mógłby pana pozbawić przytomności bez większego problemu i nawet by się pan nie zorientował - Foggy uśmiechnął się jak dumna matka.  
\- Niby jak? Przecież to nie jest tak, że wie gdzie jestem - Tony zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Słyszę bicie serca wszystkich w tym pokoju - powiedział cicho Matt. - Wiem sporo rzeczy, których normalnie się nie zauważa. Wzrok czasem bardziej rozprasza niż pomaga.  
Po tych słowach skierował się do windy, trzymając się ramienia Foggy'ego.  
\- Dzisiejszy dzień okazuje się być pełen niespodzianek. Najpierw Coulson ożył, teraz dowiadujemy się, że nocny strażnik Hell's Kitchen jest ślepy - stwierdził Tony. - Ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś rewelacje czy możemy wracać do świętowania?  
Nikt się nie odezwał więc Stark pokiwał głową.  
\- Cudownie. Jarvis, muzyka.  
I nikt nie spodziewał się Despacito, które popłynęło z głośników. Zaiste, ten dzień był pełen niespodzianek, a jeszcze nie minęło południe.


	73. LXXIII

Ważna informacja na końcu!  
\---  
Kolejne godziny świętowania mijały już spokojniej, bez niezapowiedzianych gości i nagłych wskrzeszeń. Z głośników cicho płynęła muzyka, w repertuarze też nie było już większych zaskoczeń.  
\- Bucky? Wyjdziemy na chwilę na świeże powietrze? - zapytał Steve pojawiając się przy Barnesie, który zabawiał Lisę i Nathaniela leżących w łóżeczku.   
\- Jasne - Bucky uśmiechnął się i splótł razem ich dłonie. Przemknęli przez pokój starając się, by nie zostać zauważonym i zatrzymanym. Kochali swoich przyjaciół, ale potrzebowali chwili oddechu bez nich w tym całym chaosie świętowania. Bucky powoli zamknął za nimi drzwi balkonowe tak, by nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi.   
Tony zauważył ich ucieczkę i ruszył za nimi. Nie zdążył zajść daleko, bo Loki objął go w pasie i obrócił twarzą do siebie.   
\- Gdzie uciekasz, Anthony? - zapytał, uśmiechając się lekko. Stali tak blisko, że niemal stykali się klatkami piersiowymi, a gdy Laufeyson mówił, Stark czuł jego oddech na ustach.   
\- Ja nigdzie, ale Steve i Bucky znowu przenoszą imprezę na balkon i chcę...   
\- Daj im chwilę - Loki przeniósł jedną z dłoni na jego policzek, palce czarnowłosego były przyjemnie chłodne i Tony zadrżał mimo woli pod jego dotykiem. - Sam wiesz, że nie mieli dużo czasu, żeby pobyć tylko ze sobą.   
\- Ale...   
\- Zatańcz ze mną, Anthony. Lubię tę piosenkę.   
Kim był Tony by odmawiać takiej prośbie, zwłaszcza gdy Loki uśmiechał się w ten sam, cudowny sposób, który był przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Objął go w talii i poprowadził na prowizoryczny parkiet, gdzie razem zaczęli bujać się w rytm muzyki. 

'There is something that I see   
In the way you look at me   
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes' 

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym znał tę piosenkę - powiedział Stark, patrząc na Lokiego z ukosa. Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się tylko.   
\- Nie wiem, czy ją wcześniej słyszałeś. Ale lubię jej słuchać, więc poprosiłem Jarvisa, żeby wplótł ją do playlisty na dzisiaj.   
\- Sprytnie - Tony odwzajemnił uśmiech i przyciągnął go bliżej. 

'But an unexpected way   
On this unexpected day   
Could it mean this is where I belong   
It is you I have loved all along' 

\- Czasem myślę o tym wszystkim - powiedział nagle Loki, jego głos był tak cichy, że Tony ledwo go usłyszał.   
\- O czym "wszystkim? - zapytał łagodnie.   
\- Wierzysz w przeznaczenie, Anthony? W to, że mieliśmy się spotkać, że mieliśmy się pokochać? Myślisz, że to było gdzieś zapisane czy to zwykły przypadek?   
\- Nie wiem - przyznał Stark. - Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Wiesz, dwa lata temu nie wierzyłem nawet w miłość, przynajmniej nie taką prawdziwą. Wolałem przygody na jedną noc, nie chciałem się zaangażować. A teraz? 

'It's no more mystery   
It is finally clear to me   
You're the home my heart searched for so long   
And it is you I have loved all along.'

\- A teraz mam ciebie. Kogoś, dla kogo naprawdę chcę żyć. Z kim chcę założyć rodzinę, a przynajmniej coś na kształt rodziny - Tony położył mu dłoń na policzku, powoli przesuwając po nim kciukiem. - Kochan cię Loki, naprawdę. Pierwszy raz od dawna nie mam wątpliwości co czuję. Ale jeśli ty masz...   
\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Anthony - przerwał mu czarnowłosy. - Nie mam wątpliwości. Żadnych.   
\- To dobrze - Stark uśmiechnął się, a potem pochylił się w jego stronę, by złączyć ich usta w pocałunku. 

'But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along'.

Piosenka dobiegła końca. Tony dygnął i pocałował Lokiego w rękę, wywołując jego cichy śmiech.   
\- Czy teraz mogę iść ściągnąć nasze gołąbeczki? - zapytał.   
\- Jeszcze jeden taniec?  
Tony nie mógł mu odmówić.  
***  
Bucky oparł się ramionami o szklaną barierkę balkonu, obserwując panoramę miasta w świetle zachodzącego słońca.  
\- O czym tak myślisz? - zapytał Steve, obejmując go ramionami.   
\- To miasto w ogóle się nie zmieniło - odparł Barnes, lgnąc do jego dotyku. - Cały czas jest w biegu. Tylko wojny, w które daje się wciągać są inne.   
\- Ty też się nie zmieniłeś - Steve uśmiechnął się, Bucky poczuł ten uśmiech na swojej szyi, do której przyciśnięte były usta blondyna.  
\- Tak myślisz? - Barnes obrócił się w jego ramionach.   
\- Wiesz, wspomniałem ostatnio dzień, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Mieliśmy pięć lat, a ja cię uderzyłem, bo usłyszałem, jak mówiłeś mamie, że bawiłeś się z uroczym chłopcem - Bucky zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie. - Wiesz, cieszę się, że cię to nie odstraszyło.   
\- Ja też. Wiem, że gdybym nigdy cię naprawdę nie poznał to nie wiedziałbym, co tracę, nie mając cię w swoim życiu, ale cieszę się, że w nim jesteś.   
Steve uśmiechnął się.  
\- Od tamtego dnia, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy minęło mnóstwo czasu, ale jedno się nie zmieniło. To że byłeś i jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu.  
\- Stevie...  
\- Kocham cię, Bucky. Mam wrażenie, że zawsze kochałem i wiem, że zawsze będę kochał. Tak okropnie się bałem, że mi ciebie zabiorą, że nie zdążę tego zrobić...  
Rogers wyciągnął z kieszeni zielone pudełeczko, i zanim Bucky zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, blondyn uklęknął przed nim na jedno kolano.  
\- Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Bucky milczał, a Steve nie był pewny, czy jest po prostu zaskoczony, czy może zły.  
\- Ale to ja chciałem się oświadczyć - powiedział w końcu słabo Barnes. Steve spojrzał na niego i parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Ale... Zgodzisz się?  
\- Oczywiście, że się zgodzę - odparł Bucky, w jego oczach stanęły łzy. Steve wsunął mu obrączkę na palec, sam czując pieczenie pod powiekami. Barnes pomógł mu się podnieść i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Nie mieli ochoty się od siebie odsuwać i zapewne by tego nie zrobili, gdyby Tony nie postanowił im przerwać.  
\- Hej, wydawało mi się, że impreza odbywa się w środku, a nie tutaj!  
Bucky posłał mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, z którego Stark nic sobie nie zrobił.  
\- Wracajmy do nich - powiedział cicho Steve, splatając ich dłonie. Barnes pokiwał głową i razem ruszyli do środka.  
***  
\- Jarvis, przycisz muzykę! - zażądał Tony. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na nich.  
\- No dobrze, skoro jesteśmy już w komplecie - tu spojrzał oskarżycielsko na Steve'a i Bucky'ego, którzy niemal w tym samym momencie wzruszyli ramionami.  
\- Anthony - skarcił go łagodnym tonem Loki. - Pół godziny temu nie chciałeś mówić nikomu.  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął Stark, ale nie wyglądał jakby było mu przykro, co wcale nie zdziwiło nikogo w pomieszczeniu. - Nie przedłużając... Zaręczyłem się z Lokim i oczekuję gratulacji!   
Laufeyson roześmiał się, a reszta przebywających w pomieszczeniu osób zaczęła bić brawo, wiwatować, i zgodnie z poleceniem Starka, gratulować.  
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy - Bucky uśmiechnął się do Lokiego gdy udało mu się do niego przedostać z gratulacjami.   
\- Jestem - czarnowłosy pokiwał głową.   
\- I dobrze - Barnes objął go lekko. - Zasłużyłeś.   
\- Teraz czas na was! - rzuciła Natasha do Steve'a i Bucky'ego gdy wszyscy już niemal ucichli.  
\- Cóż, jeśli o to chodzi... - zaczął Steve, a Bucky bez słowa podniósł dłoń z obrączką na taką wysokość, żeby wszyscy mogli ją zobaczyć.  
\- Nie wierzę! - Tony udał oburzenie. - Kiedy? Gdzie?  
\- Gdybyś wyszedł na balkon parę minut wcześniej, to prawdopodobnie przerwałbyś Steve'owi mowę.  
\- Pod moim dachem, kryjąc się jak szczury... Łamiecie mi serce! - Stark dramatycznie położył dłoń na piersi. Steve parsknął śmiechem i objął Bucky'ego w pasie, przyciskając go bliżej do siebie.  
\- Taką okazję trzeba uczcić. Jarvis, gdzie schowałem szampana?   
\---  
Zanim zacznę swój wywód, to wyrażę nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam podobał i poproszę o komentarze :D

To tak. Nie jestem w stanie Wam obiecać rozdziału co tydzień. Jeszcze wczoraj myślałam, że zamiast rozdziału pojawią się tu przeprosiny. Udało mi się jednak w bólach stworzyć ten rozdział, i nie jest to tak, że mi się nie podoba, bo właściwie jest tu wszystko, co miało tu być. Ale Wen nie działa tak jak powinien, a nie chcę też pisać zupełnie na siłę. Może miałam tylko chwilowe problemy z pisaniem, a może już z wszystkimi rozdziałami będę musiała się męczyć. Po prostu chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że rozdział może się nie pojawić, ale nie zawieszam wofa.  
Do następnego!


	74. LXXIV

Co tydzień mówię sobie, że napiszę rozdział więcej, nigdy mi się to nie udaje i piszę większość na chwilę przed dodaniem. Ale w tym tygodniu jeszcze mi się udało, pytanie jak długo, także zagrożenie brakiem rozdziału nadal żywe.  
Tymczasem zapraszam na rozdział :D  
\----  
Bucky'emu nie podobała się sytuacja. Wyjechał razem z resztą Avengers na misję, gdzie mieli pozbyć się kolejnej bazy Hydry. Z początku naprawdę się cieszył, bo przynajmniej mógł mieć Steve'a na oku. Okazało się jednak, że został wyznaczony do ubezpieczenia drużyny z odległości, korzystając z jego snajperskiego doświadczenia. Został zmuszony do zajęcia pozycji na wzniesieniu, skąd był dobry widok na wyjście z bazy. Rozłożył na śniegu plandekę i broń snajperską, a potem ułożył w pozycji by być gotowym do natychmiastowego rozpoczęcia ostrzału.  
\- Czarna Wdowa do Białego Wilka, jak mnie słyszysz? - usłyszał nagle w słuchawce, którą miał w uchu.   
\- Głośno i wyraźnie - odpowiedział, lekko zaniepokojony. - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Jak najlepszym, po prostu sprawdzam łączność. Nasi dwaj geniusze próbują otworzyć drzwi bez zaalarmowania ludzi w środku, a Steve próbuje wytłumaczyć Thorowi, że jeśli rozwali drzwi Mjolnirem to nie będzie liczyło się jako zaskoczenie.  
Bucky parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Wiem, że wolałbyś być tu z nami i pilnować Steve'a, ale wsparcie na zewnątrz, zwłaszcza takie, naprawdę nam się przyda.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Zabrzmi to pewnie dziwne, ale... Szczerze mówiąc to całkiem miłe wrócić do tej broni. Przez chwilę mogę udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Jakbym został w czterdziestym czwartym.  
Gdzieś w tle usłyszał głos Tony'ego "Weszliśmy! Tasha, kończ pogaduszki, mamy robotę!"  
\- Słyszałeś - rzuciła Natasha. - Uważaj na siebie. I na nas.  
\- Wy też uważajcie - odpowiedział. - Bez odbioru.  
Po drugiej stronie zapadła nieprzyjemna dla Bucky'ego cisza. Nie zamierzał jej przerwać bez powodu, wiedział, jak ważne dla reszty jest skupienie się na zadaniu. Westchnął cicho i znów spojrzał na bazę przez przytwierdzoną do broni lunetkę. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że w środku toczy się walka. Przeniósł wzrok na wejście do budynku. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się powoli i wymknął się przez nie mężczyzna w czarnym mundurze, z symbolem Hydry na ramieniu. Bucky zmarszczył brwi i dotknął słuchawki, by nawiązać kontakt.  
\- Biały Wilk do Czarnej Wdowy, jak mnie słyszysz? - powiedział szybko.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, bo jesteśmy trochę zajęci! - w tle głosu Natashy było słychać odgłosy walki.  
\- Nikt z naszych nie ma na sobie munduru Hydry?  
\- Po co ktoś miałby... Szlag... - Romanoff urwała na chwilę, najprawdopodobniej by znokautować przeciwnika. - Po co ktoś miałby zakładać mundur Hydry?  
\- Dla kamuflażu, w wojsku czasem się tak robiło - odparł Bucky.  
\- Nikt z naszych nie ma munduru Hydry. Coś jeszcze? - Natasha brzmiała na zniecierpliwioną.  
\- Bez odbioru - rzucił tylko Barnes i na nowo skupił pełną uwagę na zewnętrzu bazy. W czasie gdy kontaktował się z Natashą z budynku wyszło kilku kolejnych mężczyzn, wszyscy w czarnych mundurach z czerwonym symbolem Hydry.  
Pierwszy strzał był niepewny, jakby Barnes pierwszy raz miał kontakt z bronią. Później jakby wszystko wróciło, jakby ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Jedenaście celnych strzałów później cały oddział leżał martwy na ziemi.  
\- Kapitan Ameryka do Białego Wilka, wszystko w porządku? Słyszeliśmy strzały - usłyszał w słuchawce zaniepokojony głos Steve'a.  
\- Ze mną tak, z nimi gorzej - odparł Bucky uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Z nimi?  
\- Jakiś niewielki oddział. Próbowali coś wynieść, zostało po nich jakieś pudło, niech ktoś z was je przejmie, musi być ważne, skoro pilnowało go dwunastu ludzi.  
\- Przekażę. Na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku?  
\- Na pewno - Bucky poczuł ciepło rozlewające się w jego piersi na myśl o tej trosce Steve'a. - Kończcie robotę i wychodźcie stamtąd, ja też się o was martwię.  
\- Bez odbioru - odpowiedział szybko Steve i coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Barnes poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Nie minęło dziesięć minut gdy reszta drużyny wybiegła z budynku. Ktoś podniósł pudło, o którym wspomniał Steve'owi Bucky. Co przeraziło Barnesa to fakt, że Thor trzymał jakąś nieruchomą postać w ramionach.  
Bucky zmusił się by jeszcze raz spojrzeć przez lunetkę na budynek by upewnić się, że nikt nie podąża za jego towarzyszami. Potem zawiesił broń na ramieniu i puścił się biegiem w stronę Quinjeta. Wpadł na pokład, rozglądając się za rannym.   
\- Bucky! Nic ci nie jest? - Steve chwycił go za ramiona. Barnes odetchnął z ulgą i objął go na moment.  
\- Mi nic, tobie też... Ale widziałem... Ktoś jest ranny? - zapytał, odsuwając się.   
\- Tony oberwał - odparł Rogers. - I przez to elektronika w zbroi padła, nie możemy jej zdjąć...  
\- Pozwólcie mi pomóc - przerwał mu Bucky zsuwając z ramienia broń. - Elektronika nie mogła "paść", reaktor łukowy nie może przestać działać...  
Podszedł do leżącego na podłodze statku Starka i pochylił się nad nim. Reaktor w jego piersi nadal świecił jasnym światłem co znaczyło, że z elektroniką było wszystko w porządku. Problem w braku możliwości dostania się do zbroi musiał leżeć gdzie indziej.  
\- Loki was zabije, zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę? - rzucił cicho podnosząc głowę, napotykając spojrzenie Steve'a.  
\- To nie nasza wina, nie mogliśmy nic zrobić...  
\- Jego to nie będzie obchodziło. Tak jak ja obwiniałem resztę drużyny kiedy myślałem, że nie żyjesz.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział, a Bucky znowu spojrzał na Tony'ego.  
\- Jarvis, protokół 135289, sytuacja krytyczna - powiedział nagle. Wstrzymał oddech bojąc się, że Tony zdążył zmienić komendy, albo że po prostu się nie uda. W końcu, po chwili, która trwała godziny, hełm otworzył się. Tony był nieprzytomny i miał strużkę krwi cieknącą z kącika ust, ale oddychał.  
\- Sam, zajmij się nim. Resztę zbroi da się już po prostu zdjąć - Bucky podniósł się z podłogi robiąc miejsce dla mężczyzny przy boku Starka. Usiadł na podłodze zamykając na moment oczy.  
\- Przyzwyczaisz się - powiedziała mu Natasha siadając obok niego. - Do tego strachu o resztę. Jeszcze kilka misji i nie będziesz tego tak przeżywał.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś jak otworzyć zbroję? - zapytał go Rhodey. - Nawet mi nie powiedział...  
\- Nie miej mu tego za złe - odparł Barnes. - Mi też nie chciał mówić, ale naciskałem. Kiedyś pytałem go o to, co by było gdyby podczas misji został ranny bez uszkodzenia zbroi. Opowiedział mi, że wtedy zbroja zamknie się na cztery spusty na wypadek, gdyby wzięli go jako zakładnika. Ale drążyłem temat tam długo, aż nie powiedział mi jak to cofnąć gdybyśmy to my chcieli się do niego dostać.  
\- Czemu aż tak ci na tym zależało? - Rhodes zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Bo nie zniósłbym, gdyby zginął na moich oczach, będąc na wyciągnęcie ręki, ale nie byłbym w stanie mu pomóc. Jesteś żołnierzem, wiesz, o czym mówię.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i odwrócił wzrok, patrząc na Tony'ego.  
Gdy wrócili do wieży Loki udawał, że nie obwinia ich za fakt, że Tony jest ranny, ale Bucky wiedział, że jest inaczej. Gdy wszyscy rozeszli się po swoich piętrach wieży, Laufeyson wywrócił swoją kwaterę do góry nogami przy nagłym wybuchu magii.  
\- Wiesz, że nie mogli wiele zrobić - powiedział Barnes, opierając się plecami o framugę drzwi i zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Byli tam, więc mogli - syknął Loki odwracając się do niego.  
\- Loki... Dobrze wiesz jak wygląda walka. Jestem pewien, że zrobili wszystko, co mogli, i ty też o tym wiesz.  
\- Po prostu się o niego boję - powiedział już spokojniej czarnowłosy. Bucky bez słowa objął go.  
\- Wiem. To nic złego bać się o kogoś, kogo kochasz, wiesz o tym - powiedział po chwili.   
Loki nie odpowiedział, westchnął tylko cicho.  
\- Chodź, zobaczymy co u niego, może już się obudził. Wiesz, że nie było mu nic poważnego, to musi być kwestia czasu - Barnes odsunął się.  
Laufeyson skinął głową bez przekonania a Bucky westchnął cicho.


	75. LXXV

Wróciłam! Powiem Wam szczerze, że nie sądziłam, że ten rozdział się dzisiaj pojawi, ale hej, udało mi się!  
I informuję, że kolejny rozdział, który się pojawi będzie OSTATNIM, potem już tylko epilog i kończę tę wielką przygodę. Będę płakać.  
A tymczasem zapraszam na rozdział :)  
\------  
\- Panie Rogers? - zaczął niepewnie Peter wchodząc do kwatery Steve'a.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że możesz mi mówić po imieniu - uśmiechnął się blondyn.  
\- Byłoby mi niezręcznie - odparł chłopak. - Mogę o coś zapytać?  
\- Jasne. Coś się stało? - Steve wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.  
\- Nie, to... To nic strasznego. Po prostu... - Peter westchnął poirytowany własną niemocą. - Mówił pan, że mogę przyjść na Pana ślub z Panem Buckym z kimś.  
\- Na ślub i wesele, oczywiście, że możesz przyjść z osobą towarzyszącą.  
\- A gdyby to był chłopak? W dodatku średnio wychowany?  
\- Po prostu powiedz, że chcesz przyjść z Wadem - uśmiechnął się Rogers. - Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego.  
\- Lubię go - Peter wzruszył ramionami. - Wiem, że wszyscy uważają że jego nie da się lubić, ale jakoś tak wyszło. Wiem, że jest... Specyficzny i dlatego chciałem zapytać.   
\- Bucky go rozszarpie jeśli zepsuje nasz ślub. Ja też wolałbym tego uniknąć.  
\- Obiecuję, że go przypilnuję. Daredevil... Znaczy Pan Murdock mówi że jestem chyba jedyną osobą, która ma na niego jakikolwiek wpływ, i wydaje mi się, że ma rację.  
\- Ufam ci, Peter. Jeśli mówisz, że jesteś w stanie go upilnować, to pewnie tak będzie - Steve uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dziękuję! - Peter wyglądał, jakby chciał rzucić mu się na szyję.  
Rogers kiwnął tylko głową, nadal się uśmiechając.  
***  
\- Co, jeśli Bucky się rozmyśli? - zapytał nagle Steve. Stojąca obok Natasha, jak gdyby go nie słyszała, poprawiła mu krawat, wygładziła mu materiał marynarki na ramionach, a potem, znienacka uderzyła go w potylicę.  
\- Au! Za co? - Rogers cofnął się, wyglądał na zranionego.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że się rozmyśli? Steve, przeszliście razem przez każde gówno, jakie życie postawiło na waszej drodze i poradziliście sobie. Oświadczyłeś mu się trzy tygodnie temu a on cię przyjął. A teraz zastanawiasz się, czy się nie rozmyślił? Sądziłam, że brak myślenia pojawi się dopiero po ślubie, nie przed.  
Steve spuścił wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho. - Po prostu się denerwuję. Chciałbym, żeby wszystko było idealnie. Zachowuję się jak idiota, prawda?  
\- Zakochany idiota - uśmiechnęła się Natasha, a potem objęła go. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zresztą najważniejsi w tym wszystkim jesteście wy, a to jedyna rzecz, której jestem pewna.  
\- Dzięki, Tasha. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.  
\- Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie dotarł na ślub i uciekł na Syberię - Natasha parsknęła śmiechem. - Chodź, Tony już do mnie pisał, że samochód czeka na dole. A Bucky z Lokim są już w drodze.  
Steve kiwnął głową. Ostatni raz spojrzał w lustro, poprawił blond kosmyki przeczesując je palcami i był gotów do wyjścia. Ściskając w dłoni drobny bukiet kwiatów opuścił mieszkanie za Natashą.  
***  
\- Co jeśli Stevie się rozmyśli? - zapytał nerwowo Bucky. Loki uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- Nie rozmyśli się. Przeszliście ze sobą tak wiele, że gdyby chciał odejść, to by to zrobił.  
\- Ale...  
\- Żadnego ale, James - przerwał mu czarnowłosy. - Za godzinę weźmiecie ślub i będziecie żyć długo i szczęśliwie. W porządku?  
\- W porządku - odparł Bucky uśmiechając się lekko. Ciężar w jego piersi odpuścił nieco ustępując miejsca radosnemu oczekiwaniu.  
\- Chodź, miałem zapleść ci włosy. Za pół godziny bierzesz ślub, zapomniałeś? - rzucił jeszcze Loki, a Barnes posłusznie podszedł bliżej.  
***  
Kiedy Tony powiedział Steve'owi i Bucky'emu, że zajmie się organizacją ślubu i wesela, żaden z nich nie był pewien, czy zgodzenie się było dobrą decyzją. Stark nie chciał im nic powiedzieć, poza tym, że wesele odbędzie się w wieży, do której zresztą nie mieli wstępu od kilku dni. Ostatnią noc przed ślubem spędzili osobno, Steve w mieszkaniu Sama z nim i Natashą, a Bucky w ich mieszkaniu z Lokim. Na miejsce ceremonii mieli dotrzeć podstawionymi przez Tony'ego samochodami i tak właśnie się stało.  
Tony stanął na wysokości zadania. Miejsce, gdzie mieli wziąć ślub było tuż za miastem, na przystrojonej na tą okoliczność polanie. Najwięcej miejsca zajmowały trzy rzędy krzeseł rozdzielone w połowie czerwonym kobiercem. Przed krzesłami ustawione było drewniane podwyższenie z metalowym łukiem przystrojonym kwiatami oraz granatowymi i białymi wstęgami. Steve rozejrzał się po miejscu urzeczony i uśmiechnął się do Natashy, która razem z nim wysiadła z samochodu.  
\- Niesamowite, nie sądziłem, że aż tak mu to wyjdzie - powiedział.  
\- Aż tak niewiele wiary w moje umiejętności? - usłyszał za sobą. Obrócił się by dostrzec uśmiechniętą twarz Tony'ego. Mężczyzna objął go.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział mu cicho Rogers.   
\- Poczekaj aż zobaczysz wieżę - wtrącił się Sam, który pojawił się przy nich. Stark wypuścił blondyna z ramion tylko po to, by mógł go objąć Wilson.  
***  
\- Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć - odezwał się Bucky gdy samochód zatrzymał się na miejscu ceremonii. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dzisiaj biorę ślub. Ze Stevem...  
\- A z kim innym chciałby go brać? - zaśmiał się Loki. - Wiesz, ty i on jesteście bratnimi duszami. To widać. Prędzej czy później musieliście skończyć razem.  
\- Dobrze, że wcześniej - stwierdził pogodnie Bucky. Wysiadł z samochodu gdy ten zatrzymał się za rzędem krzeseł i rozejrzał się po polanie. Oczywiście wszystko było naprawdę piękne, ale jedynym, co teraz przykuwało jego wzrok był jego narzeczony, który teraz zajęty był rozmową z Natashą. Steve miał na sobie idealnie skrojony ciemnoniebieski garnitur i Bucky nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku.  
\- Idź do niego - powiedział mu Loki, wciskając mu w dłoń bukiet niezapominajek.- Teraz już możesz, nie przyniesie wam to pecha.  
\- Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek wierzyłem w tę teorię? - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nikt nie wierzy, wszyscy to robią - Laufeyson odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem ruszył do Tony'ego.  
Barnes powoli podszedł do Steve'a, niezauważony przez niego do ostatniej chwili. W końcu Rogers go dostrzegł i popatrzył na niego, a w jego oczach dostrzegł taką miłość, jaka z pewnością biła z jego własnych.  
\- Hej - powiedział cicho czując, że jego uśmiech mimo woli staje się jeszcze szerszy.  
\- Hej - odpowiedział blondyn. Pokonał dzielącą ich niewielką odległość i objął go w pasie, całując jednocześnie w czoło. Stali tak w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę ciesząc się ostatnimi chwilami jako narzeczonymi.  
\- Hej, gołąbki! Już czas - przerwał im w końcu Tony. Steve niechętnie wypuścił mężczyznę z ramion i wygładził mu marynarkę.  
Wszyscy goście byli już obecni i zajęli miejsca wzdłuż kobierca. Steve dostrzegł Petera i Wade'a i uśmiechnął się, widząc ich splecione lekko dłonie i podobne uśmiechy na twarzach.  
Przed nimi szła Lila w błękitnej sukience i rzucała kwiatki na ich drogę. Przy oficjelu ślubnym stali ich świadkowie; ze strony Steve'a był to Tony, świadkiem Bucky'ego był Sam. Cóż, przynajmniej oficjalnie, nieoficjalnie świadkiem Barnesa był Loki, a Sam Steve'a. Zresztą to przecież nie miało żadnego znaczenia.  
\- Drodzy państwo, zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby połączyć węzłem małżeńskim tych dwóch mężczyzn. Jeżeli ktoś wie o czymkolwiek, co mogłoby być w tym przeszkodą, niech powie o tym teraz lub zamilknie na zawsze - zaczął mistrz ceremonii. Nikt się nie odezwał, co właściwie nie było dziwne. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.  
\- Czas na przysięgi - powiedział.   
Nie rozmawiali o tym. Swoje przysięgi mieli usłyszeć po raz pierwszy w czasie ślubu i oboje czuli się niepewnie.  
\- Stevie - zaczął w końcu Bucky. - Wiesz, że moje serce należy do ciebie, od zwsze, więc to małźeństwo to właściwie formalność. Ale kocham cię i chcę, żebyś oficjalnie był moim mężem... I mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy, bo naprawdę nie wiem co mógłbym jeszcze powiedzieć.  
Rogers parsknął smiechem i pochylił się w jego stronę, opierając czoło o jego bark.  
\- Wystarczy - wyszeptał.   
\- Twoja kolej, Stevie - odparł nie bez satysfakcji Barnes.  
\- Zawsze mówiłem sobie, że będę wybierał ciebie bo zawsze wiedziałem, że będziesz przy mnie do samego końca. Nie wiem, kto konkretnie postawił mi ciebie na drodze, ale chyba nigdy nie przestanę mu dziękować za to, że cię mam... że byłeś i będziesz moim przyjacielem, miłością mojego życia, a teraz mężem.   
Bucky miał łzy w oczach kiedy tego słuchał, tak samo jak Steve, któremu tylko cudem nie załamał się głos.  
\- Na mocy nadanych mi praw ogłaszam was małżeństwem - odezwał się urzędnik. - Możecie...  
Nie poczekali na "komendę"; Bucky chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go. Rogers objął go w pasie i przyciągnął go bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek.  
\- ... Się pocałować - dokończył urzędnik, uśmiechając się lekko. - Życzę wam szczęścia - dodał, gdy świeżo upieczone małżeństwo postanowiło się od siebie oderwać. - Teraz już tylko formalności, podpisy wasze i świadków i oficjalnie jesteście związani nierozerwalnym węzłem małżeńskim.  
Wszyscy goście powstali ze swoich miejsc i zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować. Steve i Bucky spojrzeli na siebie uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że już zaczynały ich od tego boleć policzki. Ale to nic, przecież ślub bierze się raz w życiu.  
***  
Po załatwieniu wszelkich formalności związanych z zawarciem małżeństwa, załatwione przez Tony'ego samochody zawiozły wszystkich gości do wieży. Z zewnątrz nie wyglądała ona inaczej, ale w środku... od samego holu była przystrojona kwiatami i białymi balonikami.  
\- Wszystko dla moich ulubionych gołąbków - skomentował ich zaskoczone spojrzenia Stark. - Chcę zobaczyć wasze miny jak wejdziemy na górę.  
Salon wieży wydawał się być jeszcze większy niż w rzeczywistości. Zniknęły kanapy zastąpione długim stołem stojącym pod ścianą. W centrum był wydzielony parkieta, całe pomieszczenie było przystrojone kwiatami.  
\- Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować, Tony - powiedział cicho Steve. - Zrobiłeś to wszystko dla nas...  
\- Jeśli chcecie mi dziękować - przerwał mu Stark. - To bądźcie wreszcie szczęśliwi, bez żadnych problemów. W porządku?  
Steve objął go, wciskając załzawione oczy w jego ramię.  
\- No już, już. To naprawdę nic takiego. Nikt inny nie pozwoliłby mi zorganizować jego wesela, musiałem skorzystać z okazji!  
Rogers parsknął śmiechem i odsunął się, wracając na miejsce u boku swojego męża.  
\- To co teraz? - zapytał niepewnie Bucky.  
\- Teraz pierwszy taniec, a potem siadamy do stołu - odpowiedział mu Loki. - A potem się zobaczy.  
Steve chwycił Barnesa za rękę i pociągnął go na parkiet.   
\- Jarvis, muzyka - odezwał się Tony. Z głośników popłynęły znajome dźwięki, a Rogers objął Bucky'ego w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

'It's amazing how you, can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing'

To nie było tak, że tańczyli jakiś konkretny taniec. Przez większość piosenki po prostu bujali się w jej rytm i czasem obracali. Nie mieli czasu na wielkie przygotowania, naukę tańca czy chociaż przygotowanie układu. Ale właściwie to nie było ważne.

'The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best.. when you say nothing at all'

Bucky patrzył na niego z takim uwielbieniem, że Steve na moment zapomniał, jak się oddycha.  
\- To cały czas wydaje się być jak sen - powiedział mu cicho Barnes, obejmując go ramionami za szyję.  
\- Nawet jeśli to sen, to piękny. i wolałbym się z niego nie obudzić.

'All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine'

Piosenka się skończyła, a wraz z nią taniec. Steve'ovi i Bucky'emu to nie przeszkadzało, w końcu mogli po raz kolejny się pocałować, co ze strony gości zostało nagrodzone głośnymi oklaskami. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Tony i Sam, jako świadkowie, rozlali szampana do kieliszków i rozdali go wszystkim.  
\- Wiwat strasznie stara młoda para! - rzuciła radośnie Natasha, wywołując śmiech pozostałych.  
\- Wiwat! - wszyscy wznieśli kieliszki do góry.   
Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, aż nagle coś gwałtownie i z hukiem uderzyło w balkon.  
\- Nie - wyszeptał Loki. - Nie, nie, nie, nie dzisiaj!  
\- Loki? - zapytał niepewnie Bucky podchodząc bliżej. - Co się dzieje?  
\- Odyn - odparł Laufeyson. - Odyn przybył żeby mnie zabrać. Tylko czemu akurat dzisiaj?  
\- Dzień jak każdy inny, Loki - odparł Wszechojciec, wchodząc bez zaproszenia do salonu.   
\-----  
Nie byłabym sobą, gdyby nie pojawiła się tu ostatnia drama i cliffhanger


	76. LXXVI

Hej.

Ten rozdział powstawał w bólach, pomiędzy robieniem prezentacji, notatek i czytaniem lektur, w tramwaju na uczelnię. I myślę, że nie bez powodu miałam z nim taki problem, bo w końcu to ostatni rodział. Epilog już czeka, wstawię go prawdopodobnie jutro, chyba że coś mi odbije i postanowię przedłużyć życie Wofa o tydzień :D  
Zapraszam na ostatni rozdział Wings of Love!  
\----

\- Dzień jak każdy inny, Loki - odparł Wszechojciec, wchodząc bez zaproszenia do salonu.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie - warknął czarnowłosy. - Wiesz, naprawdę myślałem, że coś do ciebie dotarło. Kiedy mówiłeś jaki dumny jesteś, jak wierzysz w to, że się zmieniłem. Jak się cieszyłeś, że może faktycznie potrzebowałem tego czasu w Midgardzie żebym zrozumiał. Ale nie, ty przychodzisz tutaj, w dzień ślubu moich przyjaciół zachowując się jak zawsze, jak głupi, jednooki starzec - głos Lokiego był gorzki i cichy, jakby nie miał już siły i chęci na gniew.

\- Nie przeciągaj struny, Loki... - zagroził Odyn, ale czarnowłosemu było już wszystko jedno.

\- Może wystarczy odpowiednio dużo obelg żebyś postanowił, że zasługuję na kolejną karę i pozwolił mi tu zostać. Nie wiem, łapię się każdej możliwości, Wszechojcze.

Przez moment mierzyli się spojrzeniami, ale zanim Odyn zdążył się odezwać, Loki postanowił kontynuować.

\- Kocham Anthony'ego, ojcze, mówię ci to za każdym razem kiedy się tu pojawiasz, a ty wciąż nie rozumiesz. Mówiłem ci, że chcę tu zostać, że możesz mi zabrać wszystko, co czyni mnie odmiennym od Midgardczyków, a ty cały czas wracasz i mówisz, że to nie jest takie proste. To jest proste, ale ty uwielbiasz utrudniać życie swoim dzieciom, albo po prostu mnie.

\- Loki...

\- Ja i Anthony zaręczyliśmy się, on naprawdę chce ze mną spędzić życie i naprawdę nie wiem, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem. A ty przychodzisz i chcesz to wszystko zniszczyć. Masz jakiś konkretny powód czy po prostu lubisz niszczyć mi życie?

\- Czy musimy prowadzić tę rozmowę przy tych wszystkich ludziach? - warknął Odyn, próbując zachować pozorny spokój.

\- Żaden z was stąd nie wyjdzie dopóki ten cholerny pirat nie obieca, że da ci wreszcie święty spokój - powiedział Tony, ostrzej niż zamierzał, jednocześnie łapiąc czarnowłosego za dłoń.

\- Anthony - Loki spojrzał na niego. - Może naprawdę powinienem z nim porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

\- Nie - Stark potrząsnął głową. - Zabierze cię, nie pozwolę...

\- Anthony - Laufeyson dotknął jego twarzy. - Nie masz z nim szans gdyby chciał mnie zabrać. Ale nie pozwolę mu na to, obiecuję. Chce porozmawiać, to dam mu tę możliwość. Ale nigdzie się nie wybieram. Obiecuję - chwycił jego twarz w dłonie. - Wierzysz mi?

\- Wierzę - odpowiedział Tony, chociaż było słychać niepewność w jego głosie. Tony się bał, bał się, że go straci. Loki pocałował go w czoło.

\- Zaraz wrócę - uśmiechnął się jeszcze czarnowłosy, a potem zwrócił twarz na Odyna. Wyszli na balkon obserwowani przez całą resztę zgromadzonych na weselu osób. Steve splótł dłonie z Buckym.

\- Martwię się - powiedział cicho Barnes.

\- Nie jesteśmy w stanie wiele zrobić. Ale będzie dobrze - odparł Rogers.

\- Naprawdę bym z nim walczył - odezwał się Stark. - Gdyby tylko mi pozwolił...

\- Wszyscy byśmy walczyli. Ale Loki najlepiej wie, że to nie ma sensu, nawet gdybyśmy rzucili się na niego wszyscy jednocześnie, pewnie nawet by go to nie poruszyło - odpowiedział Bucky.

\- Co jeśli nie wróci? Co jeśli ten cholerny pirat go zabierze?

\- Nie zabierze. Loki się nie zgodzi, znam go już na tyle, że zrobi wszystko, żeby tu zostać.

Nagle stojący na balkonie Loki cofnął się gwałtownie patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Odyna i kręcąc głową. Tony ruszył w stronę wyjścia na wypadek gdyby musiał zareagować, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie ma szans z Wszechojcem. Odyn tymczasem podszedł do czarnowłosego. dotknął jego ramienia i nachylił się ku niemu, mówiąc coś cicho, a później po prostu wrócił do Asgardu w akompaniamencie jasnego światła. Loki przez moment patrzył w ciemność wieczoru jakby sądził, że za chwilę Wszechojciec wróci żeby go zabrać. Potem, jakby uświadomił sobie, że tak nie będzie, wpadł do salonu wieży, biegnąc w stronę Tony'ego.

\- Pozwolił mi - wyszeptał gdy w końcu był tak blisko, że mógł go objąć. - Powiedział, że nie rozumie mojej decyzji, że nigdy nie rozumiał tego, co robiłem, ale jeśli naprawdę tak mi zależy, żeby tu zostać, to nie będzie mi tego utrudniał. I wiesz, co jeszcze powiedział? Że życzy mi szczęścia. I jak zdecyduję się na ślub z tobą, to mam to zrobić w Asgardzie.

Tony przygarnął go mocno do siebie i stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, szepcząc do siebie słowa miłości. W końcu Laufeyson odsunął się i spojrzał na Steve'a i Bucky'ego.

\- Przepraszam, że to się musiało wydarzyć dzisiaj. Jestem pewien, że zrobił to specjalnie, że z premedytacją wybrał ten dzień, chyba chciał wzbudzić we mnie jakieś poczucie winy...

\- Loki - przerwał mu Barnes. - Najważniejsze, że wrezcie dał ci spokój. Okej, jestem zły, ale na niego, nie na ciebie, nie musisz przepraszać za coś, co on zrobił. A teraz do cholery, Jarvis, muzyka! To jest wesele, moje wesele, nie stypa! - z głośników popłynęła muzyka, a Bucky objął go ramieniem.

Wesele czas zacząć.

***

Kiedy uroczystość dobiegła końca, właściwie zaczynał się nowy dzień. Steve i Bucky byli wykończeni, ale bardziej szczęśliwi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Nadal nie wierzę, że jesteśmy małżeństwem - powiedział cicho Bucky, wtulając się w leżącego obok niego Steve'a.

\- Chyba jeszcze długo żaden z nas w to nie uwierzy - odparł Rogers uśmiechając się lekko i całując go w czoło. - Ale wiesz, właściwie nic się nie zmieni. Oprócz nazwiska, nic. To nie jest tak, że kocham cię bardziej czy mniej niż wcześniej, że ten ślub nagle otworzył mi oczy na jakieś rzeczy. Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i to się nie zmieni. A małżeństwo to tylko przypieczętowanie pewnego.

\- Stevie... Boże, Stevie, nawet nie wiesz, jak strasznie cię kocham - wyszeptał Bucky, głos tak drżał mu od emocji że nie ufał sam sobie by mówić głośno. Rogers chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował, niemal natychmiast otrzymując odpowiedź od Barnesa. Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę, żaden z nich nie miał ochoty się odsuwać. W końcu jednak przerwali, a Bucky splótł ich dłonie, podziwiając jak obrączki na ich palcach idealnie do siebie pasują.

\- Mój - uśmiechnął się, zerkając na Steve'a. Blondyn odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Twój - odparł. - Już na zawsze.

\-----

Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało! Liczę na jakieś komentarze czy coś :D  
I widzimy się przy okazji epilogu!


	77. Epilog

Lecieli już dobrych kilka godzin. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni w rozmowach, tylko Barnes wyglądał przez okno, milczący.  
\- Hej, Bucky, wszystko w porządku? - spytał zaniepokojony Steve.  
\- Nie wiem - odparł cicho Bucky.  
\- Co się dzieje? - Rogers objął go lekko. - Powiedz mi, słońce.  
\- Znam to miejsce, do którego lecimy - odpowiedział po chwili wahania mężczyzna. - Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś tam wrócę...  
\- Bucky... Nie musiałeś z nami lecieć... Mogłeś zostać w wieży. Jeśli to dla ciebie za dużo...  
\- Nie zostawię cię - zaprotestował Barnes. - Dam sobie radę, Stevie. Po prostu muszę to odreagować, poukładać to sobie w głowie.  
\- Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, będę w pobliżu - Rogers wypuścił go z ramion i pocałował w czoło.  
\- Nie żebyś miał możliwość pójścia gdzieś daleko - Bucky uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki, Stevie, kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też - Steve odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem zostawił Bucky'ego ze swoimi myślami.  
***  
\- Zbliżamy się do lądowania, więc musimy opracować strategię... - zaczął Tony, ale Bucky przerwał mu ku zdziwieniu pozostałych.  
\- Tym razem to ja przejmuję dowodzenie - powiedział.  
\- Czekaj, co? Niby dlaczego? - Stark zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Bo znam tę bazę lepiej niż ktokolwiek z was. Trzymali mnie tu przez jakiś czas, kiedy byłem świeżo upieczonym zimowym żołnierzem w pełni pod ich kontrolą. Miałem szkolić mnie podobnych, było nas kilkunastu... Więc albo robimy to po mojemu, albo wcale.  
Przez moment on i Tony mierzyli się spojrzeniami, ale w końcu Stark pokręcił głową.  
\- W porządku, po twojemu - powiedział. Loki widział, że wiele go to kosztowało i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.   
Wiele się zmieniło od czasu wesela Steve'a i Bucky'ego. Clint postanowił nieco się wycofać i zająć się wychowaniem bliźniaków, które niecały miesiąc wcześniej skończyły rok. Loki powiedział, że nie zamierza siedzieć w wieży, czekając aż Tony wróci z misji (użył wtedy słów "jak żona, która czeka na powrót męża z wojny") więc towarzyszył im w większości misj. Coraz częściej był z nimi Peter, który awansował na "młodszego Avengera" jak lubił żartować Stark, czasem nawet zabierał się z nimi Wade (czego wyjątkowo nie lubił Steve z powodu słownictwa Wilsona). Teraz jednak nie było z nimi ani Parkera, ani Deadpoola (głównie dlatego, że tego pierwszego uziemiła w domu ciotka).  
\- Jaki jest plan? - zapytał po trwającej zbyt długo chwili ciszy Rhodes. Barnes wyraźnie się zawahał.  
\- Najpierw wy zostaniecie tutaj, ja pójdę na zwiad - zaczął.  
\- Nie możesz! - przerwał mu Steve.   
\- Stevie... Ufasz mi?  
\- Oczywiście, że ci ufam...  
\- Więc zaufaj mi też teraz, w porządku? Wiem co robię, nawet jeśli wydaje się wam, że nie.   
Rogers pokiwał głową i zamilkł.  
\- Pójdę na zwiad i upewnię się, że wszystko jest tak, jak to zapamiętałem. Pilnujcie łączności, bo będę was później wywoływał trójkami, tak będzie najłatwiej... Czy ktoś z was mógłby zostać na statku na wypadek potrzeby szybkiej ewakuacji?  
Nikt się nie odezwał, a Bucky westchnął.  
\- W porządku. Po prostu pozostaje nam liczyć na to, że nie będzie nam to potrzebne.  
Wyciągnął z torby broń i przewiesił ją przez ramię.  
\- Jeżeli usłyszycie ode mnie przez komunikator cokolwiek o Zimowym... Po prostu olejcie plany i przyjdźcie mi pomóc, w porządku?  
Steve objął go lekko.  
\- Wiesz, że się martwię, kiedy robisz takie rzeczy sam - powiedział cicho.  
\- Poradzę sobie, Stevie. Naprawdę - Barnes uśmiechnął się, a potem pocałował go krótko. Później truchtem opuścił statek.  
***  
Baza była cicha i właściwie był to dobry znak. Bucky wiedział, że cała drużyna jest już w środku, przypilnował tego osobiście. Teraz oni przeszukiwali resztę bazy, a on sam szukał niedobitków "mieszkańców" bazy, choć skonstruowane przez Starka urządzenie nie wykrywało nikogo w pobliżu.  
\- Witamy z powrotem, panie Barnes - usłyszał nagle i z początku ogarnął go strach. Obrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos i dostrzegł znajomą twarz. Pamiętał tego mężczyznę, to on najczęsciej aktywował program Zimowego Żołnierza kiedy Bucky przebywał w tej bazie. Teraz jego twarz była starsza, bardziej pomarszczona ale rysy były nazbyt znajome.   
\- Co, nie odpowiesz? Boisz się? - szydził dalej mężczyzna. - Cóż, może TO przywróci ci pamięć jak powinieneś się do mnie zwracać...Zhelaniye. Rzhavyy. Semnadtsat’. Rassvet...  
Z każdym kolejnym słowem Bucky podchodził coraz bliżej niego.  
\- Po pierwsze nie Barnes, tylko Rogers. A po drugie... Po prostu się zamknij - powiedział gdy stał już przy nim a potem uderzył go pięścią w twarz, skutecznie pozbawiając go przytomności.   
\---  
Mam nadzieję, że epilog się Wam podobał.   
Zaproszę jeszcze do ostatniej części, z podziękowaniami, która pojawi się za chwilę.


	78. Podziękowania i podsumowanie

No cóż, wiedziałam, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie a Wings of Love dobiegnie końca. Może to i dobrze, bo jednak ostatnio pisanie rozdziałów wywoływało u mnie raczej złość i frustrację i zaczynałam tracić serce do tego opowiadania. Okej, przyznam się, że pisząc epilog miałam z tyłu głowy takie "a może jednak wymyślę coś jeszcze" ale potem stwierdziłam, że to już wystarczy. 

To jaką sceną skończy się Wof miałam zaplanowane od dawna, bo i samo opowiadanie miało się skończyć już kilka razy, ale zawsze wpadałam na pomysł, który pasował tylko tu, więc Wof nadal się powoli toczył ku nieuchronnemu. Cieszę się, że chociaż zakończenie wyszło w stu procentach takie, jakim go chciałam. 

To teraz podziękowania.

Na wstępie chcę podziękować Nogitsunee, bo prawda jest taka, że gdyby nie ona, to Wof by nie powstał. Przez długi czas dostawała rozdziały wcześniej, służyła mi radą, pomagała mi z częścią wątków, a czasami opieprzała kiedy mi nie szło i nie pisałam przez dłuższy czas.

Chcę też podziękować wszystkim, którzy czytali Wings Of Love. Nie wymienię wszystkich z nicku, bo jest Was zbyt wielu, ale to przede wszystkim dla Was pisałam. Wasze komentarze i kudosy dawały mi poczucie, że robię to dobrze, że ktoś naprawdę chce to czytać, że to się podoba i sama zaczęłam wierzyć, że to jest okej, a mnie samą zawsze najtrudniej było mi zadowolić czymkolwiek co piszę. 

Według Worda Wof ma w sumie 100277 słów i właściwie jestem skłonna mu uwierzyć :D

Oczywiście, kiedy już zakończyłam opowiadanie, w głowie pojawiło mi się dużo nowych pomysłów co jeszcze mogłoby się tu pojawić. I jeśli którykolwiek z tych pomysłów nabierze fizycznej postaci, to zapewne pojawi się tutaj w formie "dodatku".

W pewnym momencie pisania zaczęłam tworzyć playlistę na Spotify z muzyką z Wofa, wrzucam tu link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6JH8oTPN90HHRCy1pfk8rX

Co po Wofie? Tego sama nie wiem. Jak na razie moje życie wygląda tak, że nie mam czasu na brak czasu, więc nie mam pojęcia kiedy coś powstanie. Nie spodziewałabym się jednak niczego z Marvela, przynajmniej do premiery Avengers 4, bo może wtedy moja "faza" wróci. Jak na razie męczy mnie parę pomysłów na opowiadanie z Fantastycznych Zwierząt, i prawdopodobnie to będzie pierwsze, co się tu pojawi kiedy w ogóle cokolwiek napiszę. Chociaż nigdy nie wiadomo, mój Wen jest nieprzewidywalny, może nagle wyskoczyć z jakimś genialnym pomysłem i będę musiała się z nim użerać :D

Jeszcze raz wszystkim dziękuję i mam nadzieję do zobaczenia (przeczytania) przy innym projekcie.

Sierżant Michaela Ariadne melduje zakończenie służby, odmeldowuję się.

(↑Przepraszam, zawsze chciałam napisać coś takiego)


End file.
